La Nueva Misión de Darien: Reconquistar a Serena
by azumideblack
Summary: Los personajes principales son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi, Hachiman pertenece a la mitología japonesa.
1. Chapter 1

La Nueva Misión de Darien: Reconquistar a Serena

Prólogo

Han pasado dos años desde que tuvieron la batalla con Caos; las chicas esperan ingresar a la universidad. Todos saben que va a estudiar cada una excepto Serena que no ha querido divulgar la carrera hasta que presente el examen de admisión porque teme no aprobarlo y solo hablará cuando le entreguen los resultados de la prueba...

Por culpa de Rei Darien cometió el error de exigirle a Serena que madure y cambie sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus palabras. Se confió en el amor que ella le profesa sin creer que él también debe cambiar. Su acción aleja a Serena de él porque la joven rubia piensa que se avergüenza de ella, que no la ama como ella lo ama a él por lo que deshace su noviazgo justo cuando Seiya regresa a la tierra y Caos espera apoderarse de la poderosa guerrera...

Capítulo 1

**En un planeta lejano…**

Una hermosa princesa de cabello color fuego habla con tres poderosos guerreros, quienes se encuentran de rodillas frente a ella:

**- Estoy orgullosa de la manera como ustedes lucharon. También de la manera responsable como han ayudado a reconstruir nuestro planeta.**

**- Nosotros nos sentimos honrados de haber apoyado a la princesa y de restaurar este mundo**- responde un hombre de Cabello oscuro.

**- Así es, como usted sabe daríamos la vida por el bien y la justicia** –confirma su compañero de cabello plateado.

**- Estamos para servir y sacrificarnos si es necesario**- contesta el castaño.

**-Les estoy muy agradecida** –hace una pausa - **y como obsequio por su esfuerzo y valor les concederé lo que me pidan, les prometo que cumpliré sus deseos.**

Los tres se miran con complicidad. Ya saben que es lo que anhelan, lo habían discutido mientras trabajaban duro por su planeta. Era un deseo compartido. Es el guerrero de cabello oscuro quien toma la palabra

**-La verdad princesa… es que queremos… solo… bueno…** -se ve nervioso y comienza a sudar, mira a sus compañeros tratando de pedir ayuda, pero estos lo ven de reojo intentando contener la risa ante su incomodidad.

El guerrero plateado se apiada de él y lo auxilia

**-Lo que quiere decir mi compañero es que deseamos regresar a la tierra, y de ser posible, en la forma de hombres de verdad, a tiempo completo, en todo el sentido de la palabra**-indica atropellando las palabras.

El joven de cabello oscuro respira por un momento. Bueno ya estaba dicho, luego vuelve a perder el aliento, pero ahora son tres quienes aguantan la respiración mientras esperan la respuesta. Su anhelo desde que volvieron a su planeta ha sido retornar a la tierra donde aprendieron el valor del amor, la amistad, compartir sin esperar nada a cambio. Donde se enamoraron y donde nació la esperanza de vivir con las personas que aman, enojarse, llorar, reír, de formar una familia.

La princesa tiene los ojos cerrados. No refleja ninguna expresión en su rostro. Pasan los minutos y aún no emite ningún sonido. Ya los jóvenes no pueden soportar tanto silencio y la posición en que se encuentran les comienza a resultar incómoda. Cuando casi se daban por vencidos ella habla **-Lo supe desde que nos reencontramos**- Habla con calma y dulzura aún con los ojos cerrados. Los guerreros levantan la vista asombrados -**Si, no me pueden engañar. Estaban muy cambiados, lo noté inmediatamente, la forma de caminar, de vestir, de vivir, de cómo veían a Sailor Vinus, Sailor Mercury, pero sobre todo a… la princesa Serena –**añade abriendo sus hermosos ojos y mirando al guerrero de cabello oscuro.

Éste baja rápidamente la cabeza, no soporta ver la mirada curiosa de la princesa.

Ahora es el turno de hablar del guerrero de cabello castaño

**- Sólo pasó. No nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos siendo atrapados por los sentimientos humanos, sus costumbres y sus… mujeres.**

Una suave sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de la princesa Fireball.

**-Sabía que los había perdido desde el principio, cuando pusieron los pies en la tierra. También sabía que era lo que deseaban y que no se atrevían a contarme nada, por eso les dije que pidieran lo que quisieran, esa era la única manera de que confesaran** -Nuevamente guarda silencio, pasan segundos que parecen una eternidad, respira profundo y emite las palabras más maravillosas que los guerreros hayan escuchado **-Les prometí que cumpliría sus deseos y así será. Pueden marcharse en paz, desde el momento que pisen la tierra serán hombres normales, no volverán a ser las Sailors Star Lights sino Seiya, Yaten y Taiki Kou, tres hermanos integrantes del grupo musical Tree Lights. Sólo hay una condición…**

Mientras tanto:

En otro lugar del universo está creciendo algo oscuro y malvado.

Tiene en su poder el cuerpo del príncipe Diamante listo para darle vida y usarlo a su antojo para así tomar venganza contra la única mujer que logró derrotarlo y casi extinguirlo. El odio que le tiene a Sailor Moon es lo que le ha devuelto poco a poco su poder.

Odia más ese lazo que se formó con la tierra desde el momento que la guerrera tocó la mano de Sailor Galaxia, paradójicamente esa conexión le ha hecho conocer los sentimientos de los humanos. En la tierra está la energía de odio e intolerancia que necesita para ser poderoso nuevamente.

Es el caos quien regresa a tratar de apoderarse de la vía láctea y esta vez no va a permitir que esa odiosa chiquilla se atraviese en su camino. Antes debe quitarla del medio y para eso enviará a Diamante a apoderarse de ella.

Conoce el amor del príncipe por la neo Reina Serena y por eso lo enviará al tiempo en que ella es una joven soltera para que la conquiste y así envenenar el corazón puro de Sailor Moon y posesionarse de su cuerpo. Con el poder de ella y el suyo unidos será indestructible y entonces ya no quedará nadie que pueda vencerlo.

**-Diamante es hora de despertar y tomar lo que por derecho te corresponde, debes enamorar a la única mujer que te ha importado en la vida y hacerla tuya, debes tener el heredero en el que viviré y entonces seré el más poderoso del universo despierta ya a cumplir el deseo.** -Emite una risa espeluznante

En ese momento el príncipe Diamante abre los ojos...


	2. Chapter 2

En un apartamento cinco jóvenes y un hombre se encuentran reunidos estudiando. Ya han pasado dos años desde que se convirtieron por última vez en Sailor guerreras y Tuxedo Mask. Darien estudia para el examen final. Está a semanas de graduarse de médico, este día tiene los nervios alterados, ya que hay solo dos plazas de trabajo para los dos estudiantes que saquen las mejores calificaciones y necesita aprobar con la mayor puntuación.

Él desea una de esas vacantes, porque necesitará el dinero para casarse y poder alimentar a su glotoncita futura esposa como debe ser. Aún no se ha atrevido a pedir la mano de Serena a los padres de ésta. Sabe que el señor Kenji no le permitiría ni loco que se acerque a su niña si no tiene un empleo estable con que mantenerla. La mamá de Serena es cómplice de su noviazgo y tiene informado a Darien de los pormenores y exigencias de su esposo.

Mientras, las chicas estudian para presentar el examen de admisión para ingresar a la universidad. Todos saben quien va a estudiar cada una de las chicas, excepto Serena que no ha querido decirle a nadie cual es la carrera que va a tomar, lo guarda tan celosamente que ni siquiera Darien ha podido sacarle información. Ella no quiere anunciar nada hasta que apruebe e ingrese, no quiere desilusionar a ninguno de sus seres queridos.

-**Sabes Serena, este ejercicio te salió bien. La operación y el resultado los hiciste como debe ser** –le dice muy contenta Amy.

-**Gracias Amy. Por fin pude entender** –dice pasando su mano por la frente con gesto exagerado -**Tanto estudio me ha abierto el apetito**

- **Tú nunca cambias Serena**- le dice Mina riendo a lo que Lita busca en una bolsa que llevó un recipiente grande lleno de comida.

-**Come lo que quieras, esta vez te lo has ganado.**

Serena se abalanza con una mirada codiciosa sobre la comida. Al ver esto Rei corre también para evitar que Serena los deje sin probar bocado y trata de arrancarle el recipiente

**-No Serena yo iré a servirte la comida, recuerda que esto es para los seis y no para ti sola**

**– ****¡Lita me la dio a mi**! –dice quejumbrosa poniendo una expresión de llanto. La rubia no quiere soltar y Rei hala con más fuerza

**– ****Serena tonta ¡SUELTA YA!** -Serena sonríe traviesa y suelta de golpe el recipiente y la pelinegro cae hacia atrás resbalándose – **Mira lo que has hecho, eres una tonta irresponsable** –grita Rei mientras todas observan horrorizadas el destino de la comida que cae justo sobre los apuntes de Darien.

Él está tan concentrado que no ha prestado atención a nada de lo que sucede hasta que la comida aterriza justo sobre él y sus notas, es cuando escucha lo que Rei le discute a su novia. Se levanta muy enojado y escucha el reclamo de Rei.

**-¡Tú tienes la culpa Rei, yo solo iba a tomar un poco de comida y no me dejaste!** – grita Serena enojada

**- Si serás, eres una irresponsable, una glotona que nunca va a hacer las cosas bien** –a su vez le espeta Rei.

Ninguna ha notado la furia de Darien ya que están enfrascadas en la discusión y las otras tres solo observan hipnotizadas el espectáculo, ya que fueron testigos de que esta vez fue Rei quien se pasó de la raya y que Serena no tuvo la culpa por lo que saltan sobresaltadas cuando escuchan al hombre muy enojado

**- ¡Ya basta ustedes dos! Rei siéntate** – Ella obedece en silencio y asustada, luego Darien fija su vista en su novia que ha quedado paralizada con los ojos muy abiertos – **está bien que quieras disfrutar de la juventud Serena, que no quieras dejar de sonreír, de soñar, pero es hora de que comiences a ser responsable y dejar ya las niñerías, ¿No te has dado cuenta de que ya estas bastante crecidita para que sigas con estos juegos irracionales? no quiero pasar la vida con una persona que de todo ve un juego y no toma su existencia en serio, ¡así que madura ya! **– termina gritándole y acto seguido se da vuelta para dirigirse a la cocina y buscar con que limpiar aquel desastre.

Serena ha quedado de pie en medio de la sala, sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo y brota una lágrima solitaria. Toma en silencio su mochila y sale del apartamento sin hacer ruido dejando a sus amigas estupefactas por lo ocurrido. Ninguna había visto a Darien actuar de esa manera, parecía otro hombre, ni siquiera cuando cortó con su amiga hace años a causa de las pesadillas que Endymion le provocó se había comportado así. Lita, Amy y Mina se vuelven indignadas hacia Rei quien está muy avergonzada pues es consciente de que por su culpa sucedió todo aquello.

**-Serena espero que no estés llorando como una chiquilla porque esta vez no me voy a ablandar con tus lagrimones como siempre** – sale de la cocina Darien más tranquilo **– oye te estoy hablando…** -solo ve a sus amigas quienes aún guardan silencio y lo observan censurándolo **-¿Dónde está Serena?**

-**Ella se ha ido** – le informa una muy enojada Amy

**-Darien ha sido culpa mía esta vez, Serena solo iba a servirse un poco de comida y se lo impedí –**le dice Rei con la cabeza baja y las manos unidas – **esta vez no fue su culpa, no merecía que le dijeras todo eso.**

Al escuchar la confesión de Rei Darien va hacia la puerta y baja corriendo las escaleras para alcanzar a Serena pero no se divisa por ningún lugar.

**- No debí enojarme tanto**, -en ese momento recuerda las últimas palabras que le dijo "no quiero pasar la vida con una persona que de todo ve un juego y no toma su existencia en serio, ¡así que madura ya!" -**no debí hablarle de esa manera, Dios cuida de ella, qué estará pensando, tal vez crea que no la amo, que me la quiero quitar de encima. La llamaré a su celular** –busca su teléfono en el bolsillo pero recuerda que también fue víctima de la comida, pues lo tenía en la mesa al lado de los apuntes.

Sube nuevamente y es recibido por las chicas ansiosas de noticias de Serena

**-¿La encontraste?-** pregunta Mina

**-¿Dónde está?** – mira hacia afuera Lita

**¿Qué pasó?** – dice Amy

** -Ella salió muy afligida de aquí** – Rei está llorando aún sentada – **Esta vez fue mi culpa.**

**En el parque Nº 10**

Serena deambula por la plaza sin rumbo fijo, no tiene idea de a donde va y en ese momento no le interesa, hasta perdió el apetito, cosa que no le sucede ni siquiera cuando está enferma. Se sienta en una banca y recuerda cada una de las palabras que le gritó Darien "está bien que quieras disfrutar de la juventud Serena, que no quieras dejar de sonreír, de soñar, pero es hora de que comiences a ser responsable y deja ya de ser inútil, ¿No te has dado cuenta de que ya estas bastante crecidita para que sigas con estos juegos irracionales? no quiero pasar la vida con una persona que de todo ve un juego y no toma su existencia en serio, ¡así que madura ya!"

**- ¿Por qué Darien? ¿Por qué me gritaste así? Yo no tuve la culpa. He hecho todo para agradarte, me he esforzado en los estudios por ti, para complacerte y no ser una vergüenza, Estoy intentando ser una estudiante de psicología porque decidí estar a tu altura, pero nada de lo que hago te llena, nada es suficiente,** -"no quiero pasar la vida con una persona que de todo ve un juego y no toma su existencia en serio"

-**esas palabras solo me dicen que no me amas**- Acto seguido rompe a llorar.

Cómo él le va a decir que ella ve la vida como un juego si precisamente ella, Serena ha sacrificado parte de su juventud para pelear y defender el sistema solar y más. Cuando el resto de las jóvenes de su edad se divertía y disfrutaba de sus amores, iban a fiestas y se preocupaban por la ropa o la música de moda ella arriesgaba su vida luchando contra el caos y liberaba las semillas estelares de los guardianes de los planetas.

¡Qué injusto había sido! Suena su teléfono y se dispone a contestar, pero al ver en el identificador que es Darien lo apaga y lo guarda al fondo de su mochila, no quiere escucharlo, no puede soportar más recriminaciones

Seca sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano izquierda y ve el anillo que él le regaló antes de partir hacia Estados Unidos. Intenta quitárselo pero después lo piensa mejor, se lo quitará en la casa para no perderlo y regresárselo lo antes posible

– **te libraré de todo compromiso forzado, no volveré a molestarte**.

Ahora entiende porqué su novio era tan frío con ella, miles de pensamientos bombardean su cerebro, recuerdos de un hombre siempre más atento en otras cosas que en ella, de un hombre que aún no ha pedido formalmente su mano a papá Kenji, sus ojos se anegan nuevamente, pasa sus manos con fuerza por sus mejillas. Promete no volver a llorar por nada ni por nadie. En ese momento algo llama su atención. Siente que es objeto de una mirada escrutadora…


	3. Chapter 3

**Departamento Chiba**

Darien se encuentra marcando el teléfono de Serena pero ella lo tiene apagado, cada vez más la culpa y la preocupación le oprimen el pecho. Las muchachas salieron a buscarla y ya regresan sin ningún acierto.

**-No logro ubicar a Serena, esta sensación de que ella sufre no me deja en paz y lo peor, sufre por mi maldita culpa. No entiendo que me sucedió, yo no soy así, Soy equilibrado y no me enojo con facilidad. ¿Por qué tuve que liberar mis nervios contra ella y vociferar todo aquello?**

**-Tú eres el que merece sufrir por ser tan patán.** –se escucha un coro de "¡Mina!" **-¡Ya se! **– Dice Mina emocionada ignorando a sus amigas **-¿por qué no te transformas en Tuxedo Mask y así la rastreas? **

**-Lo intenté pero algo me impide sentirla** – en ese momento tocan a la puerta Darien corre apresurado a abrir, pensando que regresó. Aunque Serena tiene la llave desde hace tiempo siempre toca antes de entrar para evitar verlo en circunstancias vergonzosas, porque a pesar de los años que tienen de novios nunca han compartido intimidad, y no es por falta de deseo de su parte ya que cada vez que él la besa siente una gran necesidad de continuar hasta el final, sino por respetar su espacio y dejar que ella sea la que decida cuando darán el próximo paso -**debe ser ella. Serena mi amor sabía que regresarías**…

En la puerta se encuentra con una Haruka furiosa que le propina un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo hace caer hacia atrás.

**-¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerle eso a la princesa? ¡Para tu información Chiba ella tiene quien la defienda!** –le suelta ella aún con los puños apretados y en posición de pelea.

Rei, Mina, Lita y Amy corren inmediatamente a auxiliarlo mientras Michiru se interpone entre Haruka y Darien

**- ¡Te dije que no actuaras hasta que sepamos de la princesa!** –le dice enojada Michiru a Haruka

**-Príncipe perdone a Sailor Urano por su ímpetu** –es la voz suave de Setsuna quien entra a la sala acompañada de Hotaru

**-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué están todas aquí?** –El corazón de Darien comienza a latir más de prisa y siente una opresión que no lo deja respirar con normalidad.

**-También nos alegramos de verte** –expresa sarcásticamente Michiru

**-Lo siento, claro que me alegra, si fuera otra la circunstancia… pero no han respondido a mi pregunta**

**-He visto en mi talismán que se avecina un gran peligro para nuestra princesa. El caos aún está vivo y ha decidido que quiere tomar a la misma Serena para que sea su marioneta en su deseo de apoderarse de la galaxia. Tu comportamiento de hoy fue provocado por el caos para alejar a la princesa de ti. Le dije a Haruka que no estabas siendo tú mismo pero no quiso escuchar razones. **

**-¿Cómo saben lo que sucedió si no fue hace tres horas?-**cuestiona Lita asombrada

** -Ya sabía que tú no eres así, que algo extraño sucedía** – dijo muy calmada Amy

**-Pero nos saliste tirano, patán e insensible ****–Mina lo señala con un dedo -**** ¡igualito a los demás!**

Las amigas le gritan en coro

**-¡Mina cállate! **

Ella les saca la lengua en forma pedante y les da la espalda. Aún recuerda como sufrió su amiga la vez que Darien la dejó. Estuvo con ella casi todo el tiempo tratando de sacarla de la depresión por lo que este suceso se lo toma muy personalmente.

**-La puerta de tiempo está sellada y no se me permite ver nada sobre el futuro** –toma la palabra una preocupada Setsuna –**Esta situación no había ocurrido antes**.

Hotaru cierra los ojos y entra de repente en trance

**- Encontré a la princesa, está en el parque Nº 10 sentada en una banca alejada de la vista de los transeúntes** –Haruka y Michiru corren inmediatamente a buscarla sin esperar a que Hotaru termine de hablar **-pero no está sola, cerca se encuentra un hombre de oscuros sentimientos, la codicia para sí, una vez la deseó y ahora ha regresado a terminar lo que no pudo antes. **

**-¿Quién es? ¿Cómo es?** -Preguntan al unísono las jóvenes, piensan que puede ser Seiya, pero no, él la ama y tiene un corazón noble. No sería capaz de hacerle daño

Otra razón es que encuentra muy lejos de la Tierra

Darien está paralizado del miedo ¿Quién quiere robarle a su amada, porqué todo sucede de una sola vez y justo el día que él pierde los estribos? Parece que el destino juega muy cruelmente con ellos.

**-El hombre que veo tiene cabello plateado y una luna oscura invertida en la frente** –Todos la miran horrorizados, saben que es el príncipe Diamante que regresa por Serena, recuerdan cómo una vez la secuestró pero Darien la rescató de sus garras justo en el momento que el malvado la iba a besar.

Dentro de su corazón Darien está desesperado, se pasa las manos nerviosamente por la cara y el cabello, camina de un lado a otro como león enjaulado ¿Por qué ese hombre, por qué precisamente él? Vuelve a sentir la misma impotencia y aflicción que sintió en Tokio de Cristal cuando Diamante una vez se la robó en su presencia, la angustia no le permite pronunciar palabra alguna solo escuchar y rememorar una y otra vez esa ocasión.

**-¿No estaba muerto?** – pregunta Setsuna ella conoció la maldad de Diamante y sabe hasta donde es capaz de llegar con tal de alcanzar sus objetivos. . Hotaru aún está en trance

**- El caos lo ha revivido para que él plante la semilla en el vientre de la princesa en la cual el caos habitará. Quiere renacer de dos príncipes y así ser el heredero por derecho de la galaxia. **

Dicho esto se desmaya pues ha luchado contra el mal que quería impedir que ella investigara. Todas las chicas gritan

-**¡Hotaru!** Darien la recoge del suelo y la coloca con suavidad en el sofá. Amy toma su pulso, Lita corre por un vaso de agua, Mina y Rei buscan una frazada en el closet del pasillo. Se ve tan indefensa que nadie podría creer que se trata de la Sailor de la destrucción.

En ese momento Setsuna ve el desastre que hay en la mesa y observa a Darien muy seria.

**-Este accidente no es motivo para que te dejaras dominar por la ira y te comportaras de esa manera tan déspota con la princesa –**pausa** - Dime príncipe, ¿cada vez que ella cometa un error cuando estén casados te vas a comportar como un orangután? **

Darien ruborizado baja la cabeza y cruza los brazos en su pecho su rostro refleja sentimientos encontrados

**-No tengo excusa para explicar por qué me comporté tan…**

**-¡Desgraciado!** -le grita Mina que está escuchando la conversación desde el pasillo y las chicas corren a taparle la boca

**-S****olo te puedo decir que de ese examen depende mi futuro próximo con Serena, si logro sacar la mejor puntuación obtendré el empleo como interno que me permitirá darle a Serena una vida estable y que su padre nos permita casarnos **

**-No necesitas ese trabajo para casarte. Si amas a la princesa debes luchar a su lado y juntos resolverán todo sobre la marcha. Nada viene constituido, todo va adquiriendo forma a medida de que los nuevos esposos trabajan brazo a brazo para alcanzar la meta fijada **

Mina quita las manos de las chicas de su boca y vuelva a gritar

- **Parece como si ya te hubieras casado Setsuna- ** Las chicas vuelven a la carga y la derriban como si estuvieran jugando fútbol americano. Setsuna y Darien simplemente las ignoran.

**-Pero su padre no permitirá que me acerque a ella a quinientos metros de distancia si no soy el hombre que él procura para su hija.**

**-Ningún hombre lo será** –Darien la mira sin comprender a lo que ella explica suavemente –**Para su padre ningún hombre es digno de su bebé, y odiará sin remordimiento a quien se le ocurra mirarla como mujer y aún más si pretende alejarla de su lado y hacerla suya** – Observa como Darien traga grueso y ríe –**Pero después de un tiempo lo respetará por el simple hecho de enfrentársele con valentía y hacer feliz a su hija.**

Una luz de esperanza comienza a ser visible en los ojos de Darien

**-Hoy mismo hablaré con el señor Tsukino, cuando aparezca Serena. No permitiré que otro hombre se acerque a ella, ni mucho menos que le toque uno de sus cabellos, mucho menos le ponga una mano encima** –finaliza con determinación.

**Parque Nº 10 **

Serena intenta divisar quien la acecha pero no logra ver nada.

Está tan concentrada buscando algún indicio de vida que no ve cuando dos personas se acercan por detrás y una de ellas le pone una mano en el hombro eso le hace pegar un brinco que prácticamente cae de la banca al piso

**- ¡Ay, no me toques que estoy armada!** -grita asustada metiendo su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

**-Perdona cabeza de bombón no fue nuestra intención asustarte** - le dice Haruka y extiende su mano para ayudarla a levantar.

Serena las abraza con efusividad una y otra vez riendo, hablando sin parar y dando brincos de alegría

**- Haruka, Michiru que alegría verlas, no saben la falta que me hicieron, debemos ponernos al día y contarnos lo que hemos vivido estos dos años**.

**-Tú no cambias cabeza de bombón** – le dice Haruka sonriendo y acariciando su cabello con suavidad.

**-¡Y ya no pienso hacerlo!** –contesta con determinación. Sigue riendo emocionada

Michiru hace un puchero muy mal actuado

**-Haruka deja a Serena en paz, además ya tienes a quien acariciarle el cabello **

**-Tranquila Michiru yo solo estoy bromeando con Serena. Dime cabeza de bombón ¿cómo has estado?**

Ambas mujeres ven como la a rubia se le opaca la mirada y baja la cabeza con tristeza, además de tener unidas las manos en su regazo apretándolas con fuerza. Haruka y Michiru intercambian miradas y luego fijan nuevamente la mirada en la chica desvalida

**-Estoy bien** –trata de sonreír y solo le sale una mueca que la hace ver más bien delicada y vulnerable –**me gradué en la preparatoria y estoy estudiando para presentar el examen de admisión en la universidad de Tokio, además ya la matemática dejó de ser mi enemiga y ahora la puedo dominar **

**-No nos referimos a eso** –le dice Michiru con dulzura **-¿Cómo estas con Darien?**

**-¿Cuándo llegaron no vieron a nadie merodeando por aquí?** -Les pregunta a su vez en un intento desesperado de cambiar la conversación –**sentí que me observaban con una insistencia, me siento muy incómoda**.

**-Mejor vámonos, Setsuna y Hotaru nos esperan**.

Cada una se coloca a un lado de Serena disimuladamente hacen nuevamente un reconocimiento del lugar y ven a lo lejos lo que parece ser una sombra con ojos amarillos

**-Por cierto cabeza de bombón ¿Qué haces en este lugar tan solitario? **

**-No quiero hablar de eso ahora.**

**-Bien, respetamos tu deseo.**

Suben al auto Haruka maneja mientras las dos chicas se intercambian información de sus vidas. En medio de la conversación el talismán de Michiru comienza a temblar de manera incontrolada hecho que la hace sobresaltar y mira hacia el parque que acaban de abandonar. Lo que ve la deja sin aliento.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Esto debe ser una terrible pesadilla, si despierto nada de esto será verdad, todo será igual que antes, estaré escondida en el Crown sin querer estudiar. No puede estar sucediendo, no puede, no... -**susurra desesperada, quiere gritar y llorar hasta desfallecer, pero recuerda la promesa que hizo en el parque, no lloraría más por nada ni por nadie.

** -"¡**_**Al diablo las promesas**_**!" ** -Tomando la almohada cubre su rostro y rompe a llorar con desesperación.

**-Serena cálmate por favor ** –le aconseja Rei abrazándola. Lita, Mina y Amy están a los pies de la cama sin saber que decir para tranquilizarla y darle ánimos **–Verás que encontraremos una solución para que ese hombre no se te acerque**

Luna y Artemis saltan a la cabecera y también le dan apoyo

**-Tranquila Serena ese demonio no te hará daño, no se lo permitiremos **–le habla dulcemente Luna.

En la sala quedaron las Sailor externas. Se muestran aparentemente tranquilas pero en el fondo tienen la preocupación del futuro de la galaxia y sobre todo de la princesa.

**-¿No has visto nada en tu espejo? –**pregunta Haruka a Michiru

**-Solo oscuridad, es como si hubiéramos perdido la guerra aún antes de pelearla** –responde Michiru

**-Papá Haruka,¿ mamá Michiru lo dice en serio? –**Pregunta Hotaru mientras recorre la sala como toda jovencita de su edad revisando y tocando las cosas, algunas le resultan lindas.

Llega a la radio y la enciende pero se distrae cuando ve la fotografía de Darien con Serena y Rini. La toma con emoción y la abraza a su pecho. Extraña a su amiguita, le pedirá a Darien que le regale la foto

Setsuna le contesta

**- No Hotaru, ella sabe que primero daríamos nuestras vidas antes que permitir que nuestra princesa sea profanada por la maldad** **y por favor deja de tocar las cosas, puedes quebrar algo** –Setsuna observa a Michiru advirtiéndole que mida sus palabras.

**-Tienes razón Hotaru, perdónenme por haber sido fatalista**

Sale Darien de la habitación dejando a Serena con sus amigas. Está tenso y deprimido, surcos de preocupación cruzan su frente.

**-Debes estar feliz de que por fin alguien quiera quitarte a esa niña molestosa de encima Chiba** –lo provoca Haruka sentada despreocupadamente en el sofá.

**-Ya me tienes cansado con tus palabras además te recuerdo que mí Serena es una mujer de 18 años** -Le contesta Darien caminando hacia ella de manera amenazante.

**-Ah, veo que has hecho tu tarea,- -**con voz burlona** – pero si no sabes por qué tú Serena te dio de baja hoy vamos a refrescarte la memoria. Veamos… ¿recuerdas la vez en que yo competía, unos hombres intentaron golpearme porque les gané y tú quisiste medir tu hombría contra ellos?**

**-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que nos pasa a Serena y a mí?**

**-Que ese día dejaste a tu amada, ¡a tu adorada Serena!** –añade con desdén –**abandonada en esa feria, te fuiste con sus "amigas" en el transporte y yo la auxilié. Si mal no recuerdo ya eran novios y la trataste como una molestia. –**estira sus largas piernas y une sus manos detrás de la cabeza

Darien comienza a recordar aquel suceso

**-"**_**déjenla, ella ya no es una niña y puede cuidarse sola**_**"**

-**Michiru ¿recuerdas la fiesta de intercambio de estudiantes universitarios donde fuimos invitadas para tocar? **–No esperó respuesta – **Nos encontramos con ustedes allí.** **Yo Estaba cerca cuando escuché la exposición sobre la "**_**ley de la relatividad del flan**_**" que hizo cabeza de bombón, nunca había estado más hermosa y adorable como aquella noche. Y ese amigo tuyo, el rubio, que a pesar de tanta inteligencia, quedó rendido ante la presencia y espontaneidad de Serena tomándola de la mano, celebrando y riendo con ella. Observé que no la soltaba. Parecía derretido ante su belleza mientras que tú, "**_**su novio**_**" tenías una cara de vergüenza, era como un deseo de que te tragara la tierra**

**-Cálmate Haruka, no es momento –**le aconseja Setsuna.

Ésta la ignora y sigue pinchando la paciencia del hombre. Quiere hacerlo reaccionar, romper el halo de indiferencia que lo caracteriza.

**-O cuando ella te divisaba a lo lejos y te molestabas porque te abrazaba en público** –cierra los ojos y sonríe -** Aún recuerdo con gusto esa bofetada que te propinó porque olvidaste su cumpleaños ¿recuerdas Michiru que lo vimos todo desde el café en el centro comercial? –**su amiga mueve la cabeza afirmativamente.

**-Yo no sabía cuando era su cumpleaños** –se justifica enojado

**-Si, qué mal que se enteró de eso, porque ese día había decidido terminar contigo. La encontramos en el parque llorando y nos dijo que a partir de ese día ¿qué fue lo que nos dijo Michiru? –**Michiru solo calla, no quiere participar en el juego pesado de su compañera** - Algo así como "**_**ese hombre odioso ya no es mi novio**_**". Se habría ahorrado tanta humillación de tu parte si solo hubiera cumplido su palabra ¡Lástima! –**Hace una pausa** -No me agradaba ese tal Kou pero pude observar que en el poco tiempo que la cuidó se comportó más considerado y enamorado que tú** **en todos los años que llevan de novios. Hasta se quedó una noche en la casa de ella cuando estaba sola para protegerla de algún abusivo merodeador, algo que tú jamás has hecho. **–añade con mirada desafiante

-¡**Haruka Tenoh te estas pasando!** –la regaña una Michiru preocupada por lo que pueda suceder entre Darien y ella.

**-Vas a hacer que olvide que eres mujer -**El hombre habla con los dientes apretados, está rojo de la ira. Lo que acaba de escuchar termina con la poca calma que la queda.

Haruka se levanta y lo enfrenta mientras su amiga se interpone entre los dos evitando una confrontación. Hotaru se retira a la habitación, no entiende el juego de los adultos.

**-Calma que no es momento de pelear entre nosotros sino de unir fuerzas para proteger a la princesa**-interviene Setsuna hace una pausa y **-¿Sabes príncipe? Haruka tiene razón en algo. Como guardiana de la puerta del tiempo he visto el comportamiento del Rey Endymion hacia la Neo Reina Serena y es muy distinto a tu relación con la princesa, él es amable, cariñoso, atento a sus necesidades más básicas, le demuestra su amor en cualquier lugar, en cambio tú…** -guarda silencio y mueve la cabeza negativamente – **Debes aprender a verla como tu novia de verdad a demostrarle con**_**hechos**_**, con acciones tu amor y no tratarla como si fuera tu pesada hermanita pequeña. Si le mostraras siempre que la amas, lo que sucedió hoy no habría tenido importancia y solo sería un incidente pasajero.**

Darien está callado pensando en todo lo que le han dicho. Si es sincero consigo mismo debe reconocer que es cierto todo lo que Setsuna y Haruka le han recordado. Es como sal y vinagre untados, no, restregados sobre llaga viva.

Se siente avergonzado porque todos se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía menos él. Menos mal que Seiya Kou se encuentra en su planeta de origen porque de seguro si estuviera en la ciudad, y si de verdad está loco por Serena aprovecharía esta oportunidad para cortejarla y tratar de alejarla de su lado. Por lo menos es un alivio para él que el cantante no esté en la Tierra, con respecto a Seiya y Serena solos en la casa de ésta, interrogaría a las chicas y les sacaría la verdad de todo eso.

Hotaru ha dejado la radio encendida y en medio del silencio incómodo en que se encuentran pueden escuchar una noticia de última hora

**-**_**"Varios testigos han informado que una sombra oscura merodea por la ciudad y ataca a los delincuentes. Según una fuente que no quiso ser identificada vio como dos bandidos atacaban a una dama cuando de la nada salió una sombra que los envolvió a los tres. Al disiparse solo estaba la dama ilesa y junto a ella se encontró la ropa, piel y cabellos de los delincuentes. La policía no entiende aún lo que sucede por eso solicitaron la ayuda de…"**_

Darien apaga la radio y mira a las mujeres con preocupación.

**-Ha comenzado** –sentencia Setsuna –**Está consumiendo energía y sentimientos negativos para hacerse más poderoso.**

**-Ahora recuerdo que cuando salimos del parque y ya andando, desde el auto vi… -**Comienza a contar Michiru

Lita sale corriendo de la habitación agitada

**-¡Serena perdió el conocimiento y no podemos despertarla!**

Todos entran atropelladamente y ven a una Serena indefensa y delicada en medio de la cama.

**-¿Quién eres, qué es lo que quieres?** –Habla inconsciente y emite un gemido de dolor –**Yo te vencí, no puedes regresar a hacerle daño a nadie porque no lo permitiré. ¡Déjame, aléjate de mí no te acerques!**

Se agita con violencia y Darien se le acerca velozmente, se recuesta en el espaldar de la cama y atrae a su novia hasta él para colocarla de espalda contra su pecho y tomar su mano izquierda para devolver el anillo que tomo de la mesa al lugar que le corresponde: el dedo anular de Serena. Ella continúa agitándose con fuerza lo que se le hace difícil sostenerla en sus brazos.

-**Rápido debemos actuar** -grita luna -**el caos la está atacando a su subconsciente para apoderarse de ella. Tranfórmense.**

"**Por el poder del cristal del planeta Mercurio ¡transformación!"**

"**Por el poder del cristal del planeta Marte ¡transformación! "**

"**Por el poder del cristal del planeta Júpiter ¡transformación!** "

- **"Por el poder del cristal del planeta Venus ¡transformación!** "

"**Por el poder del cristal del planeta Neptuno ¡Transformación! "**

_**-"**_**Por el poder del cristal del planeta Urano ¡Transformación!**_**"**_

**Por el poder del cristal del planeta Plutón...Transformación **

**-Todos me llaman la Sailor de la destrucción. Soy Sailor Saturn**

Las Sailors Scouts rodean el lecho, unen sus manos, cierran los ojos y se concentran para realizar el ataque de las Sailors. De sus cuerpos emana un poder luminiscente que rodea a los enamorados.

Sailor Plut aprovecha y mentalmente crea un lazo invisible que une las manos de Darien y Serena para que sus pulsos sincronicen en uno solo. La calma vuelve al cuerpo de Serena quien poco a poco respira con normalidad.

Darien la acuesta suavemente sobre la cama, le acomoda la almohada y se levanta.

**- Aun no despierta pero no te preocupes, solo está descansando, por los momentos esa unión que hice entre ustedes la mantendrá protegida de toda presencia maligna también la hace indetectable al enemigo y cuando se encuentre en peligro tú lo sentirás** Setsuna cierra los ojos y cruza los brazos mientras todas vuelven a la normalidad –**lo malo es que para que funcione el cien por ciento la princesa debe tener el mismo pensamiento y el deseo de estar a tu lado, mientras no recobres su confianza ese lazo se hará más débil y será más difícil mantenerse inalterable.**

**-Nosotras también estamos conectadas con ustedes dos, por lo que sabremos cuando necesiten nuestra ayuda. –**Habla Michiru

**-Debes permanecer a su lado en todo momento, no descuidarla –**Setsuna le aconseja

**-¿Le contaste todo lo que sucede? –**interroga Darien

**-Si, pero ella no quiere escuchar razones. Está dolida por tus palabras, dijo que con ellas solo le demostraste que no la amas y por lo tanto se defenderá sola con ayuda de sus amigas. No quiere seguir siendo un estorbo para ti – **Esas palabras le producen un fuerte dolor a Darien

**-El caos sabe que la fuerza de lucha de Sailor Moon está basada en el amor de ustedes dos, por lo que la atacó en su inseguridad para alejarla de ti y así ella esté vulnerable a sus ataques **– dice Michiru irritada

**-Bien dice el dicho "**_**el que tiene tienda que la venda a quien la quiera**_**"** –Señala muy culta Mina

**-No Mina, es "el que tiene tienda que la atienda"** -corrige Amy

**-Ay Mina definitivamente necesitas un transplante de neuronas si existiera** –considera Lita

**-Cállense que no es el momento ni el lugar para sus impertinencias** - es la enojada Rei

**-Salgamos a la sala para discutir la estrategia a seguir con los padres de Serena, Mina tú harás la primera guardia a su lado** –todos salen en silencio y ocupan los asientos disponibles –**Luna ¿qué puedes decirnos del señor Kenji?** –Pregunta Setsuna.

**-No logro entenderlo, es tan celoso con su hija que el único que se le puede acercar con confianza es Sammy**

**-Mamá Ikuko señaló que su esposo parecía embrujado por Diamante** –recuerda Amy

Darien se levanta de pronto recordando cuando estaban en Tokio de Cristal

**-La luna de su frente se transforma en un tercer ojo cuya función es hipnotizar y manipular a su víctima para conseguir de ella lo que se propone. Recuerdo que cuando secuestró a Serena nos paralizó con esa artimaña.**

Luna llega a una conclusión

**-Lo que puedo hacer es borrar a Serena de la vida de los Tsukino mientras pensamos la estrategia para vencerlo y después restaurarlos. Acompáñame Artemis – **y salen velozmente a la casa de Serena.

En ese momento Mina sale gritando y saltando del cuarto con su teléfono en la mano, está tan emocionada que no puede unir dos palabras en una oración

**-él…** -abraza a Amy –**ellos… **-abraza a Rei que está furiosa –**son… -**se arroja sobre Lita – **¡Abrázame Haruka que no puedo con tanta emoción!** – Y acto seguido se arroja en sus brazos para después soltarse violentamente y correr hacia Darien, cuando va a repetir la hazaña se detiene y con seriedad le indica –**No, tú no te vas a emocionar. Tú lo vas a lamentar ¡y mucho!** – le dice con alevosía moviendo sus dedos frente a la cara de Darien como si contara una historia de terror. Acto seguido vuelve a brincar y gritar emocionada. Rei la hala por el brazo y le sienta de golpe

**-¿Qué te pasa niña? ¡Me tienes enojada con tus locuras!**

**-Tú siempre estas enojada. Debe ser por eso que no te dura ningún novio. Hasta Darien huyó de ti cuando eran pareja y se fijó en la inocente Serena para desintoxicarse de tanta energía negativa** –acto seguido se tapa la boca y ve como la cara de Rei toma un color rojo coraje mientras Darien se ruboriza y aparta la mirada

**- No conocíamos esa historia** –Haruka y Michiru están interesadas en saber más.

**-Habla Mina ¿Por qué estás tan emocionada?** –la insta con paciencia Amy tratando de reparar el desliz de su amiga.

**-Amy adivina quién me llamó**.- Ríe descontroladamente **- Adivinen, adivinen ¡adivinen!**

**-¿Quién te llamó?** -Pregunta una vocecita desde la puerta del cuarto. Mina se levanta y corre hacia ella antes de que los otros reaccionen toma sus manos y le dice

**-Serena me llamó Seiya está en la Tierra y ¡preguntó por ti! También están Taiki y mi Yaten** – ¿Su Yaten? Amy la toma de los hombros vuelve a sentarla para que se calme, parece que fuera a sufrir un ataque por tanta alegría. Darien nota como se vuelve a iluminar el rostro de su amada y por su espina dorsal corre un frío que lo paraliza.

**-Mira lo que has hecho Mina despertaste a Serena** – Lita sale a su auxilio y la regresa a la habitación –**Vamos Yo te acompaño, aún estás débil – **Hotaru las acompaña, tiene mucho sueño y aprovechará que los adultos están hablando para dormir un rato.

**-Esto se te acaba de escapar de las manos Chiba. El camino se te ha puesto cuesta arriba** –fue la expresión que logra salir de la boca de Haruka la cual también está molesta por la noticia.

A ella como a Darien tampoco le agrada la presencia de ese insolente engreído en su planeta, pero si el fin justifica los medios… Sabe que tiene que ayudar a Darien a reconquistar a Serena por el futuro de Tokio de Cristal, pero pincharlo para que sufra un poco, no, definitivamente bastante no sería mala idea, además esa será una lección que Darien Chiba no olvidará jamás.

Sonríe casi imperceptiblemente, sólo Michiru ha notado su gesto.


	5. Chapter 5

Diamante está en un penthouse de la ciudad. Desde allí puede divisar el parque y el camino hacia la casa de Serena. Agradece a su benefactor el estar vivo nuevamente y su misión, que aceptó con entusiasmo.

Desde que conoció a la Neo Reina Serena quedó prendado de esos hermosos ojos azules, y cuando la vio como Sailor Moon, una adolescente inocente y virginal perdió la cabeza y se juró que él sería su primer y único hombre. La habría poseído si el enmascarado no la hubiera rescatado. ¡Infame Tuxedo Mask!

Aún recuerda que fue su hermoso rostro lo último que contempló antes de ser asesinado por ese charlatán autodenominado sabio.

Tener presente la muerte de su hermano como si acabara de ocurrir le hace prometer que no volverá a caer bajo otro engaño, por lo que ya tiene planeado que hacer cuando tenga en su poder a esa hechicera de ojos azules. Sí hechicera, la mujer más delicada y dulce que jamás haya podido conocer lo cautivó y e hizo que se desviara del objetivo el cual era apoderarse del cristal de plata para gobernar la tierra.

No permitirá que el caos la posea para dañar a su ninfa. No, Diamante desea que esa inocencia que lo cautivó perdure en sus ojos mientras esté con él.

Ya dio el primer paso, poner a la familia de Serena de su lado, claro que necesitó de un pequeño de esfuerzo para lograrlo, los hipnotizó a los tres.

Lamentó que ella no estuviera presente en la casa, porque así ya estaría en su poder. Los Tsukino le abrieron las puertas con gusto. Se paseó a sus anchas por toda la casa como si le perteneciera, hasta entró en la habitación rosada adornada con conejos y artículos femeninos. se sentó en su cama y acarició la almohada donde reposa todas las noches su cabeza de larga cabellera y entonces pudo sentir cual es el punto débil de Serena.

Aprovechó para buscar el broche de transformación que ella usa para convertirse en Sailor Moon pero no logró hallarlo. Lo que si encontró fue una gaveta llena de golosinas.

Esperó a que apareciera, pasaron horas y no llegó por lo que salió molesto cuando Kenji Tsukino le informó que debían descansar ya. Es de mañana y aún no la divisa.

En medio de la noche anterior le pareció haber visto salir por la ventana de su habitación a una mujer y un hombre con bolsas y maletas. Daba la impresión de que huían.

Iba a atacar cuando notó que la chica era morena y no rubia por lo que se tranquilizó. Tal vez se equivocó de casa.

Se acerca a la mesa toma dos fotografías que reposaban en el buró de su ninfa las cuales robó. Observa fijamente las imágenes capturadas. En una está ella feliz sosteniendo el brazo de un hombre de cabello negro y en la otra está los dos nuevamente pero acompañados del conejo (Rini).

**-Tú pequeño hombrecito –**señala la imagen de Darien** -no eres rival para mí. Sailor Moon será únicamente mía y ni tú, las Sailors tontas, ni nadie podrá impedirlo –**Y emite una malévola carcajada

** Apartamento de Darien**

La cama de Darien está ocupada por dos chicas rubias, una castaña y una niña que duermen profundamente.

Amy fue recogida por su mamá la noche anterior y Rei llamó a Nicolás para que la buscara. Debía estar temprano en el templo Hikawa para la oración matutina.

En la sala Se encuentra Darien durmiendo en el sofá pequeño. En el grande está Setsuna acompañada de Haruka que tiene abrazada a Michiru. Ellas no quisieron dejar sola a Serena esa noche y decidieron quedarse a custodiarla.

Darien despierta al escuchar un ruido suave. Se pasa la mano por el cuello que le duele, está feliz que Serena esté durmiendo en su cama, aunque desearía ser él quien la acompañe; de repente escucha de nuevo el ruido. Permanece inmóvil esperando volver a oírlo. Nada.

Se dirige al baño, abre la puerta…

Ve a Serena completamente desnuda. Está bajo la ducha con los ojos cerrados sin percatarse de su presencia., Darien solo puede mirarla, detalla cada centímetro de su piel que parece de porcelana. Sus senos firmes, su vientre plano, sus delicadas caderas, sus hermosas piernas.

Estar tan concentrado en los estudios le impidió ver que Serena se había convertido en una mujer sensual y deseable. Es hermosa de la cabeza a los pies. La come con la vista y desea ser el agua que la acaricia, saborear su tersa piel como hace el jabón. Como si lo hubiese encantado se acerca poco a poco a ella, levanta la mano para tocarla

**-¡¿Qué crees que haces?** –Le grita la chica tratando de cubrirse con las manos.

**-Lo siento Serena no quise**… -No lo siente en absoluto, más bien fue un placer pero, ¿qué le puede decir? Lo encontró con las manos en la masa, "casi" en la masa. Toma la toalla y envuelve su cuerpo con una delicadeza casi erótica, arde de pasión.

Serena aún está aturdida, es la primera vez que hombre alguno la ve desnuda y se siente avergonzada. Lo que sucedió cuando liberó a Sailor Galaxia del caos y se encontraron desnudas no cuenta, porque debían estar así, su armadura en ese momento era el amor más puro y desinteresado. Además en ese tiempo aún era una adolescente flacuchenta sin mucho atractivo.

**-Darien Chiba hazme el favor de dejarme sola** –susurra con las mejillas ardiendo sin poder mirarlo a los ojos

– **Y prepara algo de comer. Por culpa de Rei y tuya no he probado bocado desde ayer y me muero de hambre **– le dice con altanería. Darien sale feliz, como si se hubiera ganado la lotería, la vuelve a mirar de reojo ella le hace muecas. Siente que renace la esperanza.

Se topa en el pasillo con Haruka que está recostada en la pared cerca del baño con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

**-¿Te gustó lo que viste o consideras que no tiene lo que deseas? –**pregunta burlona.

**- Es muy temprano para tus impertinencias. Iré a comprar algo. Cuando regrese espero que hayan desocupado el baño**

**-¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas una ducha de agua fría?** –Él no le contesta pero si que la necesita y de ser posible con hielo.

Sale del apartamento a buscar lo importante para comenzar la mañana el diario, jugo, pan…

Flores, dulces, historietas, el último video juego que esta en venta. Todo lo necesario para hacer feliz a Serena.

Dentro del baño Serena tiene ruborizado todo el cuerpo.

Posee sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado vergüenza por que Darien la vio desnuda, por otro se siente emocionada por lo mismo. Asimismo siente una corriente que le llega a su más íntima… Mejor no pensar en eso porque le tiemblan las piernas y algo más.

Toma la bata de Darien se la pone y la acaricia aspirando el olor a hombre, el hombre que ama. Pero tomó una decisión y a menos que él le demuestre que la ama no dará vuelta atrás. Se cansó de correr tras él, ahora es su turno de que Darien la persiga. Sale del baño encontrando una cola de mujeres deseosas de usarlo.

**-De verdad que eres una princesa, te tardaste una eternidad en salir**- dice la rubia de cabellos cortos que entra apresurada y cierra de golpe antes de que Mina le gane.

Serena regresa al cuarto y se da cuenta de que no tiene nada limpio que ponerse, ni siquiera ropa interior. ¡Que calamidad! Tendrá que quedarse vestida solo con la bata hasta que las chicas le ayuden a solucionar ese percance.

Saca de su mochila un cepillo, horquillas, moñitos y una cartera de maquillaje repleta de golosinas, en el fondo se encuentra el broche de transformación.

Nunca se ha separado de él, a donde quiera que va lo lleva, siente inseguridad alejada del broche. Puede faltarle todo menos él. Mientras espera a que se aseen las demás abre una bolsa de galletas se come una y comienza a peinar su larga cabellera.

**En la puerta del edificio **

**-Buenos días Darien** –Saluda Amy, viene con dos bolsas y un termo –**Pensé que necesitarías ayuda para alimentar a ese montón de mujeres.**

**-Buenos días Amy, no lo había pensado **–observa las flores que tiene en una mano y una pequeña bolsa en la otra y sonríe –** Estaba concentrado solo en Serena, no pensé en las otras.** **Agradezco tu ayuda- **Intercambia las bolsas con Amy.

**-Los sucesos de ayer tienen conmocionada a la ciudad** –dice Amy mientras repasa el titular del diario que él compró.

**-Hoy saldremos a indagar más sobre este asunto. Pero antes debo ir a la Universidad a presentar el examen. Lo que me preocupa es dejar sola a Serena –**suspira pesadamente y cierra los ojos** - Moriría si la pierdo**.

Amy mira de reojo a Darien mientras caminan hacia el elevador.

**-Perdona Darien** –dice tímida mientras suben –**pero eso deberías decírselo a Serena y no a mí.**

-**Tienes razón** –hace una pausa, se le ocurre que es la candidata perfecta para saber la verdad de algo que lo ha estado carcomiendo y con voz indiferente suelta- **Anoche Tenoh me dijo que Seiya Kou pasó una noche en casa de Serena cuando no estaban sus padres.**

Tomada por sorpresa soltó la bolsa y las flores. Se agachó a recogerlas pero los nervios le impiden tener control de sus manos.

Darien que no pierde de vista su reacción confirma la amarga información. Siente hervir la sangre en sus venas, pero se controla

-**Permíteme ayudarte** – recoge las flores mientras le escudriña la mirada pero ella lo esquiva con el rostro colorado.

**-Gracias** –Se abre la puerta del elevador y sale como si la persiguieran. Él respira profundamente y la sigue. En serio necesita una ducha. Ahora es para calmarse y apaciguar la furia que lo quiere consumir

Cuando abre la puerta ve a su novia sentada en el sofá con su bata puesta. Olvidó la irritación luego de verla tan adorable; a pesar de que su bata le queda gigante para él ella era la mujer más sexy presente. Definitivamente no volverá a lavar esa bata. Espera que el aroma de Serena quede impregnado en ella para siempre.

Amy entra como alma que lleva el diablo, deja las cosas en la mesa y arrastra a Lita hacia la cocina.

En ese momento suena el teléfono de Mina que contesta con pereza

**-¿Hola?** –cambia su actitud a emoción

**- ¡No es cierto!** –sale de la boca de Darien que comienza a incomodarse, ya conoce al interlocutor por la reacción de la chica. Entrega las bolsas a Michiru mientras Hotaru toma el termo.

**-Le preguntaré** –tapa la bocina – **Serena que si tienes tu teléfono, Seiya ha intentado comunicarse contigo y no ha podido, ha llamado a tu casa pero dicen no conocerte** –Mina y Serena no están al tanto de lo sucedido la noche anterior puesto que estaban en el cuarto mientras los demás deliberaban sobre la familia de ésta última.

** -Que extraño. Seguro quien lo atendió fue mi papá y por eso me negó. Pásame el celular para saludarlo** – dice muy animada.

Darien la escucha, se acerca amenazante a Mina y le sonríe forzado, al verlo ésta abre los ojos exageradamente mientras él extiende su mano y le demanda el aparato. Ella enmudecida se lo da

**-Hola Seiya Serena no puede atenderte ahora porque esta conmigo** –hace pausa para escuchar mientras observa transformarse en furia el rostro de Serena **-¿Qué quién soy? Soy su novio y su futuro esposo** –Aparta el teléfono de su oreja –**Vaya tenías razón** –Mirando a Haruka -**este chico sí que es grosero –**dice cortando la comunicación y le devuelve el teléfono a Mina sin mirar a Serena que lo persigue con cara de querer matarlo, se dirige rápidamente al baño y se encierra antes de que ella lo alcance.

Las Sailor externas observan todo aquello y disfrutan como si fueran espectadoras de una película cómica. Setsuna, Haruka y Michiru sentadas en la mesa tomando café y comiendo los panecillos que trajo Amy, mientras Hotaru come su panecillo acompañado de jugo. Las otras están cerca de serena haciéndole señas, pero está tan furiosa que no lo nota.

-¡**Darien Chiba sal inmediatamente de allí!** -Grita y golpea la puerta con fuerza mueve la manija y vuelve a golpear –**Tú no eres nada mío así que retráctate y discúlpate con Seiya**

**-(En tus sueños mi princesa)** -piensa Darien sonriendo, por lo menos Serena ya le dirige la palabra, aunque sea para gritarle. Se apresura a bañarse para ir a la universidad.

El problema es cómo saldrá a buscar ropa si su exquisita novia está pegada a la puerta del baño intentando derribarla.

Fuera del baño Serena descansa un poco para volver al ataque cuando es halada hacia el cuarto por Lita donde ya están Mina y Amy. La esperan con panecillos y jugo los cuales comienza a devorar sin prestarle atención a sus amigas.

Rei llega en ese momento con ropa para ella.

Luna y Artemis fueron en medio de la noche a pedirle ayuda para sacar las cosas de Serena de la casa y trasladarlas al Templo Hikawa, por lo que acompañada de Nicolás (primero le amenazó que si decía algo trapearía todo el Templo con él) acudió en su auxilio.

-**Conferencia de chicas** –les dice Amy, las cinco se reúnen cerca de la puerta que Rei no cerró bien.

**-Darien sabe que Seiya se quedó una noche en tu casa** –les cuenta a todas pero mira a Serena, Mina, Lita y Rei se tapan las bocas asombradas. Serena que estaba tomando jugo lo expulsa en la cara de Rei y comienza a toser.

Mientras tanto ya bañado, Darien rodea su cintura con una toalla recordando quien se apoderó de su bata. Tendrá que poner otra de repuesto para casos especiales como éste. Se acerca a la puerta, pega su oreja a ella y espera escuchar algún ruido. Tal vez Serena le está tendiendo una trampa para que salga y atacarlo de sorpresa. Sigue sin escuchar nada. Abre la puerta evitando que suene y saca la cabeza para ver quien está en el pasillo, nadie.

Posiblemente está pagando su ira con la indefensa comida sin permitir que alguien le quite nada.

Aprovecha y corre al cuarto a vestirse antes de que alguna de las chicas lo vea. Cuando llega a la puerta escucha un murmullo y se queda parado escuchando. ¿Qué estarán tramando ahora? Se acerca más y logra escuchar

**-¿Cómo se enteró? -**Mina

**-Al parecer Haruka le informó, por lo menos eso fue lo que me dijo** –escucha a Amy

**-¡Haruka chismosa! Pensé que estaba de tu lado** –Mina le dice a Serena

**-¿Qué le dijiste tú? **–Pregunta Serena asustada con las manos unidas frente a su boca

**-Nada, quede muda de la impresión.**

**-¿No te preguntó nada?** –Lita

**-No, parecía muy tranquilo cuando me habló –**Amy

**- Eso sí me asusta ¡Uy! Ahora si que no me salvo de un interrogatorio exhaustivo** –Serena moviendo los brazos nerviosa para a continuación apretarse la bata con fuerza

Darien sigue oyendo. Lo que escucha a continuación lo deja helado

**-Y menos mal que no se enteró que cuando llegamos a tu casa Seiya estaba desnudo con solo un pañito que no dejaba nada a la imaginación** – ¡Otra vez Rei! Como que esos días le está haciendo la suplencia a Mina

Darien abre la puerta de golpe mirando fijamente a Serena ignorando a las otras y olvidando que está cubierto solamente con un paño. Todas pegan un brinco y gritan del susto.


	6. Chapter 6

**Apartamento de los Tree Lights**

Seiya, Taiki y Yaten están nuevamente en el apartamento que ocuparon cuando estaban en la preparatoria. Ya han tenido contacto con su manager para anunciar su regreso al mundo del espectáculo.

Se hallan deseosos de reencontrarse con las chicas.

Taiki y Yaten están sentados en el sofá esperando que Seiya termine da hablar por teléfono

**-Este hombre, parece que hubiera nacido con un auricular pegado a la oreja. Anoche no me dejó hablar con Mina y ahora amanece nuevamente pegado a la bocina** –es Yaten quien se encuentra de brazos cruzados observando molesto a Seiya esperando su turno para hablar.

**-Sabes que hasta que hable con Serena no lo soltará –**Taiki le responde señalando el teléfono.

**-Entonces que lo haga ya. Soy capaz de buscarla y ponerla frente a él solo para que deje en paz ese aparato.**

De repente ven como el rostro de Seiya se transforma primero neutro para luego pasar a ser furibundo

**-¡Cómo que su novio!** –Grita –**Pásame ahora a Serena ¡te lo exijo! ¡Tú no eres nadie para impedirme hablar con mi bombón! Ese abusivo me trancó. **–vuelve a gritar mirando el auricular con ira. Los otros se miran y comienzan a reír sin control **-¿De qué se ríen?** –Enojado –**Ya dejen de burlarse de mí**

**-Lo siento** –es Taiki –**pero parecía que te ibas a tragar el teléfono**

**-¡Bah! No comprenden, volví a este lugar solo para estar con ella** –se sienta pasadamente entre sus hermanos

**-Desde el principio supiste que Serena tenía novio. Nunca te dio esperanzas, siempre fue sincera contigo, así que no te molestes**

**-Lo se, pero solo quiero verla, tocar su mano, aspirar su aroma**.-Cierra los ojos evocando el tiempo en que siempre estaban juntos, cuando él se sentaba detrás de ella en clases y olía el perfume de su cabello, cuando tuvieron la primera cita, cuando la abrazó en la discoteca…

**-Nos salió masoquista el pequeño** –sigue riendo Taiki.

**-En vez de estar tan preocupado por mí** –contesta sarcástico –**Estudia la estrategia para acercarte a Amy. Y tú** –señala a Yaten –**Busca a tu Mina de una vez**

**-Gracias por la idea, aunque llegó tarde. Acá tengo una serie de libros que voy a compartir con Amy. Se que le encantarán**- Taiki le muestra los libros. Para Seiya estaban escritos en jeroglíficos pues no entendía una palabra.

**-Yo por mi parte le estoy preparando una sorpresa a mi diosa del amor** –Dice un Yaten inexpresivo

**-¡Si yo fuera Mina y me hablas con esa emoción te aseguro que correría, pero en sentido contrario al que te encuentras** –Se burla Seiya

Yaten y Taiki se miran y a continuación le aúllan

**-Ya deja la envidia –**en coro

**-Mejor búscate una novia de verdad. Deberías intentarlo con la morena de cabello largo, Rei también es muy linda**

**-¡Estas loco!, -**hace como si tuviera escalofríos** –eso es para que cuando se enoje me lance por las escaleras del templo o me haga un conjuro para tenerme como un corderito así como tiene al zopenco de su ayudante. ¡Pobre hombre! Espero se haya podido librar.**

Los tres guardan silencio, se miran muy serios para luego estallar en carcajadas.

**Departamento Chiba**

Al ver a Darien entrar como un búfalo a la habitación las chicas salen despavoridas hacia la sala en el siguiente orden Rei, Amy, Lita, Mina y Serena. Ésta última es sujetada del brazo por Darien que cierra la puerta quedando solos.

**-Dime que eso no es verdad** –Le suplica él.

Serena no contesta.

Está entretenida viendo ese cuerpo varonil, detallando cada músculo de su pecho, su abdomen plano que le hace recordar una barra de chocolate con cada uno de sus músculos abdominales bien definidos, sus poderosos brazos, definitivamente su novio, corrección, ex –novio parece un dios griego. Lo que se había estado perdiendo con tanto recato.

**-Serena te estoy hablando** –ahora dice con impaciencia

Pero ella tiene los oídos desconectados del cerebro. No puede con tanto colirio.

Tiene sensaciones extrañas que le recorren todo el cuerpo cuyo destino son sus pezones y su vientre. No entiende esa sensación que la avasalla. Comienza a respirar con dificultad sin poder apartar la vista de semejante espécimen

Darien nota su reacción y siente como su cuerpo responde también ante su mirada.

Sonríe seductor olvidando el por qué estaba tan furioso, ya no le importa nada, solo ella. Coloca una mano bajo el mentón de Serena, levantándole el rostro la besa como la vez que tuvieron su primera cita en el lago, ella le corresponde.

Es un beso dulce, seductor. Ella sabe deliciosa, por lo que él no se conforma con un solo beso, quiere más…

Recorre con los labios su cuello, no le importa estar incómodo, ella es más pequeña pero no le impide lamer el pulso visible en su cuello, subir hacia su preciosa oreja, nuevamente se regocija con su boca… Levanta la cabeza y ve su rostro arrebolado aún con los ojos cerrados…

**-Me tienes hechizado, me enloqueces, te deseo tanto que duele** –le susurra junto a su boca. Su aliento le excita cada vez más. Acaricia los labios de ella con su lengua, como respuesta abre la boca esperando que la bese.

Gustoso la complace apretándola toda contra su cuerpo como no lo había hecho nunca antes, haciéndole sentir su necesidad, quiere fusionarse con ella, Serena lo aprieta a su vez, Él la besa con pasión, tocando la lengua de ella con la suya una y otra vez, provocando, avivando, excitando…

Se separa un poco para mirarla a los ojos, que como los suyos los tiene nublados por la pasión. Desata el nudo del cinturón, comienza a abrir la bata y deslizarla de sus hombros sin separar la vista de sus hermosos ojos azules que le invitan a continuar…

Haruka abre la puerta.

**-¿Estás bien cabeza de bombón?** –Acompañada de Setsuna y Michiru entra velozmente.

Serena completamente roja se separa enérgicamente de Darien escondiéndose detrás de él y se pone nuevamente la bata atándose el cinturón

**-¡Ups! Lo siento** –Michiru apenada aparta la vista de los dos y sale despavorida.

**-¿No te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar Tenoh?** –Pregunta Darien molesto tapándose con las manos su muy evidente excitación.

**-Las chicas salieron asustadas de la habitación diciendo que parecías poseído y que encerraste a la princesa contra su voluntad** –Dice calmada Setsuna antes de retirarse.

Haruka no ha perdido detalle. Sabe lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Sonríe maliciosa

**-Creí que estabas muy apurado para ir a presentar el examen Chiba.-**dice antes de salir de la habitación

Darien se coloca la mano en la frente **"el examen" **y corre al closet a buscar ropa que ponerse. **"Esa insufrible mujer si que sabe enfriar a un hombre ardiendo en deseo"** piensa contrariado.

Serena aprovecha, toma las bolsas que trajo Rei y sin mirar a nadie se dirige veloz al baño a vestirse. Aún no recupera el color natural de su tez.

**-Serena ¿Qué sucedió, estás bien? –**Pregunta Rei preocupada. No le responde, solo tiene ganas de gritar, entra y se encierra dando un portazo que hizo vibrar las paredes.

Darien sale apurado de la habitación y se para frente a la puerta

**-cariño debo salir, pero cuando regrese tenemos que hablar. -**¿"Cariño? Nunca antes la había llamado así.

**-No tengo nada que hablar contigo. Tal vez cuando vuelvas ya no me encuentres. ** Le contesta con voz temblorosa

En la sala Darien les da instrucciones a las chicas para que disuadan a Serena que permanezca en el apartamento.

**-Es por su bien. Diamante la busca y debemos impedir que la encuentre.** Recuerda antes de tomar las llaves del auto y salir.

En el baño con manos torpes Serena saca las cosas de las bolsas y las arroja al suelo. Se recuesta en el lavamanos. Cierra los ojos y aún puede sentir los labios de Darien unidos a los suyos, rozando su piel.

Si Haruka no interrumpe el momento, ¿De verdad habría hecho el amor con él? Y ahora ¿Cómo podrá verlo nuevamente a la cara sin evitar recordar lo que estuvo a punto de pasar?

¡Lo que estuvo a punto de pasar! Coloca las palmas de las manos en sus mejillas, siente que le arden.

¡Oh, Oh! Le va a costar mucho mantenerse alejada de él.

**-¡Quiero irme a mi casa! –** solloza con tristeza y comienza a recoger el reguero para vestirse sin estar al tanto que para sus padres ella no existe.

**Penthouse de Diamante**

En una habitación sin más mobiliario que un mueble se encuentra Diamante. Está sentado pensando cómo encontrar a la princesa.

Ya está enterado de la treta usada por las Sailors odiosas para esconderla. Sus padres ya no la conocen y por lo tanto no cuenta con ellos.

No lo vio venir, pero tiene un esbirro para resolverlo.

Sigue pensando qué hacer cuando aparece una sombra oscura con ojos amarillos frente a él.

**-Dime galimatías ¿Ya sabes donde se encuentra la princesa?**

**-No su alteza, ayer la tenía en la mira en el parque Nº 10, pero dos mujeres aparecieron, se la llevaron y no pude seguirlas**

**-¿Se puede saber que fue más importante que seguir a la princesa?** – Furioso le pregunta

**-Había varios humanos con la energía que tanto le gusta al caos y los absorbí para enviársela de paso tomé un bocado.**

Diamante le lanza una ráfaga de viento cargado de electricidad que hace a la sombra casi desaparecer. Esta emite un grito aterrador.

**-Tonto por tu culpa ahora estamos en el centro de la atención. ¡Tu trabajo es únicamente conseguir a la princesa y neutralizar a todo el que se acerque en su auxilio!**

Galimatías se fastidia pero no dice nada. El caos lo puso al servicio de Diamante pero le advirtió que lo vigilara también.

**-Lo siento amo. –**Inclina la cabeza en señal de respeto

**-¿Cuándo fuiste por comida alguien te vio?**

**-Solo una de las mujeres que estaban con la princesa volteó desde el auto donde iban y observó como consumía al humano.**

El príncipe Diamante se acerca a la ventana. No puede rastrear a Serena y eso lo decepciona. Pensaba que sería fácil y a esta hora ya estaría bajo su dominio.

**-Sal a buscar energía y de paso sigue rastreándola** –refiriéndose a Serena. Galimatías desaparece.

No confía en ese tonto y decide salir él mismo a buscarla.

Se para frente a un espejo y comienza a practicar un hechizo para tomar la forma de otra persona. Con la fotografía de Serena y el hombre pegada al espejo se concentra y ve como su cabello comienza a oscurecer…

**Universidad**

Darien sale en busca de su auto, acaba de realizar el examen y espera haber conseguido buenas calificaciones. Aunque su mente la tiene en Serena desde que salió del apartamento. No lograba concentrarse y casi se pasa varias luces rojas.

Antes de ir a casa pasa por el Crown

**-Hola Darien creí que estabas en la universidad.**

**-Que tal Andrew. Si ya presenté el examen y ahora voy de regreso al apartamento** –le habla mientras revisa el estante buscando el último número de la historieta favorita de Serena

**-¿Te sientes enfermo?** –le pregunta preocupado su amigo que no se le escapa la extraña actitud de Darien, quien siempre ha declarado que solo los tontos leen esa basura.

**-¿Por qué lo dices?** –A su vez le interroga Darien aún revisando el estante –**Necesito el mejor video juego que tengas a la venta ¡Ah! Y esos pasteles deliciosos que le encantan a Serena.**

Andrew comienza a entender el comportamiento de su amigo. Ya está enterado de su metida de pata con Serena. Lita pasó por el local la tarde anterior asustada buscando a su amiga y de paso le contó lo que hizo Darien. Le pidió que si Serena iba al Crown la llamara de inmediato.

Al caer la noche cuando cerraba recordó el mandado de Lita y la llamó para avisarle que su amiga no hizo acto de presencia, ella dijo que no se preocupara porque había aparecido y le contó del rompimiento por parte de Serena hacia Darien.

Se lamentó por Darien, pero a su vez se alegró por Serena, quien por fin entendió que no podía seguir siendo su perrito faldero y que merecía respeto.

**-Veo que intentas ganar puntos con Serena** –Le dice sonriente.

**-¿Cómo dices?-**Darien se pone alerta. No sabe de lo que su amigo está enterado. Solo espera que no haya descubierto que su novia lo botó.

**-No te preocupes** –le dice mientras pasan por las mesas en dirección al mostrador –**Ya se que serena te despachó**

**-No se de qué hablas** –Comienza a molestarse y se para a discutir en el sitio menos indicado.

Tres jóvenes están comiendo en la mesa de al lado cuando el de cabello plateado mira en dirección de los dos hombres. Asombrado le hace señas a los otros dos y escuchan la conversación.

-**No te hagas el desentendido, Lita ya me contó todo.**

-**¿Y que se supone que te dijo?** –Ya está molesto. Primero con Lita por ser tan chismosa y luego con su amigo que no entiende que ese no es lugar para hablar de su vida privada.

**-¡Pues que Serena te botó, que ya se cansó de ti!**

No ha terminado de hablar cuando el joven de cabello oscuro se levanta de un salto y grita a todo pulmón con voz emocionada

**-¿Mi bombón está libre?** –

Darien voltea en dirección a Seiya asombrado. Éste se encuentra realizando una danza extraña y cantando "**es libre, no tiene novio**" sin importarle que los demás comensales lo vean como un loco

Darien con el ceño fruncido y el cuerpo en tensión lo observa con ojos entrecerrados mientras Andrew no sabe qué decir. Está asombrando al igual que el resto de la gente.

**-Lo que me faltaba** –Dice entre dientes .Y se da vuelta para alejarse de allí.

Pero lo piensa mejor y se regresa colocándose frente a Seiya con pose retadora. Andrew, Taiki y Yaten se paran cerca de ellos para actuar en caso de que se vayan a los puños.

-**Hola **_**ex**_** de mi bombón** –saluda con sarcasmo Seiya.

**-Veo que has regresado para acosar a mí novia**

**-ya no es tu novia**

**-Eso es lo que desearías pero no se te va a hacer realidad. **–Le responde con los dientes apretados y los ojos entrecerrados

**-He intentado hablar con mi bombón pero la tienes incomunicada, hasta su madre me la han negado diciendo que en su casa no vive ninguna Serena** –le demanda Seiya

**-Por supuesto que no vive con ellos porque lo está haciendo conmigo** –Gran mentira pero en la guerra y el amor todo se vale.

Andrew se asombra y se retira rápido para llamar a Lita y preguntarle si es cierto. Su amigo toma nota de eso y espera detenerlo a tiempo.

Seiya se enfrenta a Darien sin importarle que éste sea más alto que él

**-Eso lo creeré cuando mi bombón me lo diga personalmente.**

**-Pues no la verás y deja de llamarla tu bombón porque no lo es. Para tu información ella es **_**mí**_** bombón –**le diceDariencon voz amenazadora.

Seiya da un paso atrás como si él lo hubiese golpeado

**-Vámonos hermanos, ya se me quitó el apetito. Además tengo trabajo que hacer.-**Mira a Darien** – Investigaré donde tienes secuestrada a mi bombón. –**deja el dinero por consumo sobre la mesa y se retiran

Darien sonríe por un instante y va al encuentro de su amigo que ya tiene el teléfono en la mano

**-Suelta ese aparato Andrew** –le pide –** Te explicaré todo lo que quieras pero no le digas a nadie lo que acabo de expresarle a ese chico. –**Y se sienta en una silla.


	7. Chapter 7

**Apartamento Chiba**

**-¿Cómo que no me conocen?** –grita histérica Serena saltando de la silla donde está sentada.

**-tranquílate cabeza de bombón**. –le recomienda Haruka

**-Princesa, entienda que fue necesario borrar de sus recuerdos tu existencia por tu seguridad y la de ellos.**

**-Si, ya el príncipe Diamante los tenía bajo su dominio mental** –Le explica Amy –**por lo tanto la única forma de rescatarlos de él fue crearles una especie de amnesia sobre ti. –**escoge palabras que su amiga pueda entender con facilidad. **-Te traje este libro que explica de manera sencilla sobre la pérdida de memoria. **

Serena rompe en un triste llanto, acaba de terminar con Darien, no tiene padres y no tiene hermano. Se encuentra sola en el mundo. Los seres que más ama se encuentran lejos de ella.

**- Necesito un abrazo de mi mamá** –se sienta y dice con un gemido tan conmovedor que hace que Amy, lita, Mina y Rei se unan al lloriqueo.

sube las piernas al sofá abrazándose a ellas, Hotaru comienza a hacer pucheros para después acompañarlas en el concierto de llantos.

**-Yo te puedo abrazar el tiempo que quieras –**Se le acerca Haruka acariciándole el cabello intentando darle ánimos.

**-¡Haruka Tenoh, que crees que estás diciendo! –**Michiru disgustada le reclama

Setsuna es la única persona calmada en esa habitación. Aún no le ha dicho lo peor a la princesa, aunque por lo que pudo notar en el cuarto, no les será muy difícil a ese par convivir juntos.

La suerte está de parte del príncipe Endymion.

**Parque **

**-¡Ese majadero!** –Seiya se encuentra furioso con los puños cerrados. Taiki y Yaten solo miran con el rabillo del ojo sentados en una banca.

**-No puedo creer que te enfrentó. Serena lo describió como un tipo que no pierde el control por nada. "**_**mí amado Darien esto, mí amado Darien aquello, mí amado Darien nunca se porta mal**_**" **–dice Taiki remedando a la rubia

Yaten mira su reloj y se levanta

**-Tendrás que posponer tu ira. Nos esperan en la disquera**.

**-Yo siempre gano. –**Declara firme -** Mi bombón se quedará conmigo.**

Ya de camino a la disquera pueden observar a Darien. A Taiki le resulta extraño que se haya cambiado de ropa tan rápido, pero no lo menciona.

Seiya se lanza a un segundo round.

**-Ey, te exijo que me digas donde está mi bombón**

**-Perdón ¿nos conocemos?** –Pregunta curioso el hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules

**-No estoy para juegos, así que habla ya. **– Le demanda

**-Lo siento pero no se de que hablas** –Repite – **Pero me gustaría saber quien es tu bombón** – Agrega divertido. Taiki lo examina entrecerrando los ojos, algo no está bien. Él y Yaten agarran a Seiya y lo alejan del hombre.

**-Esto no se quedará así. **–Le grita Seiya -** ¡Te prometo que la encontraré!**

Viéndolos alejarse el hombre sonríe malévolamente.

**-¿Quiénes serán esos tontos? –**Se pregunta –**Bueno, no me interesa, la transformación fue un éxito, puedo engañar a los conocidos de ese hombre. **–En su rostro se dibuja una expresión maligna -** ahora voy por ti Sailor Moon** – Revela Diamante.

**Apartamento Chiba**

Darien entra y encuentra la sala vacía, se quita los zapatos y se pone las pantuflas, deja las cosas que compró sobre la mesa dirigiéndose a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua y dejar los pasteles en la nevera.

No escucha a las chicas a Luna o Artemis. ¡Qué extraño! Es la primera vez que su apartamento está tan tranquilo desde el día anterior antes de que llegaran Serena y sus amigas a estudiar. Ya no le agrada el silencio y la soledad, quiere escuchar la voz de Serena y sentir su presencia al llegar a casa.

Se pasea por todo el lugar sin encontrar a nadie. Cuando comienza a temer lo peor escucha que abren la puerta. Es Serena acompañada de sus amigas.

**-Ya pueden dejar de seguirme chicas. –**Pasa quitándose una boina que le cubre parte del cabello y las gafas oscuras -**Deben tener cosas más importantes que hacer que seguirme, ¡hasta el baño me quieren acompañar**! –Habla mientras pasan y se cambian los zapatos por pantuflas.

**-Ay Serena, tu sabes que no puedes estar sola mientras Diamante esté aquí. Además no entiendo por qué tuviste que salir a la calle si no debías hacerlo. Haruka te dejó bien claro que no salieras. Siempre metiéndote en problemas por no escuchar.**

**-Sabes que tenía que buscar dinero en el cajero antes de que mi papá cancele mi cuenta en el banco.** -dice confiada. – **Crees que si, pero No soy tan tonta Rei, recuerdo la apariencia de ese hombre, así que al ver a alguien parecido a él solo corro en dirección contraria **

**-¿Lo dice la persona más descuidada, perezosa y haragana que conozco?**

**-No se de quien me hablas Rei -** Se acerca a la mesa y ve las bolsas, se abalanza sobre ellas - **¡Historietas! ¡Y son mis favoritas! Mira este video juego, ¡Qué emoción! Ahora no me aburriré hasta que me vaya**. –Darien la observa desde un rincón, siente ternura al verla tan alegre. Sonríe. Definitivamente esa es la cabeza de chorlito de la que se enamoró. Nadie ha notado su presencia. – **Por cierto** **¿Donde es que voy a vivir mientras tanto?**

**-Setsuna dijo que la esperemos aquí, ya tiene todo planeado así que no nos preocupemos por eso, ella siempre toma buenas decisiones y deberás aceptarlas sin objetar **–le aconseja Amy, todas asienten.

**-Buenas tardes jóvenes** –Todas gritan asustadas, Darien las tomó por sorpresa.

**-Darien no te vimos** –Habla Rei. Las otras también le saludan excepto Serena que se encuentra recogiendo las revistas que lanzó al suelo por la impresión y continúa revisando todo con las mejillas encendidas tratando de ignorarlo.

**-Buenas tardes Serena** –saluda él estudiando todos sus gestos

**-jumm ** –es lo único que sale de su boca, frunce el ceño sin dignarse a mirarlo. Su expresión la hace ver muy adorable.

**-Ya que nos encontramos juntos los involucrados me gustaría que aclaremos algo, tomen asiento por favor.**

Todas menos Serena toman asiento, así que Darien suspira resignado, busca un trozo de pastel, se lo muestra y camina hacia las otras chicas. Ella lo sigue contemplando con avidez esa exquisitez, que le arranca de la mano y se sienta entre Amy y Lita.

**-¿De qué quieres hablar?** –Lita le interroga restregando las manos contra su falda.

**-No le contesten nada que no quieran decirle** –Le dice Serena a Lita poniendo una mano entre su boca y la oreja de la castaña como si hablara en secreto y mirando con desconfianza a Darien.

**-Haruka me informó que Seiya se quedó una noche en tu casa cuando tu familia no estaba. Y escuché decir a Rei que lo encontraron desnudo en tu casa.** –mira a la rubia inexpresivo. Todas las miradas acusadoras caen sobre la pelinegro

**-No es lo que piensas, además Serena te puede decir que nada malo ocurrió entre ellos. –**Mina

**- No tengo nada que decir, te recuerdo que tú y yo terminamos, finiquitamos, liquidamos, concluim…**

**-Ya entendió Serena, no te conviertas en diccionario** –Rei la calla

**-Tú y yo no hemos terminado. Y **_**sí**_** me debes una explicación. Lo ocurrido ayer no es motivo para que me dejes. Estás pasando por una etapa de incertidumbre por todo lo que está sucediendo, necesitas…**

**-¡Claro que terminamos! Te regresé ese anillo –**señala la mesa

**-¿La argolla que está en tu dedo?**

Serena observa sorprendida su mano izquierda, está tan acostumbrada a llevar el anillo que no notó cuando lo regresaron a su lugar después que se deshizo de él. Es comprensible porque desde que Darien lo puso en su dedo si se lo llegó a quitar dos veces fue mucho, ya forma parte de su cuerpo.

Coloca el plato a un lado.

Intenta quitárselo pero no se mueve de su lugar, ni siquiera da vueltas alrededor del dedo. Cuando ven su acción las chicas se abalanzan sobre ella.

**-¡Serena no! **–Le grita Amy

**-No Serena tonta que ese anillo es parte de lo que te hace imperceptible a Diamante** –Rei le riñe

**- No le hables así a Serena** –la defiende Darien. Ninguna sale de su asombro.

Nunca antes la había defendido de los insultos de Rei o de Rini. Siempre se mantuvo al margen de todas las riñas que sucedían entre ellas.

**-Te pido que por favor mientras yo esté presente te dirijas a ella con respeto** –habla muy tranquilo como si discutieran el estado del tiempo

Rei avergonzada y ruborizada asiente en silencio.

**-No te metas, que yo puedo defenderme sola** – hace un mohín gracioso. Serena sabe que él tiene razón pero no le dará el gusto de que crea que caerá redondita nuevamente a sus pies. Mira su plato y después a sus amigas **-¿Quién se comió mi pastel?**

**-Ay Serena nunca cambiarás. Te acabas de comer el último bocado sin darte cuenta** –Lita la reprende

**-Ya que lo mencionas… Les informo a todos** –mirando a Darien –**que pensando y pensando he llegado a la conclusión de que no quiero cambiar para complacer a nadie** –se levanta con los ojos humedecidos y agrega apasionada –**Si algún día lo hago es porque así lo decida "**_**yo"**_** y no me lo imponga una persona que tiene defectos que también debe corregir.** –Acto seguido se dirige a la habitación arrojándose a la cama y rompe a llorar.

**-¡Serena!...** - La llama Mina

Cada palabra es una puñalada al corazón de Darien. Siente como suyo el dolor de la mujer que ama.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disquera**

Yaten se encuentra con sus hermanos en la disquera.

Están determinando todos pasos para la firma del contrato que los regresará a los escenarios.

Por causa de Taiki no se ha logrado mayor avance, ya que es tan meticuloso que leyendo y releyendo el contrato ha realizado varias correcciones a éste y se ha reelaborado la misma cantidad de veces.

Está fastidiado, no aguanta las ganas de salir corriendo de ese lugar, pensó que sería todo fácil y estarían en la disquera solo media hora y que en estos momentos estaría en compañía de Mina.

Recuerda todas las veces que la rubia loquita estaba detrás de él, en especial el día que pasaron en el lago. Ella estaba tan deseosa que la abrazara pero él no podía darse el lujo de enamorarse, su misión era encontrar a la princesa Fireball y reconstruir su planeta.

Ahora libre de toda preocupación que no fuera trabajar con la música estaba dispuesto a intentar resarcir el tiempo perdido.

¿Cómo estará?, ¿Seguirá siendo la misma escandalosa que lo cautivó? Desea que no haya cambiado esa alegría que contagia al que esté cerca

¿Su cuerpo será más voluptuoso? ¿Estará más hermosa? ¿Habrá cambiado de peinado? Espera que no, su cabello recogido a media cola por un lazo la hacía ver adorable.

Observa a Taiki que hace una nueva objeción y se levanta aburrido

**-Cuando hayas hecho todas las correcciones que creas necesarias me avisas, me estás enloqueciendo necesito tomar un poco de aire**. –Y sale sin mirar atrás.

Se acerca a la secretaria, quien al verlo le sonríe seductora

**-Disculpe señorita, ¿puedo usar su teléfono? **

**-Para ti todo lo que quieras –**y saca el pecho moviendo los hombros creída

¡Vaya!, como ha cambiado en dos años la manera de conquistar de las humanas, espera que Mina no se comporte como esta coqueta.

**-Gracias** –le dice muy serio. Si le sonríe es capaz de que se le tire encima. Marca el número del celular que le dio Seiya, espera__

_**-"¿Hola?"**_ – es la voz de su diosa. Queda mudo, ¿qué le dice? **"Paseaba cerca de la tierra y pasé a saludarte**". No _**–"Hola, ¿Quién llama?"**_

**-Ejem**_**… **_**Buenas tardes Mina –**logra articular palabra

_**-"¿Quién es?"**_ –voz curiosa.

La secretaria lo sigue mirando como si se lo quisiera comer.

Molesto se voltea de espaldas a ella sin percatarse que le ha dado una mejor vista a la coqueta

**-Soy Yaten y…** -se escucha un grito al otro lado de la línea

_**-"Es Yaten, es Yaten"**_ –escucha. Sus gritos le hacen alejar el auricular de su oreja. Lo va a dejar sordo. _**–" ¡Hurra!"**_

–A continuación con voz seria –"_**Hola Yaten, ¿Qué me cuentas?"**_

Definitivamente es Mina, se alegra que siga siendo la misma de siempre

**-Quería saludarte y preguntarte si quieres salir a comer un helado conmigo.**__

_**-"¡Si!"**_ – Emocionada, hace una pausa y dice exageradamente seria –"_**si gustas".**_

Yaten ríe, se imagina a esa emocionada rubia dando brincos y bailando sola.

Con voz seductora, que la oficinista escucha envidiando a morir a la mujer merecedora de ese tono tan íntimo la provoca

**-Nos vemos en el Crown en treinta minutos… mi diosa del amor.** –Corta la comunicación no sin antes escuchar a Mina gritar eufórica.

Ahora a estrangular a Taiki si éste no decide firmar en este momento ese dichoso contrato.

Después de lo sucedido entre Darien y Serena, las Sailors Scouts Salieron en pareja para realizar investigaciones pertinentes sobre el enemigo.

**Apartamento Chiba**

Amy en compañía de Rey y Mina con Lita. Haruka y Michiru se dirigieron al lugar del último ataque. Hasta Luna y Artemis se encuentran trabajando.

Hotaru se quedó con Setsuna quien a su vez establecía las prioridades a una Serena que no presta atención, ya que quedó aturdida por la actitud apasionada de Darien, si antes lo amaba mucho ahora su amor es más grandioso que el resplandor del sol.

Pero tiene miedo que después de que pase el peligro de Caos Darien volverá a ser el mismo hombre y querrá obligarla a cambiar para amoldarse a la vida de éste.

**-¿Qué dice a todo esto princesa? **

**-Serena, querida, Setsuna te está hablando** –pacientemente Darien le habla. Está sentado junto a ella y le toma la mano para llamar la atención. Ella lo observa con un infinito amor reflejado en sus ojos.

**-¿Me decían?** –sale del letargo.

** -princesa debes concentrarte más, es tu vida lo que está en juego. **

**-¿Aún no has podido abrir la puerta del tiempo?- **pregunta Darien a la Sailor del tiempo

**-No, y eso me preocupa. Es como si nos indicara que no habrá futuro. Por lo tanto, debemos luchar para que hacer que el futuro exista. **

**-Setsuna,** -interviene la rubia –**si voy a luchar para que exista el futuro, ¿Cómo pretenden ustedes que voy a botar por la borda todo por lo que he luchado? Mañana debo presentar el examen de admisión. Quiero tener una carrera que me llene y con la que pueda ayudar a la gente. ¿Qué voy a hacer?**

Se suelta de la mano de Darien y se dirige a la cocina a tomar un vaso con agua.

**- Debes entender que no te estamos impidiendo nada, sino que estamos cuidando tu vida. ¿Recuerdas a la pequeña dama?**

**-Si,** -pronuncia Serena sonriendo melancólica, extraña a esa latosa pero adorable pequeña.

Hotaru alcanza la fotografía que vio la noche anterior donde aparecen Darien, Rini y ella. Al observarla, el vaso se le escapa de la mano a Serena y se estrella contra el piso. Darien corre a sostenerla antes de que caiga.

**-¿Te encuentras bien mi amor?-** Serena no encuentra fuerzas para contestar y voltea su mirada hacia él quien ya está alarmado viendo el retrato.

En la imagen solo se encuentran los dos jóvenes. Rini ha desaparecido.

**Cerca del Centro Comercial**

Ya han pasado dos horas desde que Lita y Mina salieron a investigar. No han podido avanzar, lo único que tienen es lo que informan los diarios y noticieros.

**-Lita ya estoy cansada. Quiero caminar pero hacia mi casa y acostarme a dormir hasta mañana. Compartir la cama con unas chicas que golpean y patean no es precisamente mi idea de descansar.**

**-Debiste tirarte el piso si te encontrabas tan incómoda**. –Lita le dice sonriendo. La verdad Serena tiene muy mal dormir.

**-Pobre Darien, le toca dormir con la atolondrada Serena, eso significa que despertará por los golpes que ella le propinará.**

**-¿Cómo que le toca dormir con Serena?** –Pregunta alarmada Lita

**-¿Es que acaso viste otra cama dentro del apartamento?** –A su vez le pregunta maliciosa –**Y no creo que esos tortolitos se vayan a resistir mucho antes de que la pasión los alcance.**

Lita está totalmente escandalizada.

**-Cómo se te ocurre pensar en esas cosas. **

**-¿Acaso nunca te hablaron de las abejas y las flores? Eso es lo más normal del mundo**. –despreocupada y miran a todos lados.

** -Ahora ¿que estás urdiendo? **

**-Nada… Solo me pareció que por estos lados quedaba una librería… para adultos**

Lita se ahoga ante las palabras de Mina

**-¿Y qué esperas buscar en ese sitio? **

**-Nada malo, solo algo que los ayude a reconciliarse… -**tiene cara de diablita** –Tú sabes, nuestro deber es ayudarlos…por el bien de Tokio de Cristal. **–cambia su expresión a cara de niña inocente

Lita casi desfallece avergonzada por las ideas de su amiga.

Están por marcharse cuando suena el celular de Mina

** -¿Hola?** –Espera –**Hola ¿Quién llama?**

_**-"Ejem… Buenas tardes Mina"**_

**-¿Quién es?**

Lita mira con curiosidad el rostro de Mina. De repente ve como la rubia comienza a gritar y saltar a su alrededor.

**-Es Yaten**, -le grita – **es Yaten… ¡Hurra! –**A continuación se pone tan seria lo que hace reír a Lita, le toma la mano libre para intentar calmarla **– Hola Yaten, ¿Qué me cuentas?-**Es sorprendente la manera como Mina cambia de un momento a otro.

_**-"Quería saludarte y preguntarte si quieres salir a comer un helado conmigo"…**_

**Mientras tanto**

Rei y Amy están cerca de la casa de Serena observando a los transeúntes. No encuentran a nadie sospechoso. Ya vieron a mamá Ikuko y Sammy y los notaron sin problemas. Deciden irse cada una a sus casas para evitar que la mamá de Amy y el abuelo de Rei comiencen a hacer preguntas que no pueden contestar.

Pero antes deben mudar las cosas de Serena del Templo Hikawa hacia el Apartamento de Darien.

**-Aún no estoy convencida que Serena y Darien se queden solos. –**Amy

**-Calma Amy, ellos son adultos y responsables.** –Se miran pensando en Serena –**Al menos uno es adulto y responsable. **

**-¿Crees que se hayan reconciliado? Serena parece decidida en no regresar con Darien, pero lo que vimos, cómo se abrazaron y profesaron su amor…**

**-No te preocupes, está que cae.**

**-Pero ¿estará bien que en la situación que se encuentran vivan solos?**

**-Darien no se propasará con Serena, es un caballero y no me parece que se vaya a aprovechar de la situación. Él no es así.**

En ese instante divisan al aludido del otro lado de la calle.

**-Mira Rei allá está Darien. Veamos que ha encontrado.**

Amy lo va a llamar cuando Rei lo detalla y la detiene. De él emana una energía diabólica que hace que ella se sobresalte.

**-No es Darien… -**susurra muy baja** –Ese hombre no es Darien** – formula un conjuro de revelación de identidad. Abre los ojos asustada – **¡Es Diamante!**

**-¡No puedo creerlo! **–Marca el teléfono del apartamento de Darien sin dejar de observar al hombre. –**ese malvado sí es astuto.**

_**-"¿Hola?"**_ –contesta el hombre al otro lado de la línea. Amy abre los ojos desmesuradamente.

**-Hola Darien, Rei y yo tenemos novedades. No lo van a creer. Llama al resto. Vamos para allá. –**termina la llamada toma disimuladamente varias fotografías y se alejan evitando a Diamante


	9. Chapter 10

Después de lo sucedido entre Darien y Serena, las Sailors Scouts Salieron en pareja para realizar investigaciones pertinentes sobre el enemigo.

Amy en compañía de Rey y Mina con Lita. Haruka y Michiru se dirigieron al lugar del último ataque. Hasta Luna y Artemis se encuentran trabajando.

Hotaru se quedó con Setsuna quien a su vez establecía las prioridades a una Serena que no presta atención, ya que quedó aturdida por la actitud apasionada de Darien, si antes lo amaba mucho ahora su amor es más grandioso que el resplandor del sol.

Pero tiene miedo que después de que pase el peligro de Caos Darien volverá a ser el mismo hombre y querrá obligarla a cambiar para amoldarse a la vida de éste.

**-¿Qué dice a todo esto princesa?**

**-Serena, querida, Setsuna te está hablando** –pacientemente Darien le habla. Está sentado junto a ella y le toma la mano para llamar la atención. Ella lo observa con un infinito amor reflejado en sus ojos.

**-¿Me decían?** –sale del letargo.

**-princesa debes concentrarte más, es tu vida lo que está en juego.**

**-¿Aún no has podido abrir la puerta del tiempo?- **pregunta Darien a la Sailor del tiempo

**-No, y eso me preocupa. Es como si nos indicara que no habrá futuro. Por lo tanto, debemos luchar para que hacer que el futuro exista.**

**-Setsuna,** -interviene la rubia –**si voy a luchar para que exista el futuro, ¿Cómo pretenden ustedes que voy a botar por la borda todo por lo que he luchado? Mañana debo presentar el examen de admisión. Quiero tener una carrera que me llene y con la que pueda ayudar a la gente. ¿Qué voy a hacer?**

Se suelta de la mano de Darien y se dirige a la cocina a tomar un vaso con agua.

**- Debes entender que no te estamos impidiendo nada, sino que estamos cuidando tu vida. ¿Recuerdas a la pequeña dama?**

**-Si,** -pronuncia Serena sonriendo melancólica, extraña a esa latosa pero adorable pequeña.

Hotaru alcanza la fotografía que vio la noche anterior donde aparecen Darien, Rini y ella. Al observarla, el vaso se le escapa de la mano a Serena y se estrella contra el piso. Darien corre a sostenerla antes de que caiga.

**-¿Te encuentras bien mi amor?-** Serena no encuentra fuerzas para contestar y voltea su mirada hacia él quien ya está alarmado viendo el retrato.

En la imagen solo se encuentran los dos jóvenes. Rini ha desaparecido.

**Cerca del Centro Comercial**

Ya han pasado dos horas desde que Lita y Mina salieron a investigar. No han podido avanzar, lo único que tienen es lo que informan los diarios y noticieros.

**-Lita ya estoy cansada. Quiero caminar pero hacia mi casa y acostarme a dormir hasta mañana. Compartir la cama con unas chicas que golpean y patean no es precisamente mi idea de descansar.**

**-Debiste tirarte el piso si te encontrabas tan incómoda**. –Lita le dice sonriendo. La verdad Serena tiene muy mal dormir.

**-Pobre Darien, le toca dormir con la atolondrada Serena, eso significa que despertará por los golpes que ella le propinará.**

**-¿Cómo que le toca dormir con Serena?** –Pregunta alarmada Lita

**-¿Es que acaso viste otra cama dentro del apartamento?** –A su vez le pregunta maliciosa –**Y no creo que esos tortolitos se vayan a resistir mucho antes de que la pasión los alcance.**

Lita está totalmente escandalizada.

**-Cómo se te ocurre pensar en esas cosas.**

**-¿Acaso nunca te hablaron de las abejas y las flores? Eso es lo más normal del mundo**. –despreocupada y miran a todos lados.

** -Ahora ¿que estás urdiendo?**

**-Nada… Solo me pareció que por estos lados quedaba una librería… para adultos**

Lita se ahoga ante las palabras de Mina

**-¿Y qué esperas buscar en ese sitio?**

**-Nada malo, solo algo que los ayude a reconciliarse… -**tiene cara de diablita** –Tú sabes, nuestro deber es ayudarlos…por el bien de Tokio de Cristal. **–cambia su expresión a cara de niña inocente

Lita casi desfallece avergonzada por las ideas de su amiga.

Están por marcharse cuando suena el celular de Mina

**-¿Hola?** –Espera –**Hola ¿Quién llama?**

_**-"Ejem… Buenas tardes Mina"**_

**-¿Quién es?**

Lita mira con curiosidad el rostro de Mina. De repente ve como la rubia comienza a gritar y saltar a su alrededor.

**-Es Yaten**, -le grita – **es Yaten… ¡Hurra! –**A continuación se pone tan seria lo que hace reír a Lita, le toma la mano libre para intentar calmarla **– Hola Yaten, ¿Qué me cuentas?-**Es sorprendente la manera como Mina cambia de un momento a otro.

_**-"Quería saludarte y preguntarte si quieres salir a comer un helado conmigo"…**_

**Mientras tanto**

Rei y Amy están cerca de la casa de Serena observando a los transeúntes. No encuentran a nadie sospechoso. Ya vieron a mamá Ikuko y Sammy y los notaron sin problemas. Deciden irse cada una a sus casas para evitar que la mamá de Amy y el abuelo de Rei comiencen a hacer preguntas que no pueden contestar.

Pero antes deben mudar las cosas de Serena del Templo Hikawa hacia el Apartamento de Darien.

**-Aún no estoy convencida que Serena y Darien se queden solos. –**Amy

**-Calma Amy, ellos son adultos y responsables.** –Se miran pensando en Serena –**Al menos uno es adulto y responsable.**

**-¿Crees que se hayan reconciliado? Serena parece decidida en no regresar con Darien, pero lo que vimos, cómo se abrazaron y profesaron su amor…**

**-No te preocupes, está que cae.**

**-Pero ¿estará bien que en la situación que se encuentran vivan solos?**

**-Darien no se propasará con Serena, es un caballero y no me parece que se vaya a aprovechar de la situación. Él no es así.**

En ese instante divisan al aludido del otro lado de la calle.

**-Mira Rei allá está Darien. Veamos que ha encontrado.**

Amy lo va a llamar cuando Rei lo detalla y la detiene. De él emana una energía diabólica que hace que ella se sobresalte.

**-No es Darien… -**susurra muy baja** –Ese hombre no es Darien** – formula un conjuro de revelación de identidad. Abre los ojos asustada – **¡Es Diamante!**

**-¡No puedo creerlo! **–Marca el teléfono del apartamento de Darien sin dejar de observar al hombre. –**ese malvado sí es astuto.**

_**-"¿Hola?"**_ –contesta el hombre al otro lado de la línea. Amy abre los ojos desmesuradamente.

**-Hola Darien, Rei y yo tenemos novedades. No lo van a creer. Llama al resto. Vamos para allá. –**termina la llamada toma disimuladamente varias fotografías y se alejan evitando a Diamante

Yaten llega a su apartamento donde están reunidos Taiki y Seiya.

**-Veo que Mina huyó ante esa cara de limón que tienes** –le bromea Seiya

**-Nos vimos pero recibió una llamada que Serena y Darien la necesitaban y tuvo que marcharse** –Hace una pausa –**Creo que está sucediendo algo, su cara denotaba preocupación después de atender el teléfono.**

Aún recuerda la expresión de Mina al recibir la llamada. Está seguro que tiene que ver con Serena.

Dada la condición por la cual se les fue permitido vivir en la Tierra no puede salir a investigar, eso lo frustra.

Ahora que puede hacer una vida normal y con el deseo de que Mina para siempre sea parte de ella, se presenta esta nueva incertidumbre. Sólo le queda esperar que el tiempo muestre lo que ha de ser.

Mientras está distraído pidiendo a la providencia que a su alocada rubia no le suceda nada, Seiya le hace la pregunta que no desea responder.

**-¿Te dijo algo sobre lo que ese mentecato dijo en el Crown?**

**-Es cierto, viven juntos. Eso fue lo que me dijo Mina –**Contesta después de una pausa.

La esperanza de Seiya se desvanece, debió saber que luego de dos años lejos de Serena la encontraría con su vida acomodada.

Taiki ve la desilusión reflejada en su cara.

**-Tienes un mundo por delante y muchas admiradoras que estarán encantadas de hacer lo que tú les pidas**. –Mira su reloj –**Debemos estar en la emisora a las ocho menos cuarto. Tendremos nuestra primera entrevista. Aproveché para comprar estos teléfonos celulares, así podemos estar comunicados sin importar el lugar donde nos encontremos**.

**-¿Cómo sabías que iba a estar presente si tenía una cita con Mina? **'le interroga mientras revisa las funciones del receptor

**-Algo me hizo sentir que estarías en casa antes de lo que imaginaste.** –Sonríe

Seiya está desconectado de la realidad. Siente dolor ante la confirmación que no esperaba escuchar.

Darien no se merece a su bombón. De eso está muy seguro.

**Apartamento Chiba**

Después de la pregunta de Hotaru las chicas han logrado calmar a Serena

**-Ningún hombre que no desees que te toque lo hará, no te preocupes** –Michiru la alienta

**-Si cabeza de bombón, debes tener confianza en tus guardianas, no permitiremos que nada ni nadie se te acerque** –observa a Darien quien ha quedado sin palabras ante el pensamiento audible de Mina –**A menos que ansíes que un hombre en particular se te acerque** –termina con una sonrisa traviesa.

Serena sigue la dirección de su mirada y enrojece al recordar lo "casi" sucedido entre ellos esa misma mañana.

Las otras Sailors intervienen ignorantes de lo sucedido essa mañana en la habitación, deben marcharse a sus casas.

Amy se está despidiendo de Serena

**-Te dejo algunos libros de matemática para que ejercites los problemas que te marqué, también un cuestionario de física y para que practiques la caligrafía, así ocuparás tu mente en algo productivo y no te aburrirás**.

**–****Gracias Amy** -Serena la mira como si no entendiera el idioma en que le habla.

**-Ya Amy, vas a hacer que se le funda el cerebro a Serena** –ríe Lita y le entrega unos videojuegos que le prestó Andrew –**Diviértete, uno de estos juegos es de peleas y guerras, te va a encantar… **-es empujada por Rei

**-No Lita a Serena no le gusta nada de eso. Aquí tienes mis historietas favoritas puedes leerlas y entregármelas cuando gustes**

**-¡¿De veras? -**Pregunta Serena sorprendida ¿Rei amable? Entonces la situación es más grave de lo que creía.

Le toca el turno a Mina, quien primero le da un fuerte abrazo y luego le entrega el paquete que tenía muy resguardado

**-Acá tienes un libro muy educativo** –le dice muy seria para a continuación soltar traviesa –**Darien me dijo la dependienta que debes ser muy cuidadoso al practicar estas técnicas. Recuerda que Serena no sabe nada. Y viene acompañado de esto. –**le pone un paquetito sobre el anterior.

Serena destapa el paquete grande con curiosidad, abre los ojos, lanza una exclamación de asombro y sufre un ataque de tos. Darien se acerca le quita el libro, ve la imagen, lee el título y se pone rojo como la grana.

Haruka y Michiru tienen la expresión graciosa de sorpresa combinada con terror. Y Setsuna trata de impedir que Hotaru se acerque al dichoso texto.

**-¡¿El Kamasutra?** –Grita fuera de sí Rei **-¿Cómo se te ocurre darle a Serena semejante barbaridad? –**Amy y Lita perdieron el habla

**-Bah, si están enamorados y solitos podrían necesitarlo. La vendedora también pensó que necesitarán protección. No entendí que quiso decir,** -se rasca la cabeza -**imagino que sabe que persiguen a Serena –**inocente medita y señala el paquetito. simultáneamente Haruka y Michiru se miran entre sí con expresión de "sí como no" –**entrégaselo a Darien, es para él.**

Darien intenta aparentar tranquilidad sin éxito y arroja el libro a la mesa, mientras las chicas (menos Mina) están alarmadas.

**-Mejor nos vamos** –Opina Michiru

**-Ya es tarde y necesitamos descansar** –Setsuna se excusa.

Se despiden, no sin antes la rubia de cabello corto pasar frente a Darien y decirle maliciosa cerca del oído

**-Deberías leerlo, a ver si aprendes algo de provecho –**provocándole un rubor más encendido a Darien.

Las chicas también se despiden apenadas regañando a Mina, se dirigen al elevador

**-¿Cómo fuiste capaz de comprarle a Serena ese libro?** –Pregunta Amy –**Queremos que preste atención a los estudios, pero no a "ese" tipo de estudio.**

**-No fue fácil, al principio me dio un poco de pena entrar a la librería, cogí valor y le pregunté a la dependienta que me recomendara algo para una pareja que va a convivir junta a partir de hoy.** –Contesta muy inocente mientras descienden hacia la planta baja. –**También me recomendó ropa interior comestible, pero me pareció exagerado.**

**-¿Y ese libro no te parece una exageración? Mira que Serena tiene algodón en la cabeza, ya debe estar empapándose con esa atrocidad** –refunfuña Rei.

**-Ay Mina, cuando hablaste de una librería para adultos no pensé que era para "eso".** –Lita la censura. Salen a la calle y continúan caminado juntas

**-Ya no me regañen, **-mueve las manos restándole importancia al asunto **–Todo lo hago por el futuro de Tokio de Cristal.**

**-Tú viste de qué trata el libro, me imagino**-Amy la interroga

**-Para nada, solo compré lo que me recomendaron y punto. Una chica sin novio no puede estar viendo esas cosas.**

Las jóvenes afligidas suspiran, todas tienen habilidades para ser buenas esposas, excepto la más desastrosa de todas, Serena, que sin saber cocinar, mantener en orden una casa, realizar la ceremonia del te, no es buena en los deportes ni es responsable en los estudios, sin proponérselo atrae como un imán a los chicos más guapos y consiguió al mejor partido de todos.

Ironías de la vida.


	10. Chapter 11

**Casa de los Tsukino**

**-Querida ya llegué** –saluda desde la entrada Kenji. No recibe respuesta, se quita los zapatos calza unas pantuflas y va en busaca de Ikuko y Sammy.

Los encuentra en una habitación que no recuerda que existiera.

**-¿Qué hacen aquí?**

**-No lo se, solo entré a ordenar un poco y hallé esto** –le muestra preocupada un uniforme de preparatoria femenino –**Le pregunté a Sammy si él lo había visto antes**

**-No se de donde salió, pero me parece conocido** –se rasca la cabeza –**si solo pudiera recordar la cara de la** **dueña…**

**-No se que me sucede hoy, en el almuerzo serví comida para Sammy, para mí y sin darme cuenta serví un tercer plato con abundante comida** –se restriega el delantal nerviosa –**También hice unos bocadillos dulces y los llevé frente al televisor.**

**-He sentido una intranquilidad, es como si debiera proteger a alguien de los muchachos que me recuerdan a los buitres, pero... -**Se quita los anteojos y se aprieta el tabique nasal, como intentando liberar la tensión **-Quiero saber que sucede, pero no encuentro respuestas.**

**-Yo llegué con intenciones de molestar a alguien, saqué buena nota en el examen de matemática y tuve la necesidad de jactarme con alguien de esta casa **–mueve los brazos intentando explicarse** -pero no se quien, si solo somos nosotros tres, es como si faltara alguien que no logro recordar. –**Sammy se lamenta -**Y siento que quiero mucho a ese alguien.**

**-Ahora que lo mencionas -**Se dirige a Ikuko **-esta mañana mientras me servías el desayuno noté que existía una calma a la que me parece no estoy acostumbrado** –Kenji se dirige a su esposa, se sienta en la cama y aspira el aroma que emana de ésta –**este perfume me hace querer recordar algo, pero no puedo hacerlo.**

**-¿También lo notaste?** – Ikuko está por soltar el llanto –**Creo que olvidamos algo o a alguien que amamos mucho. ¡Mi corazón me lo dice! –**y rompe a llorar mientras Kenji y Sammy tratan en vano de tranquilizarla.

Los tres permanecen en la habitación de Serena, mientras son observados desde la ventana por Luna.

**Apartamento de Darien**

Luego de quedar solos Darien se excusó nervioso y fue a preparar la cena, entretanto Serena corrió a la habitación para acomodar las cosas que Rei le trajo en la mañana. Quedó en llevar sus otras pertenencias al día siguiente.

Cada vez que recuerda lo que Mina le regaló… siente que las mejillas le arden, y no quiere imaginar que es ese paquetito que dijo es para Darien.

**-La cena está servida **–le llama Darien desde el comedor.

**-Voy en un momento** –Entra al baño con unas cosas, se lava la cara para aparentar estar imperturbable, y sale a su llamado

Se sientan en silencio a comer evitando mirarse. Darien aún tiene presente su encuentro amoroso interrumpido sin saber que ella también tiene la mente en ese momento, preguntándose si dormirán juntos o ella dormirá en la sala.

**-La comida te quedó deliciosa** –trata de romper el incómodo silencio –**ojala y yo tuviera esa habilidad en la cocina** –cierra los ojos y suspira moviendo la cabeza con gesto negativo –**A mí se me quema hasta el agua** –exclama con tristeza.

**-No te preocupes, afortunadamente nos ha tocado vivir en una época de comida congelada y hornos** **de microondas ** -Intenta hacer que se sienta bien.

**-Pienso que Rei tiene razón, no sé hacer nada bien, y no seré buena esposa** –trata de reír, pero solo emite un gemido –**Si el príncipe Diamante supiera como soy en realidad saldría despavorido. -**los ojos se le anegan, haciéndola ver más adorable y despertando en Darien el deseo de protegerla.

Desea dormir esa noche con ella, hacerla sentirse a salvo en sus brazos. Se conforma solo con abrazarla y aspirar su aroma femenino.

Si, los primeros cinco minutos... El resto desea convertirla en mujer... su mujer, besar desde sus delicados pies hasta la punta de su dorado cabello, acariciar y saborear todo su cuerpo, besarla apasionadamente hasta hacerla olvidar el presente, conocer los secretos que guarda su intimidad. Hacerla conocer los deleites del placer, que ella sienta que corre fuego por sus venas.

Desea tanto a Serena que le cuesta pasar bocado.

**-No digas eso, tú tienes mucho para dar, para hacer feliz a cualquier hombre, para hacerme feliz a mí**. –concluye amoroso.

**-Ambos sabemos cuales son mis limitaciones, y son muchas, así que por favor no me hagas recordarlas.**

**-¿Por qué intentas rebajarte?** –Exclama enojado -**Eres mucho más mujer que algunas que conozco**, -Se levanta acercándose a ella y le toma la mano, -**acompáñame.**

Hipnotizada Serena le da la mano, se levanta y camina junto con él al balcón

**-¿Ves esa luna hermosa que inspira a los poetas y provoca pasión en los enamorados?** –Serena asiente –**Eres mucho más hermosa que ella, me inspiras, me animas, haces que tenga deseos de vivir, nadie más lo ha hecho ni lo hará.**

Serena no se atreve a mirarlo, si lo hace estará perdida. Siente su mirada penetrante que provoca en ella muchas cosas y nada inocentes. Ha leído libros y sabe que sucede cuando una pareja vive junta. Desde que es novia de Darien ha deseado que él la aprecie como mujer y no como lo había hecho hasta esa mañana. Pero le da miedo dar ese paso si no está segura de seguir con él.

Lo ama tanto que no le negaría nada de lo que él le pida. Por lo que decide irse a lo seguro.

Simula estar agotada y bosteza ruidosamente

**-Estoy cansada, debo dormir para poder levantarme temprano mañana. Es el día del examen de admisión y no quiero llegar tarde.**

**-No vas a salir mientras te encuentres en peligro.**

**-¡Tú no eres quien para decirme lo que debo o no hacer!** –entra a la sala enojada seguida de él. Los ánimos de ambos se están caldeando.

-**Claro que sí soy** -se dirige al lugar donde colocan los zapatos, toma los de Serena –**No vas a salir y punto, a menos que quieras hacerlo descalza.** –Se los lleva y los coloca en lo más alto del closet donde sabe que ella no alcanza

**-Entrégame mis zapatos Darien, no estoy de humor. Me secuestraste y quieres impedir que me supere ¡Darien!** –Grita pero él no le presta atención. Se encuentra ocupado tomando toda la ropa que ella usa para salir. **¡Deja mis cosas!** –intenta arrebatarle alguna prenda sin éxito.

**-¡Te prohíbo que salgas de aquí!** – Pronuncia enojadísimo.

_Error…_

Serena se queda quieta en silencio. Darien voltea y la ve muy quieta. Él no puede leer la expresión de su rostro.

**-Si tú lo dices...** – imperturbable se dirige al baño y le pone seguro a la puerta. Detrás del retrete tiene una muda de ropa y zapatos los cuales escondió en caso de emergencia –"_**Cuando me prohíben algo es cuando más me provoca hacerlo".**_

Mientras llena la bañera para darse un baño sale a buscar su pijama favorita y sales de baño, regresa y se vuelve a encerrar. Darien la ve con sospecha, ella nunca se rinde sin antes pelear duro la batalla. Maquina algo, de eso está seguro, sale y revisa todos los lugares donde ella puede esconder cualquier cosa sin encontrar nada. Observa su mochila en el sofá.

Resignado busca almohadas y sábanas, esta noche él dormirá nuevamente en la sala. Con Serena tan sospechosamente calmada debe estar alerta. Revisa el seguro de la puerta.

**-Ya desocupé el baño**.-sale vestida con la pijama y el cabello suelto –**puedes irte a dormir**.

**-No señorita, yo dormiré en el sofá y tu te irás a la habitación.** –Se la queda viendo –**esa pijama te hace ver un poco gorda.**

**-Gracias, tus cumplidos me excitan –**chasquea la lengua sarcástica. Toma el libro de Mina y ve cómo Darien abre los ojos enormes. No piensa ni abrirlo, pero la expresión lobuna de él, le da la satisfacción que necesita para menguar su enojo. Se da vuelta y antes de retirarse le dice con dulzura–**Espero que pases una **_**muy**_** mala noche.**

No necesita desearlo con ella tan cerca y sin poder tocarla. De eso no hay duda alguna…

Amanece y serena despierta por el ruido de Darien bañándose, se estira debajo de la cobija y recuerda que tiene que salir sin que él lo sepa. Tal vez esté de regreso antes de que él note su ausencia.

Escucha que Darien entra en la habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible y se hace la dormida, abre un ojo y lo ve revisando el closet, saca su camisa favorita y un pantalón negro, cierra el ojo cuando nota que él voltea de repente, siente como le acaricia el cabello y la besa en la mejilla. Se muere por abrazarlo.

Lo escucha salir, y habla por teléfono con alguien, ella agudiza el oído para escuchar

**-…si, está dormida, se acostó enojada porque no puede salir** –Pausa –**Lo se, debo tener paciencia **–Pausa –**Tengo que ausentarme, no me tardaré pero me gustaría que vinieras a acompañarla** –pausa –**te lo agradezco**

Escucha la puerta abrirse y cerrarse y corre al baño a lavarse los dientes. Se quita la pijama revelando por qué Darien la vio gorda, tiene la ropa puesta, se desenrolla el pantalón, y se peina en un simple moño debido al apuro.

Toma los zapatos detrás del retrete, de su mochila saca la boina, gafas oscuras y corre hacia la puerta.

**-Que no encuentre a nadie en el camino** –ruega. Baja por las escaleras evitando cualquier contacto

Al llegar a la salida, aspira profundamente su libertad. A continuación corre en dirección a la Universidad.

Instantes después Haruka deja a Setsuna a las puertas del edificio.

**Universidad**

Serena llega a tiempo para entrar a presentar el examen. Se encuentra con Molly que aspira estudiar enfermería y Kelvin que presentará para optar por un cupo para Ingeniería

**-Hola Serena, pasé a buscarte por tu casa y tu mamá me dijo que no vives allá.**

Serena improvisa una respuesta. Une los dedos índices y le responde

**-Lo que sucede es que me pelee con ella y ahora no me quiere hablar, tampoco hables con Darien, por culpa de él me peleé con mi mamá.**

Molly hace un gesto de molestia mientras abraza a su amiga en gesto de solidaridad.

**-Los hombres,** -suspira –**menos mal que mi Kelvin no es así.**

**-Bien por ti. Tengo mucha hambre, ni siquiera desayuné.- **Se queja tocándose el abdomen.

Llaman a los estudiantes aspirantes a Psicología a un salón mientras el resto es llevado a otros, todos entran en silencio y cierran las puertas.

**Mientras tanto**

Darien está revisando los resultados de los exámenes, obtuvo cien puntos, fue el único con la máxima nota

**-Felicidades Chiba** –le dicen los compañeros

Saory lo abraza y le felicita también

**-Muchas felicidades Darien, sabía que lo lograrías, ahora si vas a tener un empleo seguro.**

**-Gracias, no aguanto las ganas llegar a casa y de decirle a Serena, ya puedo darle todo lo que se merece –**Le contesta con el rostro iluminado

A Saory no le agrada lo que escucha. Continúa enamorada de Darien, pero quien le puede ganar a la niña que pelea contra el mal y la injusticia. Recuerda que por Serena se encuentra con vida y es algo que siempre le estará agradecida

**-Salúdala de mi parte**

**-Lo haré-**Se despiden

**-Joven Chiba, acompáñeme por favor** –le solicita el Decano de la facultad. Darien lo sigue en silencio. Entran a una oficina adornada con un escritorio, una computadora y archivos por doquier –**tome asiento solo será un minuto –**busca algo entre los papeles apilados en el escritorio. Encuentra una carpeta de Manila se la

entrega –**Aquí encontrará los requisitos que deberá consignar en el Hospital General.**

**-¿Cuándo debo entregarlos?** –Pregunta mientras revisa el contenido

**-Tiene tres semanas para reunir todos los documentos a consignar. Un día antes de la cita le llamarán de la oficina de personal y le dirán la hora en que lo recibirán**. –Se levanta dando por concluida la entrevista –

**Felicidades Doctor Chiba**

**-Gracias Doctor Nakamura . –**Cuando está a punto de salir el Doctor lo llama nuevamente

**-Olvidaba algo** –Busca entre otros papeles y al conseguir el que busca le pregunta **-¿Quién es "**_**serena mi amor**_**"?**

**-¿Cómo dice?** –a su vez turbado le pregunta

**-Pude notar que al final de la hoja del examen escribió esas palabras** –le comenta haciéndose el desinteresado

**-OH, ¿Hice eso?** –Se ruboriza –**es mi novia, antes del examen tuvimos un mal entendido y bueno… no estaba muy concentrado este día.**

**-Espero que todo le salga bien… -**pausa** -Serena** –habla para sí –**me parece que hay una jovencita con ese mismo nombre inscrita y asistió a presentar el examen de admisión para estudiar psicología, se apellida Tsukino, Serena no es un nombre muy común… joven Chiba…** -Darien salió apresurado al escuchar esa noticia.

Corre alarmado al salón de clases y espera impaciente que terminen, mientras llama a Setsuna para saber si Serena se encuentra con ella

**-"**_**Esperaba tu llamada príncipe"**_ –Setsuna tiene voz de preocupación _**–"He estado tocando y no he obtenido respuesta de la princesa."**_

**-Me lo temía. Debí saber que tramaba algo cuando mostró esa tranquilidad inusual. Debí irme hasta después que llegaras** –Darien aprieta los labios contrariado.

_**-"Si la encuentras recuerda mantener la calma, es mucho más fácil que se te escape haciendo una pataleta para distraerte**_**."**

**-No te preocupes creo saber donde se encuentra. Te llamo cuando la tenga a salvo conmigo. Llamaré al conserje para que les abra la puerta. –**Termina la llamada, marca el número del celador habla brevemente y se recuesta en la pared frente a la puerta a esperar a Serena.

Pasados treinta minutos la puerta se abre y comienzan a salir los estudiantes, distingue a Serena entre los últimos en abandonar el aula y se para frente a ella, que al verlo retrocede e intenta escapar

**-Si tratas de escapar voy a hacer una escena mayor de las que tú acostumbras a hacer**. –La amenaza

**-¿En serio eres Darien?** **Y yo no hago ninguna escena **–estudia su camisa, sus pantalones y sus zapatos con desconfianza

**-Sí, lo soy y sí las haces** –es su respuesta lacónica. -**No se como hiciste para escaparte, pero me encargaré de que no vuelva a suceder así tenga que estar frente a tí todo el tiempo.**

**-Si de verdad lo eres dime qué me regaló Mina y cuándo lo hizo** –lo reta poniendo sus manos detrás de la espalda y alzando el mentón arrogante

**-Anoche te, mejor dicho "nos" regaló un libro muy picante y un paquetito de quien diablos sabe qué será –**De repente la toma por sorpresa y besa sus labios con un beso posesivo delante de todos los presentes, que los miran sonrientes. Serena está impresionada y acalorada, él no demuestra esas expresiones en público –**Si esperas que yo te crea que no seguimos juntos, tendrás que esforzarte un poco más porque pienso superarte en todos los artilugios y las trampas que hagas. Es una promesa que cumpliré con gusto ** –le dice con voz sensual.

Serena ha quedado de piedra ante el reto que le lanzó Darien, se deja tomar por el brazo y transportada hasta el auto de él. No saber si gritar de felicidad o llorar de frustración…


	11. Chapter 12

Están sentados en el auto camino al apartamento cuando el estómago de Serena le recuerda que no lo ha alimentado.

**-Detente en el Crown, tengo hambre y quiero comer. –**Se quita las gafas y la boina

**-Espera a que lleguemos a casa**

**-¡Tengo hambre! No voy a esperar un minuto más** –cruza los brazos en el pecho y mira por la ventana –**por favor -**le pide con suavidad –**llévame al Crown.**

**-Te dije que en casa comeremos** –que Serena tan necia, piensa **–Colócate las gafas oscuras y la boina, no podemos llamar la atención del enemigo.**

**-¡Quiero comer, quiero comer!** –le grita una y otra vez.

**-Ya cállate que vas a llamar la atención**

**-Pobre de tu futura esposa** –le comenta enojada –**se va a casar con un cavernícola que le impedirá salir de casa y peor aún, comer. **-Se cruza de brazos con gesto malcriado.

**-Entonces comienza a lamentarte porque te prometo que tú serás mi **_**para nada pobrecita**_** esposa.**

**-Ya te lo dije, tienes que buscar otra víctima.**

**-No concibo que tú seas una víctima, a veces pienso que es al contrario.**

**-¡No me vas a distraer, llévame a comer!** –le advierte Serena –**o me escapo en la primera luz roja.**

**-Tú ganas** –disgustado cambia el rumbo hacia el Crown. Observa de reojo cómo Serena se emociona. Esa alegría es una de las razones por la que no le puede negar nada.

Por más que intente contradecirla siempre termina haciendo lo que ella quiere. Sí, está muy seguro de que él es la víctima. Pero no piensa decírselo para evitar darle motivos de alejarse de él. Se estaciona en las afueras del local.

**-Tengo tanta hambre que me comería diez panecillos en un santiamén.** –sonríe mientras entran y se sientan en la mesa más alejada de las ventanas.

Darien hace un reconocimiento del lugar sin ver nada fuera de lo común, mientras Andrew se les acerca

-**Buenos días Serena, Darien** –les sonríe –**Veo que se encuentran bien, -**Le da la mano a Darien y lo felicita** -enhorabuena amigo, supe que fuiste el único que obtuvo la mejor calificación, ya me enteré también que una de las plazas del hospital es tuya.**

**-Gracias Andrew**

**-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? **–Reclama la chica –**ah, disculpa, no tengo ningún derecho a saber.** –Intenta aparentar indiferencia

**-Eres mi prometida –**Le recalca** -y pensaba decírtelo cuando llegara a nuestra casa. –**Su amigo se asombra al escuchar sus palabras** -Solo que no pensé que aprovecharías mi ausencia para saltar de la cama y escaparte.**

**-No escapé, no es nuestra casa y tu cama es un poco incómoda** –Le miente, su cama es deliciosa para dormir y se sonroja cuando le llega la idea que para otras cosas más.

**- ¿Qué desean comer? **– Andrew apenado es testigo involuntario de la conversación demasiado íntima, nota la tirantez de los dos, además se tratan como cuando se conocieron, allí definitivamente hay amor.

**-Hoy amaneciste petulante, parece que estás cerca de tu ciclo** –ignorando a su amigo

**-Eso no es asunto tuyo, y en caso que lo fuera, acostúmbrate ya que estoy viviendo contigo, sabes que es muy normal en una mujer, sobre todo si se encuentra cerca de un engreído como tú. –**Lo reta con la mirada

**-Mejor me retiro y regreso cuando deseen ordenar** –intenta escapar pero Serena le sujeta por el delantal

-**Quiero cinco panecillos, una tortilla, una ración de papas, una malteada, agua mineral, helado de fresas**… -se dirige a su compañero de mesa **-¿Qué quieres pedir?**

**-sólo café y un panecillo**, -El rubio se retira veloz mientra Darien le detalla el cuerpo a Serena –**no se como haces para comer como un camionero y mantenerte tan delgada.**

**-Anoche no me dijiste lo mismo y que viva contigo temporalmente no te da el derecho de querer meterte…** –Observa que entran tres hombres, abre los ojos –** ¡Seiya, Taiki, Yaten! **–Los llama levantándose y moviendo su mano.

Los Three Ligths Voltean indiferentes pensando que se trata de una fan, pero al ver de quien se trata se apresuran a su encuentro.

Darien se levanta furioso cuando los tres se acercan a su novia, Taiki primero la abraza y la levanta dando una vuelta con ella y un beso en la mejilla. Darien siente palpitaciones en su sien. Le toca el turno a Yaten y por último Seiya que la detalla en silencio con la emoción reflejada en su rostro

**-Bombón estás más hermosa que la última vez que nos vimos, Te convertiste en un hermoso cisne** –la abraza con delicadeza y cierra los ojos recordando cuando estaban juntos. Ella corresponde espontánea, inocente de los celos que le provoca a Darien.

**-Seiya, que alegría verte, verlos a los tres** –La emoción en sus palabras produce ternura en los Kou. Seiya aún la sostiene entre sus brazos.

Darien que está a punto de estallar al ver la confianza con la que se tratan carraspea

– **Buenos días Kou, ¿Podrías por favor soltar a mi novia?** –Pregunta con aparente calma.

Serena lo va a corregir cuando observa amenaza en su mirada, decide callar.

Nunca pensó en Darien como un hombre peligrosamente celoso. No recuerda ninguna escena de celos por parte de él en cambio ella… celosa extrema por naturaleza no permite que ninguna mujer se le acercara.

**-Lo siento Chiba, mi hermano es muy emocional** –Taiki ha notado la tensión. **-¿Cómo les ha ido?**

**-Bien** –contesta el hombre atrayendo a la rubia hacia sí obligándola a pegarse a su cuerpo, coloca una mano en su cintura y la otra en su cuello acariciándola con el pulgar en un gesto tan íntimo que hace que a ella le tiemblen las rodillas. **–Desayunando antes de volver a "**_**nuestro"**_** hogar **–recalca mirando a Seiya

**-Ya veo,** -Seiya siente dolor en su corazón, esperaba que todo lo de la convivencia juntos fuera una mentira, pero al ver como su bombón guarda silencio, comprende que es una cruel realidad. **–No les quitaremos más el tiempo, bombón llámanos. **–Se aleja apresurado antes de que se le aneguen los ojos y haga el ridículo delante de todos.

Serena y Darien toman asiento nuevamente, Andrew llega nervioso con las órdenes. Ha observado desde el mostrador todo lo que sucede en esa mesa.

Encuentra a Serena callada y nerviosa restregándose las manos con la servilleta en tanto su amigo observa en silencio y con el ceño fruncido a los tres ocupantes de la mesa junto a la ventana. Entrega los alimentos y se retira apresurado.

**-Te voy a agradecer que no te metas entre mis amigos y yo** –le susurra muy grave Serena a Darien. El vuelve su mirada a ella que tiene las mejillas rojas, la vista fija en el mantel y la expresión áspera.

**-¿tus amigos o Seiya Kou?**

Sus palabras hacen que la chica lo contemple con desprecio

**-Si hubiese querido tener un romance con Seiya, lo hubiera hecho en tu ausencia cuando pensé que me habías abandonado. –**Hace una pausa y mide las palabras** –Me pidió una oportunidad para reemplazarte en mi corazón, pero yo no pude olvidarte, y no quise traicionar mi amor ni utilizar a Seiya. Deseé serte fiel cuando las circunstancias me gritaban que no regresarías.**

Darien siente repulsión hacia sí mismo. Sabe por las mejores amigas de Serena que ese tiempo ella se encontraba hundida en la depresión y los ratos con los Kou era lo que la animaba.

**-Lo siento mi amor, pero solo pensar que otro hombre pueda amarte como yo te amo… me saca de mis casillas. -**intenta hacer que lo mire sin éxito -** No me di cuenta de que no soy el único que te quiero para mí. Fui un torpe al pesar que podía tratarte como lo hice hasta ayer. –**Pausa **-Te prometo que no volverá a pasar-**Le toma las manos se las besa y acaricia hasta que ella se relaja levanta la mirada y sonríe calmada** –Así me gusta verte. –**Le devuelve la sonrisa **-Tengo hambre, vamos a comer.**

Ella duda por un momento

**-Es muy importante para mí, saber que puedo confiar que no intentarás entrometerte entre los Kou y yo, deseo que ustedes sean amigos, intenta hacerlo, por mí,** -nota que Darien se tensa y agrega dulcemente –**por favor.**

**-Está bien, lo intentaré, mientras Seiya mantenga sus manos alejadas de ti.**

**-Gracias.-**Darien se levanta de su asiento y se inclina para darle un beso breve pero amoroso y volver a sentarse. Ella sonríe al mirar la comida -** ¡Uy tengo hambre! ** –y se abalanza hacia los panecillos con voraz apetito, sin percatarse que se tratan nuevamente como novios.

En la mesa junto al ventanal Seiya observa esa escena tan íntima que le duele. Ha perdido el apetito.

**-Si quieres nos vamos a otro lugar** –Taiki

**-No se preocupen por mí, tengo que acostumbrarme a esta situación aunque me duela. –**mira a ratos por la ventana, pero sin querer los ojos se le desvían hacia la pareja de la mesa del fondo. Él debería estar allí en el lugar de Darien

Minutos después la pareja se levanta y Serena se acerca a ellos seguida por Darien

**-Muchachos, les dejo el número de teléfono del apartamento –**le entrega el papel a Yaten para evitar problemas –** De verdad fue un placer verlos de nuevo. –**Darien se mantiene al margen

**-A nosotros también nos dio gusto verte, -**Yaten le contesta sonriendo, Seiya está callado mirándola sin perder detalle de su apariencia –**Saluda a Luna de mi parte.**

**-¿Y a Mina no le enviarás saludos?** –pregunta ella con sonrisa traviesa

**-No hace falta, tenemos cita para almorzar**

**-Pero sí puedes saludar a Amy por mí.** –Taiki le dice indiferente

**-Ya veo que sigues siendo el mismo formal de siempre** –le bromea la chica antes de retirarse – **Adiós Seiya –**Su voz indica cariño, lo que hace que el pelinegro se enternezca más.

**-Hasta la vista bombón**

Se despiden de Andrew y salen a la calle en busca del auto sin percatarse que un hombre idéntico a Darien los espía desde un callejón.

Dentro del Crown Yaten está pensativo observando la puerta de salida desde que salió la pareja.

**-¿Estas esperando a alguien?-**Le pregunta Taiki

**-¿No vieron lo que Serena tenía en la blusa?** –Yaten les interroga. Seiya está distraído, no presta atención a la conversación

**-Sólo vi que la blusa le resalta sus curvas** -Taiki

El pelinegro reacciona al escuchar las palabras de Taiki

**-dejen de estar viendo de esa manera a mi bombón** –

**-¡No la vi de esa manera!** –Yaten se siente ofendido -**Tiene el broche de transformación puesto**.- pensativo –**ayer cuando estaba con Mina ella recibió una llamada que la preocupó. Me dijo que Darien y Serena la necesitaban urgentemente**

**-¿Tendrá que ver con lo que está sucediendo en la ciudad?** –Seiya especula

**-Los noticieros afirman que existe algo sobrenatural consumiendo personas** –Yaten –**He sentido una energía maligna que se pasea por la ciudad, parecida a la de caos pero en menor medida**

**-No debemos interferir en los asuntos de la Tierra, recuerden la condición para vivir aquí** –Taiki les menciona

Los Tree Lights guardan silencio.

Seiya lamenta no poder ayudar a Sailor Moon en caso de que se encuentre en peligro...


	12. Chapter 13

_**Como compensación al capítulo 9 les entrego el 13. **_

_**Pido disculpas públicamente por mi descuido**_

**En la Avenida**

Darien y Serena se encuentra en el auto rumbo al apartamento.

**-Me gustó ver nuevamente a los chicos –**la rubia suspira mientras se acomoda las gafas de sol –**Me hacen evocar mi primer año de preparatoria.**

**-¿Disfrutaron mucho en ese tiempo?** –Darien pregunta educadamente. Últimamente la única manera de obtener información de Serena es siendo exageradamente amable

**-¡Si! -**Aplaude emocionada recordando -**Una vez las chicas y yo fuimos a acampar en el lago y de paso visitar a un familiar de Rei. Nos encontramos con la sorpresa que los Three Lights estaban rodando una película cerca del lugar de la acampada. Fue divertido** –se ríe sin percatarse que Darien aprieta con fuerza el volante –**Mina intentaba desesperada llamar la atención de Yaten.** –Entristece a medida habla –**Yo solo deseaba que estuvieras conmigo**, -pausa –**en todo momento lo anhelaba.**

**-De veras siento no haber estado ese tiempo contigo. –**No le gusta escuchar en la voz de Serena esa tristeza -**¿Qué más hicieron?**

-¡**Uf! Seiya me invitó a salir y de paso me llevó por primera vez a una discoteca, pero Sailor…–** Prosigue contándole anécdotas a Darien mientras éste continúa conduciendo** -Y la vez que nos encontramos todos en mi casa. Chibi-chibi nos dio un susto de espanto y resulta que se escondió para comerse los pasteles –**ríe ante el recuerdo** – Taiki y Amy vivían compitiendo para ver quien era el mejor.**

**-Por lo visto fue muy divertido –**Darien intenta sonar animado como ella, ¡cómo le está costando aparentar tranquilidad!

**-No siempre, -**su voz adquiere un matiz afligido** - Seiya arriesgó su vida por salvar la mía. Luego sucedió que Yaten y Taiki casi se hicieron nuestros enemigos. Prácticamente me odiaban. Pensaban que estaba utilizando a Seiya. –**Evoca esos tiempos con pesar -**Y para completar el mal entendido, Haruka y Michiru no confiaban en ellos. Pero por Seiya estoy viva. Le debo mucho. –**Repentinamente recuerda el saludo de Taiki para su amiga **-Préstame tu teléfono por favor, necesito hacer una llamada a Amy y no encuentro el mío –**le pide mientras hurga en la mochila buscando el suyo.

Darien le entrega el teléfono recordando con remordimiento que la noche anterior cuando Serena estaba tomando un baño le sacó el receptor de la mochila y lo ocultó. Cuando se detienen en un semáforo, mira a través del espejo retrovisor y contempla una sombra que se les acerca a toda velocidad.

**-¡Sujétate Serena!** –Exclama mientras pone el auto en marcha a toda prisa –**¡****nos vienen siguiendo!**

Serena asustada a pesar de tener puesto el cinturón de seguridad suelta el teléfono que cae a sus pies y se agarra con fuerza a los lados del asiento cerrando los ojos rogando poder escapar.

**-¡Darien no podemos volver a casa, sabrán donde encontrarme! –**grita al borde del llanto

**-Ya lo pensé** –Sigue manejando dirigiéndose fuera de la ciudad –**debemos esquivarlos hasta que estés fuera de peligro. No permitiré que nada malo te suceda mi amor. Ellos no te tocarán -**y aprieta el acelerador a fondo.

La chica piensa cómo escapar de sus perseguidores, solo se le ocurre una idea.

**-Pensé que esto podría suceder.**

Sólo tiene una oportunidad. Suelta su cinturón y el de Darien

**-¿Qué haces? -** Ella cierra los ojos, toma el broche con su mano derecha el cual comienza a emitir una luz brillante, seguidamente se abalanza sobre Darien abrazándolo con fuerza en el mismo instante en que la sombra los cubre, el auto en marcha y fuera de control golpea la defensa del puente precipitándose al río.

La sombra suelta el vehículo y ve como cae al río hundiéndose en sus profundidades. Lamenta tener malas noticias para su amo, porque sus ocupantes no pudieron sobrevivir a ese terrible accidente.

**El Crown **

Andrew está llevándole la cuenta a los Kou, mientras un cliente de la mesa contigua cambia el dial de su pequeña radio.

_**-"Les tenemos buenas noticias para los fans de Tree Lights, quienes han anunciado su regreso a los escenarios luego de dos años de ausencia, acá les dejamos con la última canción que cantaron antes de retirarse." -**_suena una melodía

**-¡Vaya! Este va a ser el último desayuno tranquilo que tengamos en público **–Sonríe Seiya

**-Serán bienvenidos cuando quieran** –Andrew guarda silencio para escuchar una información de última hora

_**-"Les informamos que acaba de ocurrir un fatal accidente cuando un automóvil se precipitó al río desde el puente… -**_Todos prestan atención –_**Según la información aportada por un conductor que se desplazaba en ese momento por el lugar pudo observar como el chófer del auto siniestrado perdió el control en el momento que una sombra extraña lo alcanzó"**_

_**-**_**¿No es la misma sombra que tiene perturbada a la ciudad? –**Pregunta Taiki y todos lo mandan a callar

**-**_**"Por lo que pudo observar el testigo, el automóvil es color rojo placa –**_El rubio palidece mortalmente_** -y estaba ocupado por una pareja joven, hombre de cabello oscuro y una joven que no pudo distinguir porque tenía el cabello cubierto por un sombrero"**_

Andrew es el primero en reaccionar, corre al teléfono para llamar a Darien, pero éste no responde. Seiya observa la desesperación en el rostro del rubio y se acerca

**-¿Conoces a las víctimas?**

**-Deseo con toda el alma estar equivocado** –argumenta mientras marca el número de Serena. No tiene éxito **-**

**¡No puede ser! No pueden ser ellos –**Ha perdido la calma. Marca el número de Unazuki –**Hermana te necesito para que me asistas mientras salgo, ¡es urgente! –**Cuelga y se pasa las manos por la cabeza

Seiya comienza a impacientarse

**-¿Los conoces? – **Interroga nuevamente mientras Andrew vuelve a marcar el número de Darien

**-No es posible que sean Darien y Serena** -Mientras hace un nuevo intento por localizarlos. Llama al apartamento de Darien. Luego de una pausa –**Hola ¿Quién habla? Ah Lita, ¿Darien y Serena se han comunicado con ustedes?** –Pausa – **Salieron hace poco del Crown pero acabo de escuchar una noticia…** -Continúa hablando por el receptor mientras Yaten y Taiki escuchan la suposición de Andrew –**Creo que las víctimas son ellos** –Concluye con un lamento

**-¡No puede ser verdad!-**exclama el pelinegro

Seiya atormentado se pasa la mano por la cabeza y sale a la calle, se encuentra impotente. No puede hacer nada por Serena, le está prohibido

**En un rincón del Parque**

**-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Te esperaba hace rato** –Le riñe el Príncipe Diamante a Galimatías.

Ya ha cambiado nuevamente su forma original, incluyendo la luna negra de su frente. Estaba hastiado de llevar la imagen de Darien y ahora que espera que Galimatías le entregue a Serena no necesita más ser otro.

**-Lo siento amo pero le traigo muy malas noticias**

**-¿Que torpeza cometiste ahora?**

La sombra teme a lo que pueda hacerle Diamante, Ya le falta un ojo por causa de la Sailor Uranus y si pierde el otro desaparecerá.

**-El hombre me vio por el espejo y arrancó el auto, cuando los alcancé ocurrió un accidente y creo que están muertos**

**-¿Qué dices?** –Diamante intenta controlar su ira

**-Así es, lo siento pero Sailor Moon debe haber fallecido.** **Iré a ver si hay novedades-**Y antes de que Diamante lo ataque desaparece despavorido.

El príncipe Diamante no acepta la explicación de Galimatías, y decide acercarse hasta el lugar del accidente y cerciorarse que solo haya un cadáver dentro del auto.

Andrew y los Kou han hecho acto de presencia en el puente donde cayó el auto de Darien. El lugar está atestado de policías y curiosos.

**-Disculpe oficial, pero ese auto es de mi amigo, escuche el número de la placa en el noticiero** –le informa al policía de mayor rango

**-¿Puede decirme cómo se llama el conductor?-** pregunta mientras saca una libreta y un bolígrafo

**-Darien Chiba y estaba acompañado de su novia Serena Tsukino** –Responde retorciendo sus manos.

Los Kou que acompañan a Andrew voltean al mismo tiempo cuando sienten detrás de ellos una energía maligna. A pesar de que ya no pueden cumplir funciones de Sailors aún tienen ese poder de presentir el peligro. Observan como se acerca un hombre alto de cabello plateado con una marca negra en su frente y porte orgulloso.

Éste se dirige hasta el puente violando el cordón de seguridad sin ser advertido por las autoridades, solo ellos pueden verlo.

La grúa saca el automóvil con el parachoques destrozado del río y lo coloca con cuidado en el pavimento. No se encuentra ninguna persona en su interior.

Taiki y Yaten intentan acercarse al hombre, pero éste desaparece al comprobar que el auto está vacío. Regresan hasta Andrew

**-Verifiquemos su información con lo que encontremos en su interior** –Le está explicando el oficial a Andrew señalando el automóvil.

**-Seiya, debemos irnos, no hay nadie en el auto**. –Lo llaman sus hermanos

Pero él no se mueve, se dirige junto a Andrew a reconocer las pertenencias de Serena y Darien.

**-Esa es la mochila de bombón** –exclama preocupado al mirar el asiento trasero –**Estoy seguro haberla visto en el asiento junto al que estaba ella.**

**-Es cierto, la tenía hoy cuando fueron a comer al Crown** - Testifica Andrew. – **y ese es el maletín de Darien**

El oficial se inclina para tomar el maletín cuando divisa en el piso el celular que Serena soltó.

**-Debemos revisar río abajo, tal vez los cuerpos fueron arrastrados por la corriente**. –El policía no aporta esperanzas.

Taiki, Yaten y Seiya piensan que algo no está bien, ¿Dónde están los ocupantes? ¿Quién es ese misterioso hombre que solo ellos pudieron ver?

Hay muchas preguntas sin probabilidad de recibir respuestas.

.

_**Lamento lo sucedido con el capítulo 9, si era repetido.**_

_**A los nuevos lectores les digo que los capítulo eran repetidos por lo tanto tuve que eliminar el 9 (es la razón por la que saltan directamente al 10)**_

_**Ténganme un poco de paciencia por favor, estoy aprendiendo a usar las herramientas de este foro**_

_**Besos**_


	13. Chapter 14

**Casa Tsukino**

Ikuko está en la cocina cuando Sammy llega a casa.

-**Mamá ya llegué** –grita desde la entrada

**-Hola hijo, ya preparé la comida, lávate las manos y siéntate a la mesa.**

**-Si mamá –**corre hacia el baño

De pronto siente una angustia que no la deja respirar, se recuesta contra la nevera

**-Otra vez esta sensación de pesar en mi corazón, Dios ¿que me sucede?**

Tocan a la puerta y sale a atender

**-Buenas tardes, señora** –es un oficial de policía

**-Buenas tardes oficial, ¿En qué le puedo servir?**

**-¿Es usted Ikuko Tsukino? **–La interroga

**-Si… ¿Qué sucede?**

**-Lamento informarle que su hija Serena Tsukino sufrió un accidente automovilístico junto a su novio Darien Chiba –**le dice formal** –Pero no hemos localizado sus cuerpos.**

Luna observa desde el balcón del piso superior. No presagió esto. Pensó que con solo borrar a Serena de las mentes de su familia sería suficiente, pero el accidente de los chicos cambia las cosas. Salta y corre a avisar a las Sailor.

**-¿Mi hija Serena?** **¿Dice que mi hija sufrió un accidente?** – Asombrada pregunta. Siente que conoce ese nombre.

El oficial nota a la señora confundida y atribuye su actitud al hecho de no aceptar que es su hija la víctima.

-**Aquí tiene mi tarjeta, si desea alguna otra información llámeme, y si tenemos nuevas noticias le avisaremos**.

La mamá de Serena entra y cierra la puerta se acerca a una silla y se sienta preguntándose que es lo que sucede. Toma el auricular y llama a su esposo al trabajo

**-Kenji, debes venir a casa de inmediato creo que estoy enloqueciendo** – cuelga mientras comienza a derramar lágrimas por una chica que no conoce pero que su corazón le dice que la ama...

**.**

**En algún ****lugar**

Darien y Serena aparecen en un lugar que parece al destruido palacio del milenio de plata,

**-¿Donde estamos?** –Pregunta Serena quien se encuentra rodeada de los brazos de Darien.

**-No temas princesa, están a salvo** –Es la voz de la Reina Serenity que va apareciendo frente a ellos.

**-¿Por qué llegamos a este lugar?** –Darien

**-Están aquí porque la princesa se encuentra en peligro y necesita fortalecerse para poder enfrentar lo que se avecina -**Se acerca a Serena, toca su hombro y al instante se transforma en La Princesa Serena. Lo mismo hace con Darien quien aparece como el príncipe Endymion –**Es mucho lo que necesitan aprender, pero para que eso suceda deben tener un mismo sentir y pensar como si fueran una sola persona. Conocen al príncipe Diamante descendiente directo y heredero del trono de Black Moon. Si antes era poderoso ahora lo es más con el poder que recibe del caos.**

** -¿Cómo podemos hacer para vencerlo?**

**-Hija mía, tu amor es el mayor poder que tienes, además de tu inmensa bondad y compasión. Solo debes saber usarlo en el momento correcto. No puedes seguir enojada con el príncipe Endymion porque ese sentimiento de enojo te debilita y te hace susceptible ante los ataques del enemigo** –toca la frente de Serena

–**Lo que acaba de ocurrirles fue causado por esa división de opinión, debes escuchar al príncipe Endymion, prestar atención a sus sugerencias, las decisiones que toma no son para dominarte sino para protegerte**

**-Si Reina –**Baja la cabeza en señal de obediencia.

**-Y tú príncipe, ten paciencia, no puedes intentar arrancar de su alma lo que la hace ser ella, poco a poco cambiará para ser más responsable, pero tú también deberás dejar de ser tan austero, no pueden hacer una vida juntos si cada uno está en un extremo, tienen que encontrarse en un punto central.**

**-Así lo haré su majestad. –**Inclinándose

**-El príncipe Diamante hará lo imposible por raptar a la princesa por lo que debes ser su acompañante en todo momento. –**le señala a Darien** –Por fortuna el caos no tiene el poder que necesita para regresar a la tierra.**

**-¿Cómo podemos protegernos? –**Darien le pregunta

**-Las guardianas de la princesa serán poseedoras de un nuevo poder que las fortalecerá. Y mientras ustedes estén en armonía existirá una coraza que impedirá ser encontrados. Por ahora el mundo debe pensar que han muerto, eso les dará ventaja para reconciliarse y consumar su amor. Sailor Plut tiene listo el lugar donde serán trasladados tan pronto despierten.**

**-Pero Reina Darien y yo ya no ...**

**-El príncipe y tu **-Interrumpe a la princesa -** deben estar unidos. Durante el milenio de Plata intentaron vencer a la reina Beryl para estar juntos. Lograste hacerlo en esta era porque ese amor tan grande que se profesan venció las barreras del tiempo. El uno sin el otro no podrá sobrevivir. Esta es la enseñanza: Descubran nuevamente su amor milenario, ese deseo de estar juntos por siempre. Solo su amor te salvará de ser poseída por el caos hija mía.**

**-Gracias Reina Serenity –**juntos hacen una reverencia

**-Ahora deben volver, serán trasladados al lugar donde viven. –**Vuelve a tocarlos y regresan a la normalidad.

Comienzan a sentir unletargo y se abrazan con fuerza mientras todo se les pone borroso.

** .**

**Apartamento ****Chiba**

Las Sailor Scouts están en el apartamento esperando noticias de la pareja. Ya escucharon sobre el accidente y saben que es el carro de Darien, pero están seguras que ambos se encuentran bien, pueden sentirlos.

Mina tuvo que suspender nuevamente su cita para comer con Yaten, pero él quiso estar con ella en ese difícil momento y apareció en la dirección que ella le dio, Es un apoyo para la rubia en esa situación de incertidumbre.

**-Dime Kou ¿Por qué te encuentras en este lugar?** -Lo interroga Haruka bloqueando la entrada

**-Se que no puedo hacer nada para ayudar, pero así como ustedes Serena también es mi amiga** –explica inexpresivo

**-Solo espero que vengas solo. **-Acto seguido lo deja pasar

-**Gracias por venir Yaten** –le dice Mina compungida. Él se acerca y le toma las manos para luego acercarla a su pecho y abrazarla

**-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, ya aparecerán –** la anima, aunque también está preocupado.

Ya han pasado tres horas desde el accidente y no han podido localizarlos, Rei y Michiru han intentado localizarlos sin éxito.

Setsuna recibió una orden de la Reina Serenity que debe obedecer al pie de la letra.

De repente ocurre algo inesperado.

La habitación de Darien se ilumina, Setsuna y Haruka son las primeras en darse cuenta del resplandor y acuden rápidamente a la habitación. Son seguidas del resto de las chicas y Yaten.

La intensidad de la luz no les permite detallar lo que sucede hasta que ésta empieza a menguar.

Serena y Darien aparecen abrazados tendidos en la cama, inconscientes.

**-Gracias a Dios están bien**.

Amy se acerca, les toma el pulso y revisa sus pupilas.

**-Están bien solo están agotados, transportarse hasta acá los dejó exhaustos.**

**-debemos salir y dejarlos descansar, dejaremos la puerta abierta por si acaso** –Aconseja Michiru

**-Me parece bien** –Es Mina

Mientras Rei les quita los zapatos, lita busca una sábana y los cubre con cuidado hasta los hombros.

Van a la sala, Mina se sienta llorando de alivio junto a Yaten que la recuesta a su pecho, mientras Haruka pensativa se acerca a Michiru observando su reloj

**–****Debo buscar a Hotaru al colegio, no me tardaré**

**-Te acompaño** –Le dice Michiru –**Así sabremos que está sucediendo y que hipótesis tienen las autoridades con el auto de Darien.**

**-Manténganse en contacto, no se arriesguen innecesariamente** –Es el consejo de Setsuna

**-Mientras tanto yo prepararé una sopa para Serena y Darien. -**Lita

**-¿Y para nosotras?** –Pregunta Rei y ve al peliplateado -**Disculpa Yaten**, -se sonroja y corrige**-¿Para nosotros?**

**-Tú y Amy pueden ayudarme en la cocina a preparar algo**

**-Yo también ayudaré** –se ofrece Setsuna

**-¿Mina no ayudará?** –Rei cuestiona, y es halada por Lita a la cocina

**-¿No te has dado cuenta que está ocupada?** -Se asoman con cuidado por la puerta y observan como la rubia tiene las mejillas encendidas viendo embelesada a Yaten mientras éste le habla dulcemente.

**-¿No creen que ellos necesitan privacidad?** –Amy está molesta con las manos en jarras detrás de ellas –**No sean tan indiscretas **–A continuación se une al grupo de curiosas –**Hacen bonita pareja**

Setsuna carraspea

**-Creí que vinimos a preparar comida.**

La primera que se levanta es Amy

**-Eso vine a decirles, pero ellas están viendo que hacen Mina y Yaten**

**-Habló doña Inocencia.** –le contesta sarcástica Rei

**-Si, siempre nos culpas de entrometidas pero también participas en todo.** –Lita le recuerda con ironía **–vamos a preparar algo de comer. Veamos qué tiene Darien el la nevera y la despensa**

**-Se nota que Serena ya vive aquí. Solo veo dulces y refrescos** –Rei comenta cuando abre la nevera. –**Bajaré con Amy a comprar lo que necesites **–Se ofrece ante Lita

En ese momento Lita recuerda que debe llamar a Andrew para decirle que sus amigos se encuentran bien.

**-Está bien, pero antes llamaré a Andrew.**

**-No le informes nada de los príncipes, mejor dile que venga y no le precise a nadie su destino.** .le recomienda Setsuna.

**-Está bien.** –Y procede a llamarlo. –**Andrew necesito que vengas a casa de Darien es urgente. No le digas a nadie a donde vas –**Hace una pausa** –No puedo decírtelo por teléfono, te espero. –**Cuelga y retoma su labor culinaria.

Mientras tanto Mina está escuchando las palabras de Yaten con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas y la mirada perdida en sus ojos verdes.

**-Desde que llegamos hace dos noches quise verte pero por diversas razones no había podido.**

**-Me alegré cuando Seiya me llamó y me contó que los tres están acá. **–le confiesa tímida**.**

Solo había visto esa ternura en Yaten anteriormente y fue con Luna.

Continúan tomados de la mano sin notar que las chicas se asoman de vez en cuando a curiosear.


	14. Chapter 15

Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru llegan justo a tiempo para la comida. Lita ha dispuesto la mesa para que todos quepan

**- Lita. Eres única –**Andrew la elogia por ser tan diligente y excelente anfitriona

**-Esta comida te quedó deliciosa –**Serena que se encuentra del lado derecho de Darien está feliz degustando la sopa que su amiga hizo para ella y Darien. – **¡Pero déjenme algo de ese guiso!**

**-Calma Serena que hay suficiente** –Darien intenta que ella coma calmada, si no acabará con todo. Observa la mesa **-¿Cómo hicieron para preparar todo esto si no he podido hacer las compras?**

**-Rei y Amy Salieron a comprar todo.** -Lita

Concluido el almuerzo pasan nuevamente al recibidor

**-Debemos salir de la ciudad, Ya tenemos un lugar donde se esconderán mientras peleamos contra el príncipe Diamante y Caos**. –Anuncia Setsuna

**-Andrew, sabemos que quieres mucho a Darien –**Lita le dice

**-Es mi hermano –**Confirma. Darien asiente en silencio

**-Por eso te pedimos que entiendas que no puedes saber su destino,** -Setsuna -**entiende que si el príncipe Diamante conoce su paradero matará a Darien y se llevará a la princesa.**

Andrew palidece ante sus palabras

**-No logro entender como existe gente tan malvada**

**-Te pedimos que desde el instante que abandones este apartamento actúes como si estuvieras de duelo. Ante la más mínima sospecha Diamante puede torturarte sin compasión y sacarte la verdad.**

**-Lo haré, tan solo pensar que Darien y Serena corren peligro es un estímulo para estar pésimo. -**Abraza a Darien –**Amigo mucha suerte, rezaré porque todo esto acabe pronto.**

**-Gracias hermano** –Responde Darien

**-Serena deseo de todo corazón que sean felices a donde vayan** –igualmente la da un abrazo fuerte

**-Andrew te extrañaré a ti y al Crown, Cuida a Unazuki. –**le sonríe con un dejo de tristeza evitando llorar.

**-Lo haré. Ahora a comenzar a actuar. Adiós a todas, cuiden de ellos por favor. –**Se dirige a Yaten –**Te vas o te quedarás un poco más**

**-La misma recomendación es para ti Kou- **Haruka le exhorta

**-Ya lo sé, si Seiya se entera que están vivos moverá cielo y tierra para encontrar a Serena sin darse por enterado que la pone en peligro. –**Reconoce **-Me voy, no puedo interferir en esto –**se dirige a Mina** –te llamaré – **y le da un ligero beso en los labios que paraliza a la rubia. Sale acompañado de Andrew.

Amy, Serena, Lita y Rei se le acercan silbando a Mina quien quedó como estatua en medio de la sala, para hacerle señas frente a su rostro sin conseguir hacerla volver en sí. Sus ojos brillan con una emoción tan patente que contagia al grupo

**-La Tierra llamando a Mina** –bromea Lita

Mina reacciona 

_**-**_**¡Yupi! -**Grita provocando que todas las chicas salten del susto

**-Calma Sailor Venus, debes utilizar esa energía en tele transportar a los príncipes.**

**-No te preocupes Setsuna** –le dice riendo –**ya tengo más que suficiente**.

**-Si te pones así con un simple besito, entonces cómo reaccionarás cuando recibas el verdadero beso de amor** –ironiza Michiru

**-Silencio preciosa, no le metas más ideas locas a la chica que ya está loca** –Haruka mira con gracia a Mina **-¿Crees que vas a necesitar que cabeza de Bombón te regrese el libro que le regalaste?**

Mina enrojece tanto que todos se ríen de su aspecto.

Hotaru no se ha unido al incomprensible chiste de los adultos. Se ha mantenido al margen. De repente aconseja

**-Debemos guardar lo que van a llevar, no podemos perder más tiempo –** Asustada indica **–El enemigo ya conoce la dirección del príncipe.**

**-Hemos perdido mucho tiempo –**Setsuna comienza a dar órdenes** –Busquen lo necesario y vámonos**

Darien y Serena corren a la habitación a recoger lo más necesario en una maleta mediana, no pueden escoger mucho, solo lo esencial, afortunadamente ella aún no había desempacado por lo que solo mete la pijama y en su mismo bolso mete medias y ropa interior de su amado sin pensar mucho en lo que hace.

Está cerrando el bolso cuando siente que le acarician en la nuca

**-Darien, deja de hacer eso, no es momento** -dice cariñosa sin girar la cabeza

Él voltea extrañado, se encuentra al otro lado de la habitación de espalda a ella y se impacta ante lo que ve

**-¡Cuidado Serena!** –Le grita alarmado

La sombra ha aparecido y envuelto casi totalmente a su novia, la cual intenta desesperada de librarse, pero siente cómo su energía es absorbida rápidamente

** -Ayúdame Darien, por favor… no puedo…respirar… No…** -Se desmaya ante la impotencia de Darien

**-¡Serena!** – Grita

**-¡Ja, ja, ja! Ya está bajo mi poder para el príncipe Diamante. Regresaré por ti para matarte, pero primero me llevaré a Sailor Moon**

Comienzan a desaparecer

**-Espada de Uranus… ¡Elimina! –**Sailor Uranus escuchó los gritos de Darien y se apresuró llegar antes que las otras Sailors.

Corta el ojo que le queda a Galimatías y éste desaparece cayendo solo los globos amarillos reventados, permitiendo caer a Serena desfallecida al suelo. Darien corre a su rescate y la levanta para luego dejarla con suavidad en la cama. Le toma el pulso

**-No tiene casi pulso** –Les informa a las chicas que han llegado detrás de Sailor Uranus. Amy lo ayuda

**-Está muy fría –**le toca la frente y las manos – **¡está muriendo! –**Declara angustiada

Darien aprieta el puño golpeando la pared desesperado, cierra los ojos desconsolado. Desea entregar su vida si con ello asegura que Serena viva…


	15. Chapter 16

**Centro Comercial**

Yaten ha recibido una llamada de Taiki que le indica tendrán un encuentro con su club de fans y se apresura a presentarse. Ya les viene el arduo trabajo para recuperar a las admiradoras que tenían cuando se disolvió el grupo.

Tienen una agenda apretada para los próximos siete días, pero dejó bien claro a su agente que necesitaba tiempo para sus actividades privadas, a lo que sus hermanos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Cuando llega al lugar del encuentro se asombra al ver tantas jóvenes reunidas en torno a sus hermanos

**-Vaya, la Internet es veloz para propagar información** –Piensa en voz alta.

Una chica escucha y lo reconoce

**-¡Es Yaten Kou!** –Las más cercanas corren a su encuentro y lo rodean

**-Clama, calma, dejen que pase y las atenderé** –Le pide algo molesto, pues no le permiten moverse

Sonoko Hiyui, presidenta del Club de fans toma el micrófono para poner orden

**-Atención chicas, mostremos respeto a los Three Lights, de lo contrario el encuentro será suspendido**

Casi todas se calman, solo una fanática no aguanta la tentación de pellizcar a Yaten donde la espalda pierde su nombre.

**-¡Epa, no hagan eso que tengo novia!** – al instante recuerda que no le hizo la importante pregunta a Mina. La situación que están viviendo sus amigos le hizo olvidar el motivo del almuerzo que tenía planeado. Esa tarde lo resolverá.

Llega junto al resto de la banda

**-¿Supiste algo de bombón?** –Seiya le pregunta inquieto

Por el bien de Serena y el de Seiya mismo debe mentirle

-**Saben lo mismo que nosotros** –sin mirarlo –**Mina está tan preocupada que volvió a cancelar la cita –**Por lo menos eso es verdad –**Cuando terminemos la llamaré**

**-No puedes entrometerte en esos asuntos** -Taiki lo mira insistente como queriendo leer sus pensamientos y le recuerda en voz apenas audible –**conoces las consecuencias si lo haces.**

**-Ya lo se. – **Contrariado cierra un puño -**Antes no quería ayudar a este planeta, pero ahora… -**Calla al notar que Sonoko se acerca a ellos.

**-Three Lights las chicas ya se calmaron, **–Le sonríe a todos pero observa con admiración a Seiya quien se da por eludido.- **podemos empezar**

Yaten es testigo de esa mirada en los ojos de Sonoko. Por primera vez desde que llegó a la cita Yaten sonríe, esperando que Seiya pueda notar que existe alguien que puede hacer que olvide a Serena.

En ese instante recibe una llamada de Mina. Se extraña, pues acaba de verla.

**-Hola Mina pensaba llamarte más tarde para…-** Es interrumpido por la rubia cuyo tono de voz es casi histérico

_**-"Serena fue atacada. Estuvo a punto de morir. Sigue inconsciente"**_ –Se le quiebra la voz _–"_**_OH, Yaten estoy angustiada por ella"._**

**-¿Cómo, cuándo sucedió?** – Taiki lo mira áspero y el peliplateado se voltea y baja la voz –**No puedo hablar ahora, estoy en medio de un evento, pero tan pronto me desocupe me comunico contigo. Ten calma cariño.**

_**-"Está bien, lo intentaré… Y gracias por decirme cariño"**_ - termina la comunicación

**-Si de verdad quieres algo con Mina, recuerda no entrometerte** –Le previene el castaño.

**-¿Ha ocurrido alguna novedad?** –Seiya se interesa en la llamada de Mina

**-Sólo que me necesita** –Odia mentirle, evade la mirada inquisidora de Taiki –**No tener noticias de si sus amigos están vivos o muertos tiene a Mina al borde de un ataque de nervios**

**-¿No tienen esa unión espiritual que les hace saber si están bien? –**Seiya recuerda que cuando alguno de sus compañeros se encontraba en peligro podía sentirlo

**-Al parecer no está funcionando desde que…** -guarda silencio

**-¿Desde que qué?** –grita Seiya.

Sonoko preocupada los mira con el rabillo del ojo, nota una tensión en el pelinegro que no había visto antes. Cuando estuvieron en la preparatoria él se caracterizaba por ser el más alegre y despreocupado de los tres. Recuerda los celos enfermizos que sintió cuando Seiya, el Three Light que más adoraba escogió como compañera de equipo y novia a esa rubia insignificante y desastrosa que no apreciaba su compañía.

Ahora está taciturno y melancólico, lo puede ver en su mirada. Le causaba pesar verlo así, pero siendo la presidenta del Club de Fans del grupo aprovechará para intentar regresarle la alegría a su adorado Seiya. Es un reto que planea superar.

Taiki repara en la curiosidad de la joven y decide terminar la discusión

**-Esto lo hablaremos en casa** –termina tajante.

**-Bien, comencemos con las preguntas, recuerden que si no se anotaron en la lista que se pasó no podrán** **participar** –revisa la hoja, son quince jóvenes las que se anotaron –**Una pregunta por persona. Comenzaremos con Misaki Shimura**

**-Hola a todos, Taiki, ¿Por qué se disolvieron y no se supo nada de ustedes durante dos años?**

**-Necesitábamos crecer como personas y estar un tiempo a solas. –**Ya esa respuesta la habían ensayado hasta la saciedad, sabían que en cualquier momento les reclamarían por su ausencia –** Perdonen nuestra falta de cortesía, pero eso fue lo que nos pareció mejor hacer, dado que estábamos estresados y cargados de cansancio y trabajo.**

Sonoko da la palabra a la siguiente fan Aome Hyata

**-Buenas tardes, mi pregunta es para Yaten ¿Es cierto que tienes novia? Lo digo por que escuché que lo dijiste cuando llegaste**

Seiya y Taiki voltean hacia el peliplateado quien se encuentra ruborizado mientras las chicas tienen cara de que no sea cierto

**-Gracias por tu pregunta** –carraspea – **Si, tengo novia (espero), es muy hermosa y les encantará como a mí.**

**-¿Cómo se llama? –**Seiya es quien efectúa la pregunta malicioso –**Debes decir su nombre**

Espera que Mina no lo ahorque por esto, pero no es totalmente falso, es casi una realidad

**-Mina Aino** –Declara –**Estuvimos juntos en la preparatoria y nos hemos reencontrado…**

**-¡No! –**una fan comienza a llorar haciendo sentir incómodo a Yaten –**¡Tú eres mío!**

Comienza una algarabía de gritos y lamentos causando una situación incómoda para los artistas

**-Por favor, si no hay orden cancelaremos el evento** -Sonoko enojada grita **-¡Atención!**

**-Sí que causaste un alboroto hermanito** -Seiya ironiza -**¿Quién iba a** **pensar que a las chicas le gustan los amargados? -**Pero se asusta cuando la siguiente pregunta es para él

**-¿Y tú Seiya estás ocupado?**

Respira profundo y con su mejor sonrisa detalla todo el lugar antes de contestar

**-Con tantas chicas hermosas a mi alrededor, no podría decidirme -**Pone su expresión más pícara **-Así que soy de todas.**

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar. Flores y peluches llueven de todos lados. Taiki cubre el micrófono con una mano y le dice en voz baja

**-Sí que sabes como bajarle las medias a las chicas**

**-Vuelves a ser el mismo caradura que en preparatoria con tu sonrisa falsa dejabas un reguero de niñas desmayadas por donde pasabas**

Al escuchar esas palabras la expresión de Seiya se apaga y encogiéndose en su silla guarda silencio. Yaten maldice en voz baja, porque sabe que su hermano está pensando en Serena.

**.**

**Apartamento Chiba**

Serena se encuentra acostada pálida e inconsciente, en peligro de muerte.

**- Chicas transformémonos** –Michiru ordena a lo que todas obedecen la orden.

Sailor Saturno y Sailor Mart y cierran los ojos, intentando penetrar en la mente de Serena.

**-La princesa está luchando por sobrevivir. –**Sailor Saturno concentradainforma a los presentes** – La sombra fue muy torpe al intentar inutilizarla, pues absorbió energía vital. Si Sailor Uranus no lo destruye es seguro que hubiera acabado con ella.**

Setsuna le indica a Darien que se acerque a Serena

**-Dentro de ella hay una batalla por subsistir. Sólo su contacto le dará el valor para aferrarse a la vida** –le revela Setsuna a Darien que está paseando de un lado al otro la habitación, con las manos en la cabeza.

Al escuchar las palabras de Sailor Venus él se detiene y baja las manos. Ve a Serena tan pálida e indefensa, recuerda la vez que fue atacada desde sus sueños y solo un beso de amor le devolvió la energía. Cómo desearía que en este caso fuera igual.

Corre junto a la cama y se sienta a su lado, la levanta ligeramente para abrazarla. Le sujeta la cabeza y suavemente le habla al oído

**-Mi dulce Serena… mi amor, tienes que vivir, hazlo por mí. –**Intenta mantener la calma, pero no lo consigue. Se derrumba emocionalmente sin poder aguantar el sollozo. Las Sailors Scouts contemplan con la emoción a flor de piel** - No soporto pensar qué sería de mí si me faltas**. –Se le quiebra la voz – **No sobreviviré si no estas conmigo, quiero que vivas para envejecer juntos, tener a Rini y los otros hijos que ansío me des. –**Hace una pausa** -Te amo más que a mi vida** – le da un tierno beso en sus labios – **No me dejes** – esconde su cara en el cuello de su amada. –**Moriré si lo haces**

**-¡Vean eso!** –Sailor Uranus ve como Serena mueve un dedo de su mano. Todas están esperanzadas

**- Darien** –susurra y vuelve a quedar inconsciente.

Su palidez continúa

**-Serena mejora para salir juntos a pasear. **–le besa la mejilla –**No puedes morir. Me prometiste una vez que estaremos juntos por siempre ¿Quién me defenderá de las mujeres locas que me acosan? –**Recuerda las escenas extremas de celos que le hacía y aún le hace –**Nada será lo mismo si tú no estás conmigo**

Sailor Saturno le toca el hombro confortándolo

**-Le daré una pequeña parte de mi energía, eso la ayudará a recuperarse, pero será cuestión de días cuando la princesa vuelva a la normalidad.**

Darien impotente abraza a Serena antes de dejarla tendida en medio de la cama para que Sailor Saturno actúe. Del báculo de ésta comienza a emanar una luz que se dirige al pecho de Serena. Es un procedimiento que dura varios minutos.

Al finalizar Serena ya muestra un semblante más saludable, el color ha retornado a su cuerpo.

Las Sailor internas respiran más tranquilas al ver la mejoría en su amiga.

**-Debemos trasladarlos a su refugio. Es una cabaña que está escondida en una colina –**Sailor Plut comienza a organizar al resto de las guerreras. Se dirige a Darien –**Príncipe quédese con la princesa, nosotras nos haremos cargo de todo.**

Mina aprovecha un instante para llamar a Yaten e informarle lo sucedido, por desgracia éste se encuentra ocupado, pero le dijo que la llamaría. Eso la tranquiliza, más por el hecho de llamarla cariño. Le dio nuevos bríos

**-Luna es la guardiana de Serena, la trasladaremos junto con ella tan pronto sea posible** –Rei

**-Creo que es mejor que siga vigilando a la familia de Serena –**Lita exhorta** –Nuestra amiga podrá esconderse sin preocupación sabiendo que su familia está siendo cuidada –**Todos asienten

Ya con solo lo necesario, Darien ha salido a la sala sosteniendo a Serena en sus brazos, mirándola con un amor y tristeza tan evidentes que a las guerreras se les hace un nudo en la garganta.

**-Príncipe, sabemos la lucha interna por la que está pasando, pero le pedimos que por favor tenga paciencia y calma, si enferma nos hará las cosas más complicadas** –Le aconseja Sailor Plut. –**La princesa lo necesita sano y enérgico.**

Darien asiente, no le salen palabras, solo observa a su amada inerte en sus brazos. Tiene su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de él y Sailor Venus acomodó sus brazos en el regazo para evitar que le colgaran a los lados.

**-Amiga**, -Mientras le acomoda el flequillo Venus le habla -**vas a estar bien, Darien es un buen doctor, Pronto volveremos a estar en el Crown y recordaremos estos días como una película de mala calidad. Y tengo que contarte de Yaten. Despierta pronto –**A los pies de Darien pone el bolso de Serena donde metió una muda más pijama para él –**No he olvidado que necesitan ropa para ponerse.**

Las guerreras hacen un círculo alrededor de ellos, se toman de las manos, cierran los ojos y levantan el rostro concentrándose en el lugar de su destino.

De cada una brota una luz resplandeciente que va haciéndose cada vez más brillante hasta cubrirlos a todos y de repente esa luz sube, dejando el apartamento vacío.


	16. Chapter 17

**Toyama**

Las Sailor Scouts aparecen junto con Darien que sostiene en sus brazos a Serena fuera de la cabaña donde se alojarán. Es una hermosa construcción sencilla escondida entre el bosque. El clima es algo frío y el aire puro huele deliciosamente a cerezos y jazmín.

A la casa le antecede un hermoso jardín. Sailor Plut se adelanta y abre la cerca para dejar pasar a Darien con su preciada amada.

Suben cuatro escalones y pasa al interior de la cabaña, la sala está amoblada con una mesa en el centro y dos sofás individuales a los lados a una hermosa chimenea.

Una pequeña biblioteca con escritorio, sillones y un sofá ocupan la habitación a la izquierda. La alcoba se encuentra a la derecha con el tocador dentro de la misma. La cocina está al final donde hay una puerta trasera que comunica al resto del jardín con caminería de piedra y una hermosa laguna. La Sailor del tiempo pasa adelante y lo guía hasta la alcoba, le da paso en la puerta y entra para mover el edredón de la cama.

Darien coloca con suavidad a la rubia, aún inconsciente deja pasar a sus amigas para que le cambien la ropa y ponerla más cómoda, sale y se sienta en el escalón con la mirada perdida.

Las guerreras han cambiado a su estado normal.

**-Aquí está su pijama favorito** –dice Mina mostrando el pijama rosado de dos piezas que suele usar su amiga –**y con este clima será mejor ponerle unas medias para que no se le enfríen los pies**.

Rei le ha desecho los moños e intenta peinarla. A continuación le cambian con suavidad la ropa intentando moverla lo menos posible.

Concluido el cambio Amy vuelve a tomarle el pulso y la temperatura. Mira el reloj y anota los resultados en una hoja para dejárselo a Darien, quien continuará revisando la evolución de Serena.

**-Chicas ¿Dónde está Darien?-**Pregunta al salir de la habitación –**Necesito informarle como sigue Serena.**

**-Ya encendí el fuego Chiba, hay troncos cortados junto a la puerta trasera –**Haruka le notifica** -si en la noche el calor no es suficiente intenta traer a cabeza de bombón hasta el frente de la chimenea.**

**-Aquí estoy**- Darienle avisa a Amy mientrasentra nuevamente a la casa acompañado de Haruka** - ¿Qué me quieres decir?**

Entra a la alcoba y revisa a Serena antes de reunirse con el grupo que lo estera alrededor de la mesa donde ya

Lita ha colocado te caliente y tazas para servirse.

**-La temperatura de Serena está normal y su pulso ha mejorado considerablemente –**Amy le dice** –debes mantener el fuego encendido para que la casa se mantenga tibia.**

**-Debemos marcharnos, pero vendremos nuevamente mañana –**Michiru toma un sorbo de te –**Tenemos que comenzar la cacería contra Diamante. Solo acabando con él, el caos no se fortalecerá y la princesa estará a salvo.**

**-Sabemos que la lucha será a muerte –**Haruka tiene los brazos cruzados** –Mientras cabeza de bombón esté segura podemos pelear con todas nuestras fuerzas sin distracción alguna. –**Saca su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lo entrega a Darien** –Nos comunicaremos por mi teléfono. Ya destruí el de la niña.**

**-Recuerda que Serena ya no es una niña Haruka** –la amonesta Michiru

-**Lo siento preciosa, pero para mí siempre será esa niña con extrañas y graciosas ocurrencias –**vuelve su atención a Darien –**encontrarás en los contactos solamente los números de las ocho. Mientras menos contacto tengas con el mundo exterior será más seguro para ustedes.**

**-Príncipe, tiene lo necesario para varios días, le suplico por favor no abandonar la cabaña, si necesita algo nos llama que nosotras se lo supliremos –**Setsuna le recomienda** –No se acerque a la ciudad.**

Darien asiente, toma un sorbo de te y respira profundo.

**-Gracias a todas por lo que han hecho por nosotros, les prometo que cuidaré de** **Serena **–Nervioso les agradece. Continúa retraído, su mirada se dirige continuamente hacia la habitación, donde la puerta permanece abierta para escuchar el más mínimo sonido –**Estaré pendiente de su evolución y necesidades**

**-¿No estarás en aprietos para su aseo y llevarla al baño? –**Amy enrojece al formular la pregunta

**-Para nada. –**La Sailor del amor al rescate le resta importancia -**Recuerda que Darien ya es médico y eso será frecuente en su trabajo** –Mina siempre positiva –**Y como Serena es su futura esposa, es como si practicara para su futura vida juntos** –Sonríe emocionada –**Si Yaten me cuidara como lo hará Darien con Serena, les aseguro que estaría tan feliz que no me gustaría mejorar**-Suspira exageradamente

Las chicas se ríen ante sus ocurrencias. Solo Darien asiente en silencio.

La mirada penetrante de Haruka advierte arrepentimiento en sus ojos

**-No debes culparte por lo sucedido, si debemos buscar un culpable, entonces son caos que se ha obsesionado con Serena y Diamante que está loco de atar.**

**-Pero yo estaba con ella, tenía que haber…** –cierra los ojos y golpea con un puño la mesa, haciendo temblar las tazas

**-No podías vigilarla todo el tiempo** -Lita lo consuela -**además esa sombra maléfica pudo haberla atacado estando sola y entonces la hubiéramos perdido para siempre**

**-Así es –**complementa Rei** –Estuviste con ella en el momento en que más te necesitó y eso la salvó.**

Hotaru que había salido al jardín entra y se dirige a los presentes

**-Debemos crear un barreara protectora que haga invisible este lugar a la maldad de Diamante y sus lacayos.** **La princesa aún no está fuera de peligro.**

Todas se levantan y se transforman nuevamente en Sailor Scouts y salir a rodear el lugar mientras Darien se dirige a la habitación a hacerle compañía a Serena.

Cuando las guerreras están en posición se escucha el grito

**-¡Campo de energía!**

Y mientras Sailor Saturno crea el campo invisible las demás le dan la energía necesaria para que su cuerpo no desfallezca

.

**Penthouse de Diamante**

El príncipe Diamante se encuentra sentado esperando a que Galimatías le traiga a Serena. Esa sombra tonta siguió al amigo de Darien hasta el apartamento de éste. Ahora se comienza a impacientar por la tardanza. De repente la habitación comienza a oscurecerse y aparece en el mismo remoto lugar donde fue vuelto a la vida.

**-Estoy comenzando a impacientarme **–le habla caos –**He hecho mucho por ti y a cambio no me has dado nada.**

**-Lo siento señor, pero el sirviente que me enviaste es un incompetente** –Diamante se inclina con una rodilla en el suelo y la cabeza gacha

** -Ya mi sirviente fue destruido por una de las tontas servidoras de Sailor Moon. Ella continúa con vida, puedo sentir su gran poder, al igual que su prometido. Es hora de que comiences a agradecer lo que he hecho por ti.**

**-Dime que deseas y haré lo que esté a mi alcance para cumplir tu mandato.**

**-Te traje nuevamente a la vida para que junto a Sailor Moon engendrar al ser que poseeré**

**-Así es mi señor**

**-He cambiado de parecer. –**En medio de la oscuridad salen truenos y rayos** - Me daré el gusto de ser quien la dominé, y será a través de su corazón**

Diamante comienza a sospechar que entre sus planes no está regalarle a la princesa como el muy traidor le prometió

**-¿Cuáles son tus nuevos propósitos? –**pregunta tragándose la ira que lo consume.

¡Cómo desea destruir a ese insignificante de quien ha recibido como único beneficio la oportunidad de volver a la tierra a reclamar lo que él considera le pertenece!

**-Quiero la vida del príncipe de la Tierra Endymion. Habitaré en él y será más sencillo llegar hasta Sailor Moon. Así la tendré bajo mi poder mientras gobierno el universo**

A Diamante le repugna escuchar esa orden, pero su intención es acabar con su rival y en el camino deshacerse de Caos. Aprendió la lección, Hacer las cosas para su beneficio sin importarle quien muera en el camino

Pronto él será quien reciba los enaltecimientos y servicios de todos los seres de la vía láctea. Ante él se arrodillará el mismo caos y su reina será Serena.

Lo jura por su vida…


	17. Chapter 18

**Toyama**

Serena despierta y abre los ojos desorientada, siente que no tiene fuerzas en el cuerpo. No puede levantar la mano para pasársela por la frente. Se da cuenta que no puede levantar la cabeza solo moverla de un lado al otro. Voltea ligeramente su cabeza a un lado al escuchar una respiración acompasada.

Ve a Darien dormido sentado en un sillón junto a ella con un libro abierto en su regazo.

**-Da… –**le cuesta hablar –**Darien.**

Despierta al escuchar que lo llaman suavemente. Mira a la cama y ve a Serena despierta observándolo confundida

**-Gracias a Dios despertaste** – se acerca a ella le acomoda el flequillo, le da un beso en la frente y luego en los labios.

**-¿Qué sucedió?** –Habla con voz ronca arrastrando las palabras, siente la lengua torpe, Intenta enfocar su vista en la habitación desconocida **-¿Dónde estamos?**

**-Calma, debes descansar, ya te contaré, lo bueno es que encuentras bien**

**-Necesito ir al baño** –trata de quitarse la cobija pero no puede, permanece inmóvil –**Cielos, no puedo…**

**-Déjame ayudarte** –la descubre y toma en sus brazos y se dirige con ella al tocador. La sienta en una silla puesta para la ocasión, pero no tiene equilibrio

**-Gracias, pero creo que haré el resto sola** –las mejillas le arden de la vergüenza que siente –**Ahora por favor si puedes salir y cerrar la puerta**

**-Si de verdad puedes hacerlo sola, toma mi mano y aprieta**

Serena intenta hacer lo que le pide pero se ve imposibilitada. Frustrada emite un gruñido. No tiene fuerzas ni para llorar.

**-¡No puedo!** –Lo mira asustada **-¿Qué me pasó?**

**-Hablaremos de eso después, primero lo primero, no queremos que te suceda lo mismo que a Rini cuando dormía ¿cierto?**

Toma sus brazos y los pasa detrás de su cuello, a continuación la toma por las axilas y la levanta despacio hasta que queda en posición bípeda, Es tan liviana que a él no le cuesta esfuerzo alguno. Con un brazo la rodea mientras que con su mano libre le baja poco a poco el pantalón del pijama y su prenda interior.

Serena tiene la cabeza apoyada en él con el rostro escondido en el pecho de Darien turbada y sonrojada por la situación. Jamás pensó que sucedería algo así, que se encontrarían en esa situación. Darien la sienta en el retrete pero se da cuenta que ella no puede mantener la cabeza erguida

**-No creo poder hacer nada si estás acompañándome. ¡Estas cosas no suceden en las novelas de amor que veo!**

**-Es porque no son reales –**Darien comprende su renuencia a estar acompañada en un momento como ése pero nada se puede hacer** – Ninguno pensó antes de llegar a este lugar en esta situación, por lo que no trajimos el recipiente que se usa en estos casos, así que tendremos que trabajar de la manera tradicional. Piensa en mí como una enfermera que te está ayudando.**

**-Si así fuera me sentiría como Haruka, porque estoy observando a mi enfermera y me gusta lo que veo** –intenta bromear. Cierra los ojos y procura obedecer.

Un minuto después él la vuelve a trasladar a la habitación

**-¿Deseas comer algo? Lita dejó comida preparada para así que no nos preocuparemos por eso** – Mientras la coloca nuevamente en la cama y acomoda las almohadas para que Serena quede semi-sentada. La arropa hasta la cintura **-¿Estás cómoda así o te acuesto y te arropo completamente?**

**-Así estoy bien, solo quiero algo de beber, siento la boca pastosa**

**-Tus deseos son órdenes –**Sale apresurado de la alcoba satisfecho por el despertar de Serena.

Ella aprovecha la soledad para observar donde está, es una habitación acogedora y preciosa, como la imaginó tantas veces para pasar su luna de miel con Darien. Ya comienza a anochecer, lo que le da un ambiente acorde para el romance.

**-¿Qué me pasa? No puedo moverme y estoy pensando en esas cosas** –se amonesta, pero continúa perdida en sus románticos pensamientos.

Darien regresa con una bandeja que coloca en la mesa junto a la cama, enciende la lámpara. La casa cuenta con servicio de electricidad aportado por un generador que funciona con gasolina, por lo que debe mantenerse bajo supervisión, el agua proviene de un manantial subterráneo y se extrae de un pozo y bombeada hasta el interior por un extraño sistema de acueducto. Se sienta en el sillón y acerca a Serena un vaso de jugo de durazno, le da a beber por una pajilla.

**-He intentado moverme pero no he progresado nada** –comenta entre sorbos **-¿Puedes decirme qué fue lo que me sucedió?**

**-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?**

**-Veamos…** -intenta concentrarse – **Estábamos en la alcoba de tu apartamento recogiendo ropa para trasladarnos a otro lugar y lo último que sentí fue que me acariciabas la nuca**

**-No era yo, la sombra que envió Diamante te envolvió y casi te mata al absorber energía vital de tu cuerpo. Sailor Uranus la destruyó antes de que acabara contigo. Saturno te salvó dándote parte de su energía.**

**-¿Y cómo llegamos a este lugar?**

**-Fuimos tele transportados hasta acá por las Sailors Scouts. Fueron de gran ayuda para nosotros. Ya se tele transportaron nuevamente a la ciudad. Prometieron volver para traer cosas que necesitaremos en nuestra estancia.**

**-¡Cielos! Que día tan complicado. Lo único divertido que pasó fue ver a mis amigos nuevamente después de dos años**

Darien le acerca nuevamente el vaso para que beba. Le prometió no meterse entre ellos, pero la sola idea de que Seiya le toque aunque sea la mano le produce aversión. Siempre fue un hombre tranquilo, pero últimamente se siente como cavernícola defendiendo su territorio y a su mujer de saqueadores.

**-No debiste levantarte de la cama en un principio.**

La chica lo observa con la expresión que parece darle la razón. Luego entrecierra los ojos

–**Estoy recordando un sueño, tú me llamabas y me decías que morirías si yo te faltaba **– Hace una pausa –**y algo de defenderte de mujeres acosadoras** –Hace un gesto gracioso al arrugar el entrecejo.

**-No fue un sueño** –coloca el vaso en la bandeja nuevamente, se sienta en la cama junto a ella y toma su mano - **mi amor, tienes que entender que el día que me faltes yo moriré. Una vez te dije que mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo y te lo repito ahora – **se inclina hacia delante** –Te amo, eres todo para mí. No existe ni existirá otra mujer que pueda reemplazarte –**la besa en los labios con una ternura que provoca en Serena deseos de llorar** –Te quiero a mi lado todos los días de mi vida –**musita junto a su boca

Lágrimas de alivio y felicidad corren por el rostro de Serena. Darien vuelve a besarla con la pasión que solo un hombre realmente enamorado puede transmitir.

.

**Centro Comercial**

Los Three Light están terminando su encuentro con las fans cuando Mina hace acto de presencia. Se arrincona y observa como las chicas intentan tocar a los muchachos. Yaten ha adoptado nuevamente su actitud reservada e indiferente que lo hace ver antipático.

En ese instante él voltea hacia donde se encuentra la rubia y le sonríe cambiando su semblante de amargado a tierno. Ella lo saluda con la mano a lo que él le responde con el mismo gesto.

Taiki y Seiya observan con risa contenida a los enamorados.

**-Ahora si que perdió la cordura,** -Taiki le dice a Seiya en voz alta para que el peliplateado lo escuche -**después de ser tan serio terminó siendo un tonto que se comporta como adolescente ante una chi...**

Pero guarda silencio al ver que la rubia viene acompañada de Amy. Se pone colorado y nervioso. Amy está más hermosa que cuando la vio por última vez. Ella lo saluda, pero Taiki permanece inmóvil y ruborizado

**-¿Qué tonto le dice tonto a otro tonto?** –Seiya ríe a carcajadas al ver a sus hermanos atrapados en las garras del amor. Tenía que pasarles por meterse tanto con él...

Más tarde cuando se encuentra solos los chicos y Sonoko, Mina y Amy se acercan a ellos. La chica les impide el paso

**-Lo siento pero ya terminó el evento y los artistas no desean ser acosados por las fans.**

**-Te agradezco que no le hables así a ellas** –Yaten molesto avanza hacia Mina, tomándola en sus brazos y la besa en los labios para asombro de los presentes **–Te extrañé.**

**-También te eché de menos –**La rubia lo abraza a su vez cerrando los ojos** – No sabes como me hiciste falta.**

Taiki a su vez acorta un poco el espacio que existe entre él y Amy

**-Hola Taiki** -saluda Amy tímida

**-Amy** –solo atina a decir el castaño. Seiya le da un empujón para que se acerque más a la chica.

**-Veo que también se alegran de verme chicas.** –irónico les comenta

**-Ah, hola Seiya me alegra verte de nuevo** –Amy es la que reacciona pues Mina se encuentra hipnotizada mirando los ojos verdes de Yaten.

Sonoko es testigo del encuentro y de repente recuerda que ellas son las amigas de la rubia que se la pasaba con Seiya todo el tiempo. Observa a su alrededor esperando encontrarla. No la ve.

Molesta por su imprudencia, sabiendo que puede perder puntos con Seiya intenta solventar su metida de pata.

**-Lamento mi comportamiento, no quise ser grosera con ustedes, es que no sabía que eran conocidas de los cantantes.**

**-Descuida. A mi tampoco me gustaría que alguna fan se acerque mucho a Yaten** –Mina responde dejando ver claro que la advertencia es para ella. Yaten Aún no la suelta.

**-Son mucho más que conocidas** –le responde él severo –**Así que te exijo respeto para ellas.**

**-Mina, ¿Qué has sabido de bombón?** –Seiya le pregunta. Ha estado toda la tarde ocupado y eso le hizo distraerse pero ahora nuevamente se angustia

Amy, Yaten y Mina cruzan las miradas. Seiya es su amigo, pero la vida de Serena está en peligro, por lo que deben mentirle, aunque eso las haga sentirse miserables.

**-Solo lo que dijeron en las noticias. Darien y ella se encuentran desaparecidos y aún no los encuentran vivos o muertos. Intentamos localizarlos por nuestros propios medios pero…**

**-¡No me digan que la chica muerta es su amiga y tu novia de la preparatoria! –**Sonuko exclama asombrada mirando a Seiya.

Yaten abraza a Mina para confortarla, mirando a la indiscreta con desprecio

**-Si ya terminamos, me gustaría marcharme** –Se dirige a Amy **– ¿Vienes con nosotros?**

**-Yo la acompañaré –**Taiki se ofrece –**eso es si te parece bien –**dirigiéndose a la pelo corto

Amy asiente intentando no mostrar la emoción que la embarga ante el ofrecimiento

**-Te llamo luego amiga. Adiós Taiki** –Mina se despide de ellos y voltea hacia Seiya –**Hasta luego Seiya**

**-Adiós, y si sabes algo de bombón me avisas sin importar la hora.**

Ella solo acierta a mover la cabeza. Van a un restaurante del centro comercial, el camarero que los recibe reconoce a Yaten

**-Es un placer recibirlos señor** –Cortés los guía hasta una mesa escondida detrás de un arreglo de flores –**Tenemos este lugar para personas que no desean ser importunadas.**

**-Gracias. Ahora por favor deseo que nos recomiende lo mejor de la carta**

**-Sí señor, solo quería pedirle antes un favor… -**avergonzado saca de su delantal dos libretas pequeñas y un bolígrafo** –Me obsequia un autógrafo para mis dos hijas. Son sus fans desde hace años. Me obligaron a traerlas-**señala las libretas**- porque les impedí venir al evento –**Mina se ríe mientras Yaten toma las libretas y procede a firmar.

Ya en la calle caminan hacia el parque y se sientan en una banca

**-Me siento muy mal mintiéndole a Seiya, sobre todo sabiendo como ama a Serena**. –Mina se lamenta

**-Si, cada vez que ve a Darien parece un poseso**. **Odia saber que él aún es novio de Serena. Su esperanza al volver era que ellos hubieran terminado** –Recuerda esa mañana –**aunque hoy en el Crown se dio cuenta que sobra. Serena ama a Darien, cada fibra de su ser la delata.**

Mina sonríe y aplaude emocionada ante la idea que se le acaba de ocurrir

**-Como la Sailor del amor debería buscarle pareja a tu hermano** -une las manos emocionada ante su nueva tarea autoimpuesta. Yaten aprueba su ingenio

**-Rezo por que encuentre otra chica y se le pase su enamoramiento. Pero que no sea esa pesada del centro comercial –**advierte mientrasobserva a todos lados. Al no ver ningún transeúnte se acerca a Mina, pasa su mano entre de su cabello hasta su nuca y la acerca a su boca, dándole un beso tan profundo que casi la hace desmayar –**Olvidé preguntarte si quieres ser mi novia** –le murmura junto a su boca.

La rubia con los ojos cerrados le responde

-**Si quiero -**apenas audible y le regresa el beso con más vehemencia. Sus lenguas danzan eróticas, uniéndose y separándose en un ritmo seductor que los domina.

Así pasan un buen rato entre besos y siseos hasta que una pareja mayor pasa cerca y el señor les grita gracioso

**-¡Ey jovencito, déjala respirar!**


	18. Chapter 19

**Centro Comercial**

Seiya se ha quedado solo, aún sentado en la silla que ocupara toda la tarde.

Su tristeza es evidente. Piensa que las cosas no le han salido bien desde que llegaron. Cree que el amor por su bombón en vez de disminuir se ha profundizado.

El saber que Serena y Darien viven juntos compartiendo la misma cama lo tortura. Pensar que otro le hace el amor, la acaricia y le arranca gemidos de placer le produce un nudo en la garganta.

No, definitivamente eso no es lo que esperaba encontrar. Y para completar su desgracia, su querida Serena está desaparecida, sin dar señales de vida.

Se levanta pesadamente y abandona el lugar en busca de su auto.

Sonoko lo ha estado observando disimuladamente, ella debería sentirse feliz de que Seiya esté disponible, pero al verlo tan desvastado y cabizbajo solo la deprime. Sabía en preparatoria que Seiya babeaba por su novia (todos creían que eran novios) y que ella vivía peleándole casi todo el tiempo.

La competencia de Sofball fue una treta para separarlos, pero no tuvo éxito. La peor niña en los deportes le ganó a ella que era capitana del equipo.

Ahora que al parecer está muerta le duele pensar que Seiya se hunda en la depresión. Sonoko aparenta ser frívola para ganarse el respeto de las demás admiradoras de los Three Light, pero en el fondo solo es otra persona sensible a los sentimientos ajenos.

Lamenta los dos incidentes que protagonizó en menos de diez minutos, primero se metió con la novia de Yaten, el más reservado de los tres y después esa frase que no pudo contener, ganándose el desprecio de él, y la censura de los otros. Debió morderse la lengua antes de decir algo.

Decide intentar enmendar su error y sigue Seiya hasta el estacionamiento

**-Joven Seiya, espere un momento**

Él voltea despacio y al ver de quien se trata, su gesto se vuelve hostil

**-Creí que ya terminamos con la pauta** –y sigue su camino

**-Quiero pedirle disculpas por haber sido tan…**

**-Disculpa aceptada, Ahora si me perdonas, debo marcharme –**Pero se detiene al escuchar sus siguientes palabras

**-De veras lamento lo sucedido a su antigua novia. Solo que las noticias han hecho tanta publicidad al accidente sin nombrar a los involucrados, que…** -respira y vuelve a empezar –**Bueno, solo quería que sepa que cuenta conmigo para lo que sea.**

Seiya se da vuelta y se acerca a ella. Tiene las manos en los bolsillos y por primera vez desde que sus hermanos se marcharon se dibuja una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

**-Gracias –**Fue lo único que logró pronunciar antes de darse la vuelta

Y al emprender camino hacia el auto, lo hace ahora con más energía.

**Por otro lado**

Taiki ha acompañado a Amy hasta la entrada del edificio donde ella vive.

**-Me alegró ver que te encuentras muy bien** –El castaño intenta por enésima vez entablar conversación sin obtener resultados positivos. Ver como Seiya y Yaten se comportan con las chicas que aman, le hizo creer que él podía ser igual, pero se siente torpe. Para ser tan inteligente se comporta como todo un tonto.

**-Gracias, también te ves muy bien** –duda un momento **-¿Quieres subir a tomar un café, te?**

**- Un café estaría bien. Si gustas, pero ¿tu familia no se extrañará viendo que invitas a un extraño?**

**-Mi mamá tiene guardia en el hospital por lo que estaré sola hasta que regrese en un par de horas.**

Entran al edificio y suben hasta el apartamento. Taiki detalla el orden y buen gusto de las Mizuno, no se compara con las otras chicas.

Amy se dirige a la cocina a preparar café mientras deja a Taiki en la sala a esperarla.

**-¿Está bien si te acompaño? –**Prefiere estar en su compañía

**-Bien, siéntate a la mesa** –le invita la joven.

Taiki observa como Amy prepara el café con delicadeza, se pregunta si será también así cuando la bese.

Besar, esa simple idea lo pone nervioso, desde que se marchó de la tierra cada día que pasó en su planeta trabajando en su reconstrucción, anhelaba estar con ella. La retaba porque solo así podía compartir con Amy.

Lo enfurecía no poder acercarse más a esa chica que lo enloquecía con su inteligencia, tranquilidad y belleza.

Vuelve a la realidad al ver que sirve en las tazas la bebida caliente.

**-¿Cómo están Darien y Serena?** –Pregunta cuando Amy se sienta frente a él.

**-¿Qué dices?** –Asustada le contra -pregunta

**-Pude darme cuenta que Yaten y ustedes le mintieron a Seiya** –Ella va a negarlo –**no necesitas mentirme. No le diré nada a mi hermano. Cuando vi a Serena y su novio pude darme cuenta que Seiya no tiene futuro con ella.**

**-¿Dónde los vieron?** –Mientras coloca la azúcar en la mesa

**-Esta mañana los encontramos en el Crown. Se ven muy enamorados. –**Pensativo añade** –No quiero que Seiya se interponga entre los príncipes. En mi planeta sería una falta que se paga con la pena capital… -**Vuelve suinterés a ella** - Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta.**

**-Como sabes tuvieron un accidente –**Taiki asiente** –Aparecieron sanos en casa de Darien.**

**-Debió ser duro para ustedes saber que su princesa corre peligro-**calla un momento y mira a través de la ventana** –Si nuestra princesa se viera nuevamente en riesgo mi corazón se destrozaría. ¿Se encuentra bien?**

**-No. Lamento decirte que no –**Se le cristaliza la mirada, mientras su voz se apaga

**- ¿Qué pasó? –**Mil preguntas pasan por su mente** -¿Qué le sucedió? –**Toma sus manos

**-Serena fue atacada por un ser maligno, -**cierra los ojos reviviendo los minutos de desesperación** -estuvo a punto de morir y Darien está desvastado. Ya está fuera de peligro. Se encuentran escondidos donde no puedan ser hallados –**Amy le confiesa –**Por favor mantén lo que te dije en secreto. Si el príncipe Diamante se entera donde está no dudará en secuestrarla y matar a Darien**

**-Así es como se llama ese hombre misterioso –**recuerda al sujeto que vio en el lugar del accidente. También tiene presente el recordatorio de no inmiscuirse. Decide poner fin a la información –**Cambiando el tema, cuéntame que ha sido de tu vida en este tiempo.**

**Crown**

**-Hola Unazuki, ¿Cómo te encuentras? –**Lita entra y toma asiento cerca del mostrador –**Últimamente has estado escondida**

** -Lita, que alegría verte –**Se sienta frente a ella como una cliente más** –No estoy escondida, lo que pasa es que Andrew está en la etapa de "**_**no quiero que nadie se acerque a mi hermana**_**"**

**-Ja, ja, ja. Este es el único momento en que me alegro ser hija única. Aunque las chicas… -** baja la cabeza en un intento por ocultar sus lágrimas –** Serena…**

**-Siento lo sucedido –**Le aprieta la mano** –Andrew también está que no puede con lo de Darien, por eso estoy acá. No se concentra en lo que hace.**

**-Unazuki ¿Para qué mesa es ésta orden? –**Se escucha al rubio impaciente llamarla **-¿Dónde se habrá metido esta niña?**

**-¡Me sigue llamando niña! No se da cuenta que ya crecí –**Se queja molesta** -Estoy aquí con Lita –**le avisa dulcementey a continuación le dice muy bajito a la castaña** –Necesita una novia urgente ¡Hay días en que no lo soporto!**

**-Hola Andrew –**Lo saluda con tristeza mientras la pelirroja abandona la mesa

**-Lita –**Se miran cómplices **– ¿Qué has sabido?**

**-Necesito hablar contigo –**su voz denota preocupación** –No son buenas noticias**

Andrew pálido toma el lugar que abandonó su hermana

**-¿Qué sucedió?**

**-Serena casi muere después que Yaten y tú abandonaron el apartamento**

**-¡Otra vez no! –**Exclama en voz alta lo que hace que varios comensales volteen a verlos- **Lo siento –**baja la voz** - ¿Qué pasó?**

**-Un ser enviado por el hombre del que te hablamos la atacó y de no ser porque Haruka intervino la habríamos perdido –**las emociones contenidas ese día se liberan **–Darien se siente culpable, pero nosotras somos las responsables de su seguridad –**termina entre sollozos

Andrew se levanta para ocupar el asiento junto a Lita y tomarla en sus brazos

**-Tranquila, no vas a lograr nada derrumbándote ahora que necesitas todas tus fuerzas**

**-Parezco fuerte pero no lo soy –**Se disculpa apenada** – Solo soy otra tonta más de la pandilla, y sin Serena volveré a estar sola –**Y vuelve a llorar

Algo en el corazón de Andrew se despierta al conocer la dulzura y sensibilidad de la chica que parece invencible. No desea soltarla, cierra los ojos y aspira el aroma de su cabello y toca su suavidad.

-**Tranquila, vas a enfermar –** acariciándole el cabello la conforta –**no me gusta ver a una mujer hermosa llorar** –Lita se tensa al oír sus palabras –**Tus ojos se pondrán muy rojos y no podré admirarlos**

Desde el mostrador Unazuki sonríe de oreja a oreja. Si el ciego de su hermano abre los ojos y se da cuenta por fin de sus sentimientos, ella pronto tendrá una cuñada. Sabe desde hace años que Lita está loquita por él, por lo que decide hacer soplar el viento a favor de ella.

**-(¡Sí! Si mi hermano se ocupa de Lita, estará tan absorto en ella que por fin me dejará en paz. Paso uno: Que Andrew la acompañe a su casa) –**Se acerca a la mesa** –Ya es hora de cerrar y solo nos quedan dos clientes, si quieres acompaña a Lita a su casa –**inocente les sugiere** – Yo me ocuparé del resto.**

**-¿Estas segura? –**Le pregunta preocupado** –No quiero dejarte sola –**pero no suelta a Lita

**-No se preocupen, puedo marcharme sola –**Se desprende renuente del brazo protector y limpia sus lágrimas con una servilleta que el hombre le ofrece

**-También puedes quedarte hasta que cerremos y te acompaño –**Andrew espera su respuesta

**-¡Anda por favor! –**Unazuki hace un gesto mimoso

**-Está bien, ustedes ganan, esperaré- **Vuelve a sentarse mientras Andrew sonríe sin darse cuenta.


	19. Chapter 20

**Casa Kino**

**-Bueno, ya llegamos –**Lita y Andrew están en la puerta de ésta.

**-Fue un placer. Si hubiera sabido que caminar junto a ti era tan agradable te habría invitado hace tiempo**

Los nervios de Lita están a flor de piel.

Siempre ha amado al hombre que está frente a ella, es más, desde que Serena y ella se conocieron y a ambas le gustaba. Pero luego supo que tenía novia y decidió mantenerse al margen. Ya no quiso idealizar ninguna esperanza con él.

Ahora lo tiene frente a sí en la puerta de su casa y no tiene la menor idea de cómo comportarse.

**-Es tarde y si tardas Unazuki se preocupará –**Intenta deshacerse de él. No aspira nada más allá de su amistad.

**-No te preocupes por ella. Estará feliz que al fin tenga una vida fuera de casa –**Hay un poco de tristeza en sus palabras

**-¿Y tu novia? Se que hace tiempo volvió a Japón. –** Se pone colorada** -Perdóname no quise entrometerme. No es de mi incumbencia**

**-No tienes por qué –**baja la cabeza y se mete las manos en los bolsillos pateando una piedra imaginaria** -Al regresar me dijo que conoció a otro hombre con los mismos intereses e ideales. La entendí, entre mis estudios y el Crown apenas tenía tiempo para verla. Espero que sea muy feliz. Se lo merece.**

Lita no cabe en sí de la felicidad al escucharlo. Pero no alberga esperanzas, aún no.

**-Debo entrar. Mañana saldré con las chicas y debo estar lista muy temprano. Gracias por acompañarme**

**-Cuando regresen pasa por el Crown. Me encantaría invitarte una malteada –**Andrew siente que sus pies no le obedecen. Sabe que tiene que marcharse, pero por algún motivo se niega a separarse de Lita

**-Lo haré. Que pases buenas noches**

**-Buenas noches – **se inclina hacia adelantele da un suave beso en la mejilla y se da la vuelta para alejarse con una sonrisa

Lita ha quedado como estatua tocando su mejilla mientras observa como se aleja. Entra y va al único lugar donde se siente segura cuando está confundida: la cocina.

.

**Toyama**

Serena se ha vuelto a dormir, después de la revelación de Darien se le cerraron los ojos casi instantáneamente.

Él se encuentra ocupado en la alcoba ordenando en las gavetas las cosas de Serena, cuando ve el libro y el paquetito sin destapar que Mina les regaló. Molesto los pone a un lado de la cómoda y continúa su labor. Pero la curiosidad es más grande que su sensatez.

Toma el empaque y le quita la envoltura

**-¡Esa Mina…! –**Exclama al borde de la histeria -**¡de veras le falta un tornillo!**

Lo que contiene el "regalito" es un paquete de condones recomendados para personas alérgicas al látex y ¡de sabores!

Escucha que Serena está despertando y esconde en la gaveta el paquete volteando a verla, ruborizado con cara de culpabilidad.

**-¿Qué hora es? –**Pregunta adormilada al ver que es de noche

**-Son pasadas las ocho, ¿tienes frío?** –Le pregunta afectuoso

**-Solo un poco** –mueve su dedo índice –**Mira Darien, ya puedo mover un dedo** – su voz aún es ronca y arrastra las palabras

**-No te afanes, te recuperarás poco a poco** –le quita las cobijas

**-Te dije que tengo un poco de frío** –protesta al sentirse descubierta, pero es levantada en brazos, trasladada y colocada frente a la chimenea en una cama improvisada que él elaboró mientras ella dormía.

Darien regresa por las cobijas y la arropa.

**-Me alegra que seas liviana, últimamente me he ejercitado llevándote en mis brazos ¿Estas cómoda?** –se sienta a su lado y le acaricia el cabello

**-Si, estoy más tibia, pero tengo hambre** –Declara cuando su estomago emite sonidos nada femeninos. Se siente más animada, aunque su cuerpo continúa sin fuerzas.

**-Descuida, ya te traigo la comida** –Se levanta para dirigirse a la cocina cuando Serena lo llama con suavidad, voltea y puede notar sus ojos cristalinos. **-¿Deseas algo más?**

**-Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí.**

Él sólo mueve la cabeza en gesto afirmativo en silencio y va en busca de la comida

**-espero que te guste el pastel de zanahorias –**La bandeja que trae tiene varios platos con pequeñas porciones de alimento

**-¡¿Zanahorias?! No me gustan, las odio y tú lo sabes **–Arruga la nariz con asco.

**- Tenía que intentarlo. En ese caso me lo comeré yo** – coloca el plato a un lado y toma la sopa

**-Comí sopa en el almuerzo** –se queja –**No quiero**

Darien suspira resignado y también la aparta

**-¿El arroz con curry tampoco te gusta?** -Pregunta impaciente - **¿Y los panecillos rellenos de crema?**

**-¿Panecillos con crema? –**Se le iluminan los ojos **–debiste empezar por allí**

**-Los comerás después de la sopa y el arroz**

**-¡No los quiero! –**hace un puchero. Aún inmóvil es una testaruda.

**-Es todo o nada** –coloca un dedo sobre los labios de ella cuando va a protestar nuevamente –**Y no hay trato- **Retira la mano veloz al darse cuenta que Serena intenta morderlo

**-Está bien, tú ganas. Pero dame antes un pedacito de panecillo, anda no seas malo –**y lo mira con el gesto característico que le ablanda el corazón.

**-Solo un trozo pequeño, nada más –**Suspira condescendiente yle mete un pedacito muy pequeño

**-Eso no es parte del trato, ni siquiera lo sentí en mi boca** –Se lamenta –**Si no me das mi trozo no comeré y quedará en tu conciencia el que yo no me haya alimentado**

**-No se por qué pensé que ahora serías obediente y estarías dispuesta a hacer las cosas sin crear una batalla campal**.-Le acerca un trozo más grande, pero antes de dárselo –**Prométeme que te comerás la sopa y el arroz después de que te de esto**

**-Palabra de Sailor Scout. **–Le sonríe graciosa mientras sigue intentando mover sus manos sin éxito

Darien la alimenta despacio entre ocurrencias de Serena y respuestas escuetas de él. Sabe que ella intenta distraerlo para saltarse la comida hasta los panecillos.

**-Bueno, ya estoy satisfecha ¿Qué haces?** –le pregunta cuando él se retira al baño para luego regresar con una cubeta, un vaso con agua y el cepillo de dientes.

**-No pensarás dormirte sin cepillarte los dientes. Aún recuerdo aterrorizado la vez que te acompañé al dentista** –evoca el atentado efectuado por para-para en la clínica de los muñecos y el dolor en la mano cuando Serena lo apretó con fuerza –**No pienso pasar por eso nuevamente. – **Tiene el cepillo preparado y sobre la pijama le acomoda un paño **–Abre la boca –**Mientras le sostiene la cabeza con cuidado

**-El día que estés en mi lugar… -**Lo amenaza, perono termina la frase ya que él aprovecha para cepillarla.

Ya acostada frente a la chimenea le pregunta donde dormirá

**-En la alcoba**

**-Pero está fría y… no quiero dormir sola** –ruborizada le confiesa –**Deseo dormir contigo…** -baja la mirada –**Que me abraces toda la noche… Solo dormir –**se apresura a aclarar**.**

Él la mira serio

**-Si te soy sincero, -**se arrodilla frente a ella -**tengo tres años terribles deseando dormir contigo, pero por tu juventud… -**guarda silencio -**espérame, ya regreso**

Se apresura a darse una ducha relámpago debido al frío y se pone el pijama antes de regresar con un libro de cuentos infantiles japoneses que encontró en la biblioteca.

Acomoda a Serena y se acuesta a su lado atrayéndola hacia sí.

**-Espero poder mover algo más que un dedo para mañana **–dice mientras le hace ejercicio al dedo índice

**-Si te portas bien, saldrás al jardín un rato** –Hace una pausa –**Debemos hablar** –anuncia con tono grave

**-¿Sobre qué? **–Se siente nerviosa

**-Quiero que te cases conmigo mañana mismo de ser posible…**


	20. Chapter 21

Darien y Serena se encuentran juntos en la cama improvisada frente a la chimenea

** -Quiero que te cases conmigo –**Y antes de que ella le responda agrega –**Te amo y quiero hacer mi vida junto a ti. Que cuando sea un viejo con bastón tu cuerpo me caliente. Que tus hermosas manos acaricien mis canas. **–Toma su mano y se la acaricia –**Quiero hacerte el amor todas las noches, amanecer en tus brazos todos los días** –Serena siente que se le paraliza de repente el corazón y vuelve a latir a toda velocidad. Darien se acomoda casi sobre ella –**No soy perfecto, pero intentaré complacerte en todo lo que me pidas.**

**-Darien…** -El impacto de su declaración le da fuerzas para mover brazo derecho que lleva hasta su cintura

**-Déjame terminar** –La mira con sus ojos azules llenos de amor y una luz de esperanza brillando en ellos –**Te amo más que a mi propia vida y quiero que todo el mundo se entere que amo a la mujer más hermosa y adorable que haya existido y que eres mía. Nunca he dejado ni dejaré de quererte. Mi dulce Serena, quiero que seas mi esposa –**La mira expectante

**-¡OH, Darien!** –Serena no tiene palabras por la emoción que la embarga al ver el amor reflejado en los ojos de Darien. Lentamente se dibuja una sonrisa en su boca –**Sí me casaré cont…** - Darien la besa interrumpiendo su respuesta

**-Gracias, no es la manera como pensé que sería, pero dadas las circunstancias no quiero perder más el tiempo. Pero te prometo compensarte con creces y te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo. –**Hace una pausa** -Aquella vez, cuando te dije que estoy solo en el mundo, sin familia, me prometiste que serías mi familia, y así quiero que seas, mi familia para siempre.**

Serena emocionada cierra sus ojos. De repente los abre y comienza a reír casi histérica, Darien la mira preocupado

**-Si mi padre viera la forma como me propusiste matrimonio, te aseguro que te…** -En ese momento se da cuenta que su mano está acariciando el rostro de Darien – ¡**Mira, muevo mi brazo!**

Él la vuelve a besar antes de volver a acomodarse a su lado atrayendo su esbelto y suave cuerpo hacia sí

**-Me alegra ver que mejoras cada instante. Sabemos que será en cuestión de días cuando tu movilidad esté al cien por ciento.**

**-¿Sabes que siempre soñaba con nuestra primera noche juntos? Jamás la hubiera imaginado así.**

**-Yo tampoco. –**Darien lleva su mano a sus labios** –Desde que te besé por primera vez he deseado estar así contigo. –**Suspira risueño** -Deseo hacerte el amor, pero no será esta noche. Primero debes estar completamente restablecida para que puedas recordar tu primera vez con emoción y no como un error.**

**-Mi primera vez –**Saborea las palabras. De repente le viene una pregunta a la mente** -¿Tuviste tu primera vez? –**trata de no delatarse ante la furia que le embarga al pensar que estuvo con otra mujer

**-¿Qué pregunta es esa?**

**-Anda respóndeme – **desea verlo a los ojos pero aún no puede levantar la cabeza, solo moverla de un lado al otro

**-No. –**Se acomoda de lado frente a ella apoyándose en el codo ** –Solo existe una mujer con la que he deseado hacer el amor y está a mi lado. Nunca me interesó otra, y ahora me alegro que haya sido así, porque así nuestra primera vez será juntos. Dos personas que se aman desde una vida anterior unirán sus cuerpos por primera vez –**Con un dedole acaricia distraído la el cuello despertando sensaciones en ella.

**-¿Y cómo sabes que estará bien?**

**-Nuestros cuerpos y nuestros corazones nos lo dirán.**

**-¿Entonces el libro que nos regaló Mina nos será de utilidad?**

**-No quiero que veamos nada que nos impida ser nosotros mismos**

La mira y ve reflejada en sus ojos la felicidad que él mismo siente. Su dorada cabellera está desordenada. Se la peina con los dedos

**-Bésame Darien** –le exige con gentileza

**-No creo que sea buena idea –**obedece besándola al principio con suavidad pero intensificando el beso a medida que ella le responde. Se aparta sofocado –**Mejor no juguemos con fuego**

**-Pero…**

**-Si mañana puedes mover tus extremidades hablaremos nuevamente. Sería un canalla egoísta si me aprovecho sabiendo la situación en que estás**

Atraviesa la cama por sobre ella y se acomoda en su espalda pasándole el brazo por su cintura y pegándose al cuerpo femenino, para intentar tranquilizarse.

**-¿Por qué te acuestas a mi espalda? –**Siente que sus ojos se le cierrany antes de escuchar lo siguiente, ya se encuentra dormida

**-No preguntes y duérmete** –aconseja más para él intentando pensar en algo que le disminuya su excitación

**Casa Aino**

Yaten acompañó a Mina hasta la puerta de su casa

**-¿Tus padres no se molestan porque llegas tarde?**

**-Mis padres viven en Inglaterra desde hace un año, desde entonces vivo sola acompañada de Artemis.**

**-¿Se fueron y te dejaron con un gato de guardián así nada más?**

**-No, ellos hicieron hasta lo imposible porque los siguiera, pero mi vida es junto a las Sailors Scouts. Hasta me quitaron mi mesada.**

**-¿Y de qué vives?**

**-De los intereses del fideicomiso que recibiré cuando cumpla veinticinco años o me case, lo primero que ocurra. Verás, justo después que mis padres se marcharon y pusieron la casa en venta dejándome solamente el pasaje de avión, recibí noticias de Alemania donde se me notificaba que soy heredera universal de una señora que en mi rol de Sailor V salvé de ser asesinada por unos delincuentes.**

**-¿Cómo supo tu identidad?**

**-Vio cuando me trasformé y después de ese suceso nos hicimos buenas amigas. También sabía de Artemis, pasaban horas enteras hablando de arte e historia –**Arruga la nariz, Luego sonríe recordando la dulzura de la señora** -Era mi mentora e intentó que le tomara seriedad a los estudios, pero eso no es conmigo. Soy la compañera fiel de Serena en los exámenes extraordinarios**

Yaten ríe

**-Lo recuerdo, Taiki y yo apostamos en su contra a que no se graduarían. Me alegro haberme equivocado. ¿Tus amigas lo saben?**

**-No les oculto nada –**Afirma -**Se sienten felices por mí, pero no aceptan mi ayuda, así cada vez que necesitan algo, sin que sepan me encargo de proveérselos **–Mira hacia la puerta y se pone colorada de repente **-Te invitaría a tomar un café pero no soy muy buena en los quehaceres domésticos. Una señora viene a limpiar y lavar una vez a la semana y es justo mañana. Siempre tengo algo más importante que hacer que los oficios por lo que tuve que contratarla para no convertir mi casa en una pocilga –**explica atropellando las palabras y riendo nerviosa al mismo tiempo. –**Artemis siempre me está regañando por eso, pero cuando me propongo a hacer algo al respecto, me dice que las chicas me necesitan. **

**-Te acepto el café, y no creo que seas tan mala como dices –**ríe ante su incomodidad**.**

**-Si apuestas volverás a perder **–abre la puerta quedando de espaldas a ésta sin soltar la manija –**Dame un minuto mientras recojo lo de la sala**

Entra y cierra de golpe corriendo a recoger todo lo que encuentra a su paso en los muebles, las mesas, las sillas, el piso y se apresura a arrojarlo a la cama. Cierra la puerta de la alcoba y corre a abrirle a Yaten dejándolo pasar

**-Pensé que te habías olvidado de mí** -Él pasa y observa a su alrededor -**No está mal. Esta casa…**

**-Era la de mis padres. La compré por medio de mis abogados para que no supieran que soy la dueña. Aún están esperanzados a que vaya a vivir con ellos. Toma asiento voy por el café** –camina apresurada hacia la cocina

El joven en vez de obedecerle la sigue sin imaginar que se encontrará con una selva de platos y cacerolas por doquier

**-¡Válgame Dios!** –Exclama al borde del colapso – ¡**Este basurero no puede ser tu cocina!**

**-¡Yaten!** –Mina salta asustada al escuchar su voz detrás de ella –**Te pedí que me esperaras en la sala**

**-¡No pienso tomar un café hasta que esta cocina esté impecable! Y tú me vas a ayudar –**se rasca la cabeza** –cuando dijiste que no eres buena en los quehaceres del hogar, se te pasó la palabra **_**"¡nada!"**_** buena**

Vuelve a la sala y se quita la chaqueta, para quedar en camisa, la cual se arremanga mientras regresa a la cocina

**-Deja eso Yaten, mejor regresa mañana cuando todo esté limpio.**

**-De eso nada** –mientras desocupa el fregadero **-¿Cuántas vajillas tienes?**

**-Solo seis juegos, los compro cuando me quedo sin nada limpio. Siempre tengo algo que hacer y no puedo entretenerme con esto** –Lo agarra del brazo y le da la vuelta, con cara preocupada le suplica –**Yaten por favor, deja eso que me apena que vengas a visitarme y te pongas a fregar.**

Él la atrae por la cintura y le da un beso en la nariz

**-Si vamos a tener una relación es mejor que te acostumbres a la idea de cómo me gustan las cosas.**

Sus palabras la turban, lo mira silenciosa, sonríe y se une al plan de lavar y ordenar los trastos sucios

**-Está bien, tal vez lo que necesito es un incentivo que me inspire. Pero no me gustaría dejar a la señora de la limpieza sin su pago, lo necesita.**

**- Te agradecerá que le disminuyas la carga sin afectar su salario. – **le apartacon suavidad el cabello de la oreja** -Ya que dijiste en qué no eres buena, me gustaría saber cuales son tus cualidades. –**La mira con esos ojos verdes que la hechizan

**-Soy excelente deportista, -**musita pensativa enumerando con los dedos

**-Odio los deportes –**Yaten la interrumpey le da un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-** Canto y actúo, bailo cualquier ritmo de música. Hago mi propia comida, se hacer la ceremonia del te, llevar con dignidad el Furisode, pero me encanta más el Uromuji… (**Vestimentas tradicionales de las solteras japonesas)

**-¿Y en el amor?** –Le pregunta apasionado **-¿Eres buena en el amor?**

Mina lo observa con ojos entrecerrados mientras analiza la pregunta. Luego los abre y ruborizada le dice muy seria

**-Si quieres saber si aún soy virgen la respuesta es sí. –**lo mira con gesto retador. Yaten sonríe lentamente y acerca sus labios a los de Mina.

**-No sabes cuanto me alegra escucharlo **– y le dice junto a su boca** – porque quiero anotarme como tu maestro en la escuela de la seducción –**Para sellar el contrato con un largo y delicado beso

**Toyama**

Son las cinco de la mañana y las Sailors externas llegan a la cabaña, encontrando a la pareja dormida en la sala frente al fuego casi extinto. Darien abraza a Serena que se encuentra de espaldas a él.

**-No hagan ruido para no despertarlos** –Setsuna se dirige a la cocina para dejar las bolsas que cargaron en el auto de Haruka.

Salieron de la ciudad la noche anterior para llegar temprano y ayudar a Darien con la princesa.

**-Esta niña cada día pesa más** -Haruka lleva en brazos a Hotaru dormida hasta la alcoba y le busca una cobija entre el closet.

Michiru pasa a su lado y se acuesta junto a la jovencita.

**-Cuando despierten me llamas** –le pide mientras cierra los ojos y se queda dormida casi de inmediato.

Haruka sale sonriendo y se une a Setsuna que ya está preparando el café.

**-¿Crees que cabeza de bombón haya mejorado desde que la dejamos?**

**-Estoy segura que ha evolucionado. También creo que los príncipes se han reconciliado. La pequeña dama comenzó a aparecer en la fotografía** –le muestra el retrato que guardó en su bolso. Se observa el reflejo de la niña de cabello rosado

**-¿Y la puerta del Tiempo?**

**-Aún no puedo abrirla Creo que es una protección contra Diamante. Tiene la facilidad de viajar en el tiempo, por lo que le fue vedado el derecho.**

**-Terminaré de descargar el auto más tarde, me acostaré un rato. Conducir toda la noche no es mi idea de relajación.**

**-Michiru se ofreció a conducir y te negaste** –le recuerda Setsuna mientras le ofrece una taza de café.

**-Si le hubiera permitido conducir a la velocidad que veníamos estaríamos accidentadas en alguna hondonada**

**-Después de atender a la princesa arreglaremos el cobertizo. –**Setsuna comenta mientras bebé café -** Allí improvisaremos un lugar donde dormir. Las otras chicas aparecerán en cualquier momento y los príncipes necesitan su privacidad en este día especial para ellos.**

Tres horas más tarde Serena despierta con unas ganas urgentes de ir al baño. Levanta la mano que podía mover la noche anterior y toca con suavidad el brazo de Darien. Intenta mover el brazo izquierdo, lo cual hace con dificultad. Sigue con los pies… Nada aún. Pero un brazo es un progreso.

**-Darien despierta** –lo llama con suavidad, logra levantar la cabeza, siente que le pesa pero logra hacerlo unos centímetros de la almohada –**Necesito ir al baño y siento que no aguanto más** –Como respuesta siente que él la aprieta contra su pecho.

**-Yo también te amo** –murmura el hombre. Desesperada le da un codazo en el costado –**Auch -**se queja sobándose y se despabila

**-Disculpa por despertarte pero es urgente que me lleves al baño u ocurrirá un accidente donde te verás involucrado. Recuerdas lo que dijiste de Rini.**

Él se levanta y la lleva hasta el tocador sin percatarse que la cama esta ocupada por dos mujeres y una jovencita.

La sienta en la silla y procede a realizar el mismo trabajo que la tarde anterior.

**-¿Ya puedes mover los brazos?**

**-Si pero no tengo fuerzas para sostener nada. También puedo mantener erguida mi cabeza –**Guardasilencio al sentir como desliza las bragas bajándoselas.

Su piel ha recobrado toda la sensibilidad y siente la labor

como una caricia. La sienta en el retrete.

**-¿Puedes sostenerte por tus propios medios?** –Le pregunta mientras la acomoda recostándola contra el tanque y va soltándola despacio.

**-Sí, creo que puedo, ahora déjame sola. Te llamaré cuando termine.**

Darien sale, cierra la puerta y se sienta en el sillón cuando se da cuenta que las chicas están recostadas en la cama sonriendo ante lo que acaban de presenciar

**-Haruka, tú nunca me has tratado de esa manera** –Michiru comenta con envidia mirando fijamente a Darien.

**-Es que no se nos ha presentado la oportunidad preciosa** –La rubia de cabello corto le contesta muy seria intentando contener la risa** –Recuérdame zanjar ese error**

**-Si… pero cuando estemos solas.**

El hombre visiblemente apenado las observa enmudecido. No sabe qué pudieron ver o escuchar. O qué está pasando por sus morbosas mentes. En ese momento Escucha el llamado de Serena

**-Darien, ya puedes pasar**

Ruborizado se levanta y se apresura a entrar al baño cerrando de golpe la puerta. Las chicas en la cama sueltan la risa difícilmente contenida y vuelven a acostarse.

**-Tenemos visitas** –le dice con voz grave a Serena mientras la ayuda a asearse y levantarse. Ella cruza sus brazos detrás de su cuello para que Darien le suba la ropa –**Tenoh y sus compañeras están en nuestra cama**

**-¿Visitas?** –Serena intenta entender - **¿Cuándo llegaron y por qué no las escuchamos?**

** -No lo se, pero lo sabremos pronto -**se acerca a la puerta y la abre antes de regresar por Serena que se encuentra en la silla esperándolo.

La toma nuevamente en sus brazos y la traslada hasta la cama

**-Lo lamento pero necesito acostar a Serena en la cama** –les dice muy formal

**-hola Haruka, Michiru** –Serena las saluda feliz sin estar al tanto de la conversación de las chicas frente a Darien.

**-Me alegro que estés bien cabeza de bombón. Ayer nos preocupaste**

**-Sí, estábamos decidiendo quien se quedaría con Darien en caso de que no vivieras –**La pincha Michiru

Serena se pone colorada y al instante comienza a gritarle

**- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hablar así de mi Darien?! –**levanta una mano y la amenaza en tanto el aludido pone cara de sorpresa ante la vehemencia de su chica** –¡Ninguna se acercará a él, es mío y no permitiré que…!**

**-Tranquila cabeza de bombón. Solo queríamos saber como está su relación **–le dice mientras le restriega el cabello y levanta a Hotaru.

**-Y va viento en popa, por lo que vemos. –**Michiru se levanta y da paso a Darien para que acueste a Serena –**Estamos felices por ustedes** –abandona la habitación seguida de Haruka

**Templo Hikawa**

**-Rei necesito que me hagas un favor**

Luna se dirige al patio donde la morena está barriendo. En ese instante Lita llega y se une a ellas

**-¿Sucedió algo Luna? –**Lita se alarma

**-¿La familia de Serena está en peligro?-**Rei

**-Chicas intenté comunicarme con ustedes tan pronto supe del accidente pero no pude localizar a ninguna**

**-Es que Serena… **-Rei y Lita le explican con lujo de detalles todo el drama del día anterior

**-¿Por qué no me avisaron de inmediato? –**Demanda contrariada** -Soy su guardiana**

**-Las chicas prefirieron que cuidaras a sus padres para que cuando despierte sienta la seguridad que están en buenas manos. – **Rei la apacigua** - Pero no nos has dicho a qué has venido**

**- Sucedió que el accidente de los chicos le produjo un colapso a mamá Ikuko cuando la policía fue a avisarles. El amor de ellos hacia Serena impidió que la olvidaran por completo, y al surgir este percance la confusión hizo de las suyas** –la gata se pone alerta ante la llegada de Artemis

**-Chicas ya se donde se encuentra el príncipe Diamante**

**-¿Dónde?**

**-Vive en un edificio lujoso con vista al parque. –**Todas exclaman asombradas

**-Primero nos encargaremos de los padres de Serena. Rei, ¿aún tienes sus cosas aquí?**

**-Si. Con todo lo sucedido estos días no pude mudarlas hasta el apartamento de Darien. – **Explica **-¿Qué quieres hacer con ellas?**

**-Tengo a los padres y el hermano de Serena en un sueño inducido. Así que quiero que llevemos en este instante todas las cosas de Serena y las dejemos como estaban, antes de que despierten con todos sus recuerdos restaurados**

**-Ayudaré a Rei en la obra. –**Lita se ofrece

**-Llamaré a Amy para que nos ayude** –Rei busca su teléfono y marca

Artemis está de acuerdo. Se dirige a Luna

**-Yo continuaré vigilando a Diamante para saber que se trae entre manos. Avísenle a Mina que no iré a su casa por unos días.**

Y corre desapareciendo entre los árboles.


	21. Capítulo 22

**Apartamento de los Kou**

**-Se está haciendo tarde y Yaten aún no se levanta **–Taiki comenta viendo la hora.

**-Lo llamaré -**Seiya se dirige a su habitación y toca la puerta. Al no recibir respuesta abre con suavidad. Ve la cama sin usar y sonríe con malicia antes de regresar a la sala.

**-¿Está enfermo? –**le interroga el castaño

**-Creo que está mejor que nosotros –**Seiya sonríe de oreja a oreja** –No vino a dormir**

**-O tal vez tuvo un accidente. Él no se quedaría a dormir fuera sin avisar**

**-Si tú lo dices… Sabes que lo que siente por Mina lo ha hecho cambiar. Jamás pensé ver a Yaten ruborizándose y saludando como tonto a una chica –**agrega recordando la tarde anterior y remedando a su hermano

**-No tengo nada que opinar al respecto –**sentencia Taiki** –Lo llamaré para saber donde se encuentra –**marca el número del peliplateado y pone el altavoz.

**Casa de Mina**

La señora Keiko abre la puerta de entrada y se pasma al ver a su jefa dormida en el sofá abrazada por un joven que está segura ha visto en alguna parte.

En el año que lleva trabajando para ella nunca antes se había encontrado con esa escena, la chica jamás había invitado a un hombre a la casa. Por fortuna solo duermen, sin evidencia de que haya sucedido algo más. El joven tiene semiabierta la camisa, solo eso. En ese momento suena un celular.

Yaten busca en su bolsillo, abre los ojos lentamente y ve a Mina apoyada sobre él profundamente dormida. La noche anterior después de asear y ordenar la cocina, mientras bromeaba diciendo que su cocina tiene más utensilios que un restaurante salieron a la sala a tomar el café, y ponerse al día con sus vidas y entre besos, anécdotas y proyectos los fue venciendo el cansancio.

**-¿Hola?** –En ese momento se da cuanta que una mujer los observa atónita desde la entrada.

Torpe y rápidamente se levanta tumbando a Mina en el proceso.

**-¡Ey! ¿Está temblando? –**Ésta se pone de rodillas y mira asustada a su alrededor

Yaten avergonzado extiende la mano y la ayuda a levantar al tiempo que escucha a Taiki por el teléfono sin quitar la vista de la mujer.

_**-"¿Dónde rayos…?"**_ –le demanda Taiki. Pero calla cuando escucha a Mina

-**Señora Keiko, disculpe nuestro aspecto. Lo que pasa es que nos quedamos dormidos después de…**

**-tranquilícese señorita Mina** –Keiko la interrumpe restándole importancia

_**-"¿Después de qué?"**_ –Taiki se ahoga

**-Le pido de antemano disculpas por el estado de la alcoba, pero anoche…** -Mina se ruboriza mirando con el rabillo del ojo a su novio intentando no delatarse

_**-"¿La alcoba? ¿Anoche qué?"**_ –Ahora es Seiya quien habla.

**-Déjeme presentarle a mi novio, su nombre es Yaten Kou. Yaten la señora que ordena todos mis desastres Keiko Adashi –**Ambos hacen una reverencia en silencio.

Keiko entra en la cocina y sale completamente maravillada

**-Qué lindo, no lo había visto tan lindo**

_**-"¿No había visto nada tan lindo?"**_ –Seiya

_**-"¿Acaso estás sin ropa?"**_ – Reclama Taiki

**-Muchachos los llamo luego.** –Interrumpe antes de que continúen con esas extrañas preguntas sin sentido

**-Tome asiento señora Keiko** –la invita Mina. Los chicos se sientan juntos en el sofá que compartieron la noche anterior –**Necesitamos hablar con usted**

**-¿De qué quiere hablarme señorita Mina?** –preocupada la interroga

**-Yaten y yo hemos decidido…** –el rostro de la mujer se contrae

**-Lo que queremos decirle **-se apresura Yaten antes de que la mujer rompa a llorar -** es que si está en la capacidad de venir tres veces a la semana. También queremos aumentarle el sueldo diez por ciento por día, lo que equivale a que recibirá semanalmente…** – pronuncia una cifra que provoca llanto de agradecimiento en Keiko –**Si le parece bien**

**-Verá, usted sabe que no soy nada ordenada, hasta mi gato lo sabe. En cambio mi Yaten es maniático de la limpieza**

**-No lo soy –**toca la nariz de su novia con dulzura –**Solo que a ti no se te da el orden**

**-Aún no nos dice que le parece la propuesta** –Mina espera su respuesta

**-Ay señorita Mina, mis plegarias fueron escuchadas. Claro que acepto encantada** –Seca sus lágrimas con la punta de sus dedos, a lo que él le entrega su pañuelo –**Lo lavaré y se lo regresaré** – Le promete

**-Es un obsequio**

**-Si, tal vez en una subasta valga mucho dinero** –Mina sonríe. Yaten intenta poner su gesto más serio, pero al parecer lo olvidó en su planeta.

**-¿Cómo dice?** –La mujer no entiende nada

**-Olvídelo. Pero dígame qué sucede**

**-Mi hija tiene veinte años y fue diagnosticada con una enfermedad cuyo tratamiento es prolongado y costosísimo. Usted sabe que enviudé el año pasado y por eso tuve que salir a trabajar, pero esto…** -

Comienza a llorar. La chica se le acerca y la abraza

** - Sabe que no está sola. Veré qué puedo hacer para ayudarla.**

**-Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea.** - Yaten marca el número de Taiki –**Solo necesito los datos de su hija y del médico tratante.**

**-Mientras tanto me bañaré antes darle las nuevas instrucciones **–La rubia corre a la alcoba y cierra con seguro para evitar el bochorno en caso que Yaten decida seguirla y se asuste al ver el desastre.

**Apartamento de los Kou**

**-Yaten me colgó –**Mira enojado el teléfono.

**-Te dije que cambió, pero tú no escuchas.** – Seiya queda en silencio pensativo** -¿Qué crees que los encontraron haciendo?**

**-No quiero ni imaginarlo, pero lo que fuera para Yaten debió ser vergonzoso**

**-Por lo que pude escuchar sonó a que estaba en calzoncillos o sin ellos –**Seiyase ríe de su propia ocurrencia 

**-Y no pudimos decirle de la entrevista que tenemos en el canal de televisión más visto de la ciudad.**

**-¿Ya estás listo? Vámonos, intentaremos llamarlo nuevamente en el camino**

**-Le llevaré una chaqueta para que aparente haberse cambiado. Me parece que a nuestro apartamento le sobrará una habitación.**

**-¿Por qué lo dices? –**Llegan al auto y lo abordan

**-Cuando llegamos nos dijo que le tenía preparada una sorpresa a Mina, y no creo que se haya referido solo al noviazgo. Hace dos noches lo vi revisando en la Internet los requisitos para casarse –**Se pierde en sus pensamientos –**Yo soy el que debería estar haciendo eso junto con mi bombón. -**La tristeza acompaña a sus palabras

**-Te recomiendo que te olvides de Serena y vivas tu vida. Hay muchas mujeres hermosas que están dispuestas a ir al fin del mundo si se los pides.**

En ese momento suena su teléfono

**-¡Vaya! Te dignaste a llamar doce horas tarde. –**Le contesta a Yaten al responderle la llamada –**Tienes que encontrarnos en…**

_**-"cállate y escucha…" – **_Yaten comienza a explicarle con lujo de detalles el caso de la hija de Keiko y cómo pueden ellos ayudar a la mujer de escasos recursos

**Toyama**

Setsuna despierta al escuchar los gritos de Serena y se apresura a la alcoba al tiempo que sus amigas salen riendo.

**-Tranquila Setsuna, cabeza de bombón se encuentra bien. Solo estábamos probando sus reflejos** –Haruka acuesta a Hotaru en el sofá que Plu acaba de dejar –**Últimamente cuando Hotaru duerme cae como una piedra.**

**- Está creciendo. Tiene catorce años. Recuerda que a nosotras nos pasó lo mismo a su edad –**Michiru le dice mientras la arropa -**Con la fuerza que tienes puedes cargarla y eso te hace olvidar su edad.**

**-Lo había olvidado. Eso significa que tendré que afinar mi puntería para que ningún bellaco se le acerque.**

**-Con un padre como tú, nuestra niña se quedará a vestir santos. **–Le dice algo molesta Michiru –**Como si no te hubieras enamorado a su edad.**

**-Por eso lo digo –**comenta recordando las travesuras que hizo en el pasado y su amarga consecuencia –**Por eso lo digo**

En la alcoba Serena ríe avergonzada.

**-Lo siento Darien pero no soporto que ninguna mujer se te acerque.**

**-Pensarás que soy masoquista pero ya extrañaba tus celos** –sonríe y se inclina para besarla, pero ella voltea la cabeza **-¿Qué sucede? –**le pregunta preocupado

**-No me he lavado los dientes** –sonrojada une sus manos en el regazo –**y aún no me baño. Me siento un poquito desaseada** –arruga la nariz - **y no me he peinado y…**

**-Ya entendí. ¿Te gustaría darte un baño tibio y relajante? –**Le pregunta a la vez que toma el cepillo de la cómoda e intenta peinarla con movimientos torpes

**-Si por favor, antes de desayunar**

**-¿Conmigo? ¿Quieres que yo sea tu enfermero? –**ella lo mira fijamente con sus hermosos ojos azules iluminados. No escuchan a Setsuna entrar a la habitación –**Te abrazaré mientras enjabono tus brazos…** –Pasa un dedo a lo largo por cada brazo – **por tu cuello…**

**-Prepararé la bañera para bañar a la princesa** –No está al tanto de los planes que Darien está haciendo -**Deje todo en nuestras manos príncipe. Mientras tanto puede descansar, pasear por el jardín o leer un poco. En el auto de Haruka hay una maleta con ropa para usted.**

La mujer entra al baño y Serena hace una mueca cerrando los ojos, en tanto Darien se encoge decepcionado. Si que se les estaba haciendo difícil la intimidad.

**-¿Tendremos que mudarnos a la Antártida para poder estar solos?** –Se lamenta Serena en voz baja.

**-Te aseguro que cuatro pingüinos nos estropearían la velada **-Darien bromea.

**-Bueno Chiba puedes salir y distraerte mientras Michiru y yo desvestimos a Serena para que tome su baño – **Haruka entra pretendiendo echarlo de la habitación -**Aprovecharé de hacerle una pequeña hidroterapia que evitará que se le atrofien los músculos –**Darien pone cara de horror al imaginar a la rubia de extraños gustos tocando a su novia.

**-Y yo me encargaré de que Haruka se porte bien –**Michiru lo toma del brazo y lo acompaña hasta la puerta antes de que él se oponga.

**-Pero ¿Yo no tengo derecho a opinar si quiero que la toquen?**

**-No -** Haruka responde muy seria

**-Soy capaz de realizar el mismo trabajo que piensan hacer** –pero le cierran la puerta en la nariz.

**-Tranquilo que no se la comerán** –Es la voz de Hotaru que se acaba de levantar al escuchar los disparates que sus padres hablban de ella. Darien voltea sorprendido por la jovencita que lo mira de arriba a abajo con severidad –**Debe considerar ponerse algo sobre su pijama ya que estamos varias chicas aparte de ustedes**

Él se observa su atuendo y entiende lo que la jovencita quiere decir. Disgustado se acerca a la chimenea y toma una de las colchas pasándosela por encima, todas sus cosas están el la habitación y no puede salir a buscar las del auto en esas fachas. Se sienta en el sofá en silencio.

Dentro de la alcoba las chicas ríen por el desplante que le hicieron a Darien. Solo Serena se encuentra disgustada.

**-Tranquilízate cabeza de bombón, ya tendrán tiempo para estar juntos y… solos –**le dice Haruka mientras le quita la cobija y la despoja de las medias.

**Casa Tsukino**

Rei, Lita, Amy y Luna están en la habitación de Serena poniendo todo en su lugar

**-Cuéntanos que fue lo que sucedió ayer** –Amy está terminando de colocar los artículos de tocador. Solo falta lo que Rei le llevó a Serena.

**-Un policía vino a decirle a mamá Ikuko que Serena y Darien murieron en un accidente automovilístico. Yo me fui inmediatamente a buscarlas. Al no hallarlas regresé y encontré a Papá Kenji intentando tranquilizarla, estaba llorando y gritando que era una mala madre porque había olvidado a su hija y por eso estaba muerta.**

Evoca el instante en que Sammy comienza a manifestar que conoce a Serena y se une a la histeria.

**-Debió ser difícil para ti poner las cosas en orden** –Lita se acerca y todas miran a su alrededor

**-Necesité mucha energía para hacerlo. Por eso no pude buscarlas anoche. Ahora pido que me dejen a solas con la familia.**

**-¿Cuándo despierten seguirán bajo el poder de Diamante?**

**-No. Les regresaré la memoria hasta el mismo día en que Serena pisó esta casa por última vez a la misma hora que mamá Ikuko recibió la noticia de la muerte de los chicos.**

**-No entiendo –**Lita y Rei hablan al mismo tiempo. Pero Amy comprende la intención de la gata

**-Uniré esos recuerdos para eliminar todos los demás entre ellos. –**se dirigen hasta la alcoba de los padres. Allí encuentran dormidos a los tres en medio de una suave luz palpitante.- **Deben dejarme a solas con ellos para concentrarme y evitar que despierten antes de la hora señalada.**

**-Quedamos encontrarnos con Mina en la estación del tren en una hora** –Rei le informa -**Iremos a ayudar a Darien y Serena con algo importante. Volveremos mañana. Sabes cómo puedes localizarnos**

**-Adiós Luna** –Se despiden todas de la gata

**-Hasta la vista chicas… y buena suerte. –Envíenle mis mejores deseos a Serena**

**Casa Aino**

Yaten tiene rato de haberse marchado. Keiko está feliz aseando la alcoba. Desde el instante en que conoció a su jefa le pareció una niña de carácter muy alegre, en un principio le pareció que era una persona seria y reservada, pero después brotó su verdadera personalidad alocada e idealista. Al instante de conocerse congeniaron.

Sus amigas son iguales que ella en la alegría y amor por la vida, pero cada una con personalidades distintas.

**-Señora Keiko perdóneme por la escena que encontró al llegar** –La rubia tiene las mejillas encendidas

**-No se preocupe señorita Mina. Es muy normal en los jóvenes de hoy que los novios se queden a dormir juntos una que otra noche** -Le resta importancia mientras tiende una sábana limpia y recoge el reguero

**-Ay, como me dice esas cosas** – cierra los ojos y baja la cabeza avergonzada – **Pero sería muy romántico y lindo que Yaten hiciera eso **–Suspira y ríe mientras habla

**-¿Sabe? Creo haber visto a su novio en alguna parte, pero no logro recordar dónde.**

**-Es que a usted no le gusta el tipo de música que él canta** –le comenta mientras busca la revista de hace dos años donde aparecen los Tree Ligths cantando en un concierto al aire libre.

**-¿Su novio es artista? –**Admirada la toma y lee el artículo –**Con razón me pareció conocerlo, mi hija tiene sus cds. El grupo es bueno.**

**-Si, y muy bueno** – dice orgullosa. Mira el reloj y se acerca al closet, de donde saca una caja amplia y revisa el contenido antes de cerrarla y llevarla a la sala donde la espera una maleta -**Tengo que marcharme. No se esfuerce mucho, mire que la necesito sana y fuerte para que Yaten no huya despavorido** –Hace una mueca de terror y Keiko se ríe.

**-Descuide. ¿Donde está su gatito?**

**-Debe estar en una investigación importante –**comenta sin pensar -**O haciendo tonterías con Luna**

**- Le dejaré la comida por si regresa antes que usted –**La imaginación de su jefa es pintoresca -**¿Le dejo algo de comida preparada para usted?**

** -No, Saldré fuera de la ciudad y regresaré mañana. Además, mi Yaten dice que le gusta cocinar y me ha contratado como su asistente –**Dice cerrando los ojos y riendoa la vez que se rasca la cabeza

**-¡El amor hace maravillas!**

**Apartamento Mizuno**

Amy regresó a su apartamento para buscar el equipaje cuando suena su teléfono

**-Hola**

**-Buenos días Amy, ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?** –La voz de Taiki hace que casi se le resbale el receptor

**-Hola Taiki, bien gracias** –Responde alterada –**dormí como un lirón**

Falso, le costó conciliar el sueño. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba al joven sentado en su cocina tomando café e interesado en su vida

**-Quería saber si quieres acompañarme por la tarde. Tengo varios libros que me encantaría que leamos y discutamos las conclusiones**

A Amy le da un vuelco el corazón pero recuerda su salida

**-OH Taiki me encantará, pero no será hoy, tengo un viaje pendiente con las chicas que no puedo aplazar por más que lo desee. La persona que conocemos nos necesita. Pero mañana por la tarde regresaremos y si tu invitación sigue en pie…**

**-Por supuesto** –Su voz denota decepción - **me hubiera gustado verte hoy pero… comprendo. –**Hace una pausa** – ¿Mina va con ustedes?**

**-Así es –**le extraña que pregunte por su amiga** –Saldremos todas**

**-Eso quiere decir que Yaten dormirá en casa esta noche**

**-No entiendo qué quieres decir**

**-Anoche mi hermanito durmió en casa de Mina**

Amy se ahoga ante la confesión

**-¿Yaten durmió en casa de Mina?**

**-Veo que no estás enterada pero pensé que Mina no les guardaba secretos. Olvida lo que dije** –Se apresura a cortar la llamada no sin antes desearle buen viaje.

La pelicorto se ha quedado de pie mirando como tonta el auricular, preguntándose si escuchó bien lo que Taiki le contó.


	22. Chapter 23

**Toyama**

**-¿Cómo te sientes? - **Le pregunta Darien a una Serena ensimismada.

Desde que él fue echado del cuarto ella no ha expresado palabra alguna. Setsuna y las otras la bañaron, vistieron con un pantalón grueso y un suéter para evitar que se enfríe. Michiru la peinó y le hizo una trenza para dejar libre su cara. Parece nuevamente la niña que Darien conoció hace tres años. Su inocencia aún lo cautiva.

Ni siquiera a la hora del desayuno habló… No es característico de ella estar callada más de cinco minutos.

**-Creo que la princesa no está aún muy bien anímicamente** – Setsuna expresó preocupada –**Desde que entré en la habitación no ha dicho nada y eso es inquietante.**

**-Creo que ese malestar se llama malcriadés **-Michiru le comenta con los brazos cruzados mientrasobserva desde la ventana a Darien y Haruka preparando un lugar en el jardín para sacarla a tomar sol.

Ahora es mediodía y los novios están a solas en el jardín junto a la laguna. Serena está cubierta con una manta hasta la cintura y Darien en una silla delante de ella tomándole las manos intentando que las apriete para que tome fuerza en el agarre.

**-Estoy molesta conmigo por ser tan egoísta y no agradecerle a las chicas que vinieron a ayudarme** –Por fin rompe el silencio, Casi llora –**Dejaron sus cosas para estar conmigo y les pago enojándome sin motivo.** ** Debería disculparme por mi actitud.**

**-Harás bien, no me gusta verte molesta** –ríe nervioso –**porque cuando lo haces termino…**

**-¡Darien, trae a Serena a la casa por favor, que su comida ya está servida! –**Michiru lo llama desde la puerta –**Hotaru, también debes venir** –La jovencita está recogiendo flores para llevar a la casa

** -Vamos en seguida – **Responde mientras se levanta y toma a Serena en sus brazos** -Mi bella princesa, su príncipe la llevará a su palacio**

**-¿Mi príncipe? ¿Dónde está? –**Bromea feliz de estar junto a él, desea que no termine. Darien camina con ella hacia la casa** –Cuando me pediste que me… sabes, anoche cuando me dijiste todas esas cosas lindas…**

**-Es verdad – **Se para en seco y la mira. Su seriedad contrasta con su mirada profunda y las palabras temblorosas ** -Quiero que nos casemos cuanto antes. No voy a perder la oportunidad de que seas mía para siempre y dejes de estar viendo y admirando otros hombres guapos.**

**-Yo no hago eso, es Mina la que se la pasa detrás de ellos –**ruborizada y con cara de culpabilidad evade su mirada. Darien continúa caminando y sube las escaleras – ¿**Sabes? esta cabaña es preciosa. ¿De quién es?**

**-Es suya –**Setsuna les contesta

**-Es nuestro regalo de bodas para ustedes** –Michiru los recibe en la entrada

**-Si -**Haruka completa - **Hace tres días cuando dejamos tu apartamento nos abocamos a la tarea de buscar un escondite para cabeza de bombón y encontramos este maravilloso lugar. Se parece tanto a ella, que decidimos obsequiársela para que tengan el primer lugar que llamen hogar –**Sonríe satisfecha al ver sus rostros estupefactos.

**-¿Es nuestra? –**Serena no cabe en sí de la emoción –**Me encantan los regalos, pero éste sobrepasa a cualquiera que haya recibido antes.**

**-¿Es un regalo?** –Darien está abrumado -** ¿De bodas? –**Se miran entre ellos y vuelven sus miradas a las mujeres frente a ellos –**Pero ¿Cómo sabían que planeamos casarnos tan pronto podamos?**

**-Príncipe, para ser tan inteligente a veces se comporta como un tonto. Olvida que soy la Sailor del tiempo y que sé lo que sucederá hoy** –Sonríe modesta –**Ya todo está preparado para que un reverendo venga a oficializar su boda tan pronto las otras niñas se presenten.**

**-Pero, ¿Cómo? –**Serena se toca el cabello** -¿Y mi vestido? ¿Mi peinado? –**Observa aterrorizada a su novio** –Tú no puedes ver a la novia ¡Es de mala suerte!**

**-Cálmate Serena-**intenta Darien de tranquilizarla, pero empeora las cosas

**-¡¿Qué me calme?!** Bocifera contra la oreja de Darien -** ¡¿Qué me calme?! ¡Jamás le digas a una mujer alterada que se calme! –**Grita Serena tan alto que casi lo deja sordo** –¡Eso me altera mucho más!**

Las Sailors externas solo pueden reír ante la imagen tan patética que muestran. Michiru saca una cámara digital de su bolsillo y toma una foto en el momento que Serena tiene una expresión histérica y la actitud del novio es aterrorizada.

-**Para el álbum** –comenta mostrando a sus compañeras la imagen. Todas ríen a mandíbula suelta en tanto la novia rompe a llorar a mares.

**-¡Nada me ha salido bien! ni siquiera puedo ir al baño sola ¡No quiero casarme así!**

**-Princesa ya todo está arreglado -**palabras de Setsuna queproducen un efecto tranquilizante en la chica** - Si desea, le puedo contar lo que sucedió en la línea del tiempo que Diamante y caos distorsionaron**

Serena asiente dejando de llorar en tanto Darien se apresura a la alcoba a dejarla con suavidad en la cama y limpia su rostro con un pañuelo. Se sienta a su lado

**-¿Puedes decirnos cómo tenía que suceder?** –El hombre besa el cabello de Serena antes de poner toda su atención a Plu

**-Ayer fue el día que realizó el examen de admisión –**Señala a Serena** - y recibiste la buena noticia de ser el mejor del examen -**Mira a Darien** - por lo que se te concedió la plaza de empleo en el Hospital General. Se encontraron a las puertas de la universidad, cada uno tenía una buena noticia para el otro** –Setsuna hace una pausa y señala a Serena –**Darien te invitó a pasear en el auto y a comer fuera de la ciudad, y le pediste que te trajera cerca de este lugar para admirar la naturaleza**

**- ¡Qué romántico!** - Serena encantada la interrumpe. Darien pasó un brazo por sus hombros y con la mano libre tomó la de ella haciéndole un gesto de que guarde silencio

**- Se accidentaron y tuvieron que caminar. Como siempre, lo culpaste por lo sucedido diciendo que tu padre lo mataría y a ti te metería en un convento.**

**-¡Que exagerada!** –Ahora es Michiru quien interrumpe. Todos la miran y ella se encoge –**lo siento.**

**-Decidiste para proteger a serena de las calumnias –**mirando a Darien** –entrar a la iglesia y pedir una licencia para casarse al día siguiente y alquilaste esta cabaña.**

**-Así que no es casualidad Chiba que se encuentren aquí. Setsuna nos contó de este lugar y nosotras hicimos el resto. Intentamos enderezar la línea del tiempo para que el futuro no sea alterado más de lo que ya fue. –**Haruka les muestra la fotografía** –Como pueden ver la pequeña Rini comienza a aparecer. **

Serena acaricia la imagen y sonríe agradecida, pero una vez más su anhelo de mujer la lleva a hacer la siguiente pregunta

**-¿Y me casé en pantalones, sin un vestido ni dama de honor?**

**-Cuando obtuvieron la licencia llamaron a las chicas y Mina se apareció con el vestido de novia que vieron juntas en una tienda y que prometieron no comprar jamás, ya que les gustaba a las dos, las alianzas y con el regalito… de la otra noche –**Ironiza Setsuna** –Rei trajo los zapatos, la tiara y la cámara fotográfica, Lita se las ingenió con la comida y el pastel y Amy con el traje y zapatos para Darien. Todas fueron tus damas de Honor. Nosotras fuimos las que no estuvimos con ustedes, pero eso es lo menos preocupante.**

**-Tienen que casarse hoy para que el futuro tenga menos cambios –**Michiru les muestra la licencia matrimonial – **Ayer antes de tele transportarnos de regreso a casa obtuvimos la licencia para ustedes.**

**-Le contamos una historia loca al encargado y nos la dio** –Haruka explica

**-¿Y mis padres? –**Serena pregunta preocupada

**-Los llamaste desde la iglesia y les contaste de su boda. Y que pasarían su luna de miel en este lugar sin especificarle la dirección.**

**-¿Y cómo lo tomaron? –**La chica está emocionada y asustada a la vez

**-Tu padre los esperó con una fiesta y ordenó oficializar otra boda por si acaso le habían mentido**

**-¿Nos casamos dos veces? –**Darien casi grita. Serena lo ve con cara de pocos amigos y él enrojece al darse cuenta que sonó algo asustado.

**-Esa es la broma que las guardianas les hacen románticas en Tokio de Cristal. Se aman tanto que tuvieron que casarse dos veces.**

**-Si…** –ríe -**eso es característico de papá, asegurarse que ningún bribón me engañe** -Mira a Setsuna **-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-**-La Sailor del tiempo asiente -** ¿Aceptó a Darien así nada más?**

**-El otro chiste que existe en torno a ustedes es que el día que regresaron llevó a Darien a punta de pistola hasta el altar** –Setsuna comenta y las mujeres ríen –**pero lo cierto fue que le dijo que el día que te hiciera llorar él se quedaría con las ganas de tener nietos**

Darien se rasca la cabeza nervioso

**-No te preocupes, mi papá te querrá como a un hijo, te lo aseguro** –Serena lo conforta.

**-Ya basta de cuentos, es hora de buscar a las otras a la estación de tren, quedan pocas horas para intentar retomar la línea del tiempo original** –Setsuna se dirige a Haruka –**Búscalas y tráelas rápidamente. Y tú Hotaru rastrea su arribo y revisa que no las hayan seguido**

Las órdenes han sido dadas. Michiru sale a la cocina y le trae el almuerzo a Serena dándole un consejito.

**-Debes alimentarte bien, la noche de bodas es muy agotadora**

Los novios enrojecen con ese comentario provocando la risa de Plu y Michiru

.

**Tokio**

Un hombre sale al parque y se sienta en la banca del camino más concurrido.

Observa a su alrededor divisando varios transeúntes, deportistas, niños jugando y policías, señala con el dedo a los más fuertes. Cierra los ojos y de repente comienza a emanar una energía oscura de su frente atrapando a todos los humanos escogidos por él, convirtiéndolos en dóciles lacayos a su servicio.

Se acercan a él, tienen los ojos oscuros como la noche, señal inequívoca de que están bajo su domino mental. Arrodillándose le juran fidelidad

**-Mi príncipe Diamante, estamos para servirte y cumplir tus órdenes. Ordena y te obedeceremos**

Muestra la fotografía de Darien y Serena

**-Quiero que cacen a este hombre y lo traigan muerto ante mi presencia. Al súbdito que lo logre le concederé ser mi sirviente personal. Y traigan ilesa a la chica que se encuentra con él, es mi princesa. Maten a todo el que interfiera. No quiero errores**

**-Si mi amo –**Corean

-**Busquen en todos los rincones del país, Ese hombre es astuto y se ha robado a mi princesa. Mátenlo y traigan a su soberana. En el camino tráiganme a los padres de su princesa.**

**-Así lo haremos. Rescataremos a nuestra princesa y mataremos al traidor** -y levantándose se marchan en distintas direcciones

**-Por fin Serena será mía y nada ni nadie lo impedirá. Con sus padres en mi poder no se negará a intercambiarse por ellos. –**Desaparece en medio de una nube negra dejando la anarquía en ese lugar

Artemis ha visto lo sucedido, salta del árbol donde se escondía y corre a buscar a Luna para alertarla de las novedades.

**Crown**

Tres chicos son asediados por un nutrido grupo de jovencitas cuando entran al establecimiento. Ya tenían la idea de que sucedería, pero no con tal magnitud. Dos años antes tenían seguidores, pero ahora parece haberse triplicado su número y la pasión de las fanáticas es abrumadora.

**-Por acá muchachos**

Andrew los recibe, cierra el local al público y los lleva hasta la mesa que el día anterior ocuparon Darien y Serena

**-Gracias. Perdona el desbarajuste que ocasionamos –**Taiki se disculpa

**-Me hacen un favor, ahora el Crown será famoso** –Andrew ríe ante su propia ocurrencia

**-Cierto** –Seiya se carcajea al ver a las chicas gritando y golpeando la puerta desesperadas

**-Tendrás que llamar a la policía si no quieres que destrocen el lugar** –Yaten enojado apunta con desdén hacia las fanáticas –**No se que comieron en nuestra ausencia para hacerlas tan exasperantes. – **mueve la cabeza con gesto negativo. Hace una pausa -**Tráenos lo de siempre por favor –**le pide amable a Andrew. Éste se retira a buscar las órdenes.

Sus hermanos ríen al verlo tan molesto

**-Veo que te hace falta tu dosis de "**_**Minamicina**_**", o es que quedaste con ganas de continuar lo de anoche –**Seiya lo provoca -**Hablando de eso, ¿Qué los encontraron haciendo?**

**-¿Estaban vestidos?** –Taiki no aguanta la risa

**-¿Fue divertido?** – La cara del peliplateado se está poniendo cada vez más roja

**-No se de que hablan** –Ya la paciencia le está llegando al límite –**Solo nos dormimos en el sofá.**

**-¿Estaban tan desesperados que no llegaron a la habitación? **–Gritan asombrados en coro

Yaten se levanta y golpea furioso la mesa

**-¡Ya basta!** –Protesta rabioso –**métanse en sus propios asuntos porque no pienso entretenerlos contándoles nada de mis asuntos con Mina.**

**-Te dije que lo perdimos y no lo creíste –**Seiya le comenta a Taiki sin amilanarse por la actitud de su hermano **-Está babeando por Mina. Es capaz de aullar y arrastrarse si ella se lo ordena**

**-¡¿Y van a continuar?! –**Yaten hastiado les grita.

Piensa cambiar de mesa pero se sienta nuevamente al ver que Andrew les trae la comida. En ese momento recibe una llamada y su expresión cambia al ver de quien se trata

-**Atiende a Mina tortolito** – Taiki lo instiga –**Activa el altavoz, queremos saber que te dirá nuestra cuñada**

**-Búsquense un Hobby y dejen de meterse en lo que no les importa – **Se retira y toma la llamada** -Hola mi amor – **Responde con ternura y ve como sus hermanos se tuercen de la risa al escucharlo. Molesto se va al baño,espera que no lo sigan **-te extraño**

_**-"También te extraño"**_** –**La voz de Mina suena de ensueño_**–"Pero te llamo para informarte que me ausentaré dos días".**_

**-¡¿Dos días?! –**Levanta la voz** –Pero quería pasar la tarde contigo -**dice quejumbroso.

_**-"Es que debo ir a ver a tú sabes quien. Hoy se casarán unos amigos muy queridos y tengo su vestido de novia"**_** –**Se disculpa** – "**_**Si pudieras venir conmigo**_**"**

**-También lo deseo, pero ambos sabemos que no puedo asistir –**Se apoya del lavamanos** –Está bien, diviértete y en cuanto puedas regresa a mí.**

_**-"No necesitas decirlo**_**" – **duda un momento_**-"Dímelo… quiero escuchar lo que sientes por mí"-**_le solicita con voz mimosa

** Cierra los ojos imaginando que está frente a él.**

**-Te amo - **Le dice entusiasta** - eres mi droga, mi medicina –**Hace una pausa** - Cuando mires el cielo esta noche, el brillo de cada estrella te dirá cuánto te amo.**

Escucha un grito de júbilo al otro lado de la línea

_**-"¡También te amo!"**_** –**Al fondo se oyen voces de sus compañeras

_–"__**Mina deja de brincar en este lugar, te vas a caer" –**_Amy

_**-"Si que eres tonta, mira que ponerte a saltar en un tren en marcha" –**_Rei

_**-"Tomen sus cosas, ya entramos a la ciudad" -**_Lita

_**-"Estamos llegando, te amo. Hasta mañana te envío un beso virtual" -**_Mina

**-No me hagas desear ir a reclamártelo personalmente. Llámame tan pronto como regreses.**

_**-"Lo haré" –**_Se escucha el clic que indica el fin de la conversación

Yaten regresa a la mesa y se sienta a comer feliz ignorando la burla de sus acompañantes

.

**Toyama**

**Terminal de trenes**

**-¡Haruka! – **Escucha que mina la llama y la ve saludando con medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana mientras el tren pasa lentamente hasta detenerse.

**-¿Eres una niña para que estés haciendo esas cosas? –**A su vez le grita ella con un nudo en la garganta ante la pericia de la chica

En ese momento la rubia es halada violentamente por Rei.

**-¿Piensas dejar a Yaten sin novia?**

Bajan del tren con los paquetes y se acercan a Haruka, juntas abandonan el andén y se dirigen al auto. Salen a toda velocidad de la ciudad en dirección a la cabaña.

**-¿Qué tal el viaje?**

**-Bien** –Rei comenta – **y hubiera sido mejor si esta cabeza hueca** –señala a Mina –**No se hubiera comportado como una bebita. Nos llamaron la atención por ponerse a saltar por todos lados cuando estábamos en marcha.**

**-Sigo opinando que necesitas un novio que te conmueva los cimientos de tu corazón –**Mina le toca la nariz** -Esa manera de ser se te pasará cuando un hombre te de un beso que borre toda esa amargura**

**-¿Qué es lo que dices? –**Se arroja sobre la rubia** – ¡Yo no soy ninguna amargada!**

**-¡Me van a hacer estrellar! –**Grita Haruka cuando siente un fuerte golpe en el hombro** –Si no se comportan se irán caminando**

Ambas se tranquilizan y se unen a Lita y Amy admirando el paisaje. Diez minutos más tarde se internan por un sendero empinado separado de la carretera y al final divisan la casa.

**-Es hermosa** –señala Lita –**Parece sacada de una postal**

**-¿De quién es la propiedad? ¿Es tuya o de Michiru? **-Rei admirada le pregunta

**-De ninguna de las dos** –Haruka estaciona y voltea para ver las reacciones –**Es de Darien y Cabeza de bombón – **Ríe al ver sus caras atónitas** -¿Están cazando moscas?**

En ese instante Michiru y Setsuna salen a recibirlas

**-Algo está sucediendo. Una energía maligna se está moviendo en todas direcciones. El epicentro es el parque nº 10 **–Michiru informa mientras toma la caja con el vestido que Amy le extiende –**El espejo comenzó a mostrar imágenes de personas bajo el influjo de Diamante.**

**-El muy cobarde no se atreve a pelear personalmente y utiliza hombres como marionetas –**Haruka toma las llaves y sale del auto

En ese momento Hotaru se une al grupo

-**Los príncipes no deben saber nada. Vamos a seguir con los planes. El campo de energía es suficiente para mantenerlos protegidos**

Todas están de acuerdo

**-¿Dónde está mi amiga? –**Mina sube corriendo los escalones** – ¡Serena! –**Grita a todo pulmón emocionada** -te tengo noticias extraordinarias**

Darien se encuentra sentado en el sillón leyendo y cuidando de Serena quien está dormida. Antes de dormirse pidió que le colocaran todas las almohadas en la espalda, pues estaba cansada de estar completamente acostada por lo que ahora está casi sentada. De pronto escucha los gritos de Mina. Observa a su novia y se levanta apresurado.

**-¿Pero que gritos son esos?** – Sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta tras él –**Ah, eres tú. Serena está descansando y no puedes…**- Mina lo empuja y entra corriendo hasta la cama donde yace su amiga dormida **-¡Ay!** **No la despiertes**

-**Serena despierta –**se sienta junto a ella y le toma una de sus manos **-a que no sabes que ha pasado**

**-Mira que imprudencia la tuya despertarla –**Rei la hala al instante que Serena abre los ojos y ve a todas sus amigas junto a su cama

**-¡Chicas qué alegría verlas! ¿Me trajeron algo delicioso?** –Todas ríen

Mina se suelta de Rei y vuelve a sentarse con la felicidad reflejada en su rostro

**-¡Yaten me pidió que fuera su novia!** –Ambas gritan y se abrazan – **¡Estoy tan feliz que siento que estallaré en mil pedazos!**

El resto de los presentes son testigos mudos de los gritos de las chicas

**-¡Felicidades!** –Serena le mira el rostro y hace la pregunta **- ¿Te besó? ¿Cómo besa?** –La pregunta molesta a Darien

**-Eso no debería importarte** –sus palabras caen en saco roto

Las demás chicas se acercan a escuchar la respuesta. Mina vuelve a tomarla de las manos

**-Sí y besa maravillosamente, sus besos saben deliciosos –**Cierra los ojos mientras habla - **¡Siento que no puedo dejar de sonreír, aunque lo intente! –**Suspira ruidosamente –**Y lo mejor de todo… ¡Me dijo que me ama! –**Ambas vuelven a gritar y abrazarse

Darien observa a Serena agitada por lo que decide acercarse para apartar a Mina, pero se paraliza cuando Amy se une a la algarabía y suelta sin querer

**-¿Fue antes o después que durmieron juntos?** –Todos la miran asombrados, la habitación ha quedado en silencio. Ella se da cuenta de su indiscreción –**Taiki me contó que Yaten durmió anoche en tu casa. Lo siento** –une apenada sus manos y baja la cabeza en señal de disculpa

**-Y después dicen que las mujeres somos chismosas** -Mina la mira exasperada, pero cuando vuelve a ver a Serena regresa toda su alegría. Serena está escandalizada -**pero no es lo que piensas…**

**-¿Tú ya me ganaste en… eso? –**Mina niega vehemente

**-¡Cómo crees! –**Calla un instante mientras analiza la pregunta de su amiga -**Eso quiere decir… -**Observa a Darien y luego a Serena **–Darien y tú… nunca… ¿nada? –**Serena mueve la cabeza en gesto negativo

Setsuna se da cuenta el matiz que está tomando la conversación y que a Darien en cualquier momento le dará un síncope, por lo que decide terminar la plática.

**-¡Se acabó! salgan a cambiarse al cobertizo, Hotaru acompáñalas y arréglate mientras preparo a la princesa con su atuendo** –Se dirige a Darien –**He preparado su ropa en la biblioteca para que se cambie.** **Tenemos menos de dos horas para que el reverendo aparezca –**Habla mientras los invita a marcharse de la alcoba

**-Te ayudaré con cabeza de bombón, de todas maneras no me cuesta mucho arreglarme.**


	23. Chapter 24

**Apartamento de los Kou**

**-Amy me dijo que los chicos están vivos –**Taiki y Yaten están en la sala comentandoel secreto, aprovechan que Seiya se encuentra encerrado en su habitación hablando por teléfono.

**-Y se casarán hoy, si es que ya no lo hicieron –**Comenta Yaten mientras revisa el reloj. Está molesto porque no pudo acompañar a Mina.

**-Desearía que Seiya conociera a una mujer que lo haga olvidar a Serena. Merece ser feliz –**agrega Taiki mientras afina el bajo.

Finalizan la conversación cuando escuchan abrirse la puerta de la alcoba. El pelinegro encuentra a Yaten sentado en la sala tocando la guitarra con los ojos cerrados.

La melodía es triste. Desde que regresaron del Crown ha vuelto a ser el mismo huraño. Taiki con el bajo lo acompaña en el concierto melancólico, Seiya toma las baquetas y comienza a tocar la batería pero el ritmo es rock.

**-Eres un…** -Yaten para de tocar y suelta la guitarra -**¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que molestarnos? **

**-Si supieras que no** –Seiya se ríe ante la mirada dura de sus hermanos –**Por lo que decidí invitarlos a conocer a la joven de la que Yaten nos habló… sabes, la hija de la empleada de Mina**

**-Aún no entiendo eso de que Mina tiene una doméstica. ¿Es que es millonaria o recibe una pensión?** –Taiki continúa tocando el bajo

Yaten no suelta prenda. Si alguien va a informarle a sus hermanos sobre las finanzas de Mina es ella misma.

**-Pregúntale a ella. ¿Qué averiguaste? –**Le pregunta a Seiya, éste se le acerca

**-Es cierta toda la información que te dijeron** –Busca en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y saca un papel doblado - **Keiko Adashi, cuarenta y cinco años, viuda desde hace uno y madre de Nanami Adashi de veinte años de edad, bla, bla, bla. Su médico tratante es el doctor… **–Voltea la página –**Marcus Kenshi, especialista en** –No atina a leer lo que dice el papel – **qué se yo. La chica sufre del síndrome de Evans y es… una enfermedad rara que se manifiesta por la presencia de trom... trombocitopenia y anemia hemolítica. La enfermedad es crónica, recurrente y potencialmente fatal.** –Termina de leer y se sienta pesadamente como si hubiera corrido un maratón

Mientras Taiki le quita el papel a Seiya para leerlo por sí mismo, Yaten guarda silencio preocupado. No conoce a Keiko ni a su familia, pero le molesta pensar en los sentimientos de Mina cuando se entere que tal vez la hija de su empleada muera.

-**Cuéntanos una vez más por qué quieres que nos impliquemos** –El castaño blandiendo el papel le pregunta.

**-Me gustaría agradecerle a la gente de este planeta el cariño y la amistad que nos han brindado** –vuelve a tomar la guitarra ignorando la turbación de sus hermanos – **Se que los humanos son un poco primitivos comparados con nosotros, pero hay que darles el beneficio de la duda. Además, en esto si nos podemos involucrar.**

**-Definitivamente Mina ha causado una metamorfosis en ti, algo que pensé jamás sucedería –**Taiki no cabe en sí por la sorpresa

**-Esa niña se merece una estatua al haber logrado lo imposible –**Seiya se niega a creer que ese sea Yaten

el peliplateado comienza a tocar nuevamente la triste melodía reconociendo en silencio lo que dicen sus hermanos.

**-¿No sintieron una fuerte energía esta tarde que se propagaba rápidamente por la ciudad?** –está preocupado por Mina. Si sus sospechas son fundadas su novia tendrá que pelear nuevamente, poniendo una vez más en peligro su vida.

**-La sentí, pero no quise decirte nada para no preocuparte** –Seiya lo observa –**No quisiera que ahora que comienzas una relación con Mina tengas que sufrir la penuria de la incertidumbre, si sale a pelear ¿Volverá con vida?, ¿regresará victoriosa?**

**-Si, yo también temo por la vida de Amy, y me frustra no poder hacer nada –**Taiki saca el dispositivo que lo convierte en Sailor Star Maker. Observa a Yaten, el dolor de su corazón se ve reflejado en sus ojos verdes – **El día que lo usemos dejaremos de ser hombres, nos hallaremos tele transportados directamente a nuestro planeta y...**

**-jamás podremos regresar a la tierra **–Termina Yaten por él. Lo arroja con rabia contra el piso –**No se por qué tuvimos que aceptar esa absurda condición –**Se cubre la cara con las manos furioso consigo mismo ante la imposibilidad de hacer algo más allá de ser un protagonista pasivo

En un arrebato de ira, Taiki arroja el suyo al suelo y lo pisa con fuerza en un intento por destrozarlo sin obtener ningún resultado

**-No se esfuercen mucho** –Seiya interviene sereno –**Lo he intentado todo sin éxito. Lo incineré, aplasté, enterré, eché a la basura. Hasta lo arrojé al mar, pero siempre termina apareciendo en mi bolsillo. Estamos condenados a cargar esos endemoniados dispositivos de por vida.**

O hasta que la princesa Fireball decida apiadarse de ellos. Es el deseo de Yaten

**Casa Tsukino**

Luna despierta a los padres de Serena del sueño inducido y corre a hacer lo mismo con Sammy. Rápidamente se dirige hasta la habitación de Serena y deja la nota en la cama. Se acuesta en su almohada al lado de la cama a escuchar

**-Qué sueño me dio** –comenta papá Kenji –**No acostumbro a dormir por las tardes y sin embargo caí como una piedra.**

**-Lo mismo me sucedió a mí –**Ikukose alisa el cabello mientras sale y baja las escaleras hasta la cocina** –Sammy ve si Serena está durmiendo y la llamas**

**-Esa niña si rompe el record de dormir –**Kenji pasa frente a la habitación y observa la cama tendida –**No está, debe haber salido a comer con sus amigas **–Le avisa a Ikuko –**Sammy lleva a luna a su plato y dale comida y agua**

**-Pobre gatita –**Sammy la levanta y la acaricia. Luna se restriega de su mano maullando tierna** –Tener a Serena de dueña debe ser duro para ti.**

En ese momento ve la nota en la cama y la toma dirigiéndose a la cocina

-**Serena dejó esta nota en la cama –**se la entrega a su padre queen la nevera revisando que comer. Éste la toma y la lee

**-¿¡Qué!? ¡Ikuko, ven pronto!**

**-¿Qué pasa querido? **–Se apresura a llegar a él, piensa que está sufriendo un ataque cardíaco y lo ayuda a sentar** –¡Sammy parece que tu padre está sufriendo un ataque!**

El jovencito se apresura a auxiliarlo

**-Papá ¿Me escuchas?** -Sammy está a punto de llorar tratando de recordar las clases de RCP del curso de verano

**-¡No me pasa nada!** – se suelta con fuerza y le entrega la nota a Ikuko **-¿Tú sabías de esta locura?**- Se levanta y señala acusador a Ikuko –**Debes saberlo, eres su cómplice. Siempre le has apoyado y encubierto el noviazgo con ese hombre mayor ¡Es casi de mi edad!** –Toma el retrato de su hija y rompe a llorar -**Mi bebita no… mi bebita ¡se dejó seducir por un charlatán!**

Sammy está impresionado por la actitud de su padre, pero lo que escucha a continuación lo deja impactado

**-No seas exagerado. Ya desearías volver a tener la edad de Darien. Cállate y déjame leer** –Ikuko intenta enfocar la vista en las palabras del papel, lee en voz alta

_–"__**Queridos mamá y papá. Quiero decirles que hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida porque me casaré con el hombre que amo. Papá quiero que entiendas que esto lo hago porque se que no aprobaste a mi Darien cuando lo viste la primera vez, por lo que tomé la drástica decisión**_ _**de dar este importante paso lejos de ustedes. No culpes a mamá. Ella no lo sabía, de lo contrario estaría conmigo y no en casa"**_

Ikuko busca un pañuelo y seca las lágrimas que han comenzado a descender por sus mejillas, se sienta a la mesa y se cubre el rostro llorando desconsolada

Sammy toma la nota y continúa leyendo ignorando el dramatismo de su padre

_–"__**Espero que me entiendan que así como ustedes han sido felices desde que se conocieron, yo también tengo derecho a mi felicidad. Mamá, cuando todo esté calmado y a mi padre se le quiten las ganas de matar a mi esposo, , los llamaremos para decirles cuando regresaremos. Los amaré siempre, Serena."**_

Kenji toma la mano de su esposa, levantándola y la abraza. Ambos lloran desconsolados

**-Mi hijita** –Kenji pronuncia entre el llanto –**no estamos presentes en el día más importante de su vida por mi**

**culpa. Perdóname Ikuko… perdóname.**

Luna ha presenciado todo mientras disimula comer y sale por la ventana a encontrarse con Artemis.

**-Ya está hecho, no se dieron cuenta que no es la letra de Serena. Esperemos que los planes de Setsuna sigan su curso.**

**-¿Sucedió a la hora señalada?**

**-Sí. A la misma hora que Setsuna ordenó. Ahora les toca a los chicos.**

**-Los lacayos de Diamante no tardarán en localizar la casa de Serena. Debemos buscar la manera de sacar a sus padres de allí sin levantar sospechas.**

**-Si, pero antes deben recibir la llamada.**

Ambos suspiran exhaustos presintiendo que las cosas se complicarán

**Toyama**

Desde la alcoba Serena puede escuchar los gritos y las risas que salen del granero. Las más sobresalientes son por supuesto Mina y Rei

**-Desearía estar con las chicas –**dice con envidiamientras Haruka la sostiene para que Setsuna deslice el vestido blanco por su cabeza

**-Deberías estar feliz de que te presentes ante Chiba sin el vestido arrugado o manchado**

**-Así es princesa –**Setsuna interviene** - Y para que no le quepa la menor duda, es lo que le pasó en la otra línea del tiempo cuando ese par que está gritando, sin querer le aventó jugo justo antes de salir.**

Michiru entra a la habitación molesta

**-Mira lo que le hicieron Mina y Rei a mi vestido –**señala la falda verde mojada con un líquido color rojo -** ¡me vertieron jugo en el vestido! Es lo que me pasa por estar con niñitas **–entra al baño, moja un pañuelo y se lo pasa intentando aminorar el daño.

**-La misma acción, diferente víctima –**Plu señala a Michiru

**-¿Así de terrible fue? –**Serena observa a Setsuna, el vestido de Michiru y el suyo.Tiembla nada más de pensar que su hermoso vestido se manche** –Quiero verme, ojala pudiera ponerme de pie –**entristecida se pasa la mano por la falda **-¡Cuánto daría por caminar hasta el altar!**

**-¡Arriba ese ánimo cabeza de bombón! Debes estar agradecida el estar viva y que vas a ver tu sueño cumplido. Después de este día Chiba será tuyo y serás la dueña de su salario – **Todas ríen ante el comentario.

**-Pero deseo verme ante el espejo** –Se le cristalizan los ojos poniendo en peligro el maquillaje que delicadamente Setsuna le aplicó. Haruka le acerca un pañuelo.

**-Te llevaré hasta el espejo que está en el baño y Michiru y yo te sostendremos para que puedas verte –**la novia sonríe

**-Pero primero…** –Michiru le coloca una hermosa y delicada tiara de brillantes con el centro en forma de corazón. Le alisa la falda y coloca unos zapatos del mismo color del vestido –**Listo, te tomaré una fotografía en la posición en que estás. Y Serena… Te ves hermosa. Darien se volverá a enamorar de ti.**

**-Un momento, quiero salir en una** – Haruka se alisa la chaqueta, se sienta a su lado y le hace señas a Setsuna –**acércate del otro lado. Eres la artífice de esta hermosa imagen que tiene la niña. No estuvimos presentes en la que debía ser, pero ahora que lo estamos, no voy a perderme la diversión.**

Setsuna obedece y Michiru capta varias imágenes, cambiando de lugar con Setsuna para salir también retratada. Luego Haruka la carga con suavidad para llevarla hasta el tocador. Una vez sostenida por Setsuna y Haruka, la bajan hasta que queda en posición vertical. Para su comodidad la rubia de cabello corto se para detrás de ella y la sostiene con fuerza por la cintura

**-¿Ves lo que te decíamos**? -Michiru

**-Estás hermosa** -Haruka le dice al oído

Serena exclama asombrada ante su transformación. El vestido sin mangas elaborado en seda es sencillamente hermoso, más de lo que recordaba, tiene medias lunas bordadas en la falda amplia con piedras de swarovski estratégicamente colocadas que le hacen parecer etéreas. Del lado derecho de su cintura hay dos flores de tafetán del color que asemeja al resplandor de la luna así como el borde del corpiño tiene las mismas flores pero de menor tamaño, solo que en el nacimiento de sus senos, (el brassier ha hecho maravillas) no se encuentra adorno alguno

**-Mi broche de transformación, es lo que necesita mi vestido**

Michiru corre a buscarlo en la gaveta y ve el paquete de preservativos. A su lado está el broche, lo toma y regresa al baño con una sonrisa maliciosa.

**-Pude observar que el novio está preparado para la gran noche** – comenta mientras le coloca el broche entre las flores de la cintura para retirarse un paso y admirar su obra. Perfecto, toma varias fotografías. Haruka la observa cómplice

**-¿Te refieres a lo que está en la gaveta?** –Michiru asiente –**Ya lo vimos. Y son… especiales** –Todas ríen menos Serena que no entiende de qué rayos hablan.

Se encuentra admirando su peinado, que a pesar de ser el de siempre, tiene algo que la hace ver más hermosa. Su cuello está rodeado de un collar sencillo con una flor en el centro que se asemeja a su semilla estelar. Y el maquillaje es…

**-¡Hermoso! –**

**-Si, pero si no te siento en este momento se me va a quebrar la espalda** –Se queja Haruka

**-No te preocupes, después de daré un masaje** –se ofrece Michiru

**-Tus manos son mágicas** –acepta Haruka

**-Iré a ver que necesita el novio** –Michiru sale después de ayudar a trasladar a la novia hasta el sillón y tomarle otras fotos

En la habitación contigua el novio tiene los nervios a flor de piel, le tiemblan tanto las manos que no logra anudarse la corbata. Tocan la puerta

**-Adelante** –Michiru entra y lo mira conteniendo la risa.

**-Tuxedo Mask estás espectacular**

**-Gracias** –Molesto se deshace el nudo por enésima vez –**Pero soy Darien**

**-Déjame ayudarte** –Toma los extremos de la corbata, los alisa y procede a anudarla con maestría –**Haruka me enseñó a anudar corbatas. –**Termina y retrocede para verlo** –Ahora sí estás bien**

**-¿Cómo está Serena?** -Pregunta mientras Michiru le toma varias fotografías

**-Simplemente hermosa. Te va a encantar. Setsuna y Haruka hicieron un gran trabajo, pero dado que tu novia es hermosa, no necesitaron mucho esfuerzo –**Observa como el novio se alisa el traje estirando arrugas imaginarias y revisa sus zapatos relucientes –**Tranquilo, que entonces tendremos que llevarte desmayado al altar.**

**-¿A qué hora llega...? **-pregunta Darien en el mismo instante que se escucha el claxon de una camioneta

Se escuchan gritos y las chicas entran corriendo a la cabaña

**-Serena, ya llegó el reverendo** –Mina entra y abre la puerta de la Biblioteca –**Wow, Darien te ves ¡guapísimo! Pareces modelo de portada –**No exagera. El traje negro de tres piezas lo hace ver más guapo y alto. La camisa blanca contrasta visiblemente con el color púrpura de su corbata. La rubia se acerca con una flor blanca y se la fija en la chaqueta –**Listo, ahora sí pareces el novio** –Lo abraza con ternura –**Cuida mucho a mi amiga… mejor dicho, a mi hermana.**

**-Lo haré**

Darien sale a recibir al reverendo y su ayudante al momento que Mina abre la puerta de la alcoba, intenta ver hacia dentro, pero Lita le tapa la visibilidad.

**-Espera unos minutos más** –le aconseja riendo

**-¡Estás preciosísima! **–Grita Mina dentro de la habitación. Lo que le da más deseos de entrar, pero sigue su camino

Setsuna los está atendiendo

**-Darien él es el reverendo Riuji Sato **– Plu lo presenta –**Reverendo Darien Chiba, el novio**

**-Buenas tardes reverendo, sea bienvenido a nuestra modesta casa**

**-Buenas tardes señor…** -Se coloca los anteojos y lee la copia del certificado -**Chiba**

Es un hombre pequeño, parecido más a un duende pero rozagante. El poco cabello que le queda está encanecido y la ropa que le hace recordar a Darien las películas de los años sesenta. En contraste, el asistente es un joven alto y atlético, muy bien parecido vestido a la última moda. De seguro tendrá problemas con Serena y Mina. Les costará concentrarse con el adonis.

**-Pasen adelante** –Los invita a pasar en el instante que Mina y Rei se asoman a curiosear.

El joven se fija en Mina y sus ojos se iluminan. Para sorpresa de Darien la rubia no le presta atención al hombre y regresa a la alcoba, no así Rei que se abalanza a atenderlo de manera exagerada

**-Dígame joven, ¿Por qué no quiso que oficializáramos la boda en la iglesia?**

**-Porque la novia no puede caminar y no quiere ser parte del entretenimiento de los chismosos –**Haruka ha respondido desde la puerta de la alcoba –**Serena ya está lista. Rei te necesitamos aquí –**Sale en defensa del pobre joven quien tiene expresión aterrada ante los coqueteos de la chica.

De inmediato Michiru toma el violín y antecede a los presentes sale por la cocina hacia el jardín posterior, el reverendo se ubica en un altar improvisado bellamente decorado que Lita y Amy prepararon junto a la laguna. Se da la pauta.

Setsuna toma el brazo que Darien le ofrece y ambos caminan hasta quedar a la derecha del Sacerdote, frente a éste está la silla que ocupará la novia. Michiru comienza a tocar una hermosa melodía dando inicio a la ceremonia.

Aparece Hotaru con un vestido color marfil y una corona de flores en su mano trae una cesta de flores derramando con delicadeza pétalos de rosas por donde pasa, A continuación salen las chicas en el siguiente orden: Amy, Mina, Rei y Lita. Todas llevan el mismo modelo de vestido excepto por los colores que son del color favorito de cada una de ellas.

Darien no aguanta los nervios, está deseoso de ver a su novia, se agita hacia delante y hacia atrás inconcientemente, mientras ve cómo las chicas se ríen de él. Setsuna lo sujeta con fuerza

**-Tranquilo y respire con normalidad, que se va a híper ventilar**

**-¿Por qué no sale?** – Intenta aflojarse el nudo de la corbata mientras pregunta **-¿Es que acaso cambió de parecer? Debería ir a ver lo que pasa**

Rei se acerca y le da una palmada en la mano

**–****Deja de hacer eso que saldrás horrible en las fotos**

Todos, incluyendo el reverendo y su asistente ríen ante los nervios del novio

**-No había visto antes a un hombre tan deseoso de que le echaran el lazo al cuello **

**-Debe ser muy hermosa la mujer que le provoca esta ansiedad –**El asistente de apellido Ishikawaestá esperando con curiosidad la salida de la novia

Por fin aparece Serena en brazos de Haruka, quien baja los escalones con lentitud, no tanto para evitar rodar por ellos, sino para satisfacer su diversión al ver la cara de ansiedad de Darien.

Al ver a la novia el reverendo Riuji e Ishikawa quedan mudos ante su belleza y la felicidad que se refleja en su rostro contagia a los asistentes.

Darien ha cambiado el semblante, mostrando una sonrisa que ha medida que la novia se acerca se convierte en incredulidad. Nadie entiende su estupefacción

**-¡Eras tú!** –Cuando Haruka la acomoda en la silla él se arrodilla frente a ella y le toma el rostro entre las manos bebiendo de su imagen –**Eres tú** –Susurra..


	24. Chapter 25

Todos han quedadoconfundidos ante la actitud de Darien

**-Eras tú –**Su semblante denota admiración y comprensión -**Siempre fuiste tú**

**-¿Era yo?** –Serena no entiende nada de lo que dice **-¿Qué era yo**?

Haruka intenta levantarlo, pero él se suelta de su mano y se lo impide. Michiru ha dejado de tocar para contemplar a los enamorados

**-Hace cuatro años** –comienza a decirle **–me colé en una fiesta de la realeza para intentar robar el cristal de plata** –El reverendo carraspea al escuchar la confesión –**no lo conseguí, pero a cambio fui recompensado con la presencia de una dulce y hermosa princesa parecida a la que visitaba todas las noches mis sueños. Bailé esa noche con ella**

Serena abre los ojos exorbitados al recordar la misma noche en que hizo realidad de estar en los brazos de Toxedo Mask. Comienza a dibujarse en sus labios una sonrisa mientras cierra los ojos rememorando ese instante. 

**-Lo recuerdo –**CuandoSerena abre los ojos tiene la mirada soñadora** –Estaba en la fiesta buscando también el fantasma cristal de plata. Esa noche pude bailar con mi Tuxedo Mask, aunque después de tomar ese delicioso jugo, no supe qué más pasó, solo que mis amigas –**Señala a Rei y Amy** -me contaron al día siguiente que tuvieron que llevarme hasta mi casa porque estaba ebria –**Ruborizada arruga el ceño

**-Saben lo que le sucede a Serena cuando toma un trago de licor** –Amy explica a los presentes, quienes ríen, pero nuevamente prestan atención

**-¡¿tomaste licor a los catorce años?! –**Haruka grita alarmada. A continuación señala a Hotaru –**Ni se te ocurra imitarla.**

**-Debo decirte que me alegra haber sido yo el que te encontrara en la mesa de los cócteles –**la continúa mirando embobado mientra le prosigue acariciando su rostro

**-Antes intentaste salvarme cuando la princesa del Diamante me arrojó por el balcón y también caíste. Menos mal que Luna nos auxilió**

**-¿No recuerdas… nada de lo que pasó después? –**Ella niega en silencio** –Esa noche te besé por primera vez en la terraza. Fue la noche más maravillosa de mi vida, no quería que terminara. –**Hay un poco de tristeza en sus palabras** – Hasta que recordé quien soy, y recordé cuánto te amo… desde siempre y para siempre –**vuelve la felicidad a su rostro.

Mina se ha encargado de repartir pañuelos desechables entre los asistentes. Todos menos Haruka se encuentran derramando lágrimas conmovidos por la escena.

**-¡Pensé que era un sueño!** **Fue tan tierno **–Serena le acaricia la mejilla emocionada, mientras que las suyas están húmedas **– ¡Todos estos años creí que había sido solo un sueño! – **Exclama pasmada** – ¿Mi… primer beso fue esa noche?**

**-Si –**Darien con las manos aún en su rostro, la acerca y le da un suave beso en los labios.

**-Aún no le he dicho que puede besar a la novia** –El reverendo Riuji le expresa conmovido y todos ríen –**Ahora que se dijeron los votos por adelantado comencemos. ¿Quién entrega a esta mujer?**

**-Yo la entrego –**todas contestan en coro y ríen divertidas

**-Yo la entrego –**Dice Haruka, le da la mano a Darien y le dice sonriendo** -Buena suerte Chiba, hazla feliz, de lo contrario me uniré al equipo de caza de su padre**

**-Descuida, me quito el nombre antes que hacerle daño –**Se coloca al lado de Serena le sonríe dándole confianza y toma la mano que ella le ofrece. Prestan atención a las palabras del reverendo

**-Estamos aquí reunidos para unir a este hombre y esta mujer en sagrado matrimonio…**

**-Me voy a desmayar de tanta emoción –**Mina

**-Es demasiado para mi débil corazón** –Rei se seca las lágrimas

**-Esta boda es de fábula** –Lita –**Si la mía es la mitad de ésta, seré feliz.**

**-Guarden silencio que Haruka nos está mirando mal –**Amy señala a la rubia pelo corto.

Todas se paran firmes cuando escuchan al reverendo 

**-Los anillos por favor**

Darien se pone pálido cuando ve a Setsuna que señala a Haruka y ésta a Michiru que le hace señas a Mina

-**¡Ah si, los anillos! –** Mina ríe mientras revisa entre sus senos y saca una cajita de terciopelo rojo** -¡Los tengo! -**

Corre a entregárselos a Plu sin percatarse la mirada codiciosa que le lanza Ishikawa, se la da a Setsuna que los toma y abre la cajita dejando al descubierto un par de alianzas de oro con incrustaciones de diminutos diamantes. Los novios emiten un gesto de admiración contemplando las alianzas y luego a Setsuna

**-El regalo de Mina**

**-No fue nada, para mi princesa…** –Rei le da un pisotón – **¡Ay!** **para mi hermana, lo mejor.**

Darien toma el anillo más pequeño y lo coloca en posición en el dedo anular izquierdo de Serena

**-Este anillo es mi corazón, te lo entrego confiando que lo recibirás y cuidarás para siempre,** –Todas suspiran y exclaman ruidosamente

Después le toca el turno a Serena, intenta tomar el anillo pero sus manos aún no tienen la destreza para realizar la función de tomar objetos pequeños

**-¡OH Darien!** –Se frustra –**No puedo tomarlo**

**-Yo la ayudo –**Haruka lo toma y lo coloca en posición para que ella solamente lo deslice –**Cabeza de bombón no llores, todo tiene solución**

Serena levanta la mano, con el índice intenta introducir la alianza. Darien se arrodilla y con su mano derecha la ayuda a realizar la labor. La conforta con la mirada, ella le sonríe

**-Darien, esta alianza es mi corazón, mi amor y mi espíritu, te la entrego confiando que me amarás y cuidarás en esta vida y más allá de la otra. Te amo y te amaré por siempre.**

Todos, incluyendo Ishikawa y Riuji aplauden en tanto Serena y Darien permanecen con las manos unidas y sus miradas fijas en el otro

**- Los declaro marido y mujer.** –Ellos no lo escuchan, solo se miran maravillados **- Qué esperas chico, puedes besar a la novia**

**-Al fin eres mía** –Enmarca su rostro y la acerca a él. Besa sus labios tan suavemente que a Serena se le hace un nudo en la garganta – **Necesité dos vidas para que fueras mía** – murmura junto a sus labios y vuelve a besarla con más ímpetu

**-Recuerden que hay niños presentes** –Michiru les bromea.

Renuente Darien se separa de Serena y se pone de pie para luego tomarla entre sus brazos y sin dejar de quitarle la vista de su rostro se para frente a sus amigas

**-Les presento a los esposos Chiba -Tsukino** –Anuncia Riuji

Todas gritan y aplauden al mismo instante en que los esposos vuelven a unir sus labios.

Setsuna se sobresalta y mira al cielo. La puerta del tiempo ha retumbado. Sonríe satisfecha y le hace un gesto positivo a las Sailors externas, mientras los nuevos esposos son rodeados por las chicas.

**-¡Felicidades Serena!**

**-¡Vivan los novios!**

**-Un momento, antes de continuar con la celebración deben firmar el libro –**Ishikawa abre el libro y los llama

Todos se reúnen y mientras Mina le limpia el rostro a Serena, Darien la sienta nuevamente y toma el bolígrafo que le ofrece el reverendo. Al tocarle el turno a la novia se niega a tomarlo.

**-¿Qué te pasa, ya te arrepentiste?** –Darien le pregunta preocupado

**-No, es solo que no se si podré escribir,** -vuelve a llorar –**si me costó sujetar la alianza, ¿quién me dice que podré lograrlo con eso?**

**-Solo hay una forma de saberlo** –Haruka le da el bolígrafo, ella logra rodearlo con los dedos, pero sin firmeza

**-Ánimo Serena, que de todas maneras tu letra no es muy bonita y no se notará la diferencia de la de antes a la de ahora** –Mina le toma la mano y sonriente coloca la punta del bolígrafo donde apunta el asistente

**-¡Tú no cambias Mina!** –le corean las chicas

Después de varios intentos para tomar con firmeza el bolígrafo, por fin Serena logra plasmar la firma, Darien no tenía idea que estaba conteniendo la respiración hasta que Lita le da un golpe en la espalda que lo hace toser.

**-Ahora si que no te vas a escapar de mi amiga** –lo hala con fuerza y le da un abrazo muy fuerte –**Felicidades Darien**

**-¡Lita, suéltalo que lo estás matando!** –Amy se apresura a auxiliarlo

Y finalizado el protocolo todos vuelven a la casa a brindar por los novios y degustar las exquisiteces que Lita trajo.

**-Hola preciosa, soy…**

**-Ya se quien eres** –Mina indiferente le contesta a Ishikawa **– Disculpa, debo atender a mi amiga**

**-Ese hombre guapo no te ha quitado la vista de encima –**Rei le comenta envidiosa cuando Mina se acerca a atender a Serena

**-¡Bah!** –Mueve la mano para restarle importancia -**Mis ojos están solo para mi Yaten**

**-Sí que te agarró el amor con fuerza –**Amy la ve y no lo cree

**-Si me hubieran dicho hace una semana que sería testigo de esto, lo hubiera golpeado por mentiroso –**Lita mueve la cabeza

**-Es que no tenía la esperanza de volver a ver a Yaten –**Suspira tristemente** - Pensé que moriría sin ver de nuevo sus hermosos ojos verdes** –le acomoda el cabello a Serena como autómata - **Han sido dos años en que he escondido mis sentimientos, buscando en otro, sin lograr por supuesto, olvidarlo.**

**-Amiga –**Serena le extiende las manos** - todo esto es muy bonito pero tengo que decirte… ¡Que necesito ir al baño! **

**Casa Tsukino**

A las cinco de la tarde Sammy entra a la casa como un bólido

**-¿Qué averiguaste? –**Papá Kenji lo toma del brazo ansiando escuchar buenas noticias

**-Ninguna de las amigas de Serena están en sus casas. Hablé con la mamá de Amy y dijo que pidió permiso hasta mañana porque saldrían en grupo a una excursión –**Su padre lo suelta y él se fricciona el brazo** –Lo mismo dijo el abuelo de Rei, que todas están juntas.**

**-¿Pero no te dijeron dónde fueron? –**Mamá Ikuko

**-Ninguno tiene la menor idea de dónde pudieron haber ido. Pasé por el Crown, que es su lugar favorito, pero tampoco saben nada de ellas**

**-¡Yo sabía que esas niñas iban a ser la perdición de mi hijita! –**Kenji se agarra la cabeza** –Ellas le metieron esas locas ideas de noviazgo a mi niña.**

**-Por favor querido no seas injusto con ellas –**Pero él continúa con su monólogo sin escucharla

Luna está atenta a todo lo que sucede. Conoce a Kenji desde que es guardiana de Serena y sabe lo posesivo y celoso que es con su hija, pero esto le parece gracioso y exagerado

**-Sí… tal vez ellas le presentaron ese hombre. Mi hija no se fijaría en él si sus amigas…**

**-¡Un momento Kenji! -**Ikuko se la planta de frente y le apunta con el dedo a su pecho** - ¡Aquí el único culpable de que mi hija se haya fugado eres tú, que con tus absurda sobreprotección no le permitías ser como las niñas de su edad –**Vuelve a llorar

**-Hay algo más –**Sammy que ha escuchado en silencio participa** –Hubo un accidente ayer fuera de la ciudad, un automóvil cayó al río –**Intenta no perturbar más a sus padres pero debe informarles lo que se enteró** - y no encuentran a los ocupantes**

**-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con lo que estamos hablando? –**Pregunta impaciente su padre

Sammy mira a su padre y luego a su madre. Se acerca y la abraza. A sus quince años es más alto que Kenji, por lo que la acuna en su pecho

**-El automóvil siniestrado es el auto de Darien el novio de Serena y su acompañante para ese momento era… mi hermana**

**-¡No! –**Grita Ikuko y cae desmayada en los brazos de su hijo.

¡Desgraciado Diamante! Piensa Luna y sale por la ventana a contarle a Artemis la nueva mala noticia. Si no se repara, la línea del tiempo quedará distorsionada para siempre.

**-Nuevos planes. Debemos hacer nuevos planes**

**Toyama**

Media hora después

**-¿Segura que eso sucedió?**

Setsuna está en el granero acompañada de las otras chicas escuchando por el transmisor de Amy, a Luna y Artemis. El reverendo Riuji y su asistente se marcharon hace una hora con una gran porción de comida que las chicas les obligaron a llevar.

**-Sí. Las cosas se han vuelto a enredar cuando Sammy trajo la noticia del siniestro. Mamá Ikuko se encuentra nuevamente bajo un ataque de nervios y el padre salió a la estación de policía a saber sobre el caso**

Con su característica tranquilidad Setsuna escucha la explicación de Luna. Con esta nueva acción se corre el peligro de que el futuro sea cambiado nuevamente.

**-Y Diamante le puso precio a la cabeza de Darien. Ya sabe que están vivos y no descansará hasta acabar con él y tener a Serena bajo su poder –**Artemis –**Tiene un ejército de humanos que a medida que pasan las horas se hace más grande.**

**-Eso es complicado –**Setsuna corta la comunicación** - En media hora Serena debía llamar a sus padres para darles la noticia de su matrimonio, tal como sucedió en la otra línea del tiempo** –Se transforma y antes de desaparecer -** veré si la puerta del tiempo ha vuelto a sellarse.**

**-Ahora Darien también está en peligro –**Michiru se recuesta contra el cuerpo de Haruka pensativa** –Mañana tenemos que estar en la ciudad. Sólo destruyendo a Diamante salvaremos a los príncipes.**

**-La niña no debe enterarse de lo que sucede con sus padres –**Haruka les recomienda a todas** –Por favor no cometan una imprudencia que haga las cosas más difíciles.**

**-Vamos a la sala, porque de lo contrario despertaremos sospechas –**Amy sale adelante. Las demás la siguen en silencio y al llegar a la sala ponen su mejor sonrisa

Para asombro de todas, encuentran a Serena llorando en brazos de Darien. Su llanto es desesperado, en tanto él con cara de impotencia les pide ayuda en silencio

**-¿Qué sucedió? –**Mina apresurada se arrodilla frente a ella 

**-Su comunicador comenzó a sonar y escuchó toda la conversación entre Luna y ustedes -**Darien la acuna en su regazo –**No llores mi amor, verás que las Sailors Scouts encontrarán la solución.**

**-¡Tenemos que sacar a mi familia de la ciudad!** –Entre sollozos Serena suplica **- Diamante es tan malo que los usará como carnada para llegar a mí. Y Darien, él ¡te quiere matar! No quiero que te pase nada malo, no quiero –**Se aprieta más a él llorando desconsolada –**Mi familia, salven a mi familia**

Todas se sobresaltan. No habían pensado en esa alternativa.

**-Tienes razón** – Hotaru que ha guardado silencio hasta ese momento interviene –**Sacaremos a tus padres esta** **noche. Esperaremos a Setsuna y…** - En ese momento aparece la Sailor del tiempo –**Justo a tiempo. ¿Algún cambio?**

**-La puerta del tiempo continúa abierta, he logrado traspasar hacia el futuro solo dos años, fue lo que me permitieron avanzar, pero Tokio está destruida… –**Observa a Serena **-¿Qué sucede?**

**-Serena escuchó toda nuestra conversación a través del transmisor. Nos pidió que alejemos a su familia de las garras de Diamante. Nuestro deber es obedecerla.**

Setsuna asiente en silencio

**-Por ahora hay un solo lugar donde los podemos esconder –**Observa a Darien y él al comprender de que habla palidece.

Lleva a Serena hasta la alcoba y regresa con las manos en la cabeza, Se ha desprendido de la chaqueta y la corbata, tiene el chaleco y los dos primeros botones de la camisa abiertos.

**- ¡Oh no! –**Niega con ambas manos **–No, no, no, no.**

**-Oh si** –dicen las Sailors externas adultas divertidas

**-¡No me puedes hacer esto Setsuna! –**Le reclama en voz baja** –¡Es nuestra noche de bodas! –**Señala angustiado hacia la alcobadonde se encuentra su esposa** –Su padre es capaz de dormir en medio de nosotros solamente para asegurarse que no toque a su hija**

Todas las guerreras ríen al imaginar la escena que describe Darien

**-Tranquilo príncipe. Les daremos a ellos el granero y nosotras nos marcharemos esta misma noche.**

**-Así conoces a tu suegro en tu territorio y no en el suyo Chiba –**Haruka no aguanta la risa al ver la expresión de Darien –**Las llaves del auto están en el escritorio, por si tienes que correrlo o huir.**

**-Pero es que…**

**-No se hable más** –Setsuna dice la última palabra y sentencia –**Sailors Scouts debemos obedecer a la princesa ahora**

**-**"**por el poder del cristal del planeta Mercurio ¡transformación!**

**-**"**por el poder del cristal del planeta Marte ¡transformación!**

**-**"**por el poder del cristal del planeta Júpiter ¡transformación!**

**-**"**por el poder del cristal del planeta Venus ¡transformación!**

**-**"**por el poder del cristal del planeta Urano ¡transformación!**

**-**"**por el poder del cristal del planeta Neptuno ¡transformación!**

**-Cuide a la princesa. Volveremos con su familia lo más pronto posible –**Setsuna se una a las Sailors Scouts

Las ocho guerreras, incluida Sailor Saturno se colocan en círculo y desaparecen

**-¡¿Por qué tienen que sucederme estas cosas a mí?! –**Darien se lamenta.


	25. Chapter 26

**Toyama**

Media hora después de que las guerreras se han marchado Darien se encuentra sentado frente a la chimenea, arroja un tronco cuando escucha el llamado de Serena.

**-Darien –**él se acerca sin emitir sonido alguno admirando la imagen casi etérea de su ahora esposa** –Ayúdame a quitarme el vestido por favor, me siento como una tonta llevándolo puesto ahora que se ha arruinado todo. Quisiera darme un baño antes de que las Sailors Scouts aparezcan con mis padres y Sammy**

**-No me lo recuerdes, pensar que tenemos que pasar nuestra luna de miel junto a tus padres me…**

**-Cuando los conozcas –**Lo calma –** Y ellos a ti, se llevarán bien. Te prometo… -**Enmudece al ver la pasión reflejada en los ojos de su marido

Darien en silencio se acerca al lecho para sentarse frente a ella. No la toca solo puede observarla. Poco a poco inclina su cabeza mientras ella levanta su rostro para recibir el beso que él le promete. Unen sus bocas en un exquisito beso que Serena siente hasta la más pequeña fibra de su ser. Levanta los brazos y rodea el cuello de su marido atrayéndolo, invitándolo a compartir la dicha de su unión.

Él baja con lentitud el cierre que se encuentra en un costado y levanta a su esposa un poco para halar la falda y sacarle el vestido por los pies. Tira al piso todas las almohadas que Serena tiene en su espalda y la acuesta con suavidad mientras él queda sentado admirando la diminuta ropa interior que la hace ver provocativa. Las medias le llegan hasta los muslos y son sujetas por ligueros.

**-Simplemente hermosa –**Comenta admirado

**-Regalo de Haruka –**Señala sus prendas íntimas –**Tiene un gusto exquisito para la ropa interior femenina**

** -¡Quien lo hubiera adivinado! –**De repente pone cara de sospecha** -No te la ayudó a poner… Espero**

**-Bueno… -**Ríe insinuante –**La verdad… No. –**Ambos ríen

**-¿Cómo te encuentras?** –le pregunta al instante que delinea el borde del brassier. No espera respuesta, se inclina nuevamente y vuelve a posesionarse de sus labios, esta vez sus besos son fieros y se comparan con la respuesta de Serena

**-Tengo todas mis terminaciones nerviosas alertas** –musita cuando le da oportunidad y Darien la mira asombrado **-¿Pensabas que abría tus libros de anatomía solo para ver los dibujitos?** –ríe mientras que desliza la uña por el pecho de él que gime de placer.-**El que no tenga fuerza en parte de mi cuerpo no significa que no tengo sensaciones.**

**-Pues en ese caso…** -Se dirige a sus pies y le quita los zapatos -**¿Sientes esto?** – desliza sus manos lentamente desde sus tobillos hasta sus muslos, suelta las medias y las baja con lentitud erótica. Ella asiente y cierra los ojos. Él sigue con sus labios la exploración de sus manos -**¿Y esto? **

**-¡Darien! –**Un gemido de placer sale de lo más profundo de su garganta ante las más exquisitas sensaciones que la lengua masculina lanza por todo su cuerpo. No reconoce su voz, es la de una extraña. Él vuelve a tomar sus labios.

**-Tienes que ejercitar la pinza fina** –le bromea cuando le toma su mano –**Intenta con los botones de mi camisa. Este es el mejor incentivo que puedes encontrar –**Las mejillas de Serena se ruborizan y trata con esfuerzo de realizar la labor encomendada. Darien aprovecha para acariciarle el abdomen y el contraste de su mano con la blanca piel que asemeja la porcelana lo excita más allá de sus límites. –**Basta de terapia por hoy. Deja que lo haga yo**

Serena observa turbada y excitada a la vez como él se despoja rápidamente de su ropa, quedando en calzoncillos, su excitación se evidencia a través de la delgada tela, regresa nuevamente a su lado. Ella desea acercarse más a él. Darien rueda sobre la cama atrayéndola y colocándola sobre él para tener facilidad de desabrocharle el brassier.

Luego se concentra en la tarea de soltarle el cabello que cae desparramado sobre él y acariciar su espalda, como un ciego que lee con los dedos, así él la toca, la caricia, la enloquece. Con una mano la toma por la nuca para basarla nuevamente, mientras que con la otra la acaricia de manera atrevida. Serena siente en su vientre la erección de Darien, y en vez de asustarse ansía tocarlo como él la toca a ella, pero no se atreve.

Darien rueda sobre su esposa y comienza a dejar una línea de besos hasta llegar a sus senos. Serena siente un río de lava liquidada que fluye desde el pezón erecto atrapado en la boca de Darien hasta el centro de su femineidad. No puede respirar, pero quiere más y más del placer que ese hombre, su hombre le está proporcionando.

**-¡Darien!** –Grita al sentir como la mano de él se desliza desde su ombligo hasta alcanzar el triángulo rubio escondido aún y se abre paso entre sus pliegues. él se separa el tiempo suficiente para despojarlos a los dos de la única barrera entre ellos y regresa a continuar su labor. Las lentas y delicadas caricias hacen temblar a Serena, y ella le suplica completar su unión.

**-Despacio querida, -**entre besos Darien la tranquiliza. Se separa para contemplarla de pies a cabeza. Todo su cuerpo está ruborizado – **Eres hermosa** – Se acuesta nuevamente a su lado y su boca esparce besos por todo su cuerpo, sus dedos están ocupados acariciando la humedad de Serena, ésta tiene que morderse los labios para no gritar.

Las acciones de Darien están haciendo estragos en su ser enviando placenteras sensaciones hasta ahora desconocidas para ella que aturden sus sentidos.

**-por… favor, Darien, por… favor** -Suplica. Él ríe al momento que se levanta en dirección a la gaveta, dejando en Serena una sensación de abandono. casi al instante regresa y con suavidad le separa las piernas para ubicarse entre ellas.

-**Te amo Serena, no lo dudes nunca más –**Darien la besa mientras le acomoda las piernas a su esposa para que lo reciba gustosa.

Cuando la penetra es un momento de delirio y dolor. Se da cuenta de que le está haciendo daño. Ella es

pequeña y él tan grande, pero no pensó que la afectaría mucho. La está perdiendo, se está poniendo tensa, lo puede sentir

**-¡OH cielos!** –grita de dolor mientras las lágrimas salen de sus ojos, pero Darien no puede detenerse.

**-Lo siento** –se disculpa preguntándose si debe retirarse. Tal vez fue demasiado pronto, pero esa sensación de saber que ella es completamente suya lo hizo perder el control.

Se queda quieto esperando que Serena se amolde a él. Permanece inmóvil y comienza a besarla nuevamente con suavidad, susurrándole palabras de amor. Con una mano le acaricia todo el costado mientras que con el otro brazo se sostiene para no aplastar a Serena. Acaricia su muslo y la sujeta hasta que ella comienza a apretarlo con un fuerte abrazo invitándolo a continuar. El dolor ha dado paso a la pasión.

Darien comienza a moverse rítmicamente haciendo a Serena gemir de placer.

**-Eres hermosa** – le dice entre jadeos – **Te amo, no sabes cuanto**.

Ella arquea la cabeza hacia atrás, sujetándose a su espalda mientras recibe las embestidas de Darien una y otra vez. Diciendo su nombre en cada gemido comienza a sentir que pierde el control y de repente estalla en mil pedazos.

**-¡Darien! –**Serena se habría sentido avergonzada del grito incontrolable de pasión que surgió de lo más profundo de su garganta si no hubiera escuchado gritar también a Darien su nombre antes de derrumbarse sobre ella.

Ambos están exhaustos por la intensidad del orgasmo que alcanzaron. Momentos después Darien se coloca a su lado y trata de normalizar su respiración mientras le masajea suavemente las caderas a Serena.

** -¿Te hice daño?** –Pregunta preocupado al momento que la besa con ternura

**-En este momento no se si estoy viva** –responde con los ojos cerrados y tanteando la cama buscando con qué cubrirse. Darien ríe al mismo tiempo que le alcanza una manta y la cubre. Si hay algo que siempre le ha encantado de su esposa es su pudor e inocencia. Se abrazan un rato acariciándose mutuamente

–**Ya regreso** -Corre desnudo al baño a llenar la bañera y asearse antes de ir por Serena. La encuentra casi dormida

**-¡No! Quiero dormir** – pero se guinda del cuello de su marido y dócilmente se deja llevar hasta la bañera.

Con suavidad la sumerge en el agua y se sienta detrás de ella recostándola en su pecho. Toma la esponja y comienza a pasársela por los brazos.

**-Dijiste que quieres tomar un baño antes de que tus padres lleguen**

**-Ujum – **No tiene fuerzas para hablar, tiene los ojos cerrados y aún está extenuada por el éxtasis que acaba de experimentar

**-Anoche me preguntaste si sabríamos si nuestra primera vez estuvo bien. ¿Pudiste sentirlo?**

**-Sí –**su espalda está apoyada en el pecho de Darien** –Fue maravilloso, no sabía que hacer el amor produce ese hechizo tan… especial**

**-Mi corazón y mi cuerpo están agradecidos de que juntos hayamos encontrado este placer por primera vez. No me cansaré de hacer el amor contigo –**le acaricia el abdomen y su mano baja hasta su femineidad abriéndose paso para alcanzar el tesoro codiciado** –Estoy dispuesto a complacerte desde hoy hasta que tengas cien años o más –**le mordisquea el lóbulo de la oreja**.**

**-hummm... –**Serena está perdida nuevamente en el placer que la mano de su marido le está proporcionando** –No te detengas.**

**-¿Aún quieres dormir? –**Le pregunta entre risas

**-Con la cafeína que me estás suministrando, lo que menos pienso ahora es en dormir –**emite un gemidoal sentir su caricia más atrevida –**Me pregunto cómo será cuando pueda moverme por completo**

**-Tocaremos las estrellas **–le besa el cuello esmerándose en su pulso** -Esta mañana te prometí que te bañaría** –le susurra al oído, Serena tiembla al sentir el aliento en su cuello, levanta su brazo y acaricia la nuca de su marido mientras él suelta la esponja y cubre su seno despertando nuevamente el deseo en los dos –**No se que es lo que has hecho en mí, Ahora te amo más que hace dos minutos **–Se mueve hacia un lado mientras Serena hace lo propio y voltea su cabeza lo más que puede para unir sus labios en un beso lujurioso y prometedor.

**Tokio**

Las Sailors Scouts aparecen fuera de la casa de Serena, tocan la puerta y Sammy atiende

**-¡Pero si son las Sailors Scouts! –**Admirado exclama

**-Sammy ¿donde están tus padres? –**Sailor Mercurio le interroga

**-Mi madre está en la alcoba, y mi padre salió hace rato, pero no ha regresado –**Mientras habla sus ojos se pasean admirados por cada una de las Sailors – ¡**Cielos! tenían tiempo sin aparecer **–mira detrás de ellas - ¿**Y Sailor Moon? Quiero verla, saber cómo está, si está más bella… Aparte de ti, es mi Scout favorita –**le dice a Venus

**-No tenemos tiempo que perder –**Urano toma el control entre molesta y divertida. Pobre Sammy, cuando se entere** –Apresurémonos a realizar nuestro trabajo**

Sailor Saturno cierra los ojos y rastrea al padre de Serena

**-Lo he hallado. Está en un callejón cerca de aquí en dirección a la comisaría. Está atrapado por un grupo de lacayos de Diamante**

**-Debemos darnos prisa para rescatarlo –**Mercury, Urano, Neptuno y Marte desaparecen velozmente en la dirección que señaló Saturno

**-Nosotras entraremos a ayudarlos a empacar –**Sailor Júpiteringresa a la casa seguida por las demás -** Vamos Sammy, guíanos con tu madre.**

Las otras Sailors Scouts llegan al lugar que Saturno les indicó y ven a Kenji con un garrote en la mano peleando contra los seres dominados por Diamante

**-¡Aléjense de mí! –**Les grita** -¡No se me acerquen!**

En ese momento es sujetado por unote los lacayos, derribado al suelo y comienza a golpearlo, mientras el resto se le abalanza. Sailor Urano se dirige a las otras

**-No hay tiempo para pensar, debemos actuar sin compasión**

**-¡Maremoto… de Neptuno!**

Los lacayos son arrojados lejos de Kenji, quien se encuentra tirado y conmocionado. Sangre brota por su nariz y sus anteojos tirados lejos de él

Las Sailors rodean a Kenji en el momento en que los lacayos las rodean y emiten sonidos grotescos llamando a más servidores de Diamante. Mercury se agacha y revisa a Kenji ayudándolo a levantarse. En ese momento todos se les acercan repitiendo la misma frase

**-Matar a los que se opongan. Matar a los que se opongan**

**-Matar a los que se opongan. Matar a los que se opongan**

Sailor Urano y Sailor Neptuno comienzan a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo contra ellos. Las superan muchísimo en número. Sailor Marte repele a los que se acercan a Kenji.

**-Que la princesa nos perdone, pero no podemos ganar sin generar bajas – **Sailor Neptuno le grita a las otras.

Urano noquea a varios pero cada vez aparecen más.

Sailor Marte es halada por el cabello y arrojada lejos y atrapada por los lacayos. Se escucha un grito

**-¡Beso de amor y belleza de Venus!**

La acción de Sailor Venus libera a Sailor Marte

**-Pensé que necesitarían ayuda –**Corre a ayudar a Mercury con Kenji

Sailor Marte y Mercury se unen a la batalla

**-¡Fulgor de agua de Mercurio!**

**-¡Saeta llameante de Marte!**

Pero nada les hace efecto, es como si una fuerza invisible desviara sus ataques. Cada vez se acercan más

**-Matar a los que se opongan. Matar a los que se opongan**

**- ¡No tengo otra opción!**-Grita Urano, levanta la mano y -** ¡Espada de Urano… elimina!**

Pero es interrumpida cuando una figura desciende del cielo y clava una espada al suelo, de ésta sale una fuerza que electrifica a los lacayos y les absorbe la energía maligna con que Diamante los domina. Todos caen al suelo y antes de que las Sailors reaccionen la figura desaparece

**-¿Pero… que rayos?** –Sailor Marte está impactada

**-¿Qué ha sucedido?** –Mercury levanta la cabeza hacia donde desapareció la figura

**-No tengo la menor idea** –Neptuno se acerca a Urano **-¿Te encuentras bien?**

**-¡Creo que me estoy haciendo lenta!** –Irónica Urano levanta la vista para luego hacer una inspección – **No pude ver bien que fue lo que sucedió**

**-Puedo explorarte para verificarlo** –Se ofrece Sailor Neptuno

**-T e lo recordaré cuando estemos solas **– Revisa a las personas y constata que están vivas y ya no se encuentran bajo el influjo de Diamante** –Alguien se enojará esta noche.**

**-¿Puede alguien ayudarme?** –Sailor Venus sostiene a Kenji –**Papá Kenji pesa mucho**

**-¡Deja de agarrarme niñita! –**Papá Kenji logra levantarse con dificultad. Busca en el piso sus anteojos-** No se que ocurrió, esta gente estaba ebria o algo así para que me atacaran de esa manera **– Se coloca los anteojos y observa asombrado a sus rescatistas **-¡Pero si son ustedes!**

**-¿Sentiste su aura? –**Sailor Venus le pregunta a Marte ignorando el asombro del hombre

**-Te puedo asegurar que no es maligna**

Todas se acercan a Kenji

**-Debemos irnos antes de que otros lacayos vengan a terminar el trabajo **–Neptuno y Urano lo sujetan por los costados y desaparecen seguidas de las otras Scouts.

**Casa Tsukino**

Kenji, Ikuko y Sammy se encuentran en la sala acompañados de las Sailors Scouts. Ikuko y Mercury le aplican los primeros auxilios al padre de Serena, que se está comportando como un niño

**-A ver, explíquenme nuevamente porque la verdad es que no entiendo nada –**El padre e Serena manotea a Mercury cuando siente el ardor en una herida que le limpia con alcohol -

**-Ya sabemos a quien salió Serena** –Marte comenta riendo

**-¿Ustedes conocen a mi hija?** – se suelta de Ikuko y se planta frente a Plut **-¿Saben dónde se encuentra?**

**-¿Cómo está Serena?- **Ikuko les suplica

**-No tenemos tiempo para responder a todas sus preguntas. Lo único que podemos decirles es que si continúan en este lugar serán atrapados.**

**-¿Dónde está Luna? –** Venus - **¿Y Artemis?**

**-Aquí estoy Sailor V –**Se escucha una voz femenina que proviene de las escaleras. Luna se acerca y salta a los brazos de Júpiter –**Artemis se encuentra siguiendo a Diamante para no perderle la pista**

Sammy abre la boca asombrado, Ikuko se sienta impactada al saber que la gatita de Serena puede hablar

**-¡La gata habló!** –Kenji grita – ¡**Esa gata está poseída!**- Y se desmaya

**-Sí, es igualito a cabeza de bombón** –Urano. Todas ríen

**-¿Cómo sigue Serena? –**Luna pregunta

**-Está mejorando, esperemos que lo haga pronto porque la necesitamos en acción –**Sailor Urano le informa.Ikuko y Sammy sienten que viven un sueño.

**-Es hora de marcharnos** –Saturno mira a la familia **– ¿Tienen todo lo que necesitan?**

**-Un momento –**Ikuko toma el retrato de la familia y el reloj que su esposo le regaló, marca las diez y cinco de la noche, luego asiente**.**

Todas rodean a la familia.

Instantes después los lacayos derriban la puerta pero encuentran la casa vacía...


	26. Chapter 27

Después de un segundo encuentro apasionado, Darien se ha puesto un pantalón negro con una camisa del mismo color y ha ayudado a vestir a Serena con un pijama grueso de suéter de cuello alto que le cubre las marcas que le dejó en medio de la pasión.

**-Quiero que me disculpes por haberte hecho daño** –Le dice apenado al observar la mancha de sangre en el medio de la cama –**No fue mi intención perder el control**

**-No tienes por qué** –lo conforta tocándole la mano – **Yo también tengo parte de la responsabilidad –**Baja la voz y ruborizada le dice** – Fue más placer lo que me ofreciste –**Él se complace al escucharla.

**-Apurémonos a dejar todo ordenado. No quiero que tus padres vean esto.**

**-Pero antes – **Lo mira suplicante** – ¿Quieres besarme?**

**-Con todo el gusto del mundo –**Se inclina y le da un beso tierno** –Ahora a trabajar antes de que nos sorprendan las visitas. Luego podemos besarnos toda la noche.**

Mientras cambia las sábanas Serena agotada se queda dormida en el sillón, recuperándose del más sublime éxtasis que compartieron. La toma en brazos y acostándola con suavidad, la arropa. Al salir cierra la puerta y se dispone a preparar te para su nueva familia

Son pasadas las diez de la noche cuando las Sailor Scouts regresan con Luna y la familia de Serena a la cabaña.

La gata es la primera en entrar y correr hasta Darien

**-¿Cómo se encuentra Serena?**

**-Hola Luna. Ella está mejorando rápidamente gracias a la capacidad de sanar que tiene como guerrera –**Calmado le informa

**-¿Sabías que la gata habla? –**Sammy llega detrás de Luna cargando junto con Sailor Urano a su padre. Lo sientan en el sillón frente a la chimenea y se voltea a saludar a su nuevo cuñado –**Sí que la hicieron buena. Él –**señala aKenji** –casi sufre un infarto.**

**-El padre de Serena fue atacado –**Sailor Mercury** –Te informaremos luego de lo sucedido**

**-Darien –**mamá Ikuko lo abraza** –me alegro de que están bien. ¿Dónde está mi hija?**

**-Está en la alcoba dormida, se que quiere verla pero antes debemos hablar. Siéntese señora Ikuko**

**-Llámame mamá, ahora que te casaste con mi hija, eres mi hijo también –**le aprieta las manos con afecto en señal de apoyo

**-Gracias… mamá** –le dice humilde mientras la guía al otro sillón. Sammy se para detrás de ella –**me siento honrado y feliz de que me acepte**

Las guerreras se mantienen en un rincón de la sala mientras Darien habla con Ikuko. Se apoya contra la pared y comienza a hablar

-**Usted ya se enteró del accidente –**Ella asiente** –En ese instante salimos ilesos, No quiero que se preocupe por lo que diré –**Se acerca y agachándose a la altura de Ikuko le toma las manos** –Pero no fue un accidente**

**-¿Dices que intentaron matarlos? –**Sammy se alarma. Kenji despierta y escucha atento

-**Intentaron matarme para secuestrar a Serena **–Darien siente cómo la madre de Serena le aprieta las manos- **Hay un hombre que se ha obsesionado desde hace años por ella, exactamente desde que Serena tenía quince años. La quiere para él a cualquier precio.**

**-¿Qué clase de loco es ese? –**Ikuko está confundida **-¿Por qué no supimos nada antes?**

**-Pensábamos que estaba muerto** –No le quiere contar todo de una vez –**pero ha regresado y en su locura quiere a su hija** **a cómo de lugar. Y para ello ha contratado por así decirlo a sicarios para que hagan el trabajo sucio.**

**-¿Cómo que quiere a mi hija? –**Kenji ha reaccionado y al escuchar las últimas palabras de Darien y olvidando su enojo contra él, escucha nervioso, su prioridad es el bienestar de Serena.

**-El caso es que en otro intento por lograr su cometido algo atacó Serena y Sailor Urano** –señala a la rubia de cabello corto –**La salvó antes de que la matara**

**-Mi bebita…** –Escucha a las guerreras reírse y se corrige - ** ¿Mi hija casi muere? –**Lo mira incrédulo** –Eso no puede ser verdad. Todo lo que dices no puede haber ocurrido en un solo día**

**-Todo lo que Darien ha dicho es cierto –**interviene Luna** –Y no fue un día, sino varios**

**-¡Ah! –**Salta hacia atrás** -** **Olvidé que puedes hablar. ¿Cómo no nos enteramos antes?**

**-Eso es lo de menos. Ahora escuche en silencio y no interrumpa –**Luna

Kenji se sienta en silencio y presta atención

**-Su hija está sanando pero pasarán varios días para que se recupere por completo.**

**-¿Es cierto que se casaron? –**Sammy le pregunta al fijarse en su mano izquierda. Ikuko y Kenji se tensan

**-Si. Les pido disculpas por no invitarlos, sé que no hicimos las cosas como deben ser, pero tuvimos que huir para salvar nuestras vidas.**

Las Sailor Scouts se acercan

**-Creo que la conversación ha concluido por hoy –**Plut interviene

**-Pasen a la alcoba a ver a Serena –**Neptuno no ha terminado de hablar cuando los tres ya están en la habitación

Serena aún duerme, Luna salta sobre la cama y le habla al oído

**-Serena despierta, tu familia está aquí**

La chica abre los ojos y los enfoca en los rostros de sus padres, comienza a llorar enternecida

-**Los extrañé tanto –**Darien observa desde la puerta. Ikuko le sonríe y le besa la frente, en tanto Kenji llora junto con ella. Sammy le toma la mano intentando controlar su emoción.

**-Serena tonta, nos tenías preocupados** –Con los ojos cargados de emoción su hermano le hala con suavidad un mechón de cabello

**-¿No sabes hacer otra cosa que molestar a tu hermana? –**Su padre lo amonesta, vuelve su atención a su hija –**Hijita, ¡nos asustaste mucho!**

**-Lo siento, no fue mi intención –**Voltea** -¡Luna!**

**-¿Cómo te sientes? –**La gata le pregunta. Serena se ruboriza y dirige la mirada a sus padres **–No te preocupes, ya lo saben.**

**-Por favor Darien ayúdame a sentarme –**Solicita Serena con suavidad. Su intención es integrarlo para que tanto él como su familia se acostumbren a coexistir.

**-También puedo hacerlo yo –**Kenji se interpone celoso.

**-Papá, deja que mi esposo lo haga**

**¿Cómo que tu esposo? ¿Cómo que tu esposo? –** Kenji reclama desesperado –**Eres muy niña para pensar en tener esposo**

**-Ya tengo dieciocho años y por si no lo sabes las leyes le permiten a la mujer casarse a partir de los dieciséis. –**Comienza a perder la paciencia -**Acércate Darien –**Le extiende la mano, Ikuko se aparta para darle paso, él se la toma y se sienta junto a ella** –Papá recíbelo como un hijo. Si no lo haces ten la seguridad que no te volveré a dirigir la palabra.**

Kenji duda mientras mira a ese hombre sentado junto a Serena y luego ve la determinación en los ojos de su testaruda hija.

**-Está bien –**renuente le extiende la mano** –Pero cuando esto acabe haremos una ceremonia real, para mí esta no es válida –**Lo mira a los ojos** – Y te garantizo delante de toda mi familia que si haces llorar a mi niña me encargaré personalmente de hacértelo pagar, así me quede con las ganas de tener nietos. -**Las guerreras se carcajean en la puerta al escucharlo.

**-No lo haré.**

**-Querido creo que debes dejar a Darien atender a Serena. No podemos inmiscuirnos en la alcoba de los recién casados.**

**-¿Estás insinuando que dormirán juntos? –**Kenji gime** –Me niego a que mi hija duerma junto a un extraño**

**-No es un extraño. Él es mi novio desde hace años y aunque no te guste, mi esposo.**

**-Piensa en que no has perdido una hija, sino que has ganado un hijo **–Mamá Ikuko con su característica calma intenta desalojar a su esposo de la alcoba

En la sala las guerreras disfrutan la conversación mientras observan desde la puerta como Kenji se agarra la cabeza con dramatismo y se lamenta mientras Darien le acomoda las almohadas a su esposa para que se siente.

**-Pobre Darien** –Sailor Marte comenta - **no solo tener que cargar con la tonta de Serena sino que su suegro es peor que ella.**

**-No hables de esa manera, recuerda que Darien te prohibió llamarla así –**Mercury

**-Sigo diciendo que necesitas un novio para que dejes de envidiar la dicha de los demás **–Venus –**Me propongo a buscarte uno**

**-No necesito que me busques nada. Yo sola puedo hacerlo.**

**-Entonces cambia de perfume, porque el que usas los ahuyenta –**Venus le dice divertida

-**¿Cómo se te ocurre decirme eso? -**Marte levanta la voz histérica** -Tengo mejor gusto que tú con los chicos y los perfumes**

**-Sí tú lo dices...**

**-Es hora de marcharnos –**Sailor Plutón anuncia. Todas entran a la alcoba y se despiden de los presentes

**-buena suerte chicos –**Venus los abraza** –Disfruten su noche de bodas –**Los esposos enrojecen y se miran cómplices al recordar que ya comenzaron la fiesta.

Urano y Neptuno halan a Darien al rincón de la habitación

**-No hagas ningún gesto que Serena nos está mirando** –Susurra Neptuno

**-¿Qué sucede?** –Darien disimula

**-Tenemos que hablar** –Urano le sonríe a Serena que los mira interesada -**Ha surgido algo nuevo que ni nosotras podemos explicar.**

La interrogante de lo sucedido es algo que deben tratar de responder

**Apartamento Kou**

**-¡Al fin! –**Seiya abre la puerta y entra seguido de sus hermanos –**Creí que nunca llegaríamos ¿Quieren un trago? necesito tomar algo para relajarme –**Mientras arroja las llaves y va al gabinete de las bebidas

**-Es agradable regresar a casa –**Taiki se sienta en el sofá –**Estoy agotado pero te acepto uno.**

**-Es la vida que escogimos y no deberíamos quejarnos** –Yaten se va directamente a la habitación – **Paso en el trago.** **Me voy a** **dormir.**

**-¿Mina te prohibió la bebida? –**Seiya se burla

**-Déjalo, que mañana necesita tener los cinco sentidos prestos para atender a su loquita** –Yaten molesto cierra la puerta de su alcoba de un portazo al escuchar el comentario del castaño –**Creo que ella no es la loca sino otro – **Acepta el vaso que Seiya le ofrece

Enojado con sus hermanos Yaten se apresura a bañarse y después de relajarse decide unirse al grupo de las bebidas. Colocándose el pijama y una bata sobre éste sale y se acerca a sus hermanos.

**-Bienvenido al club de los solitarios **–Seiya le da un vaso de Whisky

**-Solo por esta noche, mañana**_**Min**_**a –** recalca mirando a Taiki** –regresará y no pienso separarme de ella.**

**-Amy también regresará, ahora sí espero compartir junto a ella.**

**-Pero antes tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo con el itinerario de la gira –**Seiyamuestra los documentos que su representante les dio esa tarde. Cuando estaban por salir a la casa de Keiko recibieron su llamada para una reunión de emergencia –**Creo que la fecha está bien, pero el horario… no vamos a poder descansar.**

Las bebidas pasaron a ser de una a cinco mientras comentan los planes. No logran ponerse de acuerdo por lo que deciden llamar por teléfono al responsable de la gira para que se acerque al lugar

_**-"¿Hola?"**_ –Atiende un hombre al otro lado de la línea

**-Te necesitamos urgente aquí** –Yaten tiene el altavoz

**-"**_**¿A esta hora? ¡Son las once y media de la noche!**_**"**

**-No nos contaste que eres casado** –Seiya le demanda –**lo que nos dijiste es que estabas disponible a cualquier hora**

_**-"No tengo una esposa que me impida reunirme con ustedes, pero ya es tarde y estoy cansado… ¿Puede ser mañana a la hora del desayuno?"**_

**-Comeremos en el Crown, siempre desayunamos allí** -El peliplateado le comenta. Todos quedan de acuerdo en la hora ** -me voy a dormir… Estoy agotado** -Suena su teléfono y responde rudo sin mirar el identificador **-¿Quién es y qué quiere?**

**-"**_**Perdona si te molesté**_**"** –La voz de Mina suena desolada –"_**Pero me dijiste que te llamara tan pronto llegara a mi casa. No fue mi intención disgustarte. Te llamaré mañana"**_

**-¡No mi amor!** –Yaten se levanta de un salto y se retira a su habitación, disculpándose –**Lo siento, no quise hablarte de esa manera, no me fijé en el número.**

Los otros chicos se quedan asombrados ante el cambio radical en su actitud.

**-Éste de verdad perdió la razón.**

**Toyama**

Darien se encuentra sentado en la sala soportando el interrogatorio de Kenji

**-Dígame joven… ¿Dónde vive su familia?**

**-No tengo familia** –paciente le explica –**Mis padres murieron cuando tenía seis años y como fui hijo único estoy solo en este mundo.**

**-Ya no estás solo** –Ikuko se ha adueñado de la cocina y les lleva pastelillos y te –**Ahora tienes una familia y una esposa que te ama mucho**

**-Y estoy agradecido por eso –**sonríe satisfecho** –Yo también amo a Serena.**

** -No nos interrumpas –**le dice molesto a su esposa** -¿Cuál es su profesión? ¿Con qué piensa mantener a mi hija?**

**-Me acabo de recibir de médico y tengo un trabajo asegurado en el Hospital General de Tokio**

La expresión de Kenji cambia por completo

**-¡Debiste comenzar por allí! –**Llama a su esposa** –querida, nuestro yerno es doctor… ¿Y este lugar es de algún conocido?**

**- Es nuestro.**

**-¿Este lugar es de ustedes dos? –**Kenji no sale de su asombro. Está maravillado **-¿Mi hija y tú son los dueños?**

Darien asiente admirado por el cambio operado en su suegro

**-Te dije que no es ningún maleante pero no quisiste escuchar –**Sammy le dice desde la habitación donde acompaña a su hermana

-**Calla Sammy, no he pedido tu opinión –**Se levanta y le ofrece un abrazo a su yerno** – ¡Bienvenido a la familia hijo!**

Quince minutos después los recién casados están solos en la cabaña. Luna, Sammy y sus padres se han retirado al granero. Darien les prometió que junto con su cuñado mejoraría el lugar para dividirlo en dos habitaciones.

**-Tengo que decirte algo** –Serena lo observa mientras él se pone el pijama **-¿tienes que ponerte tanta ropa?**

**- Está haciendo frío y tú también estás muy abrigada** – Se mete en la cama, atrae a Serena, retira las almohadas de su espalda y la abraza –**Hueles deliciosa** –Aspira la fragancia de su cuello comenzando a dejar un reguero de besos y mete su mano por debajo del suéter, se lo va quitando.

**-Hummm... No me distraigas** –es silenciada cuando Darien la besa – **Es importante…** **Si… -**Siente que la despoja del pantalón

-**Si quieres que no me cubra tanto, debes estar en igual condición –**Baja lentamente por su cuerpo y Serena ya no puede pensar.

Mucho más tarde, satisfechos y abrigada solo por sus cuerpos y la cobija Serena recuerda lo que tenía pendiente.

**-Cuando me quedé dormida, antes de que llegaran mis padres tuve un sueño extraño**

**-¿Qué fue lo que soñaste? –**pregunta mientras le acaricia el hombro

**-Las Sailor Scouts estaban en peligro y del cielo bajó un guerrero con una espada que las rescató de una muerte segura –**él la aprieta contra su pecho y besa su cabello –**Lo extraño es que en el sueño mi padre estaba presente.**

Darien recuerda la llegada de las guerreras y las palabras de Mercury.

**-En tu sueño… ¿Sabes quién es ese guerrero?**

**-No, pero no parece de este mundo** –acaricia el pecho de Darien distraída –**De repente me vi peleando junto a él, Estaba furioso, la persona amada estaba herida y él quería venganza, pero no podía cobrarla. Caos había tomado posesión del cuerpo de alguien importante y nuestra misión era rescatarlo con vida.** –finaliza estremeciéndose al recordar el dolor tan real que sintió.

**-Ya querida, fue solo un sueño. Duerme que estoy aquí para velar tus sueños.**

Esa noche Serena volvió a tener el sueño recurrente donde llora por una pérdida mientraslucha mano a mano con el extraño guerrero para salvar una vida valiosa. No ve a las Sailor Scouts, solo sangre, su sangre que brota por el dolor de perder a alguien que ama.

Está amaneciendo cuando Darien despierta al escucharla llorar y mover su cabeza con violencia. Asustado la abraza y aprieta contra su pecho mientras la escucha hablar entre el llanto

**-Tómame a mí, no le hagas daño, tómame a mí** –y vuelve a llorar como una niña.

**-Serena despierta, mi amor, despierta por favor** –le dice al oído mientras la acuna en su pecho impidiendo que se haga daño.

Ella abre los ojos y al verlo se abraza a él llorando nuevamente desesperada. Es tal el llanto que ha despertado a su madre y ha corrido hasta la cabaña para saber qué sucede antes de que despierte a Kenji. Entra por la cocina y se apresura a tocar la puerta de la alcoba.

**-Darien… Serena, ¿Puedo pasar?**

Afortunadamente Darien se vistió cuando su esposa se durmió. La cubre bien para evitar que su madre se afecte.

**-Adelante, creo que necesito su ayuda –**Su voz denota ansiedad

La madre de Serena entra y ve a su hija llorando aferrada al cuello de Darien mientras éste la abraza y le acaricia la espalda en un intento por calmarla

**-¿Qué sucede? El llanto se escucha hasta el granero.**

**-Serena tuvo una pesadilla y no para de llorar**

Ikuko se acerca a su hija y le acaricia el cabello

**-Hija ¿Qué sucede? Intenta tranquilizarte por favor porque me vas a hacer llorar a mí también.**

Sus palabras parecen tranquilizarla, se aquieta poco a poco mientras respira con dificultad, agotada por el llanto se va quedando dormida nuevamente ante la preocupación de su madre y Darien quien la suelta lentamente mientras la vuelve a acostar y arropar hasta el cuello

**-No se qué sucedió, de repente desperté al escucharla llorar.**

**-Mi hija –**Ikuko llora mientras le acaricia el cabello a Serena** – ¡Ha sufrido tanto!**

**-Necesito un café **–Se levanta cuidando no descubrir a Serena** –Iré a la cocina**

**-Te acompaño –**Besa a su hija y sigue a Darien –**Déjame prepararte un desayuno mientras** **te acomodas**

Él ve que salió simplemente en pijama, disculpándose ruborizado se retira al baño. Una vez allí marca en el teléfono el número de Setsuna

_**-"¿Hola"?**_ –Se escucha su voz somnolienta

**-Perdona la hora pero algo le está sucediendo a Serena. **–habla en voz baja.

_**-"¿Es grave?"- **_La voz de Setsuna se torna alerta

**-No lo se, anoche me contó que tuvo un sueño parecido a lo que ustedes vivieron ayer.**

_**-¡Una visión" –**_Afirma calmada

**-Y hoy despertó llorando y gritando a causa de una pesadilla, su madre tuvo que intervenir para tranquilizarla. –**se pasa la mano por le cara** –Esta situación me preocupa, en el estado vulnerable en que se encuentra, puede verse afectado su ánimo y eso retrasará su mejoría.**

_**-"Llamaré a las otras guerreras y discutiremos esta situación. Te llamaremos al mediodía y mientras tanto mantenla vigilada. Que Luna te ayude"**_

**-Está bien, Adiós**

Diez minutos después sale de la alcoba con unos jeans y un y una camisa amarilla, antes se aseguró que Serena se encuentra bien, deja la puerta abierta, en caso de que requiera correr apresuradamente a su lado.


	27. Chapter 28

**Crown**

Andrew está abriendo al público cuando Amy, Lita y Mina llegan al local. Se apresura a darles la bienvenida

-**Buenos días hermosas damas, es un placer recibirlas –**Se dirige a todas pero contempla a Lita que se ruboriza ante su penetrante mirada. El resto se percata de las miradas y comienzan a silbar y molestarlos haciendo que Andrew se incomode. **– ¿Qué desean ordenar?**

Artemis llega en ese momento y se trepa en las piernas de Mina

**-Te has portado muy mal,** -lo acaricia a la vez que lo amonesta –**eres un gatito muy travieso, no me has llamado ni pasado por la casa en varios días.**

Artemis espera Andrew se retire para hablar

**-He estado ocupado y le dije a Lita y Rei** –molesto mira a Lita –**Que te avisaran que sigo a Diamante. Como es su costumbre no puedo contar con ellas.**

**-Lo siento Artemis** –Lita se toca el cabello apenada –**olvidamos decírselo. Han ocurrido tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que a veces siento que me estallará la cabeza.**

**-Si, no te molestes Artemis –**Amy suelta el libro que está leyendo –**Además Mina también ha estado ocupada y no ha tenido tiempo para nada. ¿Qué sabes de ese malvado?**

**-Lamento decirles que lo perdí**

**- ¡¿Lo perdiste?!**

**-Si, esta mañana cuando me asomé por la ventana de su Penthouse, éste se encontraba vacío. Ahora debo comenzar nuevamente la búsqueda. –**Frustrado agacha su cabeza** –Vas a tener que esperar por mí más tiempo Mina, solo espero que no te metas en problemas mientras no te estoy cuidando.**

**-¡¿Qué me estás…?! –**Mina le grita enojadacuando Amy la interrumpe

**-Ya encontró otro guardián. Y en este momento está entrando por esa puerta**

Los Three Light entran al local vestidos de raperos (gorras y gafas incluidas) para despistar a sus seguidoras.

Las chicas y Artemis están impactados ante la visión que presentan los hombres. Yaten es el primero en divisarlas y se acerca apresurado con una amplia sonrisa para sentarse junto a Mina y darle un beso sin importarle el lugar donde se encuentran, ni el asombro de los acompañantes.

Taiki y Seiya lo siguen divertidos

**-Si los paparazzi te descubren y ven esto serás la comidilla de los Tabloides por meses –**Seiya aprovecha para tomarles una foto con su teléfono **–Cuando necesite dinero venderé esta.**

**-No seas tan infantil –**Yaten se percata del gato en el regazo de su novia** –Hola Artemis, ¿Cómo has estado?**

**-Parece que no tan bien como ustedes –**le responde el gato celoso.

**-Artemis no te enojes. Siempre serás mi guardián. Amy solamente bromea.**

Lita se arrima y Taiki se sienta junto a Amy

**-Hola Amy. Me alegra ver que regresaste**

La pelicorto oculta su rubor detrás del libro

**-Buenos días Taiki. Todo bien, gracias.**

Lita le arranca el libro

**-¿Dónde me siento yo? –**Seiya sigue de pie.

Mina y Yaten le dan lugar

**-Ahora sí, ya estamos todos sentados. Y como Yaten está con Mina –**los señala** -Taiki con Amy –**los apunta con el dedo** -Tú y yo **–le dice a Lita –** deberíamos sentarnos juntos**

**-Lo siento pero ella ya está reservada –**Andrew sonríe y hace un guiño a la castaña mientras entrega sus órdenes. Detalla a los artistas –** Se ven bien. ¿Qué pedirán para comer?**

**-Lo de siempre hasta aburrirnos** – Seiya divertido le pregunta **-¿Desde cuándo se reservan novias?**

**-¿Novia? –**Mina mira a su amiga decepcionada** -¿Eres su novia y no le contaste a tus amigas del alma? –**Lita está sin habla.

**-Eh, ya vengo –**Andrew antes de huir aclara –**No lo es…**

**-Entonces tengo oportunidad **–Seiya pone cara de guasón**.**

**-Aún –**termina el rubio y se retira dejando a Lita con la mano en el corazón y las mejillas coloradas recibiendo las bromas y vítores de sus amigos

**-Tengo que marcharme a seguir con mis investigaciones –**Después de compartir el desayuno de Mina, Artemis se despide** –Yaten, cuida a Mina mientras no estoy. Adiós –**Y sale veloz.

**-No creas que es amable, lo que quiere es que te mantengas entretenido con Mina para que no te acerques a Luna **– Lita bromea.

En el instante que el grupo comienza a divertirse aparece un apuesto gigante rubio de ojos verdes y cuerpo de dios griego entra al lugar haciendo que todas las mujeres presentes volteen sus miradas hacia él.

Tiene aproximadamente treinta años, pero eso no es impedimento para que hasta las más jovencitas suspiren. Está vestido como un hombre de negocios, con un traje gris y en su mano carga un portafolio. Parece haberse equivocado de restaurante.

**-¿Quién es ese hombre guapísimo que acaba de entrar?** –Mina señala el hombre a Lita

–**Ese hombre me hace sudar los pensamientos **–Litasuspira, ya lo había visto entrar

**-Es tan lindo que no parece real –**Amy parece acalorada

**-¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?** –Yaten se disgusta ante la respuesta de su novia **-¿Te parece guapo? –**Los tres hombres están extrañados ante el descaro de las chicas. Hasta Amy parece dominada por su presencia.

**-Puede que sea espectacular, pero no eres tú –**La rubia le besa la mejilla –**Y ante esa realidad, no te puedes irritar. Ninguno ocupará tu lugar porque eres dueño de mi corazón.**

El hombre claramente muy seguro de sí recorre el lugar con la mirada y al divisar a Seiya se acerca a la mesa haciendo que Lita y Amy se queden con la boca abierta.

**-Hola muchachos, no los reconocí con esa pinta** –Ríe –**Espero que no vayan a cambiar de género musical**

Taiki molesto por la reacción de Amy procede educadamente a presentarlos

**-Hola Steven, quiero presentarte a nuestras amigas Lita Kino** –va señalando a las chicas a medida que las nombra –**Amy Mizuno, y Mina Aino** –Todas ruborizadas hacen una reverencia –**Chicas él es Steven Hitoi, el representante de la empresa que patrocinará la gira**

**-Mucho gusto, chicas –**Observa a Yaten y Mina** –Así que tú eres la culpable de que las fans estén tristes –**Mina se ruboriza

**-Para tu información me importa un bledo lo que los demás piensen –**Otra vez Yaten con su soberbia pero al mirar a su chica su expresión se suaviza –**Me importa una sola opinión y es la tuya –**Toca su mejilla con delicadeza.

Seiya carraspea.

**-Vinimos a desayunar y hablar de negocios -**se disculpa -** chicas es agradable estar en su compañía, no queremos ser groseros pero tenemos que retirarnos a otra mesa –**Mientras habla y se levanta Rei se presenta

**-Buenos días –**y sin esperar respuesta se dirige a sus compañeras** –Amigas** –Comunica sin advertir la presencia de Steven –**Debemos irnos**

**-Hola belleza** –Con voz seductora Steven la saluda, está encantado con la morena de cabello largo.

**-Hola** –distraída y sin mirarlo –**Muchachas dejen lo que están haciendo. Acabo de recibir una llamada,** **Setsuna requiere nuestra presencia y es importante**

Lita y Amy se levantan y Taiki les da paso. Pero Mina es atrapada por Yaten que no la quiere dejar ir

**-Nosotros pagaremos su consumo. **–Les avisa. A continuación se acerca a Mina –**Nos vemos en tu casa tan pronto estemos libres** –le susurra al oído. La chica disimuladamente le toma la mano para dejar una llave sin que los demás lo adviertan y se acerca para besarle la mejilla pero él besa sus labios –**Hablaremos cuando llegues**

Steven no le quita el ojo a Rei.

**-¿Dónde estabas escondida? Una belleza como tú no se olvida fácilmente**

Mina le da un codazo a Lita y ésta a Amy para que presten atención al galán que intenta hacer contacto visual con su amiga. Ella extrañada lo mira por primera vez y molesta les dice a sus amigas

**-¡Vámonos que Haruka no tiene paciencia! –**Se retira rápidamente seguida por sus amigas que no entiende qué rayos le sucede para que no haya prestado atención a los galanteos del hombre.

Si no conocieran a Rei, dirían que es otra persona.

**Apartamento Tenoh**

**-Algo le sucede a Hotaru – **Haruka le dice preocupada a Michiru** – Desde que regresamos anoche ha tenido esa mirada perdida y suspira cada dos minutos.**

Ambas están tomando un café y aprovechan para observar a la jovencita suspirar mientras contempla por la ventana el cielo.

**-Si, lo noté. Parece que está enamorada**

**-¡¿Enamorada?! –**La rubia está incrédula** –No puede ser posible, no le hemos perdido la mirada y estudia en un colegio de señoritas. Debe ser otra cosa.**

**-La primera vez que le vi ese semblante fue cuando regresamos a la cabaña. No le quitó la vista al hermanito de Serena**

Haruka se ahoga con el sorbo de café que acaba de tomar

**-¿Dices que nuestra niña se enamoró de ese chico?**

**-No estoy diciendo nada** –Michiru se molesta –**solo digo lo que vi.**

**-Como si ya no tuviéramos suficientes problemas para que también se nos sume éste –**Pensativa observa a su hija adoptiva –** Espero que el sentimiento no sea mutuo y él se mantenga lejos de Hotaru.**

**-Eso es lo bueno, que él no tuvo ojos para ella.**

**-¿Ese tonto insinúa que nuestra niña no está a su altura?**

Michiru observa atónita a Haruka.

-¡**Lo que digo es que la preocupación del joven estaba en su familia! No tenía cabeza para otra cosa.**

En ese instante suena el timbre. Setsuna se apresura a abrir la puerta. Las chicas entran como bólido detrás de Rei

**-¿No te gustó ese galán? **–Lita se rasca la cabeza mientras intenta comprender a su amiga.

**-No puedo creer que lo hayas dejado escapar –**Mina no sabe qué le pasa a Rei.

-**Pero si está muy bien. Es tan** **lindo** –Amy comenta y enrojece hasta la raíz del cabello –**Ustedes harían bonita pareja**

**-Ya basta, les dije que no tenemos tiempo para eso. –**Rei se planta con los brazos en jarra. Está molesta con sus amigas. Desde que salieron del Crown la han estado hostigando con esa fastidiosa conversación –**Nuestra prioridad en este momento es Serena.**

**-¿Estás segura que es eso?** –Mina la mira con sospecha –**por un momento pensé que tenías miedo de que te gustara demasiado.**

Setsuna carraspea en el instante que Haruka comenta

**-Ya era hora que se dignaran a aparecer. Y se dice buenos días.**

Avergonzadas saludan y se acercan para comenzar la reunión. Las Sailor mayores les informan de las novedades y la llamada de Darien.

-**¿Qué será lo que le pasa a Serena? –**Amy

**-Los nuevos poderes de la princesa están despertando** –Hotaru toma la palabra, aún no se ha acercado al grupo. Todas le prestan atención –**Su estado de salud ha impedido el progreso rápido que debe tener.**

**-¿Pero qué fue lo que soñó? –** Rei estuvo toda la noche en el templo intentando saber la identidad o el paradero del ser extraño que las salvó sin éxito.

**-No lo sabemos. Darien no pudo decirme nada. Solo que la princesa despertó llorando y no podía controlarla.**

**-Tendremos que dirigirnos para allá. –**Haruka se acaricia la mandíbula pensativa –**Así aprovecharé para recoger el auto –**Se dirige a Hotaru **–Tú te quedarás. No quiero que te acerques a la cabaña mientras la familia de Serena está allá.**

**-Pero… -**Hotaru mira a Haruka y luego a Michiru** –Claro que iré. Es mi deber mantener activado el escudo protector-**En parte es cierto, pero lo que desea es volver a ver a Sammy. Quiere cerciorarse que a la luz del día es tan atractivo como le pareció la noche anterior

**Crown**

Los Kou y Steven se encuentran discutiendo sobre la gira que tendrán próximamente cuando el rubio interrumpe para saciar su curiosidad

**-¿Qué me puedes decir de la amiga de tu novia?** –Le pregunta a Yaten

**-¿Cuál de las tres?** –Seiya y Taiki están atentos a la conversación.

**-La morena de cabello largo. La que parece una diosa**

**-Será odiosa** –Seiya interviene entre dientes a lo que Taiki y Yaten sueltan la risa

**-Solamente te puedo decir que…**

**-Ella es soltera y sin compromisos **–Con exagerada seriedad Seiya (recordando el carácter de Rei) le dice –**Necesita de un hombre especial que comprenda su "dulzura y simpatía" **– Taiki no puede aguantar la risa. **-Te puedo dar su número si te interesa.**

**-Te lo agradecería ¿Son ellas cuatro o existe alguna otra amiga?** –Pregunta casualmente mientras anota el número.

Yaten y Taiki se tensan mientras intercambian miradas. Perdieron el buen humor.

**-No nos has contado por qué te interesaste en nuestra gira promocional –**El castaño le pregunta directo evadiendo la pregunta de Steven mientras Yaten envía un mensaje de texto

**-Los he estado observando desde que reaparecieron al público. Sus canciones calan en el público y prometen estar en la cima por mucho tiempo. En menos de una semana han logrado lo que otros en años no han podido** –Saca del portafolio recortes de diarios así como una encuesta realizada al público sobre sus artistas favoritos. Ellos están en la punta – **No han respondido a mi pregunta**

**-Si te interesa la morena ¿Por qué preguntas por alguna otra amiga? –**El peliplateado lo interroga

**-Es que si las cuatro son encantadoras, me imagino que una quinta será aún más hermosa**

**-No sabes cuánto** –Seiya se pierde en sus pensamientos al recordar a Serena –**Más hermosa que las estrellas.**

-**Te agradezco que guardes silencio –**Taiki lo silencia con rudeza

-**Bien, me tengo que ir. **–Satisfecho por la respuesta de Seiya recoge los documentos -**Llamaré a… -**Observa elnombre anotado junto al número de teléfono** -Rei y le preguntaré si quiere salir conmigo**

**-Pero te agradecería que no causes problemas entre Mina y yo por causa de su amiga. Se quieren como hermanas y si le haces daño a Rei Mina me culpará.**

**-Lo mismo digo **–Taiki lo amenaza** –Si Amy me acusa por algo, haremos de hermanos mayores de Rei y lo vas a lamentar.**

Andrew aparece con la cuenta al momento que Steven abandona el local

**-¿Qué te pareció?** –Yaten le pregunta a Taiki

**-Todo bien hasta que preguntó por Serena**

**-No escuché que la nombrara** –El pelinegro sale de su arrobamiento

**- Lo hizo entre líneas**

**-Eh, Yaten necesito decirte algo** –Andrew que ha escuchado en silencio interviene –**en privado, si no es molestia.**

**-Puedes hablar delante de ellos… ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?**

**-Sí, le pedí a Saory, la amiga de Darien que revisara en la estación de policía si existe ese nombre.**

**-¿Y? – **Los tres preguntan al mismo tiempo

**-Ella dice que hay registros de él desde hace una semana. Antes de ese tiempo no se existe ninguna** **información. Averiguará en inmigración para ver si es extranjero.**

**-¿Será otro enemigo? –**Seiya toca el dispositivo de transformación en su bolsillo

Yaten se quita la gorra y las gafas de manera inconciente y una chica grita en la mesa de al lado

**-¡Son los Three Light!** –Haciendo que las demás griten y se lancen hacia ellos

**-¡Te pagaremos la próxima vez!** -Los chicos salen corriendo del lugar dejando a Andrew con la cuenta en la mano. Qué difícil es ser artista.

**Casa Aino**

Mina abre la puerta y al entrar a la casa siente que la toman por la espalda y le besan el cuello.

**-Mmmm...… podría acostumbrarme a ser recibida así de por vida –**Susurra cuando Yaten la oprime contra sí.

**-Y yo estaría dispuesto a sacrificarme por hacer tu sueño realidad –**Le da la vuelta para besarla. Ella le rodea el cuello con los brazos y devolverle el beso con entusiasmo. Es Yaten quien interrumpe el beso –**Tenemos que hablar antes de que me distraigas** –le da un beso el la frente y la lleva de la mano hasta el sofá.

-**¿Qué quieres que hablemos? –**De repente piensa en su reacción ante el hombre en el Crown y cree que Yaten va a terminar con ella** -¡¿Vas a terminar conmigo?! – **Se levanta rápidamente** -¿Es por lo de Steven? ¿Me vas a dejar por una tontería?**

Yaten mira la palidez de su novia y sonríe comprensivo,la toma del brazo y vuelve a sentarla.

**- No es de eso, y aunque lo me lo pidas no pienso dejarte ir.**

**-¿De qué entonces vamos a hablar?**

**-¿Cómo les fue ayer?**

Mina cambia su semblante, su mirada se torna soñadora y sonríe

**-Fue maravilloso –**Le dice** –Fue la boda más hermosa a la que haya asistido. Los novios se veían tan enamorados… **-Suspira** –Nos hicieron llorar de emoción.**

-**Entonces ya son esposos** –Mina asiente –**eso es un alivio. Podemos dejar de mentirle a Seiya. No creo que él quiera buscar a Serena después de saber que le pertenece a Darien.**

**-O Darien le pertenece a Serena –**Mina lo corrige** –Pobre ¿Sabes que están pasando su luna de miel junto con sus suegros?**

**-¿Están en la misma casa que sus suegros?**

**-Luna y Artemis se enteraron que Diamante los mandó a secuestrar para llegar por medio de ellos a Serena.**

**-¿Y qué sucedió?**

**-Anoche tuvimos una batalla cuando los lacayos de Diamante intentaban apoderarse del padre de Serena.**

**-¿Saliste a pelear? –**Ella hace un gesto afirmativo**-¿Te hicieron daño? –**Pregunta mientras le examina los brazos y el rostro

**-¡Yaten, deja de hacer eso! No encontrarás ninguna lesión. Las Sailors Scouts al igual que ustedes tenemos la capacidad de regenerarnos y sanarnos rápidamente de las heridas. Por eso después de una buena pelea no tenemos ni siquiera un moretón –**Piensa en su amiga** -Lo que le sucede a Serena actualmente es que su energía vital fue absorbida casi en su totalidad. Si fuera una persona normal nunca hubiera despertado, Habría quedado en estado de coma para siempre.**

**-Me dijiste que había sido atacada, pero nada más.**

**-Es que con todo lo sucedido no hemos tenido tiempo para hablar –**Le detalla todo lo sucedido desde que Andrew y él abandonaron el apartamento de Darien, hasta que vio a su amiga despierta la tarde anterior –**Por fortuna está recuperándose rápidamente, pero ha surgido un nuevo problema**

**-¿Un nuevo problema?**

**- O dos… -**pensativa** –Serena comenzó a tener pesadillas. Y para completar ha aparecido un nuevo guerrero.**

**-¿Cómo es eso?**

**-Ni yo puedo explicarlo. Solo te puedo decir que de no ser por su intervención anoche Sailor Marte, Sailor Urano, Sailor Neptuno, Sailor Mercury y yo hubiéramos muerto.**

Yaten queda mudo ante las palabras de su novia. La atrae hacia su pecho y la abraza deseando no permitir que pelee nunca más. Pero como antiguo guerrero, sabe que no es posible.

Solo puede vivir el momento junto a la mujer que ama. Aprovechará al máximo lo que la vida le ofrece y no desperdiciará un segundo.

**-¿Qué opinas del matrimonio?** –Le pregunta al oído.

**Apartamento Mizuno**

El más alto de los Kou ha llevado los libros que le prometió a la chica leer junto con ella. Sus nervios iniciales los ha controlado con la lectura.

Después de darse cuenta que Amy no se concentra, ha decidido preguntarle por su viaje fuera de Tokio. Ahora se encuentra sentado en la cocina escuchando la misma explicación que Mina le dio a Yaten, pero de labios de Amy.

**-Eso es lo que ha sucedido desde que nos vimos hace dos noches. –**Se sienta frente a él y le sirve una taza de te.

**-Has tenido muchas emociones**…- Suena el teléfono de ambos al mismo tiempo. Extrañados miran el identificador

**-Es Mina** –Amy le dice a Taiki mientras activa el altavoz

**-Es Yaten** –El castaño le anuncia cuando hace lo propio

**_-"¡Nos vamos a casar!"_**–Es la voz de Mina gritando

_**-"Prepara tu mejor traje porque me caso" **_–Yaten dice calmado


	28. Chapter 29

**Toyama**

**-Buenos días –** Son casi las once de la mañana cuando Serena despierta. Observa a Darien sentado junto a la cama leyendo un libro. Sonríe y estira el brazo para tocarlo Se va a despojar de la cobija cuando se da cuenta de que no tiene nada puesto. Con las mejillas ruborizadas le solicita **-¿Puedes conseguirme una bata, por favor?**

**-Buenos días señora Chiba** –Darien le da un beso en la frente **-¿Cómo te encuentras? **Desde que ella tuvo la pesadilla él ha estado velando su sueño. Mamá Ikuko se hizo cargo de la casa en contra de la voluntad de Darien diciéndole que él necesita cuidar de su esposa. –**El baño está despejado desde temprano para ti. Prepararé la bañera -**Se levanta y entra al baño

Luna se acostó a su lado y no se ha separado de ella desde entonces.

**-¿Cómo te sientes hoy?** –La gata le pregunta y se acerca a su cara

**-Creo que bien. Aunque estoy un poco aturdida** –Darien la escucha desde el tocador –**Dormí toda la noche después de… **-enrojece completamente** - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que estarías con Artemis investigando.**

**-Soy tu guardiana y mi deber es estar contigo –**Luna se muestra molesta- **La reina Serenity me ordenó desde el Milenio de Plata que cuando te encontrara cuidara muy bien de ti.**

**-No te molestes. Solo lo decía porque… porque…**

**-Porque necesitamos estar solos de vez en cuando –**Darien la auxilia** –No pensarás estar con nosotros cuando estemos haciendo… -**mira de manera significativa a su esposa, ésta enrojece aún más –**Como por ejemplo este momento en que deseo llevarla hasta el baño pero no puedo hacerlo contigo acá porque no lleva nada encima.**

**-Chicos, no se que voy a hacer con ustedes -**Luna baja la cabeza, ha entendido el mensaje y se siente apenada** –Por supuesto que no voy a estar con ustedes por las noches…**

**-Eso se hace también de día –**Ríe ante la expresión avergonzada de ambas** -¿Podrías dejarnos solos por favor? Y avísale a su madre que cuando está lista saldrá a comer –**Luna sale y Darien cierra la puerta. Se dirige a su esposa e intenta quitarle la cobija pero ella la aprieta con fuerza. –**Vamos Serena, que si no salimos pronto tus padres vendrán a buscarnos**

**-Pero es que… ¡estoy desnuda!**

**-Anoche cuando te tenía entre mis brazos, no te importaba mucho. Y si es porque estás desnuda y yo no… -**Comienza a quitarse el suéter** –puedo quitarme todo para estar en igualdad de condiciones.**

**-¡No lo hagas! –**Le dice intentando cubrirse por completo cuando nota que uno de sus pies se mueve - **¡Mira, muevo mi pie!**

-**Me alegra mucho -**Darien aprovecha su emoción para despojarla de la cobija y llevarla hasta el baño.

En la sala se encuentran los padres de Serena y Sammy, Luna se les une

**-Serena ha despertado** –le dice a Ikuko –**Parece que no recuerda nada de la pesadilla.**

Kenji aún la ve asustado. No se acostumbra ver a la gata hablar

**-Ven Luna** –Sammy le pide que se suba a su regazo **-¿Desde cuándo que puedes hablar como nosotros?**

**-Siempre he tenido ese privilegio.**

**-¿Serena…?**

**-Lo sabe desde que nos conocimos –**Sammy le acaricia el lomo –**Soy su protectora.**

**-Cuando dices que eres su protectora… ¿Significa que mi hija tiene algo que ver con las Sailors Scouts?-**Ikuko interroga en tanto Kenji se acerca a Luna y la toca

**-En algún lado tiene que estar el micrófono. ¿Dónde lo pusieron? Debe ser idea de las amigas de Serena. Sí, es una broma de la Rubia loca. O de la inteligente, eso es, esa niña inteligente… Amy se está divirtiendo a costa nuestra.**

**-Si me sigue tocando le arañaré la cara** –Luna se engrincha y saca las garras – **¡Aléjese de mí!**

En el baño Darien y Serena escuchan los gritos de Luna.

**-¿Qué sucede allá afuera?** – Serena asustada se encoge.

**-¿Quieres que salga a ver?**

**-Por favor, y cierra la puerta**

Darien sale dejando a Serena sola, ésta toma la esponja pasándosela por el cuello, cuando comienza a sentir un letargo que ve atontándola lentamente.

El seguro de la puerta se activa, quedando completamente encerrada, siente como la halan suavemente por las piernas hasta quedar totalmente sumergida bajo el agua…

Después de mediar entre Luna y su suegro Darien regresa y al intentar entrar se da cuenta que el seguro está puesto.

**-Serena ¿Estás bien?** –No obtiene respuesta – **Serena responde por favor** –Silencio total -**¡Serena!** -Grita desesperado empujando la puerta que no se mueve.

**-¿Qué sucede Darien?** –Luna y los Tsukino han corrido a la habitación al escuchar los gritos.

**-¡La puerta no se abre y Serena no responde!**

**–****Sammy ayúdame a ver si podemos entrar por la ventanilla** –Luna corre con el joven a rodear la casa

**-¡Serena hija responde! –**Su madre comienza a llorar angustiada

**-¡Derriba la puerta hijo!** –Grita desesperado Kenji

Darien obedece se lanza con fuerza y desprende el marco pudiendo entrar. Los tres corren hasta la bañera y ven en medio del agua oscura los cabellos dorados de Serena

**-¡Serena, mi amor!** –Grita Darien en el mismo instante en que intenta rescatarla. Es arrojado por una extraña fuerza lejos.

**-Es caos, ha logrado enviar parte de su energía hasta aquí, debió ser cuando tus padres fueron tele transportados. Es la misma que Diamante usó para manipular a los humanos –**Luna se acerca a la bañera, pero es repelida

**-¡Hija!** –Ikuko logra entrar en la bañera y agarra a su hija por los brazos y levantarla. Pero nuevamente es halada hacia el interior

Sammy entra al baño con un garrote en el instante en que se escucha una extraña voz _**"Sailor Moon es mía",**_golpea con fuerza la bañera destrozándola y dejando derramar toda el agua liberando a su hermana que se encuentra inconsciente.

Darien corre con una toalla a cubrirla y le aplica RCP, Después del tercer intento Serena comienza a toser y expulsa el agua contenida en sus pulmones. Todos respiran aliviados,

Darien la toma en sus brazos, la lleva hasta la habitación mientras Ikuko busca ropa para vestirla. Le entrega el teléfono a Sammy

**-Llama a este número y diles que nos hallaron. Nuevos planes, regresaremos a Tokio –**Sammy sale a llamar y Darien busca las maletas. Abre Las gavetas y arroja la ropa desordenadamente, no hay tiempo que perder.

**-Esa voz… ¿Dijo Sailor Moon? –**Kenji se rasca la cabeza. Está pálido y las manos le tiemblan.

**-¿Está lista?** – Darien le pregunta a Ikuko, está impactada por el suceso pero no tiene tiempo de paralizarse, es su hija la que está en peligro. Recoge el vestido de novia de su hija y asiente. -**¿Es necesario llevar eso?**

**-Si quieres que mi hija nunca te perdone haber olvidado su vestido…**

**-Entiendo –**Toma a Serena en sus brazos.

-**Debemos irnos Darien sácala de la casa** –Luna da la orden

-**¿Por qué no despierta? –**Le pregunta Ikuko a Darien cuando llevan a Serena hasta el convertible de Haruka** –Debió despertar cuando pudo respirar –**Sigue a su yerno y le abre la puerta para que coloque a su hija en el asiento del copiloto. Le pone el cinturón de seguridad y acuesta un poco el asiento.

**-No lo se, pero no es tiempo de pensar, debemos alejarnos de aquí lo más pronto posible. Cuide de ella – **Regresa a la casa, busca las llaves del auto y después de tomar sus cosas, es seguido por Kenji y Sammy que traen las propias – **Nos vamos** –Cierra la casa mientra los otros abordan –**Espero que podamos regresar pronto** -Echa un último vistazo y arranca el auto.

**Templo Hikawa**

Rei ha terminado sus deberes y se dispone a inspeccionar junto con Lita la casa de los Tsukino.

Su pensamiento se desvía una y otra vez hacia el hombre en el Crown. Le gustó desde que lo vio, pero no quiere saber nada de los hombres por los momentos. No ha tenido el amor de su parte.

Le gustaba Darien pero terminó siendo Endymion, amor eterno de Serena, su mejor amiga y ahora esposo de ésta, le gustaba Seiya, pero terminó enamorado de la misma mujer, a Nicolás lo quiere pero como amigo, le gustó Ishikawa pero solo tenía ojos para Mina. Así que se dio por vencida.

Por ahora solo se encargará de ser una Scout y doncella del templo, sin intentar seguir buscando lo que al parecer le está prohibido.

Si el amor llega, estará dispuesta a darle una oportunidad, más no seguirá corriendo detrás de él.

**-¡Señorita Rei!** –La llama Nicolás, regresándola a la realidad

**-¿Qué quieres Nicolás? –**Le dice molesta

**-Hay un hombre al teléfono preguntando por usted –**serio le responde** –dice que usted lo conoce**

**-¿No pudiste preguntarle como se llama? –**Se dirige a recibir la llamada

**-Lo hice pero indicó que es una sorpresa** –Nicolás ha perdido sus esperanzas de ser novio de Rei.

Ha entendido que no cuenta con la aprobación de su abuelo, mucho menos con el corazón de la chica, solo desea que ella sea feliz y en el camino encontrar a alguien que lo haga olvidarla. Le entrega el teléfono a Rei y se aleja lo suficiente para aparentar que no escucha

**-¿Hola?**

**_-"Hola hermosa"_**–Rei reconoce la voz. Es la del hombre del Crown. Mina dijo que se llama Steven

**-¿Cómo consiguió mi número?** –Un hombre guapo llamándola, se pone la mano en el pecho asombrada **-¿Qué es lo que desea?**

_**-"Solo conocerte y salir a tomar un café, o bailar, lo que tú quieras"**_-Rei se ruboriza. El hombre es un atrevido, de seguro come chicas como ella en el desayuno.

**-Aún no me ha dicho como consiguió mi número**

_**-"Un buen amigo me lo dio no sin antes hacerme unas cuantas advertencias"**_**–**Rei no dice nada -_**"¿A qué hora te paso buscando?"**_

**-Eh… No lo conozco **–duda -** déjeme pensarlo…**

**-Solo será un café –**su voz se hace tentadora –**No te comeré**

La morena piensa qué es lo que debe hacer. Tiene una idea, no tiene nada que perder. Lo invitará al templo y si al abuelo no le parece, entonces no saldrá con él.

**-¿Este es su número?**

**-**_**"Si. Puedes archivarlo y llamarme cuando gustes."**_

**-Lo haré cuando pueda –**Le promete** - En este momento tengo un pendiente y no puedo salir-**acaba de sentir un mal augurio.-**Debo dejarlo. Adiós** –No espera que se despida. A continuación marca el número de Darien. No recibe respuesta, por lo que hace un intento con Haruka –**Responde por favor –**Corre a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa

_**-"¿Hola?"**_ –Pregunta la rubia

**-Haruka acabo de tener un mal augurio con Serena**

_**-"Te íbamos a llamar. Debes venir inmediatamente al apartamento. Las demás ya están avisadas..."**_

**Carretera Principal**

Darien maneja a toda velocidad por la vía que los llevará a Tokio.

-**Darien por favor disminuye la velocidad que nos vas a matar a todos –**Ikuko le toca el hombro –**Recuerda que intentas salvar a Serena.**

**-Tiene razón –**suspira pesadamente** –Lo siento. -**Aminora la marcha y al ver un claro desvía el auto y se detiene. Desabrocha el cinturón de ambos y procede a revisar a su esposa – **Serena, querida** –los otros pasajeros se bajan para estirar las piernas y ver como se encuentra la chica

**-¿Cómo la encuentras?** –Kenji pregunta a Darien y toca la mano de su hija –**Hijita despierta**

Luna se acerca a su rostro, la mira fijamente y para asombro de sus padres, en la frente de Serena se dibuja una media luna dorada que brilla a medida que la gata emite poder de su frente.

**-Darien busca el broche de transformación y ponlo en el pecho de Serena. Solo el poder del Cristal de Plata la liberará del hechizo de Caos**

Darien lo busca pero no lo halla. Saca todo de las maletas sin éxito.

**-¡No lo encuentro Luna!** –La desesperación se apodera de él. Comienza a tirar todo al suelo desordenadamente. Finalmente cae de rodillas con la cabeza gacha –**No puedo hacer nada por Serena. No**

**encuentro el Cristal de Plata**

Ikuko que aún abraza el vestido de novia se le acerca y tomándolo del brazo lo ayuda a levantar.

**-Darien, nada ganas con perder el control. Mi hija te necesita centrado… todos lo necesitamos. Buscaremos ese cristal de plata, solo debes decirnos como es.**

Al levantar la cabeza ve la cintura del vestido y… Allí está el broche de transformación. Darien abraza a Ikuko

**-Me he ganado a la mejor madre. Gracias por traer el vestido -**arranca el broche y lo coloca en el pecho de Serena.

Una extraña luz se origina del cristal de plata que va envolviendo a Serena, ella lentamente comienza a flotar hasta que su ropa cambia y se convierte en la princesa Serena. Darien extiende su mano y al tocarla se muestra con la armadura y vestimenta del príncipe Endymion. La acerca y tomándola en sus brazos besa sus labios.

**-¿Alguien me puede decir qué está pasando? –**Kenji está al borde de un colapso.

Serena despierta y al ver a su amado sonríe y lo abraza. Repentinamente y como había comenzado, todo vuelve a la normalidad. Luna ordena a los Tsukino tener paciencia mientras los recién casados se abrazan.

** Apartamento Tenoh**

A la una de la tarde todas están reunidas. Mina y Amy fueron acompañadas de Yaten y Taiki que se quedaron a esperarlas afuera ya que Haruka no les permitió la entrada. Setsuna las pone al tanto.

-**Sammy nos llamó aproximadamente de las once de la mañana y nos dijo que volverán a Tokio. Ocurrió algo en la cabaña.**

**-Ese fue el mal augurio que tuve. –**Rei se muerde la uña, pensando en lo que sintió cuando hablaba por teléfono.

**-Eso no es todo. Darien y Serena vienen con ellos.**

**-¡¿Cómo?! Si esos tontos vienen Diamante los encontrará. –**Rei está furiosa

**-Ya los encontró. Serena fue atacada nuevamente, el chico no pudo explicar bien que sucedió debido al susto que pasó –**Haruka explica calmada

**-Pobre Sammy –**aHotaru se le escapa sin querer la frase. Michiru mira significativamente a Haruka.

-**¿Dónde llegarán? –**Lita se adelantó a la casa de Serena y la encontrócon las puertas desprendidas y el lugar desordenado –**Por más que lo pienso no se me ocurre un lugar.**

**-El viaje en auto dura ocho horas, dependiendo la velocidad que le aplique al acelerador –**Haruka intenta ignorar la cara de melancolía de su hija** –Intentaremos hacer contacto nuevamente en dos horas. Hotaru no ha podido concentrarse en buscarlos y rastrearlos.**

**-Tenemos poco tiempo para encontrarles un sitio seguro –**Michiru habla pacientemente

Rei y Mina se dieron cuenta de los suspiros de la menor de las Sailors Scouts. Escucharon sus palabras imaginando el _por quién_ está tan distraída.

**-Hotaru –**La llaman mientras se le acercan sospechosamente** -¿Por qué no intentas rastrear a Sammy? El pobre debe estar…**

**-¡Silencio! –**La rubia de cabello corto está irascible** –Si no van a decir nada inteligente mejor se callan o se van.**

**-¡Pero si no hemos dicho nada malo! –**Mina tiene cara inocente

**-No se por que te pones así – **Rei se acerca a Mina y pasa su brazo por el hombro de la rubia** –Nosotras solo queremos que se concentre en buscar a los muchachos.**

Amy y Lita intentan entender la conversación. Setsuna entiende a la perfección tanto la idea de las chicas como el enojo de Urano. Nunca le contó a su amiga el futuro interés sentimental de Hotaru por el hermanito de la princesa. Michiru se sirve un poco de te y se acomoda en el sofá esperando ver el desenlace.

**-Los he hallado –**La Sailor de la destrucción ha entrado en trance. Mientras todas estaban distraídas en tonterías ella le tomó la palabra a Venus y Marte** – Están saliendo de la prefectura de Nagano.**

**-¡Funcionó! –**Mina y Rei se felicitan –**Sabíamos que funcionaría**

**-Nunca subestimes a una chica enamorada** –Mina le dice a Haruka, haciendo que ésta última la tome del brazo y la siente con fuerza cerca de Michiru

**-Guarda silencio y no te muevas hasta que te lo ordene**

**-No puedo hacer lo que me dices porque tengo cita para almorzar con Yaten. Así que comencemos a buscar un lugar para nuestros amigos –**Para sorpresa de todassaca un mapa de Tokio

**-Ya venías preparada –**Amy está impresionada. Siempre ha sido la más lista de las cinco amigas y que Mina se le adelante en algo la hace sentir orgullosa de su amiga **-¿Cómo sabías que lo íbamos a necesitar?**

**-No lo sabía –**Se le ruborizan las mejillas **-Yaten y yo vamos a discutir en el almuerzo sobre la iglesia y el salón de festejos.**

**-¿Y eso para qué? –**Michiru se levanta interesada

**-Se casarán pronto –**Amy comprensiva responde por ella.

**-¡¿Qué se casarán?! **–Todas menos las que saben están asombradas.

Haruka se dirige enojada hasta la puerta, sale un momento y regresa acompañada del peliplateado y Taiki. Lo invita a tomar asiento junto a la rubia

-**¿Cuáles son tus intenciones Kou?**

Taiki se para junto a Amy y coloca su mano en el hombro de la chica. Ella lo mira ruborizada y le sonríe tímida, a continuación prestan atención al interrogatorio al que están siendo sometidos los novios.

** -No creo que te interese nada de lo que hagamos -**Yaten muestra su faceta más ácida.-**Métete en tus propios asuntos**

**-Nada ganarás con esa actitud. Vamos, respóndele –**El castaño aconseja. Haruka lo observa por primera vez notando la actitud íntima de Amy con él **-¿Qué es lo que ves?**

**-¿Estamos siendo invadidos por ustedes y no nos hemos enterado?**

**-Haruka por favor no exageres las cosas. Los chicos se aman y…**

**-¡Por favor Michiru! vienen de repente y enamoran no a cualquier mortal, sino a las Sailors Scouts, el tal Seiya desde el principio estuvo detrás de Serena, y estos dos… –**Vuelve su atención a Yaten –**Estoy esperando**

Mina toma la mano de Yaten infundiéndole ánimo. Si hay algo que le encanta de su novia es el idealismo de ella, nunca se deja vencer por el pesimismo, hace años cuando se conocieron mientras él la desalentaba y trataba muy mal para que se alejara, ella encontraba siempre algo positivo para seguir adelante.

**-Nuestra intención no es nada de lo que dices. Y sí quiero casarme con Mina es porque la amo.**

**-¡Así! llegaste y de repente te diste cuenta que estas enamorado de la chica –**La rubia de cabello corto estásiendo cortante** –O al ver lo inocente que es… corrijo, –**Señala a Mina y Amy, ésta última tiene la vista clavada en el piso** –que son dijeron, aprovechemos a estas tontas románticas para tener la oportunidad de ser habitantes terrestres.**

**-¿Yaten sabe que cuando te cases recibirás una fortuna? –**Rei intervine. Taiki mira interrogante a su hermano, que tiene la mirada fija en Haruka.

**-Se lo dije después que nos hicimos novios, no antes –**Mina está a punto de llorar –**él no me quiere engañar, nos hemos contado todo.**

**-No estoy detrás de su dinero –**Yaten intenta no comportarse como un patán, pero esas mujeres lo está llevando al límite** –Cómo se nota que ellas no confían en ti. **–Observa a su novia con amor y luego recorre con frialdad a las demás **-¿No la consideran lo suficientemente inteligente para que se de cuenta quién intenta timarla?**

**-A decir verdad… -**Rei -**recuerdo la vez que Mina hizo cita con ojo de tigre y ojo de águila al mismo tiempo.**

**-¡Cállate Rei!** –Le dice Mina avergonzada –**Lo que ocurrió antes de conocer a Yaten no cuenta.**

**- Saben que al casarse con una Sailor Scout nuestra princesa será su soberana -**Michiru le informa -**¿Están dispuestos a luchar junto a nosotras cuándo se presente la oportunidad de defenderla?**

Taiki y Yaten se miran y concuerdan contar toda la verdad. Si antes no querían hacerlo, ahora es prioridad, por el bien de su futuro con las chicas, deben hacerlo

**-No podemos hacerlo –**Yatenanuncia.Todas Menos Mina los ven como traidores** -Si por algún motivo nos transformamos en Sailors Stars Lights, no tendremos tiempo ni siquiera de levantar la mano para atacar o defendernos -**No encuentra palabras para explicar bien –**Seremos devueltos a nuestro planeta y jamás nos permitirán regresar.**

**-Fuimos vetados como guerreros, no podemos inmiscuirnos en nada como Sailors, solo lo cotidiano. Así que en este planeta debemos a vivir como hombres normales, envejeceremos y moriremos al igual que cualquier habitante de la tierra. Nosotros somos los que tenemos que cuidarnos, ya que acá estamos obligados a ser mortales. –**Taiki aprieta el hombro de Amy que le sonríe por primera vez demostrándole que siente algo más que amistad por él.

**-Mina es inmadura a pesar de tener dieciocho años y si no me equivoco Kou, tienes la misma edad –**Haruka analiza -** ¿Cómo nos das la seguridad que esto no es el capricho de una estrellita musical? ¿Que después de conseguir lo que pretendes no la abandonarás para buscarte otra tonta, otra tonta y otra tonta?**

**-No es mi intención lastimarla.**

**-¿Quién me lo asegura? Eres un arrogante presumido. Tal vez tu intención no es otra sino conseguir que Mina se acueste contigo para después abandonarla y escribir su nombre en tu libro de conquistas.**

Yaten se levanta completamente furioso, va a responderle cuando el talismán de Michiru comienza a temblar incontrolablemente al mismo instante que Hotaru entra en trance

**-Los príncipes fueron hallados –**Hotaru anuncia** –corren un gran peligro**

Todas se tranforman y desaparecen dejando a los Kou solos en medio de la sala...


	29. Chapter 30

**Límite de Nagano**

**-¿Cómo te encuentras?** –Le pregunta Darien a Serena acariciándole el rostro.

**-Bien. No se lo que pasó pero de repente puedo mover todo mi cuerpo. Mira –**Señala moviendo las piernas** –Espero que también pueda mantenerme en pie y caminar hasta el baño sola.**

**-Nuestro sueño –**La corrige Darien. Se acerca a su oído y susurra** -¿Quieres saber que sentirás esta noche cuando todo tu cuerpo participe en la danza del amor?**

La chica abre los ojos desorbitados totalmente ruborizada, mira a su esposo evocando la noche anterior, desde el momento que él entró a la habitación hasta la última vez que unieron sus cuerpos

-**No sabes cuanto ansío ese momento, no sabes cuanto – **Ahora ella es la que toma a Darien por la nuca y lo atrae, antes de besarlo mira hacia su padre y al verlo compungido sonríe y besa a Darien en la mejilla –**Papá sufrirá si te pido que me beses como lo hiciste anoche.**

En un claro entre los árboles divisan una estación de servicios. Kenji se para a llenar el tanque de combustible, mientras Ikuko y Darien ayudan a Serena a salir del auto. Cuando lo hace intenta dar un paso pero las piernas no sostienen su peso.

**- Pensé que ya estabas lista para caminar** –Sammy la molesta –**no esperarás que Darien te lleve cargada a todos lados**

**-Cierra la boca Sammy. No molestes a tu hermana** –Su padre está atento al progreso.

**-Es solo que necesito volver a controlar mis piernas** –Flexiona las rodillas y mueve los tobillos. Se sujeta del brazo de Darien y logra mantenerse de pie, ayudada por él da el primer paso, el segundo… pero vuelve a perder el equilibrio. Si no hubiera estado sujeta por Darien hubiera caído de rodillas **-¡Ay!** –Darien vuelve a tomarla en brazos**-¡Bájame! Necesito trasladarme por mis propios medios al baño.**

**-¿No te gusta que te lleve en brazos? –**Pero la baja lentamente rozando sus cuerpos a propósito -**¿No te gusta esto?**

**-Ahora si me diste la razón para caminar –**Se aprieta más a él **–Mis piernas tienen que obedecerme para…**

**-¿Te ayudo hijita? –**Papá Kenji interviene al verlos tan juntos

**-Vamos a ver que compramos para comer –**Su esposa lo hala de la manga del suéter** –Ya es bastante incómodo y extraño que estemos acompañándolos en su luna de miel, como para que quieras que intervenir en todos sus asuntos. Me pregunto qué habrías hecho si mis padres se hubieran comportado como lo haces con ellos –**Señala a los recién casados

**-No es lo mismo, ella es mi hija y tú eres mi amor –**pero la sigue renuente

Serena comienza a dar pasos inseguros y sostenida por Darien llega hasta la puerta del sanitario.

Repentinamente ella se queda en silencio y con la vista perdida.

**-Serena ¿Te encuentras bien?**

**-¡Debemos irnos rápidamente!** –Está asustada su corazón comienza a palpitar a toda velocidad –**Busca a mis padres y a Sammy**

Darien la toma en brazos y corre hasta el auto, Luna ya avisó a los Tsukino. Cuando están abordando el convertible se aparece un grupo de lacayos que comienzan a rodearlos

**-Rescatar a la princesa** –Corean –**Matar al traidor**

Serena y Darien se dan cuenta que no tienen escapatoria por lo que una sola cosa queda por hacer. Se miran en silencio y asienten. Serena toma su broche de transformación y lo levanta al aire

**-Eternal Sailor Moon… ¡Transformación! **– Lanza su grito y ante el asombro de sus padres y Sammy se transforma en la Eternal Sailor Moon. Darien se transforma en Tuxedo Mask. En el mismo instante aparecen las Sailor Scouts

**-Cuida a la princesa** -le ordena Tuxedo Mask a Sailor Saturno mientras comienza a pelear con los lacayos que rápidamente se multiplican. Uno de ellos le lanza una gran roca que lo golpea en el hombro derribándolo

**-¡Tuxedo Mask!** –Grita Sailor Moon desesperada. Darien está siendo golpeado por varios lacayos y uno de ellos lleva una larga espada, cuando está a punto de atravesar el pecho de Tuxedo Mask se escucha una voz pausada

**-Grito Mortal** – Sailor Plutón con su ataque ha logrado liberar a Tuxedo Mask

Los lacayos aprovechan para atrapar a Sammy y sacarlo del vehículo. Sailor Saturno se da cuenta y abandona la guardia de Sailor Moon. Ésta con esfuerzo llega hasta Tuxedo Mask y lo abraza

-¡**Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio! –**Sailor Mercury ataca a los lacayos haciendo que suelten al chico.

**-¡Huye de aquí Sailor Moon, salva tu vida! –**Le aconseja el enmascarado al ver como se multiplican los enemigos

**-No me iré sin ti. –**Llora abrazándolo

De repente Sailor Moon es arrojada lejos por una fuerza invisible.

**-¡Sailor Moon! -**Luna corre a su lado pero es arrojada con fuerza hacia los árboles

**-¡Hija!** – Su padre intenta ir en su defensa pero es atrapado por los lacayos

En ese momento todo se torna oscuro

**-¡No puedo moverme! –**Sailor Neptuno

**-Mis poderes están siendo bloqueados –**Sailor Urano. Las demás sufren la misma suerte

**-Hay que proteger a Sailor Moon –**Sailor Saturno, pero el báculo le es arrebatado

En medio de esa oscuridad aparece Diamante. Atrae a Sailor Moon riendo despiadado

**-¡Sailor Moon**! –Grita Tuxedo Mask atrapado entre varios lacayos **-¡Serena!**

**-¡Suéltame! –**Intenta moverse pero la tiene aprisionada contra sucuerpo** -¡No me toques! –**Su palidez es evidente. Aún está débil, no está preparada para esa batalla y pierde la transformación.

**-Te tengo – **Serena cierra los ojos impidiendo así que la hipnotice. Voltea su rostro a un lado, no soporta su aliento –**Sigues siendo hermosa, te estás convirtiendo en la neo reina Serena, mi reina. –**La toma por la quijada y para horror de Darien la besa en los labios mientras ella intenta liberarse

**-¡Deja en paz a mi esposa! –**Lucha por liberarse pero está sujeto por los pies y brazos.

**-¿Tu esposa? –**Lo mira con repulsión. Uno de los lacayos le arrancan la máscara** –A partir de ahora será tu viuda. Pero no te preocupes, estoy dispuesto a consolarla –**Se dirige a sus lacayos –**Mátenlos a todos, no quiero a nadie vivo**

**-¡Suéltala desgraciado! –**Sammy le arroja una piedra que no llega a su destino. Pero cumple el propósito de distraer a Diamante haciendo que las Scouts se liberen del poder mental

**-¡!Beso de amor y belleza de Venus! –**Sailor V logra liberar a Darien y a los padres de Serena

**- ¡Saeta llameante de Marte!**

**-¡ Submarino de reflexión!**

**-¡Tierra tiembla!**

**-¡Ataque de hojas de roble!**

Todas acometen al mismo tiempo contra Diamante, pero sus esfuerzos son inútiles. El escudo protector que lo rodea esquiva todos los ataques.

**-Son patéticas –**Su risa siniestra eriza la piel de los Tsukino** –No merecen ser Sailor Scouts. Pero hoy acabará su función, es hora de morir.**

**-¡No! Déjalos a todos vivir, tómame a mí –**llora sin control** –pero déjalos vivir a ellos**

Ikuko está aterrorizada, observa impotente como su hija es víctima del monstruoso hombre

**-¡Hija por favor intenta liberarte!** –el dolor y la angustia provocan en Serena el mismo llanto de la mañana

Las Sailor Scouts continúan repeliendo a los lacayos a la vez que protegen a Darien y la familia de Serena

**-Creemos en ti Serena, usa tu poder** –Sailor Júpiter la alienta en medio de la lucha y todas comienzan a animarla

**-Tú puedes Serena, Tienes el poder para hacerlo –**Sailor Venus le dice antes de caer al suelo víctima de un golpe en la cabeza propinado por el más fuerte de los lacayos

**-¡Sailor Venus! –**Sailor Marte corre a auxiliarlaal mismo instante que Sailor Urano se abalanza contra el lacayo. Observa una herida de donde brota sangre -**¡Está inconsciente y sangra profusamente!**

Serena ha logrado liberar un brazo y rasguña el rostro de Diamante, el hombre furioso la abofetea e intenta nuevamente dominar a las Scouts con su poder mental

**-¡Serena! -**Darien intenta liberarse par ayudar a su esposa

**-¡Silencio!** – Agarra con fuerza a Serena por la cintura – **Es hora de irnos mi princesa, pero antes…** –Extiende su mano hacia Darien, su intención es acabar de una vez por todas con él.

Pero algo sucede...

Suena un trueno que retumba entre los árboles, el misterioso guerrero vuelve a descender del cielo y se para entre Diamante y Darien en el momento que éste último es atacado, deteniendo el ataque con su poderosa espada. Regresa el ataque al infame hombre logrando herirlo en un costado y liberar a Serena. Diamante al verse lastimado desaparece y la oscuridad se dispersa, volviendo a brillar el sol.

Serena cae al suelo y se arrastra hasta Darien. Los lacayos aún continúan bajo la influencia de Diamante, las Scouts los repelen con fiereza. El guerrero le extiende la mano

**-Toma mi mano** –le indica –**Te daré fuerza para que recuperes tus poderes**

Serena lo obedece y al instante le es transferido gran poder del misterioso guerrero. Se pone de pie caminando sin dificultad y toma el broche que se le había caído en medio del forcejeo.

**-Príncipe Endymion es hora de que también reciba su poder** –Coloca la mano en el hombro de Darien, al instante siente una poderosa fuerza que corre por sus venas –**Desde ahora dejarás de ser Tuxedo Mask y serás siempre el príncipe Endymion, protector y guía de la princesa Serena**

**-¡Sailor Venus está muy mal!**

El guerrero se acerca a Sailor Venus que es sostenida por Sailor Marte ésta intenta reconocerlo pero una máscara le cubre todo el rostro, solo puede ver sus ojos, son de color verde como las esmeraldas, el hombre extiende su mano y toca su cabeza, la herida deja de sangrar pero ella aún está inconsciente

–**No te preocupes, pronto despertará –**Su voz… Esa voz ya la había escuchado, pero no recuerda Sailor Scouts son testigos del suceso. En medio de la conmoción el guerrero desaparece

**-Ahora Serena transfórmate** –Sailor Saturno le indica

**-Sí, -**levanta el broche** - ¡Eterna Sailor Moon Transformación! –** Una luz más brillante de la que hayan visto la rodea, su vestido marinero y alas adquieren un color más brillante. Sus cabellos se vuelven casi blancos.

**-¡Sailor Moon!** –Todos están asombrados ante su extraordinaria transformación. Luna regresa cojeando

**-Hazlo ahora Sailor Moon** –La gata le dice –**Cura a estas personas, libéralas de la influencia de Diamante**

Sailor Moon asiente, coloca sus manos frente a su pecho y un nuevo cetro aparece. Éste es más brillante que el cetro anterior y el cristal de plata se encuentra en su centro.

**-¡Dulce luz de las estrellas de las Sailor Scouts!** – De su cetro sale el poder que penetra en cada corazón haciendo que sean liberados.

Terminada la curación Sailor Moon cae desmayada, el poder es tan grande que su cuerpo no lo soporta. Darien y sus padres corren en su auxilio al instante que ella vuelve a la normalidad...

.

.

.

.

Perdonen mi tardanza, se me quemó mi CPU y apenas estoy recuperando archivos.

Besos.


	30. Chapter 31

**Apartamento Kou**

Yaten y Taiki regresan al apartamento después de quedar solos cuando las Sailor Scouts desaparecieron.

El peliplateado tiene un nudo en la garganta, siente que las cosas no andan bien en el lugar donde se encuentra Mina con las demás.

Al igual que él Taiki se siente incómodo, no encuentra nada que lo haga dejar de sentir ese peso en su corazón.

**-Creo que es hora de decirle la verdad a Seiya. Ya basta de ocultarle que Darien y Serena viven.**

Entran al apartamento y ven a su hermano sentado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados escuchando música. Parece dormir, pero repentinamente abre los ojos y sonríe

**- Felicidades, estaba esperándote para salir a celebrar antes de que pierdas tu libertad – **Se levanta y muestra una revista donde marcó los centros nocturnos** -He hecho un cronograma para irnos de parranda de aquí hasta que te cases.**

**-Seiya, siéntate por favor, tenemos que decirte algo importante **–Taiki lo llama mientras Yaten se sienta esperando a su hermano

**-¿Qué están ideando? ¿Vamos a una discoteca?**

**-Esto es serio –**Yaten se levanta y sirve tres vasos de whisky, le entrega uno a Seiya y el otro a Taiki, da un trago al suyo, buscando las palabras con las cuales comenzar. El pelinegro mira a los dos con cara de sospecha, ellos nunca se portan tan amables a menos que…

**-¿Qué fue lo que hicieron ahora? **

**-Nosotros no hemos hecho nada malo –**comienza Taiki

**-De hecho si lo hicimos –**Yaten termina de un trago su bebida y se sirve otra** –Te hemos estado ocultando cosas**

**-Pero fue por tu bien**

**-¿Qué es lo que me ocultaron que los tiene tan…? –**Calla leyendo en sus miradas la verdad** –¿Mi bombón está viva? –**Ambos asienten**. **Seiya parece calmado pero por dentro tiembla de ira y decepción** -¿Desde cuándo lo sabían?**

**-Yo lo supe desde la misma hora que aparecieron –**la mirada de Yaten es inexpresiva, su máscara de indiferencia lo ayuda a ocultar el remordimiento que siente** –Estaba con Mina cuando lo hicieron**

**-¿Tú también lo sabías? –**pregunta despectivo al castaño

**-Amy me lo dijo la noche que la acompañe a su casa después de nuestro encuentro con el club de fans**

**-Así que estuvieron burlándose de mí todo este tiempo –**Apaga el equipo y toma su chaqueta para salir de ese lugar que le resulta pequeño, siente que si continúa allí se ahogará

**-No te vayas que hay más –**Taiki lo empuja hasta el sofá y le quita la chaqueta de las manos

**-¿Qué me puedes decir que sea peor que esto? ¿Qué mis dos hermanos son unos traidores que prefirieron apoyar a ese bastardo frío e insensible que no se merece a mi bombón y que sabemos la hará sufrir porque no la ama como yo? –**Escupe cada palabra con mucha rabia. Siente deseos de golpearlos, de hacerles sentir el mismo dolor que él sintió desde que creyó que la mujer que ama había muerto -**¿Qué es peor que eso? –**Termina gritando

–**Serena fue atacada después de eso y estuvo a punto de morir –**Yaten ignora las recriminaciones de Seiya** - Tuvieron que huir para no ser asesinados por el hombre que vimos en el lugar del accidente – **Su hermano palidece** – Ese hombre está empeñado en matar a Darien y quien se le interponga para apoderarse de Serena**

**-¿Apoderarse? ¿Me dices que Serena está en peligro y que me lo ocultaron por mi bien? –**Cada vez su voz suena más histérica

**-Es un servidor del caos –**Taiki interviene –**Lo cierto es que este asunto es complicado, tú eres muy impulsivo y saber que Serena vive hubiera hecho que la buscaras, haciendo que llevaras a Diamante hasta donde se esconde, poniendo en peligro a Serena.**

**-Pero ya no importa, ellos fueron hallados y las Sailors Scouts están en estos momentos auxiliándolos –**las facciones de Yaten se contraen al recordar que su alocada novia está en medio de esa lucha. 

**- Y antes de que te enteres por la boca de otras personas, debemos decirte que Darien y Serena se casaron ayer. Por eso ninguna de las chicas estaba en la ciudad. Fueron a la boda.**

Es más de lo que Seiya puede soportar, arranca la chaqueta de las manos de Taiki

-**¡Como desearía que sufran como lo hago yo! -**y sale descontrolado del apartamento.

En ese instante suena el celular de Yaten. Es de la casa de Mina

**-Hola mi amor…**

**-Yaten soy Rei, debes venir inmediatamente a casa de Mina, ella está herida**

El peliplateado se desencaja y corre despavorido alcanzando el ascensor en el momento en que se están cerrando sus puertas.

**-No quiero que me sigan –**Seiya replica pensando que va tras él.

**-No estoy aquí por ti –**le dice cortantedándole la espalda para evitar que vea las lágrimas que están a punto de correr por sus mejillas** –No te creas tan importante**

Seiya escucha la voz temblorosa de su hermano. Sus manos temblorosas, su desesperación al apretar una y otra vez el botón, su pose de derrota…

**-¿Ha ocurrido algo que de lo que pueda enterarme o me seguirás ocultando cosas?**

**-Si te satisface, ya comencé a sufrir –**Se abren las puertas del elevador y Yaten sale disparado hasta el automóvil dejando a Seiya totalmente confundido y arrepentido de las palabras que les dijo en la sala...

.

**Casa Aino**

Yaten abre la puerta con la llave que le dio su novia y encuentra a todo el grupo en la casa. Los padres de Serena se encuentran sentados a la mesa callados, Hotaru está sentada junto a Sammy que tiene la mirada perdida desde que se enteró que su hermana es su Sailor Scout favorita. Amy y Lita hablan por teléfono. Michiru y Haruka se abrazan en un rincón. Rei habla en voz baja con Setsuna.

**-¿Dónde está Mina?** –Pregunta, pero no espera respuesta, entra a la habitación y la encuentra acostada y pálida en la cama, por fortuna está despierta. Darien revisa sus reflejos mientras Serena está acostada junto a ella abrazándola. Luna se encuentra en su regazo – **Mi amor ¿Cómo te encuentras?**

Mina dirige su mirada hacia la puerta y lo ve. Parece un niño indefenso, le sonríe y extiende su mano hacia él, Serena toma a Luna y se retira en silencio acercándose a Darien, salen de la habitación dejando a los novios solos. Pero regresa con sus amigas y espían desde la puerta.

-**Mi Yaten **–se sienta y él la toma en sus brazos y la besa como si de ello dependiera su vida - **estoy bien**

– **¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?** –Pregunta mientras revisa su rostro, en la frente tiene una gran cicatriz que parece de días, pero él no la vio esa mañana, pasa un dedo delicadamente por la línea roja -**¿Qué te sucedió?**

**-Que románticos –**susurra Lita. Yaten se levanta y cierra la puerta regresando a sentarse junto a Mina

**- No me pasó nada, esa Rei es una exagerada. Salgamos a la sala, tenemos visitas y no podemos dejarlos solos** –Hace el intento de levantarse

**-Me importa un bledo las visitas, de aquí no te mueves** – la toma por los hombros -**Ellos pueden atenderse solos –**Toma la mano de Mina y la aprietacontra su pecho** –Saber que fuiste lastimada me hizo comprender que la vida es pasajera y… -**a ver su apasionada expresiónMina se pone roja hasta la raíz del cabello** -Nos casaremos tan pronto termine la gira, pero a partir de esta noche me quedaré contigo y te cuidaré. Rayos, si pudiera impedir que salieras a pelear lo haría sin pensarlo –**La besa para impedir queproteste. Separa su rostro de ella lo suficiente para dejar que su aliento se deslice como caricia sobre los labios de su futura esposa** – pero se que es imposible, así que cada vez que salgas a defender el planeta estaré esperándote en casa con un buen masaje y un baño caliente.**

**-¡OH Yaten! ** -Mina lo abraza y besa agradeciendo que la entienda

.

**En la sala**

**-Ese Yaten es un grosero, mira que no dejarnos ver** – Serena comenta molesta

**-¿Cómo la encontraste Chiba? –**Haruka es quien hace la pregunta. La chica está loca pero eso no quiere decir que no sea querida por todas.

**- Recibió un golpe muy fuerte, tal vez tuvo fractura de cráneo, pero lo que hizo ese ser la salvó de morir. Ahora está bien. La cicatriz en su frente se borrará en una semana aproximadamente gracias a los genes que ustedes tienen como guerreras.**

Los Tsukino se acercan y escuchan la explicación.

**-Aún no logro entender que mi hija sea Sailor Moon** -Papá Kenji acerca a su hija y le toma el rostro en sus manos intentando descubrir algo distinto **-¿Sabías algo de esto Sammy?**

**-¿Cómo iba a adivinar que la tonta, golosa, irresponsable y perezosa de mi hermana es la gran Sailor Moon? –**Lo que más le molesta es que ella tan descuidada como es no se hubiera delatado en todos esos años.

**-Ya ves Sammy, te dije una vez que algún día me la pagarías** –Serena ríe al ver la desolación en el rostro de su hermano **–Te dije que soy especial y no me creíste.**

**-Y una gran amiga** –Mina se encuentra de pie en la puerta de la habitación abrazada a Yaten.

**-¡Mina ya estás de pie!** –sus amigas se le acercan y la abrazan al instante que suena el timbre. Darien es quien abre

**-Veo que están bien –**Seiya le habla inexpresivo. Él y Taiki están a la puerta** -¿Dónde está bombón?**

**-Mi **_**esposa**_** está muy bien, gracias por preguntar –**Darien enfatiza esposa, para aclararle de una vez por todas al cantante que no tiene ninguna oportunidad con Serena

**-Vinimos a ver a Mina –**Taiki le recuerda a Seiya mientras entra** –Amy me contó que tuvieron una pelea con Diamante donde casi pierdes la vida y a tu esposa –**Amy se acerca y lo recibe

**-Hola Taiki, pasa por favor**

Seiya ve a Serena junto a su familia y se apresura a llegar a ella.

**-Bombón, que alegría que estés viva –**Se acerca y la abraza

**-Oh Seiya discúlpame si te preocupamos, pero fue por salvar nuestras vidas –**Le regresa el abrazo pero se separa rápidamente al escuchar a su esposo carraspear** –Pero no estás aquí por mi, es Mina la causa de tu visita -**Kenji, Haruka y Darien se acercan a ellos. Darien toma a Serena de la mano y la aleja.

**-Vamos Serena, tu madre te está haciendo señas.**

**-Quisiera saber que haces aquí Kou –**La rubia de cabello corto lo fastidia** –Cabeza de bombón es una mujer casada y no me parece bien que estés acosándola de esta manera.**

**-Solo somos amigos –**molesto le dice a esa insoportable mujer… si es que es mujer, que lo detesta gratuitamente sin razón desde que lo conoció** –A menos que estés celosa de bombón y quieras que toda mi atención sea para ti. Solo dime que quieres que te haga y yo...**

**-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! –**Haruka intenta darle un golpe pero Michiru, Yaten y Taiki intervienen separándolos **-¡Algún día estarás indefenso y entonces sabrás en cuantas partes quiero destrozarte!**

**-¡Ja! Solo te mofas porque sabes que no puedo golpear a una mujer... Porque lo eres ¿O no?**

**-¡Maldita y engreída estrellita musical! ¡Hasta acá llegaste Kou!**

Haruka intenta liberarse para darle su merecido sin percatarse del asombro de los presentes

**-Ahora si le romperá la cara -**Lita le dice a Rei que no sabe a cual de los apostar.

**-Espero que la sensatez regrese a ellos -**Amy los mira preocupada mientras Serena sufre por el enfrentamiento de sus amigos

– **¡Ya basta con ustedes dos! –**Mina los amonesta** – Si quieren pelear salgan a la calle o vayan a un ring de boxeo, pero en mi casa no voy a permitir que se comporten de esta manera... –**De repente sonríe traviesa** –a menos que hagan palomitas y nos permitan apostar.**

**-¡Mina!- **Sus amigas la reprenden, pero la calma vuelve. Seiya le sonríe irónico a Haruka y se aleja hacia donde se encuentran Rei, Lita y Amy. Taiki lo acompaña.

**-Esta me la pagarás maldita estrellita ¡Lo juro! -**Susurra la rubia...


	31. Chapter 32

Suena el timbre de la puerta

**-Debe ser la comida** –Lita se apresura a abrir. Andrew se encuentra en la puerta

**-Hola Lita** –le dice el rubio a la castaña y le da un beso en la mejilla. Las chicas silban y dan vítores mientras Lita se pone colorada.

**-Pa… pa… pa... pasa An… drew –**No logra pronunciar una frase completa

**-Si Andrew, papa... papa... pasa** –Mina está en su ambiente, bromeando –**Ya era hora que me visitaras.**

**-Gracias Mina, me alegra saber que todas están bien** - Se acerca a Darien y lo abraza – **Amigo estoy feliz de verte**

**-Gracias Andrew, también me alegra haber vuelto, pero no te he presentado a mi esposa** – Toma de la mano aSerena y la abraza por la espalda para dolor de Seiya **– Serena Chiba**

**-¡Wow, esto sí que es la mejor noticia que escucho! Déjame abrazar a tu esposa** –Inmediatamente lo hace –**Felicidades Serena, te llevas a un buen hombre. Cuídalo, es como mi hermano, eso me hace tu casi cuñado. –**Todos menos Seiya ríen de las ocurrencias de Andrew –**Y tú no la descuides. Tu esposa es muy especial. Cualquier hombre se enamoraría de su dulzura** **e intentará quitártela **– Señala con la cabeza hacia Seiya.

Suena el timbre nuevamente

**-Esa si debe ser la comida** – Rei abre y está el repartidor de pizzas con varias cajas grandes de suculentas pizzas, el aroma se esparce por toda la casa – **¿Trajo las seis pizzas?**

**-En realidad son ocho** –Darien se acerca a pagar y tomar las cajas –**pedí dos aparte, son para nuestra familia, así mantengo a Serena lejos de ustedes para que coman tranquilos. **–Le entrega una a sus suegros y su cuñado y la otra la comparte con su esposa y Luna.

**-Muy bien pensado Chiba** –Haruka ayuda a buscar platos y servilletas en la cocina –**Cabeza de bombón come tanto que no entiendo por qué es tan pequeña.**

Seiya rencoroso mira la corredora.

**-Los mejores perfumes vienen en frasco pequeño –**Serena comenta riendo.

**-Y los venenos más potentes también –**Rei le replica haciendo enojar a Serena.

**-¿Por qué tienes que estar molestándome Rei…?** -Darien calla a su esposa metiéndole un trozo de pizza en la boca.

Seiya observa los movimientos elegantes de Darien y la forma como le da de su trozo de pizza a Serena, como le limpia la boca con la punta de los dedos mientra ambos bromean. Le encantaría borrarle de un puñetazo la sonrisa a Don perfecto, quitarle esa pose de superioridad y elegancia.

**-Kou deja de mirarlo así y come, no desaparecerá solo porque lo desees** – Haruka lo pica con una sonrisa gatuna.

**-Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia.**

**-Los príncipes si lo son, y lo que tengas planeado contra alguno de ellos me incumbe.**

**-Tú… **Comienza enojado, pero es silenciado cuando Mina llama a los presentes.

**-Atención, atención** –Mina se levanta y es halada por Yaten.

**-Tranquila cariño, yo me encargo de esto –**Todos menos Serena dejan de comer** –Queremos decirles que tan pronto culminemos la gira que tenemos pendiente los Tree Lights mi preciosa, pícara, amada Mina y yo nos casaremos.**

Todos se apresuran a felicitarlos.

Lita y Rei se retiran y le quitan la pizza de la mano a Serena, hablan en secreto mirando sospechosamente a Mina. Amy intenta persuadirlas y enrojece al no poder convencerlas.

**-Es hora de la venganza** –Serena se levanta y habla muy bajo pero Darien logra escucharla, no entiende lo que las tres se traen entre manos, pero no será bueno para Mina, lo presiente.

**-Querida Mina –**Comienza Lita.

**-Eres la más traviesa después de Serena –**continúa Rei.

**-Y por ser tan buena amiga y dar regalos**_** tan**_** especiales** –Serena ríe traviesa mientras avanza con las manos en la espalda. Darien se da cuenta lo que lleva y se tapa los ojos. Ya sabe lo que se trae – **Las chicas y yo creemos que tú deberías tener este muy educativo ejemplar más que yo –**Pone frente a la nariz de su amiga el libro que ésta le había regalado antes **– Es para que Yaten y tú disfruten la lectura nocturna –**Ríe con más fuerza al ver la incomodidad en la cara de su amiga.

Las demás no aguantan el estremecimiento de ambos novios cuando Serena pasea el escandaloso libro de la cara de Mina a la de Yaten.

**-¡Serena, por favor!** –Luna se tapa los ojos apenada.

**-¡Serena!** –Amy se avergüenza.

No aprueba que ellas hagan algo como eso a Mina. Taiki le arrebata el libro a Serena y lo abre delante de Yaten que se encuentra impactado por las imágenes que su hermano le muestra.

**-A ver… Esta pueden hacerla sin problemas** –Se burla del peliplateado que le quita el libro y lo cierra de golpe.

Seiya se lo quita y camina hasta un rincón junto al castaño.

-**De verdad que es muy interesante** –Seiya se une al jolgorio – **Mira esto, yo no sabía que se podía hacer así. Hay que ser bastante elástico para hacer ésta –**apunta con el dedo una imagen.

**-¡Ya basta!** –Yaten perdió la paciencia – ¡**Llévense el libro si quieren, pero dejen de molestarnos!**

Mina se rasca la cabeza, está colorada desde el cuello hasta la punta del cabello.

**-Estos jóvenes** –Kenji refunfuña mientras se aleja arrastrando a Sammy lejos del grupo. Setsuna hace lo propio con Hotaru.

– **¡Serena! ¿Cómo puedes hacer ese tipo de regalos? **–Ikuko la regaña.

**-Deben ser cosas de su esposo –**Kenji lo señala acusador. Darien enrojece** – Mi niña es incapaz de hacer esas cosas si no es por…**

**-¡Papá deja de meterte con mi Darien! –**La rubia se atraviesa entre ellos protegiendo a su esposo** –Para tu información, él es incapaz de hacer lo que tú dices. Además Mina se lo merece ¿Verdad amiga? –**Ironiza con dulzura.

La guerrera del amor pone cara de pocos amigos.

**-Yo quiero ver** –Michiru recuerda la impresión que ese libro causó noches atrás, pero Haruka la aleja.

**-Esas cosas no deben ser vistas por tus preciosos ojos.**

**-¿Qué sucede aquí?** Le pregunta Andrew a Darien. Observa a sus amigas carcajeándose a costa de los novios.

**-Le están dando a Mina una dosis de su propia medicina** –Simplemente responde. Toma la mano de Serena –**Nos vamos a casa.**

**-¿Crees que sea seguro ir a su apartamento?**

**-En la lucha Diamante fue herido –**Haruka menciona** –No creo que ese cobarde vaya a hacer algo en el estado en que está. Debemos aprovechar para encontrar su escondite y acabar con él.**

**-Mañana iremos a la comisaría para resolver lo del accidente. Necesitamos retomar nuestras vidas También tengo que ir al hospital y Serena va buscar los resultados en la universidad. Rei ¿Puedes acompañarla?**

– **Yo iré con ella –**Se ofrece Setsuna**.**

Darien coloca su chaqueta sobre los hombros de Serena.

Seiya no pierde pista de los gestos de amor entre los dos. Debería ser él el esposo de bombón, ser él su amante.

– **Vamos querida, necesitas descansar.**

**-Luna quédate esta noche con mis padres. Me sentiría tranquila contigo protegiéndolos –**La rubiale entrega la gata a su madre

**-Nosotros iremos a un hotel, mañana pasaremos por la casa –**Kenji se levanta –**Vamos hijo** –Llama a Sammy que se encuentra ocupado intercambiando números telefónicos con Hotaru.

**-Adiós linda** –se despide rápido al ver a Haruka acercarse amenazante.

**-Hasta la vista Sammy.**

**-Te llevo a casa Lita –**Andrew se ofrece a la castaña**.**

**-¿Qué te traes con mi amiga? -**Serena se acerca sospechosa, pero Darien encamina hacia la salida.

**-Basta Serena, deja de molestarlos. –**Se despide –** Adiós.**

**-Antes de que se vayan, quiero que sepan que estoy feliz por ustedes –**Taiki cierra el libro –** felicidades por su boda, cuida muy bien a la princesa.**

**-No necesitas decirlo –**toca con suavidad la mejillade Serena **–lo haré así me cueste la vida. Vamos Serena**

**-Un momento –**Corre a buscar la pizza que quedó** –Ahora si estoy lista.**

**-Serena tu no cambias –**Las chicas la abrazan. Hacen una reverencia y salen a buscar un taxi.

Los demás emulan su acción.

**-Adiós Mina** –Amy se despide –**No estoy convencida de que te quedes sola esta noche. Debería llamar a mi madre y decirle que te acompañaré.**

**-No será necesario. Yo la cuidaré** –Yaten abraza a Mina declinando la oferta de Amy.

**-Te acompaño a tu apartamento** –Se ofrece Taiki –**No es bueno que estés sola a estas horas de la noche.**

**-¿Me dejan en el templo de pasada? No quiero irme sola y como van por esa dirección… –**Rei.

**-Si quieres vamos primero a bailar un rato y después te llevo a tu casa –**Seiya sigue molesto con todos por ocultarle el paradero de Serena –**Así me retribuyes el que me hayan engañado todo este tiempo.**

**-Paso. Cuando las fanáticas te vean querrán matarme para quedarse contigo –**Rei mira su reloj** –estoy cansada y no pienso pelear con nadie más por hoy. Deberías irte a dormir y evitar meterte en problemas.**

**-Si mamá –**El pelinegro le responde acepta la sugerencia, la llevará a casa y se irá a descansar.

Voltea y se da cuenta de la mirada censuradora de Haruka. Esa mujer lo saca de quicio y lo peor es que no sabe por qué le gusta molestarla, pero verla ruborizada y con los ojos verdes brillando por la ira le parece gracioso... espera que solo sea eso, no la quiere como amiga ni como vecina ni como nada, se asegura no muy convencido. Tal vez que su bombón se haya casado lo tiene viendo duendes rojos.

Todos se despiden dejando a Yaten y Mina solos en la casa.

**-Nunca pensé que Serena sería capaz de hacer ese tipo de regalos** –Yaten está ayudando a su novia a recoger los platos para llevarlos a la cocina.

**-Ejemmm… yo tampoco** -¿Cómo le dice que fue ella la que comenzó el juego? Pero tarde o temprano alguna de las chismosas le contará por lo que decide hacerlo ella misma –**Debo confesarte que… la verdad… yo fui quien… compró ese libro** –le anuncia desde la cocina. Se escucha un estruendo de platos quebrándose –**Yaten ¿Estás bien?**

Sale y lo encuentra con la mano en el pecho y estupefacto

**-¿Tú…? –** Trata de articular las palabras** -¿lees ese tipo de cosas?**

Mina niega con vehemencia, si no le explica a tiempo, será víctima de la ira que comienza a notarse en el semblante del hombre.

**-No… Se lo compré a Darien y Serena el día que comenzaron a vivir juntos –**No se atreve a acercarse –**en ese momento me pareció buena idea, pero ahora… -**ríe nerviosa** –Parece un boomerang -**Se olvida de Yaten. Su cerebro se encuentra en otro lugar. Pensativa se muerde la uña** –Debo guardarlo para la próxima que se comprometa. Esto no se quedará así ¡Mina Aino se cobrará esta broma!**

–**Has sido una niña mala –**Yaten se acerca y la abraza** –Mereces ser castigada por eso –**Inclina la cabeza y roza la comisura de sus labios, su castigo se basa en tentarla, pasar su lengua por sus labios para retirase justo en el momento que ella quiere profundizar el beso –**Oh si, serás reprendida.**

**-Merezco que me beses más -**Mina le acaricia el cabello y susurra con los ojos cerrados** –Castígame con tus labios.**

**-Con gusto –**Sus besos se vuelven más posesivos.

**-Buenas noches**. **Veo que te estás esforzando mucho en cuidar a Mina –**Artemis disgustado los observa desde la ventana.


	32. Chapter 33

**Apartamento Tenoh**

Haruka está acostada en la cama escuchando la quinta sinfonía de Bethoven. Desde que regresaron se encerró y no ha querido ver a nadie. Tocan a su puerta.

**-¿Se puede? –**Michiru no espera respuesta y entra, observa a la rubia acostada sin arropar, es muy rara la ocasión que use ese diminuto pijama, y cuando lo hace sus pensamientos son tormentosos **–Desde mi alcoba puedo escuchar la música como si la orquesta estuviera instalada en ella. Sabía que te encontraría deprimida.**

**-¿Por qué lo dices preciosa?**

Michiru chasquea los dientes.

**-No estamos en público, puedes dejar esa pose seductora conmigo.**

Haruka suspira pesadamente.

**- Tienes razón –**normaliza su voz, ya no es áspera, sino más bien melódica** –Esta situación se me va de las manos cada vez más.**

**-Imagino que esa situación tiene nombre y apellido –**Michiru se acuesta a su lado** –Desde que lo conociste han estado como perros y gatos.**

**-¡No digas tonterías!**

**-¿Ahora es tontería? He notado que cada vez que están cerca saltan chispas. No te molesta verlo, lo que te enoja es que cada vez que lo ves tu cuerpo te recuerde que eres mujer.**

**-¿Estás delirando? o consumiste algo que te drogó. **

**-Muy graciosa, intentas insultarme para que lo olvide pero no funcionaconmigo, deberías recordarlo.**

**-¡Por favor! es solo un niño –**molesta se levanta de la cama y se acerca a la ventana** –Un tonto, inmaduro, engreído e ignorante niño.**

**-Tonto e inmaduro igual te sientes atraída. Y solo le llevas dos años. –**Duda un momento** - Se que juraste no fijarte en ningún hombre desde que te pasó… pero no puedes seguir engañando a la gente, y peor aún, engañándote a ti misma –**Se acerca y le toca el hombro** –Tienes derecho a ser feliz. No te lo niegues.**

**-Prometí olvidar ese suceso, pero cada vez que veo a un hombre me doy cuenta que no he**

**podido –**Por primera vezderrama lágrimas de pesar, por sí misma** – ¡me siento sucia, no merezco ser feliz, ese día me fue negado ese derecho! ¡Cómo me hubiera gustado tener este poder en ese tiempo! Te aseguro que la historia sería otra –**Michiru abraza a su compañera consolándola ante su dolor.

**-Y yo lamento no haberte conocido antes de eso. Pero es hora de pasar la página –**Con calma le seca las mejillas y alisa sus cabellos alborotados** –Mañana iremos de compras y buscaremos algo muy femenino para ti.**

**-¡Ey! no tan rápido –**ríe entre el llanto** –Tengo muchos trajes de diseñador que no pienso botar a la basura. Y me encanta confundir a las chicas –**Poco a poco la calma vuelve a su cuerpo

**-Dona los trajes a los pobres, has una venta de jardín, lo que sea, pero es hora de que comiences a ser mujer.**

Haruka niega con la cabeza y las manos.

**-Ni pensarlo, soy feliz...**

Michiru continúa ignorando la interrupción

**-Además, creo haber superado mi confusión sexual, en cualquier momento conoceré a un adorable caballero y no quiero que huya al creerme... Bastante tengo con que nuestros amigos crean que jugamos para el lado contrario.**

Ambas ríen.

**-La verdad es que me regodeo molestando a esas niñas. No sabía que me divertiría tanto cuando ese par de rubias locas me persiguieron al confundirme con un chico.**

**-Y la cara de tontas que pusieron Mina y Rei al enterarse que eres mujer. Digna de fotografía. ¿Y cuando todas querían bailar contigo?**

**-Y la vez que le pedí una oportunidad a Serena ¡Qué locura! Pero no me pude contener, estaba tan triste que pensé hacer algo para hacerla olvidar al tonto de su novio.**

Se ruboriza al recordar lo que hizo en dos oportunidades con la pequeña rubia, fue agradable besarla, pero hasta allí, debía seguir la jugada.

**-Lo recuerdo** –Michiru no para de reír –**La carrera que pegó fue de ganar el maratón olímpico.**

**-Ahora que lo mencionas –**Le anuncia con seriedad** -No pienso abandonar las carreras.**

**-Bien**

**-Y no pienso dejar las motocicletas**

**-Anotado**

**-Y no pienso dejarme crecer el cabello**

**-Hecho –**Michiru ya comienza a impacientarse

**-Y no me voy a maquillar. Ni una pizca. Me sentiría como un payaso si comienzo a hacerlo ahora.**

– **Todo a su tiempo**. **Seguiremos siendo la dupla Tenoh-Kaioh en la música y las batallas, siempre que comiences a cambiar tu manera de vestir y hablar –**Se sienta en la cama** –Tienes una hermosa voz y unas piernas que enloquecerán a cualquier hombre, buen busto –**Ve la tensión en el cuerpo de sucompañera** –Perdón, una cosa a la vez, ropa femenina y…**

**-Cero vestidos, faldas o escotes –**Le advierte Haruka enumerando con los dedos –**ni zapatos de tacón muy alto. No quiero parecerme a Serena al caminar.**

**-Con trajes de sastre, ya entendí, pero elijo los modelos. Es mi única condición.**

**-Gracias amiga… Y lamento haberte arrastrado conmigo en esta locura.**

**-Para eso están las amigas, me ayudaste cuando estaba confundida y yo lo he hecho para mantener los hombres alejados. Si fuéramos hermanas de sangre no te amaría tanto. –**Se levanta** –Vamos por un te. Setsuna nos espera en la cocina. **

Ambas se dirigen a la cocina, Michiru lleva puesto un camisón muy coqueto de color aguamarina que apenas la cubre. Haruka un mini short que le resalta el derriere con una camiseta casi transparente. Cualquier hombre con sangre en las venas enloquecería al verla con esa ropa tan sugestiva.

**- Las estaba esperando. El te tiene rato servido –**Setsuna las saludas, está sentada acompañada de Hotaru ** -Ella tampoco puede dormir.**

**-Perdónanos, estábamos haciendo planes para mañana. – **Michiru se fija en Hotaru** -¿Quieres acompañarnos?**

**-No gracias, tengo un pendiente después de clases.**

Haruka se pone alerta ante su respuesta. Siente que la ira la invade.

**-¿Irás a verte con ese joven? Es muy grande para ti y no quiero que salgas lastimada. No lo conoces y no sabes de lo que es capaz.**

**-Es grande de tamaño –**Hotaru le replica -** y mayor que yo solo por un año, y ¿Cómo puedes decir que me hará daño? Si le gusto no se propasará conmigo. No se por qué eres mal pensada con todos los chicos.**

Las mujeres mayores están sorprendidas, la pequeña nunca antes le había llevado la contraria. Setsuna decide mediar entre las tres.

**-Hotaru tiene razón, deberíamos estar preocupadas es por el joven Sammy. No sabe en lo que se meterá si tiene por novia a la Sailor de la destrucción.**

Haruka acepta las palabras de Plu en silencio. Tiene la seguridad que su hija destruirá sin compasión a todo aquel que intente abusar de ella.

.

**Apartamento Mizuno**

**-Gracias por acompañarme Taiki** –Amy abre la puerta –**Prepararé un te verde, mi madre dice que es lo mejor para después de una comida alta en grasas.**

**-¿Cuándo conoceré a esa sabia mujer?**_** "(mi futura suegra)"**_** – **Piensa**. **

Se dirigen directamente hacia la cocina

**- Mi madre tiene doble guardia en el hospital no vendrá hasta mañana al mediodía. Las personas liberadas de la influencia de Diamante están siendo atendidas. Todo es un desorden. Los médicos no se dan abasto.**

**-¿Cuál es la teoría?**

**-Los doctores no encuentran la razón para tantos enfermos, creen que una epidemia los dejó sin energía.**

**-Ambos sabemos la verdad, y no me siento bien quedarme sentado a esperar que ustedes nos defiendan. No me acostumbro aún a la idea de ser mortal –**La ayuda a buscar las tazas** –Fue un precio alto que tuvimos que pagar para estar acá.**

**-Y me alegro que estés aquí…. Eso me recuerda –**mira hacia la ventana** –Todos estamos vivos porque ese extraño guerrero apareció nuevamente. Tiene tanto poder…**

**-¿Qué quiere decir?**

**-Ninguno logra explicarse. Sabía que Serena es Sailor Moon y que Darien es Endymion –**Está pensativa** – Todo esto es culpa de Diamante. Nuestras vidas han sido alteradas por culpa de ese hombre. Esperábamos tener una vida tranquila, pero ya ves.** -Suspira -** Si los deseos fueran caballos los mendigos cabalgarían **-La tetera comienza a sonar

Taiki la observa preparar el te con delicadeza. Todo de ella le gusta. Pero no sabe como abordar la conversación. Amy le sirve el te y se sienta frente a él.

**-Ejem… ¿Vas a estudiar medicina como era tu sueño?**

**-Si, Estoy inscrita desde hace cuatro días. Con mis calificaciones no necesité realizar el examen de admisión.**

**-¿Sigue siendo tu principal sueño? –**Desea escuchar una respuesta negativa

**-Antes de que llegaran lo era**

**-¿Y ahora?**

**-Ahora mi sueño es otro –**tiene las mejillas ruborizadas y no deja de mirarle la boca

**-Gracias a Dios – **Olvidando el te y el buen comportamiento,se levanta y la hala abrazándola con fuerza y besándola apasionadamente. Levanta la cabeza sonriente –**No soy bueno en las lides del amor, pero quiero que sepas que si regresé a la tierra lo hice porque te extrañaba.**

**-También te eché de menos y no pensé que volvería a verte. Planeé mi vida detalladamente para no tener tiempo de pensar en ti. Pero todo eso no tiene importancia ahora que regresaste.**

**-No puedes imaginar lo que sentí al verte caer muerta cuando Sailor Galaxia te robó tu semilla estelar –**Le toca las mejillas y besa con sentimiento su boca

**-Lo volvería a hacer sin pensarlo. No dejaría que nada te lastime.**

–**En ese momento me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti. Te quiero, por eso regresé, para hacer mi vida junto a ti. Si me aceptas intentaré estar a la altura de tus conocimientos, de… -**Amy pone un dedo en su boca

**-También te quiero y estoy dispuesta a dejar todo por ti –**sus ojos azules muestran un brillo especial **-Mi sueño ahora es estar siempre contigo.**

Se vuelven a besar desesperados. Amy siendo más pequeña que él se para de puntas para alcanzar mejor su boca. Los besos se vuelven cada vez más demandantes, más apasionados, más…

-**No deberíamos estar haciendo esto –**Amy le dice, pero lo besa y enreda sus dedos en el cabello del hombre para atraerlo más.

**-Tienes razón, debemos parar – **Pero vuelve a besarla mientras le desabrocha la blusa** –No es correcto… debo irme –**trata de apartarse pero la chica ella se impide besándolo con fiereza.

**-Esto no está bien –**Sus manos no la obedecen, tienen vida propia y decidieron desabotonar la camisa de Taiki –**Tenemos que parar ya **– Vuelve a ser bombardeada por los besos del hombre que ahora toca sus senos por arriba del brassier. Emite un gemido de placer al sentir que su seno es atrapado por su boca

**-Si, debemos parar ahora – **Amy está desnuda de la cintura para arriba** –Eres hermosa, tu piel es tan suave – **le besa el cuello mientras ella le acaricia los músculos de la espalda ** -Somos inteligentes… no nos dejaremos arrastrar por la pasión –**Sus manos acarician los senos de la chica.

**-Si… lo somos… -**Ella también lo despoja de la camisa** –Esto está contra las reglas… Soy muy centrada… –**Exclama al sentir la mano de Taiki acariciar el interior de sus muslo. Busca su boca y lo besa con más pasión** – Si...**

**-¿Cuál es tu habitación? –**La levanta en brazos y se dirige con ella al final del pasillo.

Amy entre besos abre la puerta, entran y con el pie Taiki cierra la puerta, quedando los amantes dentro, el apartamento queda en silencio, solo se escucha el gemir de dos almas presas de la pasión...


	33. Chapter 34

**Casa Kino**

Andrew acompaña a Lita hasta su puerta.

Han estado hablando sobre lo sucedido ese día. Al rubio le preocupa que alguno de sus amigos sufra algún tipo de percance por causa del Diamante.

**-Pude observar que todos estaban normales, como cuando se reunían antes en el Crown sin más preocupación que las de pasar los exámenes.**

**- Serena y Mina tenían todo el tiempo esa expresión de gatitas huérfanas. De no ser por Darien ambas aún estarían en la preparatoria.**

**-Es que mi amigo haría lo que fuera por Serena,**

**-Y claro Mina se aprovecha para recibir parte de esa ayuda con la excusa que Serena es su amiga del alma.**

Andrew ríe recordando esos años.

**-Esas dos son terribles y cuando están juntas hay que temblar, pero las quiero –**Guarda silencio porun instante** –Lita, quería preguntarte… si tienes alguien a quien querer.**

Ella ruborizada se pone la mano en el pecho.

**-No… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

**-Quiero pedirte una oportunidad, desde hace tiempo he soñado con que seas mi novia… y si funciona lo nuestro nos casaremos y juntos… -**Observa que Lita está a punto dedesmayarse y la abraza** -¿Estoy muy apresurado?**

**-No –**está a punto de llorar** –Acepto ser tu novia, estoy feliz –**Andrew la silencia con un beso.

**-No te defraudaré, haré lo imposible para que seas feliz.**

**-Como desearía que mis padres te hubieran conocido** –Llora de tristeza al reconocer que eso jamás sucederá.

**-Donde estén se sienten felices por ti.**

Ambos permanecen abrazados hasta que suena el celular de Andrew.

.

**Apartamento Chiba Tsukino**

**-¡Hogar Dulce hogar! –**Serena se quita la chaqueta de Darien y se lanza sobre el sofá feliz de estar nuevamente en casa cerca de sus amigos, sin notar la expresión molesta de éste.

**-¿Por qué tienes que comportarte como una niña?** –Su gesto es severo.

**-¿A qué te refieres? –**Se levanta incómoda por el adjetivo utilizado para describirla se levanta.

**-La actitud que tomaste con el jueguito del libro y el abrazo innecesario a Seiya Kou.**

**-Lo del libro era un pendiente que le tenía a Mina y Seiya es mi amigo –**Su voz denota decepción –**Pensé que lo habíamos dejado claro.**

**-¡Pero te dije que no quería que ese hombre pusiera sus manos en ti! – **las voces comienzan a subir de nivel** -¡No soporto que se te acerque!**

**-¿Me estás acusando de algo? –**Serena tiene los brazos en jarra** –Comienza ya, quiero saber de qué soy culpable.**

**-¡No quise decir eso!** –Se pasa una mano por la cabeza frustrado –**Mejor prepararé te.**

**-¡Ah no, tú empezaste todo esto! –**lo sigue hasta la cocina** -¿De qué me acusarás después? ¿De que provoqué a Diamante a que me persiguiera? O tal vez soy culpable de que su asquerosa boca me besara.**

**-¡No! –**La toma de los brazos sin darse cuenta que le hace daño.

**-¡Estoy cansada de decirte que Seiya es mi amigo, que no me interesa de otra manera! –**Siente sus dedos clavándose en su piel.

**-¿No sabes que me hace daño verte cerca de Seiya? ¿Ver que te mira como solo yo tengo derecho?**

**-Suéltame –**masculla entre dientes** –No tienes derecho a lastimarme.**

Darien la suelta notando las marcas rojas de sus dedos en los brazos de ella.

**-Lo siento. No fue mi intención hacerte daño –**Intenta tocarla pero ella se aleja.

**-Tal vez hubiera sido mejor irme con Diamante –**triste le da la espalda -** por lo menos él es un malvado que no esconde sus perversas intenciones de lastimarme –**Se retira dejando a Darien un sabor amargo de arrepentimiento.

**-¡No lo digas ni jugando! Sabes que moriría si te arrebata de mi lado –**Su esposa lo ve desilusionada.

**-Tú dejaste claro que crees que aún soy una niña. Pensé que me aceptabas como soy, pero veo que fue un engaño de tu parte para quedarte con el premio mayor, demostrarle a Seiya que eres superior y soy de tu propiedad –**Le dala espalda y abandona la cocina.

**-¡No digas eso por favor, no es verdad! –**La sigue hasta la sala **-Serena por favor, dejemos esta absurda discusión, no quiero que nos acostemos peleados.**

**-Dormiré en el sofá. No tengo derecho a sacarte de tu cama. Mañana pensaré en una solución para…**

**-Es nuestra cama. Dormirás a mi lado desde ahora y para siempre –**La abraza a pesar de que ella se resiste –**Te amo Serena. Perdóname por ser un tonto celoso –**Utiliza la voz seductora que le encanta a su esposa, pero esta vez no surte ningún efecto. La chica solloza, cada gemido es un triste recordatorio que los cuentos de hadas no existen, y los príncipes azules pueden tornarse oscuros –**No llores mi amor.**

Le acaricia el cabello que ha llevado suelto todo el día. Poco a poco Serena se va calmando y deja de llorar, Darien la sostiene en sus brazos por largo rato hasta que ella rompe el silencio.

**-No quiero tomar te. Me daré un baño antes de dormir**

**-¿Te sirvo un trozo de pizza?**

**-No tengo hambre -**Serena se encierra en el baño, se desnuda y ata el cabello antes de sumergirse en la tina, allí se desahoga. Sus lágrimas se confunden con el agua. Llora hasta quedar exhausta.

Darien abre con suavidad la puerta y ve a su esposa dormida en la bañera. Rastros del llanto continúan en las mejillas.

**-No fue mi intención hacerte daño -**Con suavidad y sin importarle mojarse la ropa la toma en sus brazos para llevarla hasta la habitación. Ella dormida se acomoda y pasa sus brazos por su cuello –**Te amo mi princesa.**

Busca una toalla y comienza a secarla con movimientos suaves, delicados. Ella despierta lentamente y lo mira a los ojos.

Agarrándolo por la camisa lo atrae con rudeza y besa con pasión. Con sus piernas lo rodea por la cintura para no dejarlo escapar. Intenta desabotonarle la camisa, pero se impacienta y la abre con fuerza rompiéndola.

Darien enloquece de deseo y le responde con la misma intensidad, saboreando cada centímetro de su piel, haciendo que Serena emita gemidos que lo excitan cada vez más. Ella le desabrocha el cinturón. Pero cuando baja el cierre del pantalón se paraliza y lo mira ruborizada.

**-No se… no me atrevo a…** –Cierra los ojos totalmente ruborizada.

Darien ríe ante su repentino pudor. Toma su mano y la coloca en su erección. Ella abre los ojos desorbitados cuando siente en su palma la dureza de su esposo.

**-Puedes tocarme, eres mi esposa y me produce gran placer que lo hagas. –**Hace que ella lo acaricie, mientras le sostiene la mirada gimiendo ante la suavidad de su caricia, le dice –**es normal** –Baja la cabeza y la besa hasta hacerla olvidar su timidez.

Serena lo ayuda a despojarse del resto de su ropa. Vuelven a acariciarse.

Besos, roces y gemidos de ambas partes es lo que los acompaña hasta que Darien protegiéndose se ubica entre sus piernas y con una sola embestida la penetra haciéndola gritar de pasión.

Repentinamente y ante el asombro de Serena rueda y la ubica sobre él.

**-¿Qué haces? – **Le pregunta cubriéndose los senos. Su cabello parece hebras de oro que la rodean creando un aura mágico a su alrededor.

**-Quiero que mi esposa me haga el amor** –La toma por las caderas y dirige el ritmo hasta que ella comienza a moverse voluptuosamente sobre él. Se aferra a sus hombros mientras Darien le acaricia los senos.

Él se sienta y la abraza besándola con pasión, esconde su cara en el cuello de ella mientras Serena cabalga hasta las cumbres del más exquisito delirio. Cuando Darien siente que se tensa y gime, rueda sobre ella.

Ahora es él quien lleva las riendas hasta que ambos alcanzan la cima al mismo tiempo.

Permanecen abrazados en silencio. Darien ha vuelto a rodar en la cama acostando a Serena sobre sí. Le acaricia el cabello y la espalda

**-Fue como dijiste… tocamos las estrellas** –Levanta la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

**-Te lo prometí. Dije que sería mejor** –La besa, ahora su beso está llenó de la mayor ternura –**Perdóname, no quise lastimarte, ni hacerte una escena ahora que te encuentras bien.**

Serena cubre la bocamasculina con su palma.

**-Calla, no es el tiempo de hablar, podrías arruinar este mágico momento.**

Se duermen abrazados cubiertos solo por una sábana...

En la madrugada Serena vuelve a soñar, esta vez presencia como observadora el día que Darien bajo el influjo de Beryl la enfrentó, siente en su cuerpo cada golpe, cada sacudida, su mano le hace daño al apretar su cuello.

_**-"Crees que él no te maltratará de nuevo, pero lo hará" **escucha a Diamante que la abraza por detrás y le señala el momento que Endymion levanta la espada para cortarle la cabeza** "Si no te defiendes, te habría matado sin compasión, esa es la verdadera personalidad de ese hombre"** ._

_Serena aparece en otro escenario importante en la vida de los dos, observa aturdida la manera como Darien la trató, las palabras duras que le dijo cuando terminó con ella. _

_**-"Ya suéltame, no soporto las demostraciones de amor. No quiero estar obligado a estar contigo por lo que sucedió en el milenio de plata, Ya no te amo. No quiero volverte a ver."**_

_Diamante le besa el cuello y la rodea con sus brazos. _

"_**Él no te ama como yo te amo, dame tu amor, y te juro que serás la reina no solo de mi corazón sino del universo."**_

"_**Pero mi corazón le pertenece, no podré amar a nadie más"** llora intentando desprenderse del abrazo. Diamante ríe ante su impotencia **"Yo te haré olvidarlo" **_

_Lucha con todas sus fuerzas pero las manos del hombre parecen tentáculos que la aprisionan cada vez más fuerte..._

Darien despierta al escucharla gritar y dar golpes en el aire.

**-¡Suéltame!** –Llora y pelea.

**-¡Serena despierta! –**intenta dominarla pero recibe un fuerte golpe en el rostro. Ella abre los ojos y al verlo salta de la cama asustada y pálida se arrincona y acurruca no importándole su desnudez con la mirada fija en la cama. Darien se acerca y al intentar tocarla ve estupefacto como ella se encoge aterrorizada Se da cuenta que aún está dominada por la pesadilla **–Mi amor soy yo. ¡Despierta por favor!**

**- ¡Aléjate de mí, no me hagas daño! –**esconde el rostro entre las rodillas y se balancea.

Darien busca una manta y la cubre, no se atreve a tocarla. Espera impaciente a que se calme hasta que ella se relaja y cierra los ojos.

Apresurándose a tomarla en brazos la acuesta nuevamente cubriendo su cuerpo con la sábana. Busca en el closet un pijama poniéndose solamente el pantalón. Se acuesta junto a ella, no sabe si será seguro abrazarla por lo que decide contemplarla hasta que se rinde al sueño.

A las ocho despierta y ve la cama vacía. Serena no se encuentra en la alcoba. Se levanta asustado y al salir la encuentra en la cocina preparando desayuno. Lo divisa y le sonríe tímida. Lleva puesta la camisa de su pijama.

**-¿Cómo te encuentras? –**La toma en sus brazos.

**-Dormí muy bien, gracias a que anoche me hiciste… feliz –**Nota un moretón en el rostro de su amado lo toca con suavidad -**¿Cómo te hiciste esto?**

**-Un accidente –**Se da cuenta que ella no recuerda la pesadilla **-¿Soñaste algo o con alguien anoche?**

**-Ahora que lo mencionas no he soñado en dos noches **–Sus palabras ponen en alerta a Darien. Ella tiene dos noches seguidas con pesadillas -** Y es extraño ya que siempre tengo sueños hermosos. Siéntate a la mesa, el desayuno está listo.**

**-Dame unos minutos –**Corre al baño, mientras se baña y afeita repasa lo sucedido en esas dos ocasiones.

Las pesadillas son a la misma hora. La dejan exhausta y atormentada al despertar no recuerda nada.

Y lo más extraño es que a esta hora esté levantada y haya preparado el desayuno. Definitivamente, algo muy extraño le está ocurriendo a Serena.

Se viste con un pantalón blanco y una camisa del mismo color de los ojos de Serena. Sale y ve servido el café y unas tortitas de arroz de lo más apetecibles, no están crudas ni quemadas

**-¿Qué te parecen?** –Serena se sienta frente a él y lo mira ilusionada **–Me desperté con ganas de prepararte algo delicioso**.

**-¡Hum! Están deliciosas, mejor que las que Lita prepara** –En el pasado su novia nunca antes le había hecho algo con tanto esmero y delicadeza **– ¿Y tú no piensas comer?**

**-Amanecí sin hambre, lo cual es extraño. ¿Será que estoy enferma? –**Ríe de su propio chiste mientras su esposo se siente más preocupado a cada momento –**Si me da hambre comeré algo en la universidad. Me iré a vestir antes de que Setsuna pase por mí –**Se levanta y le da un beso en el cabello antes de dirigirse a la alcoba.

A Darien se le quita el apetito, pero se come una tortita y toma el café agradeciendo el esfuerzo de su amada.

Tiene varias cosas pendientes, pero nada más se desocupe se concentrará a intentar resolver la incógnita que está haciendo a Serena cambiar sutilmente...


	34. Chapter 35

**Apartamento Mizuno**

La luz del sol se filtra por la ventana dejando ver a dos jóvenes dormidos abrazados. Taiki es el primero en despertar y sonríe al ver a Amy dormir con una paz en su semblante. le toca la nariz y ella abre los ojos y ve a su enamorado.

De pronto recuerda lo que hicieron la noche anterior y se sienta de golpe alarmada.

**-¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué hicimos? –**Aprieta la cobija contra su pecho.

**-Buenos días amor –**El castaño se sienta a su lado y besa su hombro con ternura.

**-Debes irte –**Su voz tiembla no se atreve a enfrentarlo** –Es tarde y mi madre no tardará en llegar.**

Taiki escucha su voz y la obliga a voltearse. Ve las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro y la confusión en su mirada.

**-¿Qué te sucede? –**Se preocupa al ver el arrepentimiento en su expresión** –No me digas que estás arrepentida de lo que hicimos, porque para mi fue lo más maravilloso que he podido experimentar.**

**-Pero es que no debió suceder así –**Comienza a llorar.

Él la abraza y le susurra al oído.

**-Si fui un bruto te pido disculpas. Soy un hombre que está comenzando a entender las pasiones humanas, pero te prometo mejorar para ti**

**-No es eso –**solloza** –esto no debió pasar, nunca quise que ocurriera así –**Llora cabizbaja** –Quería rosas y champán. Vals, velas perfumadas. Ahora solo tengo… -**Voltea y se lanza a llorar en el pecho de Taiki** –El recuerdo de una noche loca.**

El castaño la abraza y besa su cabello, puede entenderla, para él también fue una sorpresa perder el control.

Siempre se ufanó de tener el control de la situación, pocas veces se vio dominado por la ira o la impotencia, la alegría o tristeza, por lo que puede justificarse solamente con el hecho de que ama tanto a su cerebrito que tocarla le provocó la más placentera sensación en su cuerpo y su alma.

**-Te prometo que la próxima vez tendrás todo lo que has soñado, pero ahora si me lo preguntas tenemos que bañarnos y ponernos presentables. Quiero que formalicemos nuestra relación.**

**-Es que no tenemos una relación. Esto solo ocurrió porque nos dejamos llevar por un frenesí.**

**-Calla y escucha. Desde que llegué pensé en buscarte y tener algo contigo –**Respira profundo** –No soy como mis hermanos. Me cuesta hablar de estas cosas y si fuera como ellos ya te hubiera raptado para tenerte conmigo para siempre.**

Amy lo mira esperanzada.

**-¡Taiki! –**Exclama ilusionada.

**-Te quiero y desde hoy te presentaré como mi prometida, porque la razón de regresar a este planeta fuiste tú –**Baja la cabeza y le da un ligero beso** –Ahora si no quieres que tu madre aparezca y me mate, lo mejor es bañarnos y desayunar antes de salir a declarar nuestro amor a los cuatro vientos.**

Amy asiente en silencio, sin imaginar que haber hecho el amor con Taiki tendrá una consecuencia que trastornará su vida como Sailor Mercury...

.

**Casa Aino**

Yaten despierta en la alcoba de invitados.

Se durmió cuando comenzaba a aclarar. Pasó molesto toda la noche porque Artemis obligó a Mina a encerrarse con seguro en su habitación y vigiló el sueño de ésta para evitar que los enamorados se escabulleran y pasaran la noche juntos.

El dolor de cabeza no lo deja abrir los ojos. Escucha que abren la puerta y siente que le tocan la mejilla. Toma la mano y la hala para que caiga sobre él.

**-¡Ay eres un bruto!** –Es Rei quien ha entrado sin permiso de Mina para asegurarse que el joven está bien; ya que son pasadas las nueve y Seiya lo espera en la sala, Mina está preparándole algo para comer.

Yaten abre los ojos y se levanta veloz.

**-¡Perdona! ¡pensé que era Mina!**

Seiya se encuentra en la puerta riendo a mandíbula suelta por la incomodidad del peliplateado.

**-Cuando te dije que te buscaras un novio no te ofrecí el mío –**Mina empuja al pelinegro y se para frente a Rei** –Fíjate en Seiya que está solo, no en mi Yaten.**

**-Si serás tonta, no me interesa tu novio, entré a despertarlo porque Seiya me lo pidió.**

**-¿Qué haces en la habitación de invitados? Pensé que anoche habías bateado de jonrón –**Seiya ríe divertido.

**-¡No me molestes! –** Yaten mira cómo las chicas discuten, el sonido de sus voces le fastidia –**señoritas** –no lo escuchan -**¡Señoritas! - **nada** -¡Silencio!**

Ambas lo miran con cara de querer golpearlo.

**-¿Sabes algo de Taiki? –**Seiya le pregunta** –Anoche no fue a dormir y no atiende su celular.**

El peliplateado se enconge de hombros.

**-Debió quedarse dormido en alguna banca del parque, con lo aburrida que es Amy seguro que el paseo hasta su apartamento fue de somnífero.**

Mina y Rei se miran con la sospecha reflejada en sus rostros.

**-¿Crees que pasó la noche con Amy?** –Mina.

**-No lo creo, ella no sería capaz de hacer algo así. -**Rei responde segura -** Va contra sus principios. Y si tú corriste al pobre Yaten de tu habitación cuidando tu único recurso natural no renovable...**

Mina la fulmina con la mirada.

**-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan odiosa? ¡Uy! Parece que de bebé te alimentaron con ácido de batería.**

**-¿Ahora quién es la odiosa? **-La morena se enoja.

**-Chicas se están desviando del tema –**Yaten está avergonzado.

**-¿Por qué creen que no durmieron juntos? **-Seiya las interroga

**- Ella no se atrevería a romper las reglas –**Rei responde. -**Tiene una norma para cada paso que da.**

Todos se dirigen a la sala, la rubia toma el teléfono.

**-¿Dónde está Artemis? **-Yaten mira a su alrededor.

**-Salió hace quince minutos, después de ordenarle a Rei que me cuidara, como si yo fuera una niña. **-Brama Mina.

**-Te comportas como una –**La morena le lanza.

**-Bien llamemos a Amy para ver si sabe a donde fue Taiki después de dejarla.**

Mina marca el teléfono del apartamento.

_**-"¿Hola?"**_

**-Buenos días Amy, te llamo para saber si has sabido algo de Taiki. Nadie lo ha visto desde anoche.**

Por respuesta obtiene un largo silencio. Cuando va a colgar pensando que su amiga le cortó escucha un suspiro.

_**-"No se donde puede estar"**_ – es evidente el temblor de su voz _**–"¿Lo llamaron al celular?"**_

**-Si pero al parecer lo tiene apagado** –Mina le hace señas a los chicos indicando que Amy miente

**-Si lo ves por casualidad dile que los muchachos lo esperan en mi casa. Tú también deberías venir, así hablamos de** **mi boda** –Lanza un beso a Yaten. Por respuesta obtiene una mirada de desdén. Sintiéndose avergonzada le da la espalda –**O tal vez vamos a visitar a Serena.**

_**-"Está bien, Adiós"**_

En ese instante llega Keiko a trabajar.

**-Buenos días señorita Mina, señorita Rei es un placer verla nuevamente.**

**-Buenos días señora Keiko –**Ambas hacen una reverencia.

**-Oh, veo que tiene visitas, ¿Cómo está joven Yaten?**

**-Bien señora Keiko, permítame presentarle a mi hermano Seiya Kou.**

Ambos se saludan con una reverencia.

**-Con permiso, voy a comenzar hoy con la ropa de cama.**

**-Pase, no se preocupe –**Se va hacia la cocina** –Iré a terminar con el desayuno, aunque por la hora casi será almuerzo.**

Yaten la sigue apenado, desde que Mina le lanzó el beso y su dolor de cabeza no le permitío sonreírle no quiere verlo.

Se propone como tarea dejar de pagar con los demás lo que le sucede.

**-No te he dado los buenos días –**La abraza tierno.

Ella se suelta de él alejándose.

**-Buenos días –**lo saluda muy seria

**-Lamento mi falta de entusiasmo, pero tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza que no me permite pensar con claridad. Y saber que estaré todo el día ocupado con los planes de la gira, me multiplica el dolor.**

Ella se cerca y le toca la frente.

**-Si hubieras comenzado por decirlo ya te habrías aliviado –**Saca una caja de analgésicos y le da dos pastillas** –tómatelas después del desayuno, por ahora puedes utilizar la ducha, te dejé toallas limpias y un cepillo de dientes que compré después de la noche que pasaste aquí. Ah, también te compré unos calzoncillos por si se presentaba esta situación.**

**-¿Me compraste calzoncillos? –**Pregunta maravillado y avergonzado a la vez.

**-La señora Keiko me dijo que los novios a veces se quedan a dormir, y eso me dio la idea.**

**-Cada vez quiero más a esa señora.**

Le da un beso en la frente y va al baño feliz ignorando a Rei y Seiya.

.

**Mientras tanto**

Darien, Serena y Setsuna se encuentran a las puertas de la comisaría con los padres de ésta para resolver lo del accidente y demostrar que viven y están sanos.

Explicaron que su auto fue robado con todas sus pertenencias mientras ellos hacían un viaje en tren para casarse en Toyama. Setsuna se ofreció como testigo verificando cada palabra dicha por ellos y gracias a los poderes de Luna y Sailor Saturno se consiguieron los boletos sellados y videos donde aparece la pareja abordando el tren.

Las autoridades aceptaron toda la explicación y cerraron el caso prometiendo aclarar en los medios lo sucedido.

**-Ya todo está aclarado príncipe, ahora la princesa y yo iremos a la universidad para revisar los resultados de su examen**

**-Después iremos de compras –**Serena anuncia** –Ahora que soy una mujer casada no puedo seguir vistiendo color rosa y blanco. Papá, Darien necesito dinero.**

Todos la ven asombrados, sus padres saben que desde que tuvo uso de razón ella ha amado el color rosa. Tal vez está madurando.

Darien le entrega la tarjeta de crédito receloso, no por lo que vaya a gastar sino por lo que va a comprar.

**-Cuida que Serena no me deje en bancarrota el primer día del resto de nuestras vidas** –Bromea pero advierte con la mirada a Plu que la vigile.

**-Yo pensaba comenzar a hacer los preparativos de la fiesta por la celebración de su matrimonio** –Su padre le entrega un poco de dinero

**-No hace falta nada de eso papá, ya estoy casada y no creo necesario que gastes tu dinero en una tontería.**

Todos guardan silencio mientras la observan.

**-¿Se encuentra bien princesa?**

**-Serena, este siempre ha sido tu sueño –**Su madre está dolida, su sueño desde que nació su hija ha sido preparar el agasajo para el día de su boda.

**- Ahora mi meta es estudiar y dejar de ser la tonta con la que todos se meten –**besa a Darien y se dirige a buscar un taxi **–Vamos Setsuna, se me hace tarde –**La mujer corre detrás de la chica y entra al auto antes de que aemprenda camino.

Darien y sus padres no entienden lo que le sucede a Serena.

**-¿Sucedió algo entre ustedes hijo?** –Pregunta Ikuko.

**-No, amaneció feliz y hasta comida me preparó.**

**-¿Y no te dio indigestión? –**Kenji pregunta asombrado.

**-Todo estaba delicioso, lo más sorprendente fue que se levantó primero y tenía todo preparado cuando desperté –**No quiere decirle a Ikuko que las pesadillas continúan, sería preocuparla más...

.

**En un lugar lejos de Tokio**

Diamante está escondido en una extraña fortaleza. Fue herido de gravedad por el extraño ser que frustró sus planes.

**-¡Lacayo inútil, atiende a tu amo!**

**-Si mi señor, estoy para servirte.**

En su huida capturó varios médicos y enfermeras quienes bajo su influencia lo asisten las veinticuatro horas del día.

Recuerda que ya tenía bajo su poder a la princesa y casi acaba con el hombre que se atrevió a seducirla y casarse con ella, hasta que fue atacado con su propio poder.

Se recuperará y rastreará al guerrero para tomar venganza por su osadía.

A pesar que está postrado en una cama ha urdido un nuevo plan. Al besar a Serena le transfirió una pequeña medida de sugestión que se alimentará y crecerá cada vez que tenga una discusión con su esposo o amigos.

Cada vez tendrá más poder para visitarla en sueños y cambiar lentamente su personalidad.

Moldeará su carácter y creará la desconfianza en ella hacia sus amigos. Y mejor aún, hacia el indigno hombre que se hace llamar su esposo.

**-Princesa Serena ya eres mía **-Ríe estruendosamente...


	35. Chapter 36

**Universidad**

Serena y Setsuna están revisando la cartelera cuando la rubia siente que le tocan el hombro.

**-Hola Serena, no se si me recuerdas, soy Saory y me alegro que te encuentres bien ¿Cómo está Darien?**

Serena la mira de arriba abajo.

**-_Mi esposo_ está bien gracias.**

**-¡¿Se casaron?! –**Le asombra y entristece la noticia.

**-¿Esperabas una oportunidad con él? –**Le pregunta directa.

**-No… felicidades. Dale mis buenos deseos. Dile que en tres días es la fiesta de los egresados – **Se retira rápidamente

Setsuna ha escuchado la conversación, la princesa nunca se había comportado tan grosera. Debe hablar con las guardianas a la brevedad posible.

**-Aquí están sus calificaciones.**

**-¿Cuánto obtuve?**

**-ochenta puntos, es la penúltima aprobada, debemos llegar a admisión para formalizar su inscripción.**

**-No se, ya no me parece tan atractiva la carrera –**Vuelve a ser la misma** –Debí pedirle asesoría a Darien.**

**-Él estará orgulloso de lo que decida.**

**-Mmm… -**Se queda pensativa** –Está bien, me inscribiré, de todas maneras aquí dice que comenzaremos en octubre y eso es… en –**cuenta con los dedos.

**-En un mes.**

**-¡¿Tan pronto?!**

Setsuna sonríe, esa es la princesa que conoce, la niña feliz y temerosa de los estudios.

**-No se preocupe, tendrá la ayuda de todas y del príncipe.**

**-Todo esto me dio hambre, vamos a inscribirme y después nos vamos al Crown, quiero comer y de paso preguntarle a Andrew que es lo que se trae con Lita.**

Juntas y felices hacen la inscripción y se van hasta el Crown.

**-Recuérdame decirle a mi padre que quiero mi fiesta con muchas flores.**

**-Pero usted le dijo que no quería nada.**

**-No juegues Setsuna, no me perdería una fiesta donde pueda lucir a mi Darien.**

La Sailor del tiempo asiente en silencio confirmando sus sospechas, Serena está bajo un influjo indetectable...

.

**Crown**

**-Hola Amy, Taiki –**Andrew saluda a la pareja que acaba de entrar.

**-Oh, mira al par de tortolitos –**Serena y Setsuna entran detrás de ellos y observan cómo el brazo de Taiki reposa sobre el hombro de la peliazul.

Amy está roja hasta el cuello y su mirada está clavada al piso.

**-Compórtate con naturalidad, que las chicas van a sospechar –**Le susurra el castaño.

**-No puedo, siento que tengo grabada la frase culpable en mi frente.**

**-¿Qué frase? –**Pregunta Serena pero se distrae al divisar a Andrew** –Buenos días Andrew, tráeme…**

**-Lo se cinco pasteles, una malteada, un helado… –**le enumera divertido.

**-No, hoy me provoca solo te con un emparedado de jamón.**

Amy al escucharla se olvida de su pena para fijarse en Serena.

**-¿Te sientes mal Serena?**

**-Me siento mejor que nunca, solo que no tengo mucha hambre.**

**-Nosotros queremos lo mismo que Serena –**Taiki interviene.

**-Yo quiero café –**Setsuna mantiene fija su vista en Serena escudriñándola.

Entra Lita y se acerca al grupo.

**-Buenos días amor –**Su novio le da un beso en la mejilla **-¿Qué vas a comer?**

**-Buenos días Andrew, hola chicas… -** irradia felicidad** –Una malteada, ya desayuné.**

**-¿Amor? ¿Escuche que la llamaste amor? –**Serena se interesa** –Ya sabía que se traían algo entre manos.**

**-Quiero anunciarles que Amy es mi novia –**Taiki dice feliz.

Los presentes los felicitan. La chica sonríe apenada.

**-Lita también aceptó ser mi novia por lo que la celebración es doble.**

Suena el teléfono de Taiki, lo encendió al salir del apartamento de Amy.

**-¿Hola?**

_**-"Buenos días**_ –Es Yaten con su característica antipatía _**- no me interesa donde diablos pasaste la noche, así que no te justifiques, nos vemos en diez minutos en el Crown" –**_Corta la comunicación sin esperar respuesta.

**-Vaya, tengo un padre en la tierra –**le comenta divertido a Amy –**Pensé que quedarse a dormir con Mina mejoraría su carácter.**

**-Pero por lo visto el carácter de otro es el que mejoró** –Serena no oculta su curiosidad. Ve a su amiga ponerse roja, evadir su mirada y cae en cuenta – **¡No!**

**-¿Qué es no?** –Pregunta Lita.

Ve la angustia en la cara de Amy y decide guardar el secreto.

**-Nada, recordé que tengo otras cosas que hacer.**

Andrew llega con las órdenes en el mismo instante que el resto de la pandilla llega.

**-Hola chicos** –Rei saluda a todos.

**-Sabía que los encontraría juntos** –Mina le dice a Amy y Taiki.

**-Nos encontramos en la puerta por casualidad.**

**-Sí, y las vacas vuelan –**Rei les dice irónica ignorando el hecho de que todas las mujeres de la mesa miran embelesadas la entrada**.**

**-¡Otra vez no! –**Yaten le toma el rostro a Mina y la besa para despertarla del hechizo. –**No quiero que lo mires** -Ella le sonríe y cierra los ojos asintiendo.

Andrew Seiya y Taiki son testigos del embeleso de las chicas. Setsuna también cae víctima del poder masculino de Steven Hitoi que entra con seguridad y gallardía al local.

Esta vez está cubierto con ropa deportiva dejando ver a las presentes que su cuerpo es puro músculo. Se dirige directamente hacia Rei que se encuentra de espalda ocupada molestando a sus amigos.

**-Hola hermosura** –le dice al oído.

La morena brinca a la vez que voltea al escuchar esa voz y se encuentra directamente con la mirada esmeralda del atractivo hombre. Se ruboriza ante su contemplación.

**-¿Lo conozco?**

**-Te llamé ayer para invitarte un café, me prometiste devolverme la llamada pero me quedé esperándola.**

**-¡Ah! El graciocito tiene rostro -**Espeta antes de ignorarlo, el rubio parece confundido al no tener la atención de la chica.

**-Buenos días Steven –**Taiki se alegra que el hombre esté ocupado en Rei y no se haya fijado que Serena está presente. Algo no le gusta de Steven. Hace entender que oculta algo.

**-Acompáñame a la otra mesa** –Seiya advierte la mirada hipnótica de bombón –**Taiki se unirá a nosotros cuando termine de desayunar**

**-Pero antes preséntame a estas dos adorables señoritas.**

Serena y Setsuna se ruborizan encantadas.

**-Te presento a la señorita Setsuna Meiou –**Señala a Plu** –y a la señora Serena Chiba –**recalca la palabra señora

**-Me pareces conocido **–Serena lo detalla minuciosamente.

**-Si así fuera serías la señora Hitoi y no Chiba.**

**-Vamos Steven –**Seiya molesto por la respuesta del rubio lo llama a una mesa retirada –**Yaten deja a Mina en paz un rato, ya pareces su sombra.**

**-Lamento retirarme, pero los negocios me llaman** –Mira seductor a Rei –**La invitación sigue en pie preciosa.**

**-Lo pensaré **-Responde sin mirarlo.

**-Dile que si –**Serena

**-Así Lita deja de verlo con ganas de comérselo –**Andrew observa molesto la actitud de la castaña, de veras que parece querer darle una probadita al gigante rubio.

**-Me harías un favor con Amy –**Taiki.

**-Y dejarías de envidiar la dicha de los demás.**

**-¡Mina! **-Corean todos.

**-No te apresures Rei, deja que tu corazón decida -**Setsuna muy sabia como siempre.

La morena mira a sus amigos que asienten y a Steven que espera pacientemente por su respuesta.

**-Creo que me arrepentiré de mi decisión** -Haciendo una pausa, La morena responde –**Está bien acepto, pero solo un café. ¡Y no esperes que te tome de la mano!**

**-Copiado. **-Sonriente el rubio le responde -**No te arrepentirás.**

**-El arrepentido será otro** –le dice en voz baja Seiya a Yaten y sueltan la risa.

**-Mi única condición es que cuando salgamos no esté con esta tonta pose seductora con el resto de las mujeres, porque a la primera me voy -** Le gusta Steven, pero no quiere ser tratada nuevamente como una molestia. Pondrá de su parte para evitar ser muy expresiva.

**-Ya comenzó** –Yaten no aguanta la risa al ver a Rei comportarse como una esposa.

**-Otra vez con su amargura** –Mina se lamenta con Serena-**Y después se pregunta por qué los chicos le huyen. **

**-Acepto-** Steven le da la mano a Rei como si hubieran cerrado un negocio lucrativo.

Todos ríen asombrados al ver a los dos comportarse como eficaces ejecutivos.

**-Bien** -Rei siente una energía cálida emanar de su mano, intenta escudriñar su aura. **-(Esos ojos… los he visto antes)** –Piensa la chica **– (¿Dónde he visto esos ojos?)**

**-Como si con un arrogante no fuera suficiente ahora hay dos –**Seiya observa molesto la llegada de Darien que entra y al ver a su esposa rodeada de sus amigos se acerca feliz.

**-Hola querida** **Tengo buenas noticias, arregle todo en el hospital y la semana que viene comenzaré a trabajar.**

**-Que bueno –**No lo mira. Su vista está en Steven.

**-Sabemos que estas loco por Serena pero eso no es excusa para que no nos saludes –**Mina como siempre.

**-Oh disculpen, buenos –**mira su reloj** – días a todos.**

**-Así que tú eres el dichoso poseedor del corazón de esta linda princesa.**

Darien ve a Serena ruborizarse encantada y voltea para ver al sujeto que habló

**-Así es…**

**-Hitoi, Steven Hitoi** –extiende la mano.

**-Vamos Steven –**Seiya disgustado** –Si no comenzamos ya esta famosa gira la haremos cuando seamos viejos.**

**-Con permiso –**Se vuelve hacia Rei** –Nuestra cita es hoy a las seis. Pasaré buscándote.**

**-Pero si no sabes donde vivo –**Ruborizada, ya comenzó a sentir el encanto del hombre.

**-No te preocupes, llegaré a tiempo –**Voltea y se despide de los presentes.

Las mujeres suspiran al verlo retirarse.

**-¿Qué diablos fue eso? –**Darien le pregunta a Andrew.

**-No lo se –**Su amigo intenta esconder su molestia ante la mirada soñadora de las chicas en especial Lita** –Parece que ese hombre hechiza a todas las mujeres que se encuentran a su alrededor. Es la segunda vez que soy testigo de este hecho.**

**-Yo no estoy encandilada, mi Yaten me despertó con un beso de amor, prueba con Serena.**

Darien se inclina y besa en los labios, Serena cierra los ojos y se entrega a la caricia de sus labios.

**-¡Estás aquí!** – lo abraza encantada.

**-Hemos estado haciendo preguntas sobre él –**Taiki** –Pero no encontramos nada –**Se levanta para reunirse con sus hermanos, antes de abandonar la mesa le da un beso suave a Amy** –Nos vemos en mi apartamento para hablar. Te llamaré.**

Darien se levanta, paga la cuenta de Serena y Setsuna y abandona el lugar acompañado de ambas.

Las cuatro Sailor internas los alcanzan y parten todos juntos al apartamento de la pareja...


	36. Chapter 37

**Centro Comercial**

Haruka y Michiru se pasean por la Boutique.

**-¿Te gusta este?**

**-No. -**Responde la rubia siendo ignorada por la otra.

**-Este se verá bien en ti.**

Mientras Michiru camina y le entrega trajes, Haruka los regresa a su lugar siguiéndola disgustada.

**-No me gusta. **

**-¿Y este?**

**-El color no me favorece.**

Continúan paseándose por el lugar sin percatarse de las miradas divertidas de las otras clientas.

**-Bien tenemos varios para que te los pruebes –**Voltea a tomar los trajes de las manos de Haruka, pero las encuentra vacías** -¿Dónde están los trajes?**

**-Eres muy hermosa pero tus gustos…**

**-Hicimos un trato –**Michiru le recuerda** –Y sabes muy bien que tengo excelente gusto.**

**-No quiero cambiar mi estilo -**Arrugando el entrecejo se encoje de hombros -**Soy feliz con esto -**Señala su atuendo.

**-No lo eres y el único cambio en tus trajes será el corte femenino, solo eso.**

Haruka la mira poco convencida.

La chica aguamarina le hace un puchero de súplica haciendo que ella ría.

**-Está bien, probaremos solamente con un traje y a la primera burla de nuestros amigos se acaba esta tontería.**

.

**Templo Hikawa**

Rei se pasea nerviosa por su habitación. Faltan cinco minutos para las seis de la tarde y no se siente segura de haber tomado la decisión correcta.

Intentó conectar el aura de Steven para saber si es buena, pero no pudo, es como si el hombre no tuviera alma o supiera bloquear cualquier intento de su parte por saber de él.

**-Rei hija un caballero apuesto te espera** – el abuelo le grita desde el patio.

**-Ya voy abuelito** -La chica respira profundo y se alisa el vestido antes de salir. Encuentra al abuelo de lo más entusiasmado con el rubio.

**-Dígame joven Hitoi...**

**-Llámeme Steven y puede tutearme** –El anciano sonríe encantado.

**-Bien, dime Steven ¿Eres casado?**

**-¡Abuelo!** –La morena está apenada por la desfachatez del anciano.

**-Soy soltero, pero tal vez** – recorre a la chica de pies a cabeza con una mirada que más bien parece una caricia –**deje de serlo pronto.**

Rei baja la cabeza impactada porque sintió como si la tocara, todo lo de ese hombre es extraño. Pero le gusta, tal vez demasiado.

**-¿De dónde es? –**El abuelo continúa con el interrogatorio.

**-De Escocia. Mi madre era escocesa, pero mi padre es japonés, de Kioto para ser exactos.**

**-¿Desde cuándo está en nuestro país?**

**-Ya basta abuelo –**Rei interviene, tomando del brazo a Steven y empujándolo sin importarle arrugarle el traje** –Vámonos Steven, porque de lo contrario exigirá ver su genealogía.**

Cuando están bajando las escaleras escuchan al anciano.

**-Vuelva pronto joven, me encantaría entablar una amistad con usted y tal vez convencerlo de que se quede en el templo. Este lugar necesita una figura masculina enérgica ahora que soy un viejo.**

Rei nerviosa baja corriendo el tramo que les falta, en parte avergonzada por el comportamiento del abuelo y también porque quiere que la cita termine cuanto antes.

**-Tranquila dulzura, tenemos tiempo de sobra.**

**-Le agradecería que me llame por mi nombre. **Severa advierte

**-¿No te gustan los apelativos cariñosos?**

**-No es eso, lo que pasa es que pude ver que es muy coqueto y le dice a todas...**

**-Está bien Rei –**La manera como dice su nombre le provoca sensaciones placenteras** – te llamaré así con la condición que dejes de tratarme de usted –**Le abre la puerta de un convertible negro. Todo él irradia riqueza y poder

**-Gracias –**Está encantada de ser tratada como una dama.

**-Es un honor –**cierra la puerta y da la vuelta para abordar el vehículo** –Abróchate el cinturón que esta noche será sensacional para los dos.**

Se ponen en marcha hasta Hazelburn un pub escosés donde sirven comida y bebida de esa nación.

Al entrar al local Rei se siente transportada a otro país, la decoración, la barra y hasta las mesas hacen parecer que traspasaron la frontera. Todos hablan inglés, desde los meseros hasta los comensales, que fácilmente se pude reconocer son europeos

**-Quise traerte a aquí para que conozcas un poco del lugar de donde vengo, parte de mis raíces.**

**-¿Puedo preguntarte algo Steven?**

**-Por supuesto.**

**-¿Qué te trajo a Japón?**

**-Creerás que estoy loco, pero tengo cuatro años soñando con vivir en este país al cual pertenezco en parte. Hace más de una semana pude hacer mi sueño realidad.**

**-¿Porqué no lo hiciste antes?**

**-Mi madre estaba muy enferma –**Su voz denota desolación** –No podía dejarla cuando sabía que podía compartir con ella en sus últimos días.**

**-¡Cuánto lo siento! –**Rei le toma la mano, en ese momento comienza a sentir el aura poderosa, no es maligna pero tampoco normal para alguien mortal. Steven se da cuenta que al bajar la guardia le da una oportunidad a ella para estudiarlo por lo que corta rápidamente el contacto.

Su semblante cambia a seductor.

**-Pero no vinimos a hablar de mis penas, sino a compartir una deliciosa velada –**Rei tiene tantas preguntas, pero su mirada la aturde.

El camarero se acerca y les entrega el menú saludando a Steven con cortesía con que se trata a alguien importante

**-Lo siento Steven pero no entiendo el menú –**Rei se siente avergonzada** –Debí hacerle caso a Amy cuando nos decía que le pusiéramos interés al inglés.**

**-Yo te invité por lo tanto escogeré para ti. -**Habla en inglés con el camarero, este asiente y se retira para luego regresar con dos vasos que contienen Irn-Bru.

**-Esto –**Le entrega uno de los vasos **-es una bebida gaseosa fabricada en Escocia y el refresco más popular de mi país. Como estoy conduciendo no puedo tomar licor.**

Rei le da un sorbo a la bebida la cual tiene un sabor ligeramente cítrico.

**-Es buena.**

**-Espera que traigan lo que pedí para ti, se que te encantará.**

Así continúan la cita, Rei encantada de ser tratada de una manera especial y Steven haciéndola reír con las anécdotas de cada platillo.

.

**Apartamento Kou**

**-Buenas noches Taiki –**Amy se encuentra en la puerta del apartamento con la vista fija en el suelo y preguntándose si es seguro entrar.

**-Buenas noches Amy, pasa adelante**

La chica entra insegura y al pasar frente al castaño él la rodea con sus brazos y le da un beso tan intenso que enciende nuevamente la pasión entre los dos.

Amy se separa con violencia.

**-No Taiki, por favor necesitamos hablar antes que…**

**-Perdóname –**Suspira pesadamente** –No se que me sucede cada vez que te toco, siento que pierdo el control y esto es nuevo para mí. –**Se aparta hacia la ventana** –Siempre me he jactado de ser una persona centrada, que no me dejo arrastrar por la emoción como Seiya o la ira como Yaten. Pero contigo… -**mueve la cabeza en gestonegativo** - Cuando diste tu vida por nosotros que nos habíamos comportado como unos patanes con ustedes, que habíamos tratado a su princesa groseramente –**Mete las manos en sus bolsillos** –sentí que algo se movió en mi corazón –**Ríe con ironía** –Llegué a pensar que no tenía uno. Pero me hiciste ver que estaba equivocado.**

Amy se acerca y le toca el brazo.

**-Yo tampoco puedo entender lo que me sucede cada vez que me besas –**Sus ojos azules se encadenan a la mirada tierna de él** –De las cinco, soy la que piensa antes de actuar, pero mi sentimiento nubla mi razón.**

Taiki queda frente a ella, coloca sus manos en los hombros de la chica.

**-Eso es lo que siento cuando te beso, pierdo la razón y deseo tenerte en mis brazos para siempre. Lo que sucedió anoche ninguno de los dos lo planificó.**

**-Serena lo sabe.**

**-¿Le contaste? –**Ella niega.

**-Lo intuyó en el Crown, pero por alguna razón guardó silencio.**

**-Si hay algo que no se le niega a ella es que tiene un corazón noble –**Le aprieta los hombros** –Quiero pedirle formalmente tu mano a tu mamá. No quiero que piense que me aproveché de su hija, ni que lo creas tampoco. Te quiero y deseo que seas mi novia, mi esposa y amante hasta que el sol deje de brillar.**

**-¡Taiki! –**Amy deja escapar lágrimas de felicidad. Se levanta de puntillas y besa en la mejilla a su enamorado con todo el sentimiento** –Yo siento lo mismo que tú.**

Amy sabe que debe alejarse de Taiki para poder mantener la cabeza despejada, Pero cuando él inclina la cabeza y captura sus labios, ella pierde el poco de sensatez que le queda. Alza la barbilla y recibe deseosa el beso como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Taiki la rodea con sus brazos estrechándola contra su cuerpo. Amy siente que se le doblan las rodillas justo en el momento que él comienza a acariciarla.

Levanta la cabeza y la mira interrogante, su mirada está llena de deseo.

**-¿Sin arrepentimientos?**

**-Sin arrepentimientos.**

Se dirigen tomados de la mano a la habitación del castaño y cierran con seguro la puerta...

.

**Tres días después**

**Casa Aino**

Yaten ha tenido que dormir nuevamente en la habitación de invitados debido a que Artemis lo mantiene vigilados todas las noches. Le ha permitido dormir en la casa con la condición de que no se propase con su protegida.

A regañadientes tuvo que aceptar, ya que para él lo más importante por ahora es cuidarla y protegerla. Tiene Tanto deseo de dormir a su lado, sentir su calor que ahora siente ese sueño real, hasta es capaz de percibir su aroma.

**-¿Piensas seguir durmiendo sin abrazarme?** –Susurra muy queda Mina a su oído.

Yaten abre los ojos impactado al darse cuenta que no es un sueño, su novia está acostada junto a él.

**-¿Cómo burlaste la guardia de Artemis?**

**-Luna vino a buscarlo y se fue no sin antes asegurarse que yo dormía.**

**-¿Y entonces por qué susurramos?**

**-Acomodé las almohadas en mi cama que hagan parecer que estoy allí por si acaso regresa –**Ríe divertida.

**-Permíteme ir al baño, ya regreso –**Se levanta y regresa apresurado con los dientes lavados** –Ahora sí puedo hacer esto –**La besa profundamente y comienza a acariciarla por los brazos. Repentinamente Corta el beso ** –Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo, di mi palabra de no faltarte el respeto.**

Se acuesta mirando al techo frustrado.

**-Pero yo no di la mía de no faltártelo a ti –**se inclina sobre él tomándole la mano y poniendo su palma en sucostado** –Quiero que me hagas mujer… tu mujer –**Lo besa muy delicadamente hasta que Yaten pierde el control.

La acuesta y comienza a besarle el cuello y el valle entre sus senos a la vez que la despoja del pijama de franela.

**-Eres muy hermosa, como guerrera, como mujer y como mi diosa del amor –**Le dice mientras saborea con la lengua los senos de Mina que está ocupada intentando arrancarle la franela que lleva puesta. Yaten recuerdaalgoimportante **–Espera… no tenemos protección. No podemos hacer el amor así despreocupados sin pensar en las consecuencias.**

**-¿Protección? ¿Qué protección? –**Mina recuerda el paquetito que les dio a sus amigos la noche que les compró el libro** – ¿La protección es para esto? – **Se ruboriza al recordar las palabras que dijo y las expresiones de Haruka y Michiru **–¡Oh¡ es cierto…** -Se cubre los ojos avergonzada.

**-Iré a tomar una ducha fría mientras montas un café –**Yaten sale cabizbajo de la habitación en tanto Mina se viste nuevamente.

**-¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! -**Sale a la cocina dándose golpecitos en la frente por ser tan tonta. Imagina las bromas que las chicas hicieron a su costa, pero todo es su culpa, ya que se dormía en las clases de familia.

Definitivamente, para ser la Scout del amor es una completa ignorante, pero se promete cambiar eso.

Monta el café y aprovecha para sacar de la nevera y colocar en el microondas unos pastelillos de arroz.

En el baño Yaten está enojado consigo mismo ¿Cómo rayos si está durmiendo bajo el mismo techo de Mina no se le ocurrió prevenirse comprando unos cuantos paquetes de preservativos?

Él es apasionado, no frío e insensible como Taiki. Sentir en sus manos los senos de su diosa, haber saboreado su piel y no haber consumado la unión lo enoja terriblemente. Le provoca darse de golpes contra los azulejos de las paredes.

Y sin saber cuando tendrán una nueva oportunidad de que Artemis los deje solos en la casa.

Abre más el chorro de la regadera. El castigo por su descuido es un baño de agua tan fría que le pone la carne de gallina...

**Apartamento Kou**

Seiya ha pasado tres noches en vela escuchando enojado el encuentro apasionado de su hermano con Amy. Pero esta ha sido la peor de todas.

Si no es porque la linda parejita está tan fogosa, derribaría la puerta y los correría sin compasión. Al escuchar la risa de Amy cubre su cabeza con la almohada.

No quiere imaginar lo que Taiki le estará haciendo. Enciende el televisor a todo volumen para ahogar los quejidos que salen de la otra habitación.

Cansado de dar vueltas en la cama se levanta, toma una ducha y se viste.

Mira su rostro en el espejo y las ojeras delatan su falta de sueño.

**-Ese Taiki me va a oír. No solo trae a dormir a Amy al apartamento sino que pareciera que tienen una orgía en su habitación ¡Rayos!**

Sale y toma las llaves del auto. Cierra la puerta de un portazo tan fuerte que cae un cuadro de la pared.

Taiki sale descalzo cubierto media cintura con una sábana, mira el cuadro caído y no le da importancia.

**-Apresúrate cielo, que me está dando frío** –Le grita Amy desde la habitación.

Él regresa apresurado entra, cierra con seguro y se para en la puerta para admirar a su novia provocativamente despeinada y arrodillada en medio de la cama intentando cubrir su cuerpo con las manos.

**-No sabes lo provocativa que te ves** **mi corazón**–El castaño se acerca lentamente hacia la cama –**No sabía que ese libro era tan instructivo.**

**-Que cosas dices Taiki** -Amy se ruboriza y cierra los ojos al sentir la caricia de sus labios en su espalda.

**-Veamos que otra cosa se puede hacer. Pásame eso** –Le señala el libro que está en la mesa junto a la cama.

**-¿Cómo hiciste para traértelo sin que se dieran cuenta?**

**-Lo escondí en un bolsillo del abrigo. Ustedes los humanos si saben divertirse** –Ríe al ver incómoda a Amy –**Me gustas cuando te ruborizas toda.**

La abraza y vuelve a besarla hasta hacerla olvidar todo pudor.

.

**Apartamento Chiba Tsukino**

Serena despierta muy temprano en la mañana. Ve a Darien profundamente dormido y se levanta con cuidado. Se dirige al baño desnuda para darse una ducha. La noche pasada fue más intensa que las anteriores. Se ruboriza al recordar como respondió al ardor de su esposo.

En medio del baño escucha una voz "**Te espero en el parque en diez minutos**" se ducha rápidamente y corre apresurada a vestirse. Escribe una nota que deja en la almohada y sale de la alcoba.

Toma su cartera y con los zapatos en la mano sale del apartamento el cabello se lo deja suelto porque no tiene tiempo de atárselo.

Se presura a llegar al lugar indicado por la voz y encuentra sentado en una banca a Steven. En ese momento cae en cuenta de quién es en realidad el hombre.

**-Buenos días Steven, o debo decir ¿Hachiman?**

**-Buenos días princesa Serena. Sabía que tarde o temprano conocerías mi identidad.**

Serena toma asiento junto a él y observa a los deportistas transitar.

**-De niña mi padre me contaba historias acerca de ti, pero pensé que eras un mito.**

**-Ya ves que no es así. Soy tan real como Endymion y tú –**Hace una pausa **-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?**

**-Tus ojos. Son muy parecidos al fresco del templo erigido a ti–**Le dice sencilla** - ¿Pero por qué aparecer ahora y no hace dos años cuando te necesitamos?**

Steven se levanta y le tiende la mano a Serena.

**-Vamos a desayunar, nunca doy una explicación con el estómago vacío** –Le sonríe encantador, pero ya Serena no se siente abrumada por él.

Juntos se dirigen caminando hasta un local al aire libre donde deportistas y transeúntes comen.

**-Puedes hablar** –lo invita después de pedir emparedados y chocolate para ella y café para él **-¿Por qué no apareciste cuando Sailor Galaxia intentó destruir el mundo?**

**-Aún no dominaba mis poderes. Fui criado al estilo accidental a pesar de que mi padre es japonés. Mis padres hicieron un trato cuando nací, la religión me la dictaría mi padre siempre que mi madre atendiera mi educación.**

**-No entiendo –**Serena escucha que no le habla en el mismo idioma. Steven toca su frente y al instante se le abre el entendimiento de los idiomas a Serena.

**-Verás –**Steven habla en inglés intentando encontrar palabras sencillas** –Dado que mi madre cuidó de mi educación no pude desarrollar mis habilidades hasta después de cumplir los veinte años. Allí fue que mi padre comprendió que yo había encarnado en el cuerpo de su hijo. Tuvo que adiestrarme en secreto en las artes de la espada samurai, el contacto físico y el control mental.**

Levanta la mano y un gran número de palomas se acercan y revolotean a su alrededor.

**-¡Oh, que lindo! –**Serena está encantada. Steven baja la mano y las palomas se dispersan.

**-SI tu padre te contó la historia, entonces debes saber que soy la encarnación del dios de la guerra, así como también guardián de los seres humanos y de la agricultura.**

**-Si, pero también me contaba que tu poder puede destruir Japón –**Ambos hablan en inglés.

Serena lo hace como si fuera su idioma materno. Los transeúntes no entienden lo que dicen, parecen un par de turistas.

**-Es por eso que no estuve presente ese tiempo. Hubiera sido más problemático que ayudador –**Termina sutaza de café** – La leyenda dice que seré el causante de terminar con Japón tal y como lo conocemos –**mira pensativo el horizonte** –Lo cual es una contradicción. Si soy guardián de todo esto, ¿Cómo puedo ser capaz de destruir lo que cuido?**

**-¿Y después?**

**-Mi madre enfermó de cáncer – **Se lamenta** –Murió hace tres semanas.**

**-¡Lo siento!**

**-Vine tan pronto como pude. Cuando comenzó a sentirse esa poderosa energía negativa me transformé en el guerrero que han visto. Solo puedo hacerlo cuando varias de ustedes están en peligro. Soy nuevo en esto.**

**-Dijiste que posees el don del control mental ¿Eso es lo que usaste ayer con todas nosotras?**

Steven sonríe avergonzado al verse descubierto.

**-Desde que llegué me encanta hacerle bromas a las jóvenes, pero como aún no controlo bien el poder a veces se me sale de las manos. Quiero pedirte disculpas por mi descaro de hace días. Jamás se me ocurriría entrometerme entre tu esposo y tú.**

**-¿Entonces le estás jugando una broma a Rei?**

**-No –**su semblante se torna serio** – Esa amiga tuya de verdad me gusta. Tal vez es porque no pude controlarla la primera vez que la vi o que de verdad me flechó. Lo cierto es que no dejo de pensar en ella.**

Serena sonríe feliz por su amiga.

Rei merece ser feliz...


	37. Chapter 38

**Apartamento Chiba Tsukino**

Darien despierta lentamente y con los ojos cerrados toca el otro lado de la cama buscando el cuerpo de su esposa. Abre los ojos al no tocarla, encuentra la nota que Serena le dejó.

La toma y lee

"_**Salí a caminar al parque. Te vi tan adorablemente dormido que no quise despertarte. Te amo. ** _

Se levanta apresurado

**-¿Cuándo va a entender que su vida corre peligro?** – Se baña y viste apresurado para salir a toda velocidad del edificio.

Después de recorrer parte del parque la encuentra sentada con las piernas cruzadas en la grama mirando a los transeúntes, Su cabello suelto es mecido por la brisa, si no estuviera tan asustado habría admirado su imagen. Steven tiene cinco minutos de haberse retirado.

Se para frente a ella que lo ve con amor.

**-Buenos días Darien** –le sonríe con timidez

**-¿Por qué saliste del apartamento sola?** –Le pregunta enojado.

Serena deja de sonreír

**-No sabía que tenía casa por cárcel** –replica.

**-¡No seas tonta!** –Al instante Serena se levanta y le da la espalda caminando hacia la salida **-¿A dónde vas?**

**-A cualquier lugar lejos de ti ** **(¿Cómo es posible que después de lo de anoche me trate como si fuera mi padre?)**

Darien se le adelanta y le corta el paso.

**-Sabes que Diamante te busca. No puedes estar libremente por allí corriendo el peligro de ser atrapada** –La necedad de Serena le imposibilita protegerla.

**-Tal vez para él no soy una tonta** – Voltea y se aleja nuevamente inexpresiva.

Darien está cada vez más enojado pero sabe que no gana nada llevándole la contraria a su esposa. Respira profundo y cuenta hasta diez antes de alcanzarla.

**-Está bien. Tú ganas, te acompañaré a donde quieras.**

**-La verdad es que no quiero tu compañía. Deseo estar sola. –**Camina intentando ignorar la presión que siente en su cabeza** –En dos días es tu fiesta de egreso y a menos que hayas invitado a **_**tu amiga **_**Saory –**Está siendo tan sarcástica queno parece ella** – iré contigo. Tengo que comprar un vestido, zapatos, accesorios y maquillaje. No te necesito conmigo para eso.**

**-No pienso ir a ninguna fiesta.**

Serena se detiene y lo mira como si lo odiara.

**-Claro, como te avergüenzas de _esta_ tonta…**

**-¿Qué te sucede? –**Darien se da cuenta que el color de sus ojos es más claro, casi blanco.

**-La pregunta correcta es "¿**_**qué te has creído tú?"**_** –**Le clava un dedo en el pecho** –¡No creas que porque me casé contigo voy a obedecerte como autómata!**

Él le toma la mano con la que le apunta y acaricia con la otra su rostro.

**-Por favor, si no quieres estar conmigo, por lo menos permíteme llamar a una de las chicas para que te acompañe**.-Se inclina y besa sus labios con delicadeza hasta que ella se relaja y cierra los ojos –**Sabes que no es cierto nada de eso, ni lo de Saory, ni me siento avergonzado por ti.**

**-Entonces demuéstramelo, vamos a esa fiesta**

Darien se separa un poco de Serena y nota que sus ojos vuelven a ser celestes. Estudia sus facciones esperando encontrar algo que le indique lo que le sucede.

**-Está bien, iremos. Pero no irás sola de compras**

La abraza mientras recorre el parque esperando encontrar la lógica para esos cambios repentinos. Serena cierra los ojos y Darien intenta entender lo que le sucede a su esposa. Ella es llorona, no temperamental, no había visto tanto odio reflejado en su rostro. Algo le sucede desde que comenzaron las pesadillas.

Aunque esa madrugada no lo despertó con llanto ni gritos. Tal vez el agotamiento de la noche de pasión lo venció y por eso no se dio cuenta. Repentinamente recuerda las palabras de la reina Serenity

"_**Hija mía, tu amor es el mayor poder que tienes, además de tu inmensa bondad y compasión. Solo debes saber usarlo en el momento correcto. No puedes seguir enojada con el principe Endymion porque ese sentimiento de enojo te debilita y te hace susceptible ante los ataques del enemigo"**_ Y retumban en su cabeza una y otra vez la última advertencia _**"Solo su amor te salvará de ser poseída por el caos hija mía**_**"**

¿Será que Serena está sufriendo la posesión de Diamante? O peor: de caos...

.

**Centro Comercial**

Una hora después de recibir una llamada de Darien, Amy se encuentra con la pareja en el parque. No entiende mucho la explicación de Darien de que su esposa quiere salir de compras sin su compañía, ya que si hay algo que su amiga ame es salir de compras con Darien.

Le advierte en un descuido de Serena que la mantenga vigilada y esté atenta ante cualquier cambio en su comportamiento.

Serena y Amy están en el centro comercial buscando una tienda que satisfaga la exigencia de la rubia. Hasta ahora nada de lo que han visto le gusta.

**-Serena necesito sentarme un momento, no aguanto los pies.**

**-Ay Amy, siempre has dicho que tengo que ponerme en forma, pero parece que tú eres la que necesita hacerlo –**pero le hace caso y entran a un restaurante de comida rápida

**-Siento corrientazos que corren por mis piernas. **-Serena la observa detalladamente mientras la pelo corto masajea sus músculos gemelos.

**-Yo pediré por ti – **Abandona la mesa y se dirige al mostrador

Un minuto después regresa con una bandeja que contiene dos hamburguesas, dos raciones de papas fritas, dos raciones de ensalada, dos gaseosas un helado de chocolate y un pastel de zanahoria

**-Cómete el helado primero Amy que se derretirá –**Comenta mientras ataca la hamburguesa a la vez que consume las papas. Esa es la Serena de siempre.

Ella la obedece pensando que su amiga está muy generosa al darle los dos postres y no comprar nada para sí.

**-¿Desde cuándo Taiki y tú tienen sexo? -**La pregunta tan directa toma por sorpresa a Amy y deja caer el helado en su camisa blanca –**¡No me mientas! –**Le dice Serena intrigada y completa en voz muy baja –**Tienes la palabra lujuria escrita en tu frente.**

**- Serena yo… -**Está asustada, no encuentra nada inteligente que decir** .**

**-No le diré a nadie. Pero debes exigirle que te haga una mujer decente –**Toma el pastel de zanahoria y lo come con gusto. Amy lo ve y no lo cree.

**-¡Estás comiendo pastel de… zanahoria!**

**-Y está delicioso. Perdona que no te comprara uno pero no sabía si te gustaría.**

Amy necesita llamar urgente a Darien, las sospechas de él son fundadas Serena está cambiando, ahora parece más segura de sí, menos distraída, más mundana y no saben si será para bien. Toma una gaseosa y bebe mientras medita.

-**Hola Bombón ¿Quieren que las acompañe?** –Seiya que está paseando por el centro comercial las ve y se acerca **–Amy, da gusto en verte ya y no solo escuchar tu voz en la habitación de Taiki.**

¡Pobre Amy! Nuevamente se derrama la bebida sobre su ropa y se ahoga.

**-¡Si fueras un caballero no sacarías eso a la luz! –**Serena disgustada le replica** .**

**-Soy un caballero, pero ellos no dejan dormir a nadie.**

**-¡Seiya por favor! –**Amy no puede con tanta vergüenza.

Seiya se sienta frente a ella junto a Serena.

**-Amy, estoy feliz por ustedes dos, aunque pienso que se apresuraron en dar ese paso tan importante. Tienen mi palabra que no diré nada, pero deben legalizar su situación si no quieres que tu madre asesine a mi hermano… O peor que Tenoh se entere y sea la que quiera vengar tu deshonra.**

**-Gracias Seiya. Taiki y yo ya lo discutimos y haremos todo tan pronto sea posible**-No puede mirar a ninguno de sus amigos. Está completamente enrojecida.

Serena le toma la mano.

**-Cuentas siempre conmigo. Estoy segura que Darien también te ayudará** –Amy levanta los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas –**Te quiero amiga, recuerda siempre que cuando me necesites estaré para ti.**

**-Bien todo solucionado –**Seiya se levanta y le ofrece la mano a Amy, ella se la toma, él la estudia asombrado mirando sus ojos y su abdomen.

**-¿Sucede algo?** –Pregunta Serena al ver su comportamiento. Seiya la suelta lentamente sin dejar de ver a Amy.

–**No… Nada**. **Vamos a comprarte una blusa, no quiero que mi futura cuñada sea señalada como alguien que necesita un babero.**

Juntos emprenden el camino hacia la primera tienda,

Mientras Serena y Amy compran conjunto de falda azul oscuro y blusa blanca con pequeñas flores bordadas el cuello y se cambia, Seiya llama a Taiki.

_**-"¿Qué quieres?"**_ pregunta el castaño al otro lado de la línea.

**-Debes casarte lo más pronto posible con Amy.**

_**-"¿Y a qué viene tu consejo? ¿No tienes nada más que hacer que meterte en lo que no te importa?"**_

**-Toqué la mano de tu novia y no lo creerás.**

_**-"¿Qué es lo que no creeré?"**_

**-Recuerdas que nuestros poderes no están anulados sino que no podemos usarlos ni transformarnos.**

_**-"¿Y?"**_

**-Sentí algo extraño dentro de ella.**

_**-"Explícate mejor porque no entiendo".**_

**-¿Se han protegido cuando hacen el amor?**

Taiki no contesta inmediatamente. Luego con voz extraña.

_**-"¿Cómo sabes que…?**_

**-Sus escándalos los escuchó todo el edificio. No me dejaron dormir. Pero responde, ¿Te protegiste? ¿La cuidaste?**

_**-"¡Ahora que lo mencionas no…!"**_

**-Si no lo recuerdas, nuestro deseo fue ser hombres en todo el sentido de la palabra, por lo tanto somos capaces de engendrar, de dar nueva vida.**

_**-"¿Estás queriendo decir…?"**_

**-Se está formando una nueva estrella –**Dice paciente.

_**-"¿No es muy pronto para saberlo? Han pasados solo unos días…"**_

**-Si tiene nuestro ADN no...**


	38. Chapter 39

Del otro lado de la línea Taiki se pasea de un lado al otro por el apartamento. Pasa su mano temblorosa por la cabeza y con la otra sostiene el auricular.

_**-"Taiki... ¿Estás allí?"**_ –Seiya pregunta _** .**_

No puede creer que siendo inteligente haya sido tan tonto como para no haber previsto eso. Pero también recuerda que no era la intención de ninguno de los dos hacer el amor de manera apresurada, todo sucedió tan rápido y no pensaron en las consecuencias.

**-¿Estás seguro? ¿Le dijiste algo?**

_**-"Segurísimo, sentí su poder. Y no le diré nada, contarle lo que sé la mata. Eso te corresponde a ti".**_

**-Has hecho bien.**

_**- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que será el período de gestación de Amy si en nuestro planeta es de veinticuatro semanas y en la tierra es de cuarenta?**_

**-No he hecho los cálculos – **Está sudando por los nervios** –Lo que me preocupa es que nuestro ADN es de veinticinco pares de cromosomas y el de los humanos es de vientres pares.**

_**-¿Eso qué quiere decir?**_

**-Que mi… -**Respira profundo al sentir que le falta el aire** –mi hijo será mas poderoso que nosotros, aún más que nuestra princesa, pero menos que Sailor Moon.**

_**-"¿Crees que la princesa Fireball sienta esa poderosa energía que sale del cuerpo de Amy?"**_

**-No lo se...**

_**-"Apresúrate a casarte antes de que Tenoh se entere de la situación".**_

A Taiki le extraña que Seiya mencione a Haruka en ese momento pero no tiene tiempo para meditarlo.

**-Déjame buscar en los apuntes de Yaten para ver que se necesita. ¿Dónde está Amy?**

_**-"En el centro comercial con Serena."**_

**-Bien, te llamaré tan pronto haga algunas cosas. Y por favor no les digas nada. Ya bastante mal se siente al no haber hecho las cosas correctamente.**

_**-"Anoche no lo parecía".**_

**-Este no es momento para bromear. ¿La cuidarás?**

_**-"Haré de niñero, ahora que tiene dentro de sí a mi sobrino no puedo desampararla."**_

**-Gracias, y no te entretengas con Serena.**

_**-"Si mi comandante."**_

Taiki corta la comunicación y corre apresurado a la alcoba de Yaten. Después de revisar varios papeles de su cómoda, encuentra el que estaba buscado. Sale del apartamento con destino a la iglesia más cercana.

**.**

**Apartamento Tenoh**

**-Algo le sucede a la princesa** –Setsuna comenta a las chicas al tiempo que suena el timbre.

Michiru abre la puerta y encuentra a Darien.

**-Hola Darien pasa.**

**-Buenos días a todas, perdonen venir sin avisar pero necesito hablar urgentemente con ustedes.**

**-¿La princesa sigue mostrando el extraño comportamiento?**

**-Ahora no solo es el comportamiento, cada vez que se enoja pareciera que el color de sus ojos y la expresión de su rostro cambiara.**

Cuenta lo sucedido en el parque y el cambio de Serena.

**-Mi talismán no puede encontrar nada extraño en ella. Aunque desde ayer temprano muestra una energía poderosa de alguien que aún no nace** –Michiru observa el espejo –**Fue concebido por dos poderosos guerreros de dos planetas distintos, pero no logro saber de quienes se trata.**

**-¿Serán Mina y Yaten?** –Pero las cuatro observan a Darien quien enrojece hasta la raíz del cabello.

**-No somos nosotros** –intenta mantener la mirada pero Haruka y Michiru lo taladran.

**-¿Por qué? ¿No sabes como se hacen los bebés?**

**-Somos del mismo planeta.**

**-La energía del no nato es muy poderosa** –Setsuna y Hotaru han guardado silencio hasta ahora.

**-Tiene más cualidades del otro planeta que de la tierra. Será grande y reinará con poder allá.**

**-Eso lo discutiremos después, primero hay que buscar el motivo de los cambios de Serena** –Darien les recuerda.

**-El príncipe tiene razón, nuestra prioridad es la princesa –**Hotaru entra en trance pero inmediatamente regresa ala normalidad** –No logro rastrear nada físico o espiritual.**

**-Si hay algo que la esté afectando es indetectable** –Michiru no ha soltado el talismán.

**-¿Desde cuándo se están dando los cambios?** –Haruka.

**-Desde que comenzaron las pesadillas. Siempre a la misma hora**. –Darien les informa **-La primera vez reaccionó al llamarla, las otras veces aún despierta seguía dominada por el sueño, pero esta mañana no se si tuvo alguna y no puedo preguntarle, ya que al despertar no recuerda nada.**

**-En la universidad cuando la joven se le acercó y entristecer al enterarse de su boda la princesa la enfrentó de manera grosera.**

**-Esta mañana escapó sola al parque y al reclamarle su descuido…** -Darien comienza a armar el rompecabezas.

**-Parece que las emociones fuertes de enojo son las catalizadoras para que ocurra el cambio.**

**-Sea lo que sea que le sucede todo es obra del príncipe Diamante** –Setsuna llega a la conclusión.

**-¿Qué podemos hacer? –**Darien se siente impotente ¿Cómo luchar contra algo que no ve?

**-Intentemos evitar enojarla, para corroborar nuestras sospechas.**

El teléfono de Darien suena.

**-Disculpen** –Se retira un poco **-¿Hola?**

_**-"Darien soy Amy"**_ –El talismán comienza a vibrar **–"**_**Tienes razón, Serena está muy distinta"**_**.**

**-¿Qué cosas ha hecho?**

_**-"No lo creerás, pero se comió un pastel de zanahorias y se comporta como toda una cosmopolita. Hay momentos que me produce temor. Menos mal que Seiya está con nosotras".**_

**-¿Cómo dices? –**No le gusta lo último que escuchó.

**_-"No te pongas celoso porque en este momento lo necesito a mi lado para ayudarme con ella_".**

**-¿Dónde están?**

**_-"En el centro comercial"_.**

**-Iré a encontrarme con ustedes en cuanto termine de hablar con Setsuna y las otras.**

**-_"No puedo hablarte mucho porque te estoy hablando desde los vestidores de una tienda, cuando pueda me comunico contigo"_.**

Corta la comunicación y el talismán vuelve a la normalidad. Las tres adultas se miran entre sí asombradas, mientras Darien que no se percata de nada, sigue preocupado por Serena.

**-Debo irme. Estaré en contacto con ustedes** –Sale apresurado.

**-¿Qué opinas?-**Pregunta Michiru a Haruka.

**-Es un tonto que solo hace enojar a cabeza de bombón. Por su culpa podemos perderla. Ya la perdió una vez y si no cambia la perderá para siempre poniendo en peligro todo lo que conocemos.**

**-No eso, Amy, cuando llamó el talismán enloqueció.**

Haruka entrecierra los ojos y mira a la sailor del tiempo.

**-¿Qué sabes de eso Setsuna?**

**-Es extraño, ninguna de las Sailor Scouts tiene hijos en el futuro, salvo la Noe Reina Serena. Todo ha cambiado desde que llegaron esos chicos acá.**

**-¿Crees que la más cuidadosa del grupo haya sido la que cometió el desliz?**

**-El que más se controla, como que más fácil se descontrola –**Haruka sonríe irónica** –Debo hacerle una visita a esos Kou para saber que hay de cierto en todo esto.**

**-¿Te diste cuenta que Darien no se fijó que vistes de mujer?**

**-Lo digo y lo mantengo: Darien Chiba no ve más allá de su nariz. –**Haruka lleva un pantalón negro a la cadera con una malla amarilla, haciendo resaltar sus curvas.

**-Pongámonos en camino debemos encontrar a la que lleva en su vientre a la futura reina del planeta Kinmoku –**Dice Setsuna mientras se levanta del sofá y toma su bolso** ...**

.

**Centro comercial**

Taiki ha llamado a Seiya y Yaten para encontrarse juntos con Amy y Serena en el café del segundo piso. Ha advertido a Seiya que no le diga a nadie lo que pasa.

**-Hola Amy** –Mina viene con Yaten que se ha quedado en la farmacia comprando unas cuantas cositas según le dijo a su novia ruborizado.

**-Mina que gusto verte ¿y tu sombra?** –Le pregunta Seiya bromeando adelantándose al saludo de la peliazul..

**-Está en la farmacia** -V le responde con simpleza –**Serena me alegro verte, te vez linda con el cabello suelto ¿Has vuelto a discutir con Darien?**

**-¿Por qué lo dices? **-Seiya se pone alerta ante la respuesta de su bombón.

**-No** –Les miente y la sensación de presión en su cabeza comienza a molestarla nuevamente –**Me dejé el cabello sin atar porque no me dio tiempo.**

**-Es que cada vez que sucede algo entre ustedes…** -Yaten se acerca y abraza a Mina.

**-Ya estoy aquí mi diosa del amor –**Se ve feliz porque esta vez está prevenido con una gran cantidad de "_paquetitos_". Repentinamente se paraliza cuando siente un poder que se transmite a través del vientre de Amy – **¡No es posible!** –La mira con sus ojos verdes dilatados por el impacto de la revelación.

**-¿Qué no es posible?** –Las tres chicas están intrigadas.

Seiya lo hala lejos de las muchachas y le dice en voz baja.

**-Guarda silencio que nadie aparte de nosotros tres** **lo sabe** -señala a Taiki que ya se acerca apresurado –**Ese tonto no se protegió.**

**-¿Cuántos días son? ¿Dos, tres? –**Yaten está nervioso** –Si la princesa se entera vendrá por ella.**

**-¿Cómo que por ella? –**Taiki se une a ellos sin llegar a saludar aún a su novia y sus amigas** .**

**-¡Es una niña! **-Tiene ganas de golpear a Taiki -¿**No puedes sentir a tu propia semilla?**

La molestia del peliplateado es tal que ya las chicas comienzan a sospechar

**-¿Qué creen que estén discutiendo? –**Pregunta Mina.

**-No lo se pero tiene que ver con Amy -**Serenacomienza a sentirse intranquila por la actitud sospechosa de los Kou, cuando siente el aroma de su amado Darien y sus brazos la rodean por la espalda.

**-Hola mi amor, te extrañé** – Le besa la mejilla.

**-¡Darien viniste!** –Se voltea y lo abraza amorosa

**-No puedo estar mucho tiempo lejos de ti.** –Observa que los chicos comienzan a atraer público y algunas fans les toman fotografías **-¿Qué sucede allí?**

**-No lo se, desde que Yaten llegó y miró a Amy ha estado molesto discutiendo con Taiki –**Mina está intrigada.

**-(Así que es ella) –**Piensa Darien** –Vamos a otro lugar porque esto se convertirá en un circo. Chicas acompáñennos a casa.**

Cuando van saliendo se escuchan los gritos de las fans y los artistas pasan corriendo cerca de ellos. Taiki le grita a Amy.

**-Mi corazón nos vemos en casa de ellos –**Señala a Darien y Serena mientras corren los tres intentando escapar de la horda de fanáticas.

**-Se los dije –**Darien toma de la mano a Serena** -¿Qué compraron?**

**-Nada –**Serena está cansada, parece la misma niña de siempre** –Ya no quiero ir a la fiesta, prefiero quedarme en casa esa noche contigo.**

**-Podemos cenar a la luz de las velas y bailar muy juntos solos los dos**

**-¿Podemos pedir pizza? O sushi o…**

Darien le dice algo al oído que la hace ruborizar. Mina recuerda que buscó algo en su casa y no lo encontró

**-Oye Serena, ¿Recuerdas el libro que te regalé y tú me re-regalaste?**

**-Quien va a olvidarlo**

Amy escucha en silencio y retrocede un paso caminando detrás de ellos.

**-Lo busqué para guardarlo para la siguiente víctima, perdón la próxima que se comprometa y no lo encontré por ningún lado.**

Darien y Serena se miran intrigados y ruborizados.

**-¿Dices que alguno de los que estuvieron en tu casa se lo llevó?**

**-Si, y lo que me tiene intrigada es… -**No encuentra las palabras**.**

**-Es quién ha estado practicando con el dichoso ejemplar –**Los esposos voltean al mismo tiempo y observan a Amy a punto de desmayarse -**¿Te sientes bien?**

**-Si… es solo que no se que me pasa. Desde ayer estoy sintiendo cosas extrañas.**

**-Vamos a mi casa y allá te examino.**

Serena la ayuda a caminar y sin querer toca su abdomen.

**-¡Amy! –**Está asombrada.

.

**Apartamento Chiba Tsukino**

Darien abre la puerta y les da paso a las chicas.

**-Serena atiende a Mina mientras le reviso el pulso a Amy y tomo su temperatura.**

**-Está bien pero no la toques mucho, mira que me pongo muy celosa si tocas a otra que no sea yo.**

Darien se le acerca y la estrecha en sus brazos.

**-No tienes por qué temer, mis ojos y mis manos siempre serán para ti.**

Ella apoya la cabeza en su pecho y cierra los ojos.

Repentinamente le llegan unas palabras de Darien molesto a la mente** "¿Por qué tienes que hacer eso todo el tiempo?"** Para a continuación escuchar a Diamante: _**"Él no te ama como yo".**_Se separa rápidamente y lo mira a los ojos angustiada**.**

**-Vamos Serena -**le dice Mina frente al televisor** –Hoy es el final de la telenovela y no me lo voy a perder.**

Darien nota el cambio de actitud de su esposa pero no tiene tiempo de hablar con ella ya que Amy vuelve a sentirse mal.

**-¡Oh, no me siento bien!**

Llaman a la puerta y Serena corre a abrir. Taiki y Yaten entran, no así Seiya. Serena mira a su esposo esperando su aprobación.

**-Puedes pasar** –Aunque siente grandes deseos de cerrarle la puerta en la cara debe mantener la calma por el bien de Serena

**-Gracias** –Entra y se acerca a Taiki –**Debes hacerlo ya.**

**-¿Dónde puedo hablar con Amy?**

**-Acá** –Dicen Serena y Mina al mismo tiempo.

**-Pueden pasar a la alcoba** – Darien se acerca a Serena y la toma de la mano –**Vamos a prepararle algo a los invitados. Creo que deben llamar a las otras Sailor.**

En la alcoba Taiki toma de las manos a Amy y arrodillándose le coloca un anillo en el anular de la mano izquierda.

**-Te amo Amy** –Comienza –**Y quiero que seas mi esposa mañana mismo. Se que es pronto y que tu madre va a sufrir un shock pero debemos hacerlo así debido a tu estado.**

**-¿Debido a mi estado?**

**-No tuvimos cuidado en tomar las precauciones la primera vez que hicimos el amor **–Él al igual que sus hermanos siente la fuerza poderosa que emana del vientre de Amy. Aún de rodillas la abraza y coloca su mejilla en el lugar que se forma su hija –**Nuestra hija será poderosa.**

**-¿Nuestra hija? **–Comienza a palidecer –**No te comprendo.**

Taiki se levanta y le toma las manos.

**-¿Has sentido algo extraño? ¿Debilidad, algo que antes no habías sentido?**

La peliazul comienza a comprender, cierra los ojos y deja derramar lágrimas de miedo y emoción a la vez.

**-¿Quieres decirme que estoy…? No puede ser, han pasado solo unos días y eso se sabe a partir de…**

**-Somos especiales, tú y yo –**Intenta abrazarla pero ella se retira corriendo al baño a vomitar** –Corazón **-La ayuda sosteniéndola. Cuando Amy deja de vomitar comienza a llorar con sentimiento.

Taiki la abraza y entre el llanto ayuda a enjuagarse la boca ayudándola a llegar hasta el sofá que está junto a la cama de los esposos, se arrodilla junto a ella esperando con paciencia en silencio. Deja que llore hasta que se calma.

**-Perdóname cielo -**Seca sus lágrimas con un pañuelo que Taiki le entrega -** creerás por mi comportamiento que no quiero tener un hijo tuyo, pero es que han pasado solo dos días desde que… -**Se toca el vientre** –Me cuesta creerlo.**

Taiki le acaricia la mano que toca su vientre.

**-Llamaré a Darien para que te examine, debemos pensar en que él será el único que te asista en tu embarazo. Si vas a otro médico serás tratada como espécimen.**

**-¿por qué?**

**-Estuve haciendo cálculos cuando venía para acá para saber cuál será tu tiempo de gestación.**

**-Es de cuarenta semanas.**

**-Si fueras una mujer normal y si yo fuera de este planeta lo sería, pero ambos tenemos algo especial como guerreros. A pesar de no poder usar mis poderes ni poder transformarme, mi genética es más avanzada, Y las Sailor Scouts tienen un genoma especial que las hace únicas.**

**-¿Entonces, cual será mi período de gestación? ¿Y por qué dijiste que es niña? –**Aún viviendo este impacto Amy no pierde la calma.

Taiki respira profundo y saca del saco una pequeña libreta con cálculos aritméticos. Ella ve el resultado y se desmaya.

En la sala Serena le da la bienvenida a las Sailor externas, Lita y Rei.

**-La energía proviene de la alcoba –**Hotaru le dice a Haruka y Michiru

Seiya está asombrado al ver a Haruka vestida con ropa femenina. Parece que es el único que lo nota porque el resto la ve como siempre. Observa admirado como el pantalón le resalta el derriere y hace que sus piernas se vean más delgadas a la vez que la malla hace ver sus senos bien formados provocativos.

**-Entonces es Amy –**La rubia de cabello corto busca a Taiki y se encuentra con la mirada de Seiya **-¿Te gusta lo que ves o te debo algo? –**Pregunta sarcástica y enojada antes de preguntarle a Yaten** -¿Dónde está Taiki Kou?**

**-Hablando en privado con Amy.**

En ese momento el castaño sale apresurado.

**-¡Darien, Amy se desmayó! –**Ambos corren a la alcoba.

**-Amy está embarazada –**Serena le dice a sus amigas** –Sentí el poder del bebé.**

**-¡¿Qué?! **-Gritan Mina, Lita y Rei al mismo tiempo...


	39. Chapter 40

Darien acuesta a Amy en la cama, le toma el pulso revisa sus pupilas. Taiki está atento nervioso a alguna orden que le de. Cuando le palpa el vientre asombrado pregunta.

**-¿Desde cuándo son sexualmente activos?** –Taiki se ruboriza.

**-Hace unos días, no pudimos controlo…**

**- No necesito que me digan nada de su vida privada a menos que tenga que ver con la salud de Amy. –**Vuelve a palparla**.**

**-¿Sucede algo?**

**-No estoy seguro, pero parece que tuviera alrededor de… -**Guarda silencio** –Necesito que compres una prueba de embarazo, o envía a alguno de tus hermanos, es mejor que estés con ella cuando despierte.**

**-Está bien.**

**-También necesitaré una muestra de tu sangre y de Amy. Irán a un especialista en ecografía y le dirán que comenzaron su vida sexual hace un mes, es lo que parece el tiempo de su embarazo por la dureza de su vientre. Háganlo hoy mismo. Así podré saber a lo que nos enfrentamos.**

Taiki queda parado viendo a Darien que se levanta.

**-Lo siento, no pensamos…**

**-Nadie piensa, ese es el problema de la juventud actual.**

**-¿Cómo hiciste para controlarte y no…? Tú sabes con Serena.**

**-Mantenía mis manos y mis pensamientos a raya. No fue fácil –**Mete sus manos en los bolsillos** –Soy mayor que ella y como un hombre normal tenía deseos carnales hacia la mujer que amo, mi manera de tranquilizar mi libido era leer –**Cierra los ojos** –A veces me hacía el desentendido corriendo el riesgo de que Serena se alejara de mi, pero ya que la amo con toda mi alma, tenía que buscar un punto de equilibrio en mi vida para no dañarla, sacrifiqué mi propio deseo por su seguridad. Eso lo hice porque la amo.**

Taiki asiente en silencio. Tal vez al creerse muy inteligente olvidó la humildad de pedir consejos a un humano para no dejarse arrastrar por las pasiones carnales.

**-Lo siento.**

**-No lo hagas. Ya lo que hicieron está hecho ahora deben darle juntos el amor que ese bebé fruto de los dos necesitará.**

En la sala todos están expectantes esperando que Darien y Taiki salgan con noticias. Serena ha salido al balcón y medita sobre las palabras que escuchó como si Diamante estuviera junto a ella.

**-¿Por qué tan callada y solitaria bombón? –**Seiya ha salido a acompañarla pero se mantiene a distancia para evitar un choque con Haruka y Darien.

**-Pensando en la situación de Amy. Yo que quiero tener un bebé de mi Darien –**Seiya aprieta lamandíbula **–y Amy es la que va a ser mamá. No me parece justo.**

**-¿Crees que están en la capacidad de criar a un bebé ahora que tu… esposo va a comenzar a trabajar y tú estudiarás? –**Seiya no sabe si su consejo es para ayudarla o por simple egoísmo** –Además, podrás ayudar a Amy en la crianza de su bebé y cuando ustedes decidan tener el suyo propio tendrán una pequeña experiencia.**

Serena suspira, observando la gente en la calle transitar.

**-Tienes razón –**La brisa mueve su cabello aún suelto** –Necesitaré estar despejada para ayudar a Amy y Taiki con lo que les viene –**Voltea y le sonríe en el momento que Darien se asoma a buscarla. Queda en silencio oculto por las cortinas** –Gracias, eres un gran amigo.**

**-Una vez te dije que podías contar conmigo, no pudo ser como yo quería –**Darien está a punto deexplotar al escucharlo** –pero saber que eres feliz me da un poco de consuelo. Tal vez sea hora que comience a mirar otros horizontes –**Mira al cielo** –Iré a ver como se encuentran Amy y mi hermano –**Sonríe encantador** –Deberé practicar para cambiar pañales y preparar biberones ya que esos dos son inteligentes en teoría pero en la práctica tienen cero. Ya aplazaron el primer examen de la vida.**

Serena ríe melódica, produciendo en Seiya un deseo de abrazarla, acción que está a punto de hacer. Darien no aguanta más y sale al balcón, se acerca a su esposa, le coloca un brazo en el hombro y le besa el cabello.

**-Seiya –**aparenta estar calmado** –Taiki te busca.**

Ambos hombres se miran en un enfrentamiento mudo. Haruka y Michiru están en la salida observando el duelo.

Solo Serena está ignorante de todo. Su mente está siendo bombardeada por recuerdos de Darien abandonándola, las Sailor Star Lights culpándola por las heridas de Seiya, Sailor Neptuno y Sailor Urano atacándola.

Se suelta del abrazo de Darien y los observa a todos con los ojos del mismo tono de la mañana.

**-Necesito salir de aquí** –Busca la manera de escapar. Haruka y Michiru le impiden el paso

Darien se da cuenta y la toma de los hombros

**-Despierta mi amor, no te dejes dominar. Eres fuerte** –La abraza. Ella se resiste hasta que lentamente va calmándose **–Tú puedes enfrentarte a eso que te quiere dominar.**

**-¿Pero qué es lo que le sucede? **–Seiya se da cuenta que algo no anda bien con su bombón.

**-Guarda silencio Kou, no es el momento para dar explicaciones. Mejor ve a ayudar a tu hermano**

Seiya y las guerreras entran a la sala dejando a los esposos solos.

En la habitación Amy reacciona y encuentra a su novio sentado junto a ella.

**_ ¿Qué sucedió? –**Pero le viene de golpe todo lo acontecido** -¡Oh cielos! –**Observa los ojos violetapreocupados y llenos de amor** -¿No fue un sueño? ¿Todo es real?**

**-Es real –**Le toma la mano y la ayuda a sentar** -¿Te sientes bien?**

**-Si mucho mejor – **Sonríe pálida** –Después del gran susto de saber que voy a ser mamá, ahora siento una gran emoción. Aunque no se cómo le diré a mi mamá y lo de las clases y…**

**-Eso déjanoslo a nosotras –**Sus amigas entran a la habitación.

–**Amy, picarona –**Mina como siempre** –Te lo tenías bien oculto. No solo me ganaste en eso sino que nos vas a dar un hermoso sobrinito, que lo consentiremos y lo mimaremos y malcriaremos y…**

**-Esta cabeza hueca tiene razón –**Rei parece disgustada** -¿Nunca leíste sobre los métodos anticonceptivos? ¿Sobre la planificación familiar?**

**-Deja a Amy en paz Rei –**Lita** –Lo pasado, al pasado, ahora a comprar ropita de bebé, y esos adorables escarpines…**

**-Salgan todas y cierren la puerta –**Haruka está en la habitación observando fijamente a la pareja** –No quiero que nos molesten a menos que sea de vida o muerte.**

Todas salen despavoridas y cierran la habitación, Yaten y Seiya tienen cara de molestia y preocupación al saber que Haruka es la juez en el tribunal de la inquisición.

**-No se preocupen **–Setsuna** –Solo les dará una buena enjabonada. Creo que se equivocó al colocarte a ti primero –**Señala a Yaten** –En el paredón. **

**-Pero con la carita de santurrón que se traía tu hermanito, quién lo iba a imaginar -**Michirudice intrigante

**-¿Esto irá a tardar? –**Hotaru mira el reloj** –Debo verme con Sammy en veinte minutos en el Crown y no quiero llegar tarde**

**-Te recomiendo que te vayas ahora que Haruka está ocupada –**Michiru la apoya** –Y si no quieres pasar por lo mismo, pórtate bien y mantén a raya a ese niño.**

**-No te preocupes, la pregunta que les formulé la otra vez me la respondió una compañera de clases y hasta me mostró unas fotos –**Todos guardan silencio al escucharla como si hablara del estado del tiempo** – Si hubiera sabido que es tan simple eso de los bebés y las relaciones sexuales no hubiera pasado vergüenza.**

Michiru y Setsuna la observan sin poder creer lo que escuchan.

**-¿Qué clase de fotos viste?**

**-No tiene importancia. Me voy y no se preocupen, no cometeré el mismo error que Amy.**

**-¡Vaya, los niños de hoy día nacen caminando! **Es lo que logra articular Michiru al observar a su hija marcharse.

En la habitación los jóvenes se enfrentan a la mirada decepcionada de Haruka.

**-¿Qué piensan hacer ahora?**

**-Tengo la licencia para casarnos mañana.**

**-¿Sabías que ya todos los noticieros han informado a la población sobre tu inminente boda? –**Los chicos se observan asombrados** –Eres una figura pública, y el asistente del párroco dio la información, lo escuchamos en la radio cuando veníamos en camino.**

**-¡Pero necesitamos casarnos cuanto antes!**

**-No se como se hace en tu planeta Kou –**Amy tiene la mirada clavada en el piso** –Y parece que a tu novia se le olvidó, pero aquí los novios primero esperan un tiempo prudencial para ver si son compatibles, luego se casan y por último se hacen los bebés, y ustedes comenzaron por lo último.**

**-No fue… -**Amy trata de hablar**.**

**-¡Claro que lo fue! –**Haruka levanta la voz** –Mina que es la más desatornillada del grupo y ese plateado que a leguas está loquito por ella y cada vez que la mira es como si le quisiera arrancar la ropa fueron más prudentes que ustedes dos.**

**-Pero Tenoh… -**Taiki está avergonzado**.**

**-¿No le dijiste a este majadero que del beso se llega a eso?**

Amy comienza a llorar.

**-¡Por Dios deja de hablar así! –**El castaño la abraza.

**-Pensarán que estoy siendo dura –**La rubia está impasible** –Pero alguien debía hacer esto. Estoy decepcionada de ustedes. No pensaron que al cometer un acto de irresponsabilidad pondrían en riesgo no solo tus funciones de guerrera, ya que en tu estado no podrás pelear, sino también a esa niña –**Los dos la miran asombrados** –Michiru vio en su talismán el sexo del bebé. Debemos esconder el poder que emana de su hija porque de lo contrario su princesa vendrá por su sucesora.**

Taiki y Amy colocan la mano en el vientre de ésta como gesto protector.

**-Lo siento Haruka –**Amy. 

**-Por lo menos no eres una rata que huirá nada más te demos la espalda ¿Cierto?**

**-Te dije que me casaré con ella.**

**-Bien porque hoy nos iremos a la cabaña. Buscaremos la licencia en la misma iglesia donde conseguimos la le cabeza de bombón y se casarán allá –**Haruka les informa** –Suspende todo los asuntos que tengas estos próximos tres días porque nos vamos de viaje.**

**-Está bien. Llamaré a nuestro agente y a Steven para…**

**-No les digas nada de esto. Pueden hacer publicidad de todo esto y solo le hará daño a ella. Ahora dile a las Sailor Scouts que pasen, debemos proteger a esa niña, por lo menos hasta que tenga cumplidos dos años de edad.**

En el balcón Darien continúa abrazando a Serena. La toma de la mejilla y levanta su rostro para observar sus ojos azules.

**-Por favor** –Le suplica –**Dime que es lo que te sucede. No podemos ayudarte si no sabemos que es lo que te pasa.**

Serena se para de puntillas y espera el beso de Darien. Él se inclina y la besa como la primera vez, con dulzura, con pasión, con sentimiento.

**-¿Me amas?** –Es lo que dice ella junto a su boca.

**-¿Por qué lo preguntas?** –Le pregunta él a su vez.

"_**No te responde por que no te ama"**_ Serena escucha la voz en su cabeza.

**-¡Suéltame!** – Se separa de él con violencia tomando a Darien por sorpresa **– ¡No quiero estar cerca de quien no siente nada por mí!**

Corre apresurada hacia la habitación pero encuentra a Haruka con Taiki y Amy por lo que se encierra con seguro en el baño.

Haruka al ver la desesperación en los ojos casi blancos de Serena intenta alcanzarla pero no lo logra.

**-¿Cabeza de bombón? ¿Estás bien?**

**-Serena mi amor por favor abre la puerta -**Darien habla suplicante

**-¿Qué sucede?** -Seiya.

**-¿Qué pasó con la princesa?** –Setsuna se apresura hasta el baño.

**-¿Qué le sucede a Serena? –**Pregunta Mina preocupada.

**-Mina por favor, tú eres la única junto con Seiya que me comprenden y han estado conmigo en mis momentos de dolor –**Escuchan que ella habla y llora al mismo tiempo** –Sácame de este lugar, no quiero estar aquí, ¡por favor, por favor! –**Su llanto se torna desesperado.

**-¿Dónde está Hotaru? –**Pregunta Haruka** –Necesito que nos ayude con su poder a traspasar esta puerta.**

**-Salió –**Michiru está seria** –No sabíamos que la princesa se pondría así.**

**-Sabes que Serena está sufriendo una transformación radical, ¡Tráela de regreso ahora mismo! –**Le dice y vuelve su atención a la puerta** –Serena… cabeza de bombón tienes que controlar lo que sientes.**

**-Serena, mi amor abre la puerta.**

**-Hazle caso a tu esposo bombón –**Seiya interviene y para asombro de todos se escucha que corre el seguro y abre la puerta.

**-Quiero irme a mi casa Seiya –**Anuncia afligida.

**-Esta es tu casa –**Darien ya comienza a impacientarse** –Desde antes de casarnos ha sido tu hogar.**

**-No –**hace pucheros en un intento por no llorar** –No me amas, ¡soy una carga para ti!**

**-¿De dónde sacaste eso? ¡Este hombre te ama bombón! –**Seiya podría aprovecharse pero prefiere la felicidad de Serena por sobre la suya** – ¡Es tu esposo!**

**-¡No, no, no! –**Se sujeta la cabeza y cae de rodillas** –Oh Cielos ¡No puedo con este dolor de cabeza! –**Las cosas comienzan a moverse y son descargadas contra ellos.

Todos se mueven estratégicamente evitando los objetos que se estrellan contra las paredes. Darien se arrodilla junto a ella y la abraza con fuerza.

**-¡Te amo Serena!, mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo, te he amado desde la otra vida**

**-No...**

**-¡no dudes de mí Serena! –**Ella lo observa como si no lo conociera **– ¡Despierta Serena! **Comienza a iluminarse el apartamento a la vez que comienzan a elevarse las cosas más pesadas -**¡Serena!**

Darien es arrojado lejos de ella que parece estar algún influjo. Levantándose camina hacia el balcón.

**-¡Serena tonta! ¿Qué haces? –**Rei la toma por el tobillo y recibiendo varios impactos con los objetos **-¡Alguien que la tranquilice que nos va a matar! -**Grita encogiéndose al ver que el sofá viene contra ella siendo Darien quien logra llegar y empujar el mueble no sin recibir varios impactos.

**-¡Reacciona Bombón! **-Le grita Seiya.

Haruka logra arrojarla al suelo y cubrirla con su cuerpo observando que ella está desconectada.

**-¡Chiba! **-Llama a Darien quien a gatas y luchando contra el poder que lo separa de Serena llega hasta ellas.

Yaten se lanza sobre Mina y recibe en la espalda un golpe con una silla que estaba destinado para su novia gimiendo ante el fuerte impacto.

**-¡Darien haz algo ya!** –Le grita el peliplateado adolorido.

**-¡No puedo! –**Toma su rostro entre sus manos . Los ojos de Serena ya están completamente blancos. Intenta conectarse con su esposa pero algo se lo impide **-¡Serena, mi amor! –**Pero ella no lo escucha está en un extraño trance.

**-El me espera **-Murmura.

Amy se desprende de la protección de Taiki y se arrastra hasta su amiga.

**-Serena contrólate –**Amy se arrodilla junto a ella y la abraza** –Piensa que si no lo haces le harás daño a mi bebé.**

**-¡Amy! –**Serena siente una descarga proveniente del vientre de Amy y se desmaya.

Darien aprovecha para tomarla en sus brazos y la lleva hasta la cama. Le acaricia el rostro mientras se lo despoja del cabello alborotado intenta no derrumbarse delante de todas esas personas.

**-La princesa está empeorando** –Setsuna intenta conectarse con ella –**Hay algo que bloquea su mente. Príncipe creo que…**

**-¡Esto es culpa tuya Chiba!** –Haruka acusa a Darien –¡**Si no fueras tan frío y desconsiderado tal vez ese Diamante no la estaría…!**

**-¡No seas injusta! -**Michiru entiende que su amiga está preocupada por Serena pero no le parece justo que culpe a Darien cuando es otro el responsable.

Tocan a la puerta y Rei se apresura a abrir pensando que es Hotaru.

**-¡Steven!**


	40. Chapter 41

**Crown**

Hotaru llega al Crown y ve en una de las mesas a Sammy

**-Por acá Hotaru** –Sammy se levanta y espera a que se acerque

**-Hola Sammy –**se acerca hasta él cuando recibe la llamada de Michiru. Apaga el teléfono pero siente lo que sucede en el apartamento con la princesa** –Debo irme. Perdona pero la princesa está mal**

**-¿Qué le sucede a Serena? –**El joven se pone alerta

**-No lo sabemos –**Sale apresurada

**-¿Puedo acompañarte? –**Ella va a rechazarlo** –Recuerda que es mi hermana**

**-Está bien, pero intenta pasar desapercibido**

**Apartamento Chiba Tsukino**

**-¿Qué haces acá? –**Le pregunta Taiki impidiéndole el paso

**-Vengo en son de paz –**El rubio se muestra molesto** –Y te recomiendo que me dejes pasar Sailor Star Maker**

Taiki da un paso atrás asombrado ante las palabras de Steven.

**-¡ ¿Cómo….?!**

**-Se todo de ustedes y de las Sailors Scouts. Ahora –**Habla pacientemente** –Llévenme con la princesa Serena**

Rei lo mira entre asombrada y resentida, pero guarda silencio. Por su pensamiento pasa que se volvió a equivocar, que ese hombre la invitó a salir solo para acercarse a ellos.

**-Pasa por acá **–A Lita no le interesa quien es él, solo quiere que ayude a su amigaGuía a Steven hasta la habitación donde Darien se encuentra sentado al lado de Serena mientras Mina llora en los brazos de Yaten y el resto de sus amigos, incluido Seiya guardan silencio impotentes ante la extraña fuerza que domina a la rubia.

Yaten y Seiya lo observan impactados

**-Necesito que me dejen a solas con los príncipes**

**-¿Con qué derecho nos corres de esta habitación? -**Haruka lo mira retadora

**-¿Eres Diamante?** –Le pregunta Darien directo

**-Si lo fuera ya la habría raptado –**Su expresión es grave

**-¿Quién eres?** - Amy y Mina no caben en sí del asombro. Taiki se acerca a su novia abrazándola protector, no puede usar sus poderes pero eso no le impide golpear al rubio de ser necesario

**-Tranquila Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury. Todo a su tiempo, La princesa Serena** –La señala –**Está sufriendo un cambio desde su subconsciente**

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**-Príncipe –**le dice a Darien** – Abra su mente y percátese de quien soy en realidad. Como guardián de la tierra tiene ese poder, pero se halla dormido en este momento. Usted tiene poderes y no los ha desarrolado aún por alguna extraña razón , su preocupación por su princesa anula su juicio en este instante**

Levanta la mano y un aura rodea a Serena.

**-¿Qué le has hecho? –**Haruka se dispone a atacarlo

**- Está en un estado de inconsciencia mientras encontramos al príncipe Diamante y lo exterminamos. Sailor Moon con sus nuevos poderes es más poderosa que todos nosotros juntos. Si cae en las garras de ese hombre o él se apodera por completo de su ser, estaremos acabados. Es por eso que debe ser liberada de su influencia**

**-¿Pero por qué inducirle el sueño? –**Darien le pregunta** -¿Eso no hará que Diamante tenga más control de ella?**

Steven no responde. Cierra los ojos y ante las miradas atónitas se transforma en el extraño guerrero que salvó a las Sailors Scouts

**-¡Eras tú! -**Mina lo mira de arriba a abajo -**¡Si que supiste engañarnos!**

**-Es hora de marcharnos a la cabaña donde se casaron, lejos de Tokio** –Steven señala a Hotaru y Sammy que acaban de llegar. Luna y Artemis están los acompañan

**-¡Eres el Dios de la guerra!** –Artemis lo reconoce.

**-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? -**Luna lo observa detenidamente

Todos menos Rei se asombran ante la confesión de Artemis. La morena está a punto de llorar al creerse burlada. Cierra los ojos un momento y se dispone a salir de la habitación.

**-Por favor Rei no te vayas –**le dice el guerrero** –No fueni es mi intención hacerte daño. Pensaba decírtelo esta noche en nuestra cita.**

Rei niega con la cabeza

**-Entiendo que hayas querido entretenerte…- **Voltea el rostro hacia un lado** – Ya no importa. Nuestra prioridad es nuestra princesa y a ella nos debemos…**

**-Hablaremos cuando…**

**-Es hora de transformarnos –**Hotaru anuncia

**-Sailor Mercury no debe hacerlo. Acarreará un gran peligro para su vida **–Hachiman le indica a Taiki** –Se que ustedes tres no pueden transformarse pero les daré una pequeña porción del poder de la tierra para que puedan tele transportarse. Rodearás a tu novia y la llevarás.**

**-¿Qué le sucede a mi hermana? –**Nadie hasta ahora se había percatado que Sammy está presente

**-Ella estará bien. Debemos irnos. Avísale a tus padres que ellos –**señala a Darien y Serena** –Saldrán de viaje por unos días.**

**-Está bien –**Asiente y se marcha

Las Sailors Scouts y Darien se transforman. Éste toma a Serena en sus brazos. Hachiman utiliza la espada para crear un círculo de luz alrededor de ellos. Taiki rodea a Amy con sus brazos y al instante todos desaparecen.

Regresar al índice

Capítulo 65 by bebymoon

**En algún lugar de Tokio**

**-¡Maldito sea ese guerrero del demonio! –**Exclama Diamante y todas las cosas comienza a volar y destrozarse contra unas contra otras a la vez que el cielo se oscurece y repentinamente se forma un ciclón .

Aún está convaleciente, pero se sentía seguro de tener a Sailor Moon con las visitas a su subconsciente. Ya la tenía casi convencida cuando algo obstruyó su mente y Hachiman creó un aura que le obstaculiza seguirla.

**-Mi señor, hemos buscado a la princesa.**

**-¿Qué encontraron?**

**-Nada. Ninguna de las Sailors Scouts está en sus casas, pero le hemos traído varios premios**

Se abren paso para mostrar sus "regalos".

La madre de Amy, el abuelo de Rei, Nicolás, Andrew y Unazuki, se encuentran amordazados y desmayados en el suelo. La familia de Serena se halla resguardada en un sitio seguro que Luna les ubicó.

**-Han hecho bien mis leales súbditos. Enciérrenlos, revisen y quítenles las pertenencias. Es hora de que hagan unas llamadas por ellos.**

**-Si mi señor.**

Los lacayos obedecen a su amo.

**-Es hora de ajustar cuentas con las Sailors tontas, Endymion y Hachiman.**

La ciudad está siendo devastadas con lluvia y vientos de más de ciento ochenta kilómetros por hora, sólo un lugar permanece seco e imperturbable, su fortaleza.

**Toyama**

Todos aparecen en el jardín de la cabaña. Las Sailors Scouts, Darien y Steven vuelven a la normalidad. Entran y dan paso a Darien para que acueste a Serena en la cama matrimonial.

Seiya observa el destrozo del baño

**-¿Qué sucedió?**

**-Serena fue atacada cuando se bañaba y Sammy tuvo que romper la bañera –**Le informa sombrío** - Una energía maligna la estaba ahogando. Yo tuve que romper la puerta, ya que la tenía encerrada.**

**-Te ayudaremos a arreglar la puerta y veremos que hacemos con la bañera ¿Cierto muchachos?**

Yaten y Taiki asienten sorprendidos. Entre los rivales se comienza a formar un puente. Ambos tienen un mismo sentir El bienestar de Serena.

**-Gracias.**

**-Las mujeres nos acomodaremos en el estudio -**Haruka da las órdenes esta vez** - los hombres irán al granero.**

**¿Qué haremos Amy y yo? –**Taiki pregunta abrazando a la futura madre de su hija** –Ya dormimos juntos y no pienso volver a hacerlo sin ella a mi lado**

Darien está desconectado de la discusión a su espalda. Se encuentra sentado junto a su esposa, nuevamente inconciente… nuevamente frágil… nuevamente indefensa... Acaricia su rostro, tal vez Tenoh tenga razón, tal vez no le da la importancia que debería prestarle a Serena… tal vez no le da el puesto que se merece.

Setsuna se da cuenta del dolor que lo embarga y ordena hacer silencio, abandonan el lugar al mismo instante en que Darien se derrumba y llora con todo el sentimiento por su amor… por su esposa… por su futuro…

El último en dejar la habitación es Seiya, en ese instante comprende que el amor de Darien es muy grande. Cierra la puerta y se reúne con el resto en la sala.

Por su parte Darien se recuesta suavemente junto a Serena. Intenta calmarse, observa su rostro pálido y sereno, el rostro que tanto ama. Pasado un rato lentamente se sienta y la despoja de la ropa para cambiarla por uno de los pijamas que dejaron en su estadía anterior.

**-Mi amor, mi princesa –**Le habla pausado esperando que ella lo escuche.Besa su mano izquierda, donde tiene su alianza y el anillo de compromiso** –Te amo –**Besa su boca delicadamente –**Estamos de nuevo en nuestra cabaña ¿Recuerdas cuando nos casamos? Cuando fuimos felices juntos, cuando fuiste mía por primera vez y yo fui completamente tuyo, donde ambos dormimos junto a la chimenea. Quiero que estemos así de nuevo, juntos, riendo, amándonos. No me abandones, no me dejes solo.**

**-Darien –**Ella comienza agitarse** – ¡Ayúdame! ¡Sacame de este laberinto! **

**-¡Serena! **

**-¡Darien! **-Las convulsiones son más violentas -** ¡él no me deja salir! ¡Sálvame!**

**-¡Lucha Serena, resiste! –**Corre hasta la puerta y llama a Steven. Éste se apresura a su llamado** -¿Qué le sucede? ¿Es parte del trance en que la tienes sumida?**

**-No, está luchando por encontrar la salida al laberinto en que Diamante la sumergió – **Coloca su mano en la frente de Serena y ella vuelve a serenarse** –Dejémosla descansar, serán solo unos días antes de que vuelva a la normalidad.**

Darien entra un instante al baño y se lava la cara observando su palidez en el espejo, preguntándose que puede hacer para ayudar a Serena, para recuperarla completamente.

Retornando a la alcoba ve la imagen inerte de Serena. ¿Dónde está su alegría? ¿Dónde quedó su optimismo? ¿Dónde están sus ganas de vivir? Lamenta haberle gritado que cambiaa, si no hubiera sido tan estúpido tal vez ella no hubiera caído en ese estado

**-Perdona mi torpeza Serena -**La besa antes de salir

Se reúne en la sala con las guerreras, Rei se mantiene alejada del resto, observa a Steven recelosa solo cuando él no la ve, el resto del tiempo mira por la ventana.

**- Ya encendí la planta eléctrica –**Yaten y Mina entran por la puerta de la cocina

–**Seiya y yo acomodamos unas sábanas que encontramos en el granero para dividirlo en tres cubículos, uno para Amy y yo, el otro para Yaten y Mina y el otro para el que quiera dormir allí.**

**-Gracias, pero prefiero dormir con las chicas –**Mina está ruborizada al pensar en que si duerme con su novio, otra pareja estará haciendo quien sabe qué a su lado** –No quiero despreciar el esfuerzo pero…**

**-No te sentirías cómoda –**Yaten le besa la punta de la nariz** –Lo entiendo**

Seiya no habla, desde que vio a Darien llorar junto a Serena se ha mantenido en silencio. Solo puede observarlo mientras comprende que él nunca podrá obtener el amor de su bombón. Se da vuelta y en silencio sale al jardín.

Haruka lo sigue, lo encuentra sentado junto a la laguna

**-¿Qué te sucede Kou?**

**-Por fin he comprendido lo que hace años me dijiste y que aún me repites**

**-¿Y eso es…?**

**-Bombón jamás dejará de amarlo –**La tristeza en sus palabras se puede palpar** –Fui un necio que guardó hasta hace unos momentos la esperanza de que ella se diera cuenta que él no la ama como yo –**Arroja una piedra ala laguna** – Pero creo que su amor es mucho más grande que el mío**

Haruka permanece de pie con las manos en los bolsillos, guarda silencio por un minuto observando el cielo

**-Cuando conocí a Serena yo también pensaba que él no la merecía, ella es una niña dulce, elocuente que transmite vida y alegría a todo el que la conoce**

**-Soy testigo de eso –**Evoca el pasado** –Me crucé con bombón en el aeropuerto y desde ese instante no pude dejar de pensar en ella.**

**-En cambio Darien Chiba me pareció frío, insensible, y hasta poco amoroso con ella. No demostraba sus sentimientos como ella lo hacía. ¿Sabías que eso casi hace que se destruya su amor?**

**-Si es lo que sucedió hace poco, lo se. Creí Que tendría una oportunidad con ella**

Haruka lo mira un instante antes de volver su vista nuevamente a las nubes y continúa hablando

**- Al darse cuenta que la estaba perdiendo él luchó y desnudó su alma y sus sentimientos, no importándole quedar en ridículo delante de nosotras. Ha tenido que hacer de niñero, esposo, doctor y enfermero de cabeza de bombón. Ningún hombre que no ame a su mujer haría eso -**Seiya voltea hacia ella y levantando la cabeza mira detenidamente su rostro - **¿Qué es lo que te pasa ahora?** –Le pregunta molesta e incómoda

**-No me había dado cuenta que debajo de tanto sarcasmo y busca pleitos existía una mujer sensible** –Se levanta arrojando una última piedra –**Debo buscar un lugar donde dormir. No podría soportar pasar una noche más junto al par de tortolitos de Taiki y Amy. Si hacen el mismo escándalo que protagonizaron anoche nadie podrá pegar un ojo –**Le guiña un ojo antes de marcharse dejando a la rubia en silencio

**-Veo que estás entablando nuevas amistades**

**-No digas tonterías Michiru**

**-¿Tonterías y estás ruborizada hasta la punta del cabello?**

**-Son ideas tuyas, yo nunca me ruborizo –**Se acerca a ella y le acomoda el cabello** –Mejor veamos cómo nos vamos a alimentar. Bajemos a la ciudad, rentemos un auto y hagamos una buena compra de provisiones**

**-Creo que mejor será una camioneta –**Asiente mientras van hacia la casa** –Esto me recuerda las veces que iba de campamento escolar**

**-Nunca fui a ninguno. Debí hacerlo y así habría aprendido a pelear antes.**

**-Tienes un talento natural para las peleas y para llamar la atención**

**-¡No vas a comenzar con eso de nuevo!**

**-¿Con qué? -**Michiru aparenta inocencia

**-Olvídalo, recuérdame comprar zapatos deportivos, estos de piel no sirven para caminar en la grama**

**-Entendido ¿Podemos al menos hablar de chicos guapos? -**La pica

**-No y deja de ver cosas donde no las hay**

Taiki y Yaten observan que Michiru toma su bolso y salen hacia la verja

**-¿Podemos acompañarlas? –**Yaten se adelanta

**-Necesitamos buscar las licencias de matrimonio y comprarle a Amy algo para que pueda descansar bien sin que afecte a nuestra bebé**

Haruka y Michiru lo ven irónicas

**-Comienzas a simpatizarme Kou... no tanto -**Haruka lo mira especulativa

**-¡Vaya! Nos salió bueno el futuro padre –**Michiru lo puya –**Tal vez hasta hogareño.**

**-Acompáñennos, solo espero que se mantengan de bajo perfil y no armen escándalos como el del centro comercial.**

**Tokio**

**Fortaleza de Diamante**

La madre de Amy ha despertado y es presentada delante de Diamante

**-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué hago aquí? –**Pregunta atemorizada apretándose las manos

**-Las preguntas las hago yo –**Mueve su mano y obliga a la mujer arrodillarse** -¿Dónde está tu hija?**

**-No lo se -**Intenta pensar que fue lo último que su hija le dijo -**En casa o con sus amigas – **El temor no le permite levantar el rostro-**No he tenido tiempo para ella estos días y...** -Es interrumpida por uno de los lacayos

**-Mi señor, conseguimos el libro de la iglesia donde se casará mañana con el cantante Taiki Kou**

¿Casarse Amy? ¿Qué tiene que ver ese hombre con su hija? La cabeza le da vueltas

Diamante se dirige nuevamente a ella

**-¿Qué hay de cierto que se casarán?**

La doctora Mizuno** alidece y comienza a llorar**

**-¡No es cierto! mi hija jamás haría algo así –**Enfatiza -**Ella es correcta y no…**

**-La hemos estado siguiendo como nos ordenaste, duerme en el apartamento de su novio desde hace noches**

**-¡Eso no es posible! **-La madre de Amy piensa que quieren malponer a su hija. Amy no sería capaz... ¿O si?

**-¿No sabías que Amy Mizuno te oculta cosas? –**Se deleita en el dolor de la mujer -**¿No sabes que es Sailor Mercury?**

Disfruta Creando la duda y la desconfianza

**-¡No puede ser! –**Llora desconsolada** –¡Mi hija es incapaz de ocultarme algo tan importante!**

**-Retírate –**La cara del hombre es siniestra. Levantando la mano la desmaya** –Ya entenderás que tengo razón.**

Ríe divertido sin darse cuenta que el caos está cada vez más dentro de él y que muy pronto dejará de existir para darle paso al mal malvado de los seres...

.

.

Hola a todos y todas.

Lamento mi tardanza. Me quedé sin computadora y por lo tanto me ha sido difícil volver por acá. No dejaré ningún fic sin culminar.

A las personas que no les agrada el fic gracias por sus comentarios y por visitarme. Son libres de continuar su camino. A las que les parece extraño, gracias también. No las despreciaré ni me sentiré herida por lo que han expresado. Solo pido un favor: No vuelvan a plagiar las historias de bebymoon y luego al ser descubiertas, se den golpes de pecho y me insulten o intenten hacerlo. No me hará más grande o más pequeña por eso, al contrario, necesito personajes para cazador cazado 2 ^_^.

Perdonen mis malas palabras. No me gusta odiar, sino que a lo malo y desagradable lo transformo para mi beneficio o el de mis fics.

Besos y abrazos a quien me quiere, y un gran abrazo de oso a quien no.


	41. Chapter 42

**Toyama**

-Debemos hablar

Steven ha estado buscando Rei y la encuentra en un lugar apartado del jardín. Ha estado evadiéndolo desde que aparecieron en ese lugar  
**  
-No tengo nada que hablar con usted señor Hitoi –Le da la espalda y comienza a caminar hacia el límite de la propiedad.**

Pero Steven no está dispuesto a aceptar su negativa, la sangre escocesa de sus ancestros toma el control en ese instante las plantas se atraviesan a su paso impidiéndole continuar

-No quiero que te formes una idea errónea –La toma de la mano y la lleva hasta unas sillas cerca de la casa

Rei se suelta de él de un tirón sentándose lejos pero el rubio la sigue sentándose a su lado observando la ira en sus ojos azules  
**  
-¿Te divertiste burlándote de mí?** -Lo interroga furiosa -** ¿Le contaste al camarero del Hazelburn lo ingenua que fui? Ya tienes una anécdota que contarle a tus paisanos cuando...**

El rubio se molesta y la atrae hacia sí para besarla y así callar sus impertinencias. El acto toma a Rei por sorpresa y olvidando un instante su enojo responde al beso, siente calor en todo su cuerpo al sentir la lengua de Steven tocando saboreando la suya. Se abraza a él para no caer ya que siente que las fuerzas la abandonan. Él levanta la cabeza y la ve directamente a los ojos antes de abrazarla, acariciándole el cabello.  
**  
-No me burlé, ni me burlaré jamás de la mujer que quiero tener a mi lado para siempre.**

Ella mueve la cabeza y se separa  
**  
-¡dios de la guerra, de la mentira y de las tontas!** –Se levanta con el rostro lívido de la ira –No volveré a caer en tus engaños** ¡Así que busca una ingenua en otro lugar!  
**  
Le da la espalda y se marcha furiosa hacia la cabaña.

Steven no se da cuenta que con el enojo que siente en ese instante se forman nubarrones y comienzan a caer rayos hacia la tierra, hasta que Amy y Mina gritan asustadas.

**-Debe calmarse si no quiere destruir este lugar –**Hotaru le habla desde la ventana

Cierra los ojos y respira pausado como le enseñó su padre.

**-Lo siento. Saldré un rato a caminar.**

Rei lo observa desde lejos. Quisiera creerle, pero la inseguridad que siente la hace dudar de las palabras de Steven. Triste va hasta la alcoba de Darien y Serena. Toca la puerta, Darien le abre

**-¿Cómo sigue?**

-Igual –Le da paso para que la vea. Serena está dormida pálida en la cama, su esposo le acomoda la cobija

**–Si vas a usar el baño saldré, puse una cortina, pero aún así no hay comodidad. Quédate con ella mientras ayudo a las otras chicas en lo que necesiten y de paso busco con qué hacer otra puerta.**

Rei queda sola con Serena. Se sienta en el sillón junto a la cama  
**  
-Serena tonta, me haces falta. Necesito que me hables ahora que estoy tan triste y me siento sola. Steven resultó ser un espejismo que en mi necesidad de ser querida inventé**.

Esconde su rostro con el cabello y llora desconsolada lamentando su soledad. Volvió a equivocarse. Nadie está dispuesto a amarla.

**Ciudad de Toyama**

Haruka firma el contrato de arrendamiento y recibe de manos del concesionario las llaves de una camioneta familiar de color negro dirigiéndose al estacionamiento. Michiru y los hombres la esperan con bolsas de supermercado y otras cosas.  
**  
-¿Tienen todo?** –Pregunta mientras abre la puerta trasera para que carguen los paquetes.

**-Aún faltan unas cosas y la puerta para recomponer el baño –**Yaten le informa** – Y pasar por la iglesia. Aprovecharé de buscar la licencia para casarme con Mina. No tolero estar un día más lejos de mi diosa.**

-¿Y los vestidos? –Michiru les pregunta y observa las caras de pánico de Taiki y Yaten **-¡Hombres! ¿De verdad piensan que sus novias aceptarán casarse en jeans o ropa casual?**

-No lo habíamos pensado –Yaten se rasca la cabeza **–Ayúdennos en eso**

-¡Que bueno que se de estilos! -Burlona Michiru los mira de arriba a abajo **-Aún me pregunto que vieron esas niñas en ustedes**

-¿Tal vez lo impresionante de sus...? -Haruka eleva una ceja guardando silencio mientras desciende su mirada a su cintura haciéndolos ruborizar por la incomodidad **-¿Voces?**

Al instante Michiru y ella se ríen a costa de los cantantes, riendo más fuerte al ver como de la incomodidad pasan al enojo  
**  
-¡No se por qué pensé que eras educada! -**Yaten enojado le espeta****

-¡Oh! pero si lo es... y mucho -Provocativa Michiru responde****

-Ya me aburrí, vayamos por esos vestidos de novia mientras ustedes buscan lo que falta –Haruka se sienta frente al volante y revisa el tablero.****

-Y los nuestros -Michiru le recuerda al sentarse junto a ella –**Prometiste usar un vestido para la próxima que se casara  
**  
Haruka golpea el volante****

-¡No usaré vestido ni falda! – se comienza a molestar –**Te aceptaré un traje de pantalón y camisa** -No se da cuenta de las miradas burlonas que cruzan los hombres.****

-Y un maquillaje ligero.

-Si quieres payasos en esa boda te sugiero que maquilles a la ególatra estrellita musical.

-Pensé que ya no te meterías con Seiya.

-No lo haré si no se cruza en mi camino ni en el tuyo - Amenazante responde.

Michiru suspira, a veces la intolerancia de Haruka la enoja.  
**  
-Por lo menos no lo partirás en dos **–Mira a Yaten por el retrovisor **–Habrá un hombre que llorará al ver que te casas**

-¿Quién?

-El hombre que quedó encantado con tu novia el día que estuvimos acá.

**Cabaña Chiba Tsukino**  
**  
-Algo está sucediendo en la ciudad de Tokio **–Steven levanta la vista al cielo. Rei escucha en silencio. Mina y Setsuna están frente a la chimenea ayudando a Seiya a encenderla.  
**  
-Ya lo sentí **–Hotaru cierra los ojos –Pero hay algo más.

**-¿Qué es?**

-Puedo sentir el aura de la familia de la princesa, pero los demás…

Lita entra en ese instante

**-¡No logro comunicarme con Andrew! –**Está a punto de llorar **–Unazuki tampoco responde a su teléfono**

-A ver –Rei le quita el teléfono y marca al templo, después de varios repiques sale la contestadota **–No hay nadie –Se **angustia** –Mi abuelo y Nicolás no abandonan el templo al mismo instante.**

**-Llama a la mamá de Amy** –Lita la insta  
**  
-Nada –** comienzan a llorar preocupadas por la suerte de sus familiares y amigos. Seiya y las otras los acompañan  
**  
-Amy se encuentra descansando en el estudio y Darien cuida de la princesa. No les digamos nada hasta saber que ha sucedido** –Setsuna recomienda **–Ya tienen suficientes problemas encima.**

Todos asienten. Steven se acerca a Rei y la abraza. Ella mira llorosa sus ojos verdes y le suplica  
**  
-Por favor, búscalos y sálvalos. Diamante debe estar detrás de todo esto.**

-Lo haré, mi preciosa –besa sus labios con dulzura –**Pero cuando regrese hablaremos. Quiero que te quedes y nos cubras en tanto regresamos**

Ella lo abraza y esconde su rostro en su pecho. Asiente en silencio para luego dejarlo marchar. Hotaru, Setsuna, Mina y Lita se transforman junto con Steven.  
**  
-Debemos marcharnos** –Sailor Saturno anuncia

**-Te la encargo **–Hachiman le ordena a Seiya **–cuídala mientras regresamos.  
**  
Desaparecen y Rei se arrincona para rezar por los guerreros y sus familiares.

En la alcoba Darien que se había quedado dormido leyendo, despierta repentinamente al escuchar miles de voces en su cabeza que gimen y clama por ayuda. La tierra está sufriendo y en su ser siente como Tokio está siendo arrasada por una fuerza sobrenatural.

**-Darien**

Se apresura a socorrer a Serena que se encuentra con los ojos abiertos, pero aún está bajo el trance provocado por Steven.

**-Aquí estoy mi princesa**  
**  
-Diamante tiene bajo su poder a varios de nuestros amigos –Está como **hipnotizada** -Puedo verlos en medio de esta oscuridad**

-¿Quiénes son los que están bajo su poder?

Pero Serena comienza a desconectarse  
**  
-Corren peligro...** –Cierra nuevamente los ojos, cayendo en el sueño profundo

Darien se apresura a buscar a Steven pero solo encuentra a Rei rezando. Seiya entra con troncos que coloca junto a la chimenea  
**  
-¿Dónde están todos?**

En ese instante escucha el motor de la camioneta. Michiru se baja y apresurada entra  
**  
-Mi talismán me muestra que Las guerreras y Hachiman corren un gran peligro. Diamante les ha tendido una trampa y está a punto de caer en ella**

-¡Mina! –Yaten entra gritando por su novia  
**  
-Guarda silencio que Amy duerme**

-¿Dónde está Mina? –Le pregunta desesperado  
**  
-Se fue con el resto para rescatar a sus amigos** -Haruka, Michiru y Rei salen al jardín y se transforman **-¿A dónde crees que vas?** –le pregunta a Sailor Marte  
**  
-No voy a perder a mi abuelo, ni a Nicolás ni a Steven**

-Un momento –Darien se transforma en Endymion **–Iré con ustedes**

-Su deber es estar junto a la princesa –Sailor Urano severa lo amonesta** –No puede desampararla**

Desaparecen las tres, dejando a los cuatro hombres en medio del jardín. Darien vuelve a la normalidad.  
**  
-Creo que debes obedecer por esta ocasión –**Seiya le toca el hombro** –Tu esposa te necesita**

Darien regresa a la alcoba y los hombres descargan la camioneta.

**Tokio**

Las Sailor Scouts y Hachiman aparecen en la convulsionada ciudad en medio de una recia lluvia con fuertes vientos. Esto toma desprevenidas a las Sailor, no así al poderoso guerrero que con el poder de su espada crea un círculo de contención que los mantiene despejados.

**-Es muy fuerte esta tormenta –**Sailor Venus se sacude el agua de los brazos.

**-Sailor Saturno, Sailor Júpiter **–Las llama el guerrero –**Utilizaré mi poder para deshacer la tormenta, pero ustedes deberán usar el suyo para controlarme, aún no tengo el control absoluto de mis actos.**

-Bien –Sailor Júpiter y Sailor Saturno se colocan cada una en posición

Sailor Venus y Sailor Plutón unen sus poderes para mantener el escudo activo.

Hachiman Toma la espada y dando dos vueltas sobre sí mismo clava la espada con fuerza en el pavimento. De ésta brotan rayos que suben hasta las nubes y es allí donde intervienen Sailor Saturno y Sailor Júpiter que activan y unen sus poderes y cada une pone una mano en el hombro de Hachiman para canalizar esa energía que emana de él.

Las nubes y los vientos comienzan a disiparse, regresando gradualmente la normalidad a la ciudad.

En el instante que todos están concentrados una fuerza oscura comienza a envolverlos. Hachiman siente que no puede moverse y que parte de su energía es liberada para causar más caos. Cuando ya no puede mantener más el control escucha un grito  
**  
-¡Saeta llameante de Marte!** –Libera a Hachiman, a Sailor Saturno y a Sailor Júpiter

Sailor Urano y Sailor Neptuno aparecen de improviso y se lanzan contra Diamante que está atacando a sus amigos  
**  
-¡Espada de Urano Elimina!**

-¡Submarine Reflection!

Él es sacudido por la fuerza que produjo sus poderes combinados.  
**  
-¡Malditas Sailor Scouts! Sus amigos pagarán su osadía** –Los lacayos bajo su dominio mental aparecen con sus amigos y familiares amordazados **-¡Destrócenlos delante de estos! **– Antes de desaparecer le lanza un rayo de oscuridad a Sailor Marte que se encuentra ayudando a levantar al guerrero

**-¡Ah!** –Es lo único que ella logra articular antes de caer de rodillas frente a él.

**-¡Rei!**- La atrapa antes de que se desplome  
**  
-¡Yo no importo salva a los demás!**

Todas las Sailor Scouts se enfrentan a los lacayos, mujeres y hombres que son víctimas del poder mental de Diamante.

Hachiman al ver a Sailor Marte herida se levanta furioso y entierra su espada en el suelo para absorber la energía maligna de los lacayos, pero su furia es tal que comienzan a marchitarse las plantas y las mismas Sailor Scouts comienzan a verse afectadas

**-Grito mortal **–Sailor Plutón lo arroja lejos de la espada y las demás intentan controlarlo  
**  
-¡Cálmate Steve!** –Sailor Venus –**Vas a matarnos a todos**

-¡Steven! –Lo llama débilmente Sailor Marte –**Te pedí que los salvaras…** –Respira con dificultad** –no que los mataras…  
**  
Las Sailor externas adultas y Sailor Júpiter verifican la salud de las personas liberadas del control mental que se hallan inconscientes antes de acercarse a los familiares y amigos liberándolos, desaparecen para llevarlos a un lugar seguro.

Hachiman toma la espada y se apresura para llegar a donde está su enamorada. Toca su frente y comienza a liberarla de la energía oscura que ingresó a su cuerpo. Al sentirse mejor ella levanta la mano y toca su máscara mirando sus ojos color esmeralda

**-Si no estuvieras cubierto te besaría **–Le dice aturdida, él la ayuda a levantar  
**  
-Debemos volver a la cabaña. Pero antes destruiremos esa fortaleza** –Hachiman muestra una extraña construcción en medio del parque. Ninguna recuerda haberla visto antes.

Sailor Saturno está en trance  
**  
-El príncipe Diamante estuvo allí, pero ahora solo se encuentran personas sin sentido que estuvieron bajo su poder.**

**-Saquémoslas y apresurémonos a destruir el lugar antes que aparezcan oficiales de la ley**

-Nos encargaremos nosotras –Sailor Neptuno y Sailor Urano aparecen y a toda velocidad proceden a evacuar el edificio  
**  
-No queda nadie** –Sailor Saturno hace una inspección mental

**-¡Fuego de Marte!** –Sailor Marte lanza llamas incinerando el lugar pero por el ataque al que fue sometida cae de rodillas debilitada, Sailor Venus la ayuda a sostenerse mientras Sailor Neptuno mantiene controlado que el fuego no se esparza por el lugar. Es el turno de Hachiman de evaporar los escombros antes de levantar la espada y con un simple giro desaparecen en el instante que llegan los gendarmes…

**Toyama**

Darien lleva a Serena a una cama improvisada frente a la chimenea para que los otros puedan arreglar la puerta del baño.

Está en la cocina guardando las cosas en la despensa y espera prepararle algo a su esposa para cuando despierte y de paso ofrecerle algo de tomar a los Kou, que al parecer son mejores destruyendo que arreglando. Toda la tarde ha escuchado en su cabeza los lamentos de las personas de Tokio y el gemir de la naturaleza, cuando repentinamente y como comenzó todo cesa.  
**  
-¿Qué sucede?** –Luna ha entrado a la casa y lo encuentra paralizado en medio de la cocina

-**Creo que ya todo está en calma en Tokio, puedo sentirlo.**

-¿Y las Sailor Scouts?

El moreno cierra los ojos y busca en su mente****

-Están bien

-Que bueno. Iré a cuidar a Serena. Me preocupa que no pueda salir de ésta.

-Por favor no lo menciones –Darien le pide deprimido –**Si ella no se recupera mi vida dejará de tener sentido.**

**-Lo siento Darien** –Abandona la cocina

En la habitación Yaten no logra concentrarse y se ha golpeado varias veces la mano.

**-¡Demonios!** -Siente un nuevo pisotón porque no retiró la mano cuando Taiki ponía la puerta lanza un grito de frustración y sale furioso hacia el jardín. No logra dejar de preocuparse. Su diosa del amor está en la ciudad arriesgando su vida.

**-Toma para que calmes tus nervios** –Darien sale y lo encuentra caminado nervioso de la escalera hacia la verja y regresando** –Tokio ha vuelto a la normalidad**

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Puedo sentir cuando el planeta sufre. Y después que Steven activó mis poderes puedo escuchar a las personas cuando se encuentran en peligro, y créeme, por los momentos ya no lo están.

-Pero no logro calmar mis nervios. Si solo pudiera estar con ella luchando estaría tranquilo porque la protegería –Bebe el te y sale hacia la verja –**Saldré a caminar, necesito despejar mi cabeza y te aconsejo que ayudes a aquellos dos si no quieres que destruyan más tu casa**

Darien lo observa irse y entra a la cabaña. Encuentra a Seiya y Taiki discutiendo porque la puerta no cabe

**-¡Esta cosa no cabe!** –Grita Seiya pero baja la voz al recordar que Serena está en la sala y ellos tienen la puerta de la habitación abierta -**¿Seguro que dieron las medidas correctas al dependiente? **– Susurra  
**  
-¡Por supuesto que sí! **–Taiki responde furioso cuando escucha a Darien carraspear –**Lo siento Darien**

-En la cocina tienen te y hay unos bollos de arroz salgan a comer y así se despejan. Enojados no podrán siquiera enhebrar una aguja.

-Gracias Darien –Taiki deja la puerta apoyada en la pared

Los hermanos le obedecen y cuando salen él toma la puerta, le da vuelta y la coloca en las bisagras sin dificultad. Cuando está colocando la cerradura aparecen con las manos ocupadas por las tazas y la comida  
**  
-¡¿Cómo lo lograste?! **-Seiya pregunta admirado** –Tenemos un buen rato intentando colocar esa maldita puerta y parece tener vida propia, no quiere quedarse quieta**

-Es que como constructores son excelentes cantantes –Dice Amy soñolienta detrás de ellos –**Hola cielo** –Saluda a Taiki -**Necesito ir al…** -Se ruboriza  
**  
-Creo que ya está listo mi corazón** –Su novio la escolta  
**  
-No hay problema **–Darien le da paso –**Ya está todo listo. Iré por Serena.** -Antes acomoda la cama y las almohadas. Seguido por la mirada de Seiya se dirige a la sala y se inclina para tomar a su esposa en brazos – **Vamos a la cama mi amor** –Continúa hablándole como si lo escuchara **–La arreglé para que estés cómoda. **

Desaparece de la vista de Seiya que se sienta en el sillón frente a la chimenea.  
**  
-Creo que es hora que dejes de pensar en ella** –Taiki está a su lado.  
**  
-Lo se y aunque no lo creas ya no me siento desfallecer cuando lo veo solícito con bombón.**

-Con miles de fanáticas a tus pies tienes de donde escoger 

En ese instante ven aparecer a las Sailor Scouts y Hachiman que trae a Sailor Marte en brazos. Antes de que Amy abandone el baño vuelven a la normalidad. Lita se ha quedado en la ciudad con Andrew y Unazuki.  
**  
-¿Qué sucedió?**- Seiya lo ayuda con Rei  
**  
-Te dije que la cuidaras** –Le reclama Steven disgustado

**-No conoces a estas mujeres **–Taiki **-Debes acostumbrarte a que ellas hacen las cosas a su manera, sobre todo Serena**

-¿Cómo sigue cabeza de bombón? –Haruka pregunta -**¿Y Chiba?**

- En la habitación, la puerta del baño ya está lista.

Yaten regresa en ese momento apresurado y al ver a Mina sana y salva se acerca y la abraza para luego besarla  
**  
-Dejen de hacer esas cosas en público** –Seiya los amonesta

**-Mi diosa del amor estás bien** –Le revisa el rostro como ya Mina comienza a acostumbrarse que lo haga **–Me enteré que la cabaña de al lado la están rentando y da la casualidad que los dueños viven al frente y solo debo llevar mi identificación y el depósito **–Mira a Taiki - **Esa tiene dos habitaciones, dos baños y un estudio por lo que Amy puede dormir allá, solo debemos esperar dos días para mudarnos mientras estemos en esta región.**

-Pero –Amy sale del baño –**Es para ustedes. No me sentiría bien si tienen que dejar…**. –Se ruboriza hasta el cuello.  
**  
-No te preocupes** –Yaten busca su chaqueta emocionado ignorando al resto de sus amigos –**Los baños están dentro de las habitaciones y las separan por lo tanto nadie escuchará a nadie.** –Ve el rostro carmesí de su novia y aclara -**Los ronquidos digo.**

-¡Yaten! –Artemis está enojado **–¡No te llevarás a Mina si no están casados! Con una pareja fuera de orden es suficiente.**

-No te enojes Artemis –Le muestra la licencia **–Mi diosa del amor y yo nos casaremos en tres días. Tendremos que venir a comer acá, ya que no hay ni una cacerola donde hervir un agua, pero eso es lo de menos. Menos mal que compré sábanas y toallas.**

Darien sale de la habitación al escuchar la algarabía. Observa a Rei pálida con los ojos cerrados.  
**  
-¿Qué le pasó a Rei?** –Se acerca y revisa sus pupilas.  
**  
-Nada Darien, solo cansancio** –Ella le aparta la mano  
**  
-¿Nada? Tienes el pulso acelerado y estás muy pálida**

-¡Ya te dije que estoy bien! - se levanta –**Steven ya es hora de que hablemos y me digas toda la verdad **-Se dirige al estudio seguida por él. Los demás observan en silencio teniendo compasión del hombre.

**-Pobre Steven, de dios de la guerra a manso corderito**

-¡Mina!  
**  
-¿Qué?** –Sonriente pregunta–**Tendré que cambiarme de nombre, parece que es el único que se saben.**

-Vamos amor –Yaten toma la mano de Mina – **Quiero que conozcas el lugar donde dormiremos, por lo pronto tendremos que sufrir la incomodidad de parecer sardinas en lata…**

-Y con lo insoportable que eres para todo –Seiya -**Pero te aviso que si quiero leer hasta tarde te aguantarás o dormirás a la intemperie.**

-Taiki, Amy, acompáñennos.

Sale apresurado. La otra pareja se encoge de hombros y lo siguen calmados  
**  
-¿Qué sucede?** –Haruka sale de la cocina con dos taza de te ofreciéndole una a Michiru  
**  
-Los futuros esposos no aguantan las ganas de consumar su unión** –Michiru ríe divertida** –Estos hombres resultaron ser más fogosos y apasionados que los terrestres **–Mira a Seiya sugerente **–Cuando encuentres a la mujer que recibirá toda esa pasión será muy afortunada.**

Sin saber por qué él y Haruka cruzan las miradas y las desvían inmediatamente.  
**  
-Vamos Michiru, deja de decir tonterías y acompáñame a buscar cerezas y fresas en los límites del jardín antes de que anochezca. **–Le dice Haruka.  
**  
-Para ser una mujer que nunca se ruboriza últimamente te pones colorada muy seguido** –Su amiga ironiza.  
**  
- ¡Otra vez con eso! Ya te dije que estás viendo mal.**

-Yo iré a acomodar el granero donde dormiré –Seiya está colorado. Setsuna y Hotaru van a la cocina para preparar la cena.

Darien es el único que se ha dado cuenta del cruce de miradas. No sabe qué pensar ya que él cree tener conocimiento que la rubia de cabello corto tiene gustos extraños y Seiya no es parte de ellos.

Vuelve a la habitación a sentarse junto a Serena. Está cansado y no quiere pensar…


End file.
